Lejos de ti
by tzunade
Summary: los periodistas y diferentes medio tratan de obtener la primicia, quieren saber si Shuichi esta embarazado o no del famoso Escritor Yuki Eiri , crueles activistas manifiestan en su puerta …¿que tanto afectara a Shuichi?...
1. La noticia

Lejos de ti

Tzunadechang

Resumen: La vida de Shuindou Shuichi es complicada .. Shu queda embarazado accidentalmente, el se siente ahogado por su relación inestable y su carrera apenas ascendente y ve como única solución a su problema...el aborto

Comentario: WIII otra historia -.- espero que guste si mas a leer!

Disclaimer : gravi no es mió que tal? No es injusto see see tienen razón es de Maki-sama única diosa de este anime, manga, ova, subvenir y ahora novela de 224 Pág. ...yo lo único que hago es recreare esta historia para su entretenimiento ...

NOTA IMPORTANTE ..Para que no se pierdan en la historia deben acatar lo que aquí señalo: _algunas acciones, gestos y sentimientos están en letras cursivas _, _los sueños de Yuki serán siempre en cursiva y **las acciones, gestos y sentimientos en el sueño estaran remarcado en negrilla y cursiva**_ lo que esta en asterisco son pensamientos - lo que esta entre guión son diálogos- letras normal si nada son mis divagaciones plasmada aquí : p

Advertencia: yaoi o sea relación chico-chico, lime, lemon, limonada, naranjada, frapee y demás cositas :3- el tipo de fics será drama, romance, ironías varias y comedia ... o eso tratare U.Uu

_**Lejos de Ti...**_

Por Tzunadechang

Capitulo 1

La noticia

Un chico común _de ojos violetas y pelo rosa_ admiraba una mesa bellamente adornada por el había puesto un mantel rojo flores y velas , se fijo un poco se acerco re-acomodando todo – seguro le gustara – pensando en una persona en especial, el llevaba una relación típica..._con un hombre_... había pedido una comida especial al restauran en el cual su adorado parejo solía comer cuando estaba con Kanna su editora aunque la que siempre hablaba era la chica ejecutiva por que su amantísimo _mari-novio_ no daba señales de vida humana... _suspiro_... el ojos violetas había salido temprano de la productora ya que su manager dios todo supremo y sumamente voluntarioso para acosarlo Claude K. Winchester conocido Mr K un bello ejemplar importado de América Alto, ojos azules y piel blanca de pelo rubio largo recogido en una coleta y aficionado a las armas lo dejo salir de la empresa antes...antes que lo matara con su mágnum por no rendir lo suficiente sin contar que los demás integrantes se quedaron a mano del loco rubio ya que este quería matar el tiempo ..literalmente hablando

-bueno ya esta listo solo falta que llegue – _suspiro de niño bobalicón_... y es que Shuichi Shindou de 19 años recién cumpliditos y de profesión cantante empezaba una ascendente carrera en el difícil mundo de la música, de carácter dulce, moldeable y muy muy muy emotivo sentimental e hiperactivo estaba terriblemente enamorado aunque todos sus compañeros decían que "solo" del súper famoso Yuki Eiri de ahora 24 años un espectacular Rubio alto ojos dorados profesión escritor de novelas romántica donde mas de medio mapa mundi en su mayoría féminas se babeaban por el er.. sus libros por cierto todos Best-seller ...a claro también el era de carácter dulce moldeable y súper sensible... ¿se lo creyeron? para nada ¿no? eso lo dejaba para sus novelas pues su carácter es ¿como definirlo?... era algo asi entre Godzilla y King Kong... asi de maleable es Uesugi Eiri-kun U.Uu llevaba una relación de felices casi un año aunque faltaba unos diítas para celebrarlo..bueno 3 meses o sea unos 100 días pero la cosa estaba cerquita, Shuichi miro su reloj su rubio amante llegaría en cualquier momento procedió a encender las velas ...se escucho un portazo el pequeño se acerco a la salita de estar el rubio se sacaba los zapatos y guindaba su gabardina después se coloco unas pantuflas

-Okaediii Yuki!- dijo en forma entusiasta

-Ohayo- dijo algo cansado camino un poco y se consiguió una mesa adornada ...enarco una ceja ¿acaso se celebraba algo importante? El cantante celebraba todo y cada cosa, -...- no era su aniversario o sea el día que Shu se auto invito a vivir con el, ni la primera vez que lo corrió de la casa por canson, ni la vez que tuvieron sexo, el peor de su vida que recordara, ni la vez que estornudó por que el pelirosa se le boto el jabón en polvo, ni la vez que se bañaron junto bueno en realidad el se bañaba y Shuichi trataba de colársele ladino había tenido rotundo éxito ...y así una lista bastante extensa de celebraciones tontas, irracionales y sin sentidos daba gracia que el año tenia 365 días y el año que viene seria bisiesto o sea que habría un día de no celebración y conociendo bien al cantante seguro que lo celebraba por ser el primer día que no habían hecho nada

-¿adivina Yuki?-

-...-

-Yuki hoy hace un año me tire en frente de tu auto y te grite que pararas – con cara sonriente, Eiri recordó eso como olvidarlo sonrió para sus adentros aparte del día que se voló unas letras ese era el día que llevo al pelirosa a su casa...- ¿recuerdas? ¿Yuki recuerdas? – dando saltitos

si ..debí arrollarte-

-Yuuukiiiii no seas asiiiii!- _puchero_ el rubio miro la mesa y se acerco levantando la bandeja, allí la cena se veía deliciosa

-lo compre de el restaurante que te gusta –

-menos mal pensé que lo habías cocinado- sentándose el pequeño se sentó a su lado _Puchero mas moqueo_ ...

ambos comieron y hablaron de cómo le había ido en Ng como K lo acorralaba como Hiro se le escondía como Sakano daba vuelta - hoy giro a la derecha el siempre gira a la izquierda pero hoy fue especial Yuki además Suguro...- si era una linda conversación de una persona Shuichi hablaba y hablaba y hablaba... terminaron el compañero del pelirosa se paro al living para fumar y tomar algo de cervezas ..el adolescente se acerco por detrás de el escritor pasando sus manos hacia delante en un suave y dulce abrazo Shu cerro sus ojos para sentir el cuerpo del mayor su cara se sonrojó mucho en ya que su inocente cabecita pasaban imágenes un poco fuertes ..por su parte el rubio boto el cigarro se giro para acariciar el bello rostro de Shuichi unos dedos se pasearon por su faz Shu tenia los ojos cerrados sintiendo a la persona que estaba en frente de si Eiri se deleitaba mirándolo acerco su cara para acariciar el rostro con su nariz y percibiendo su aroma cítrico propios de las fresa de su champú sus manos acariciaron la fina piel ligeramente bronceada por el sol constatando con el pálido de su piel de sus dedos que traviesamente comenzaron a acariciarlo

-Yuki – _jadeo_ los labios del mayor viajaron por el cuello del pequeño poco a poco se dirigieron hacia su habitación las prendas eran sacadas una a una regándola en el piso al llegar a la cama y una ves allí el escrito con un ligero empujón hizo el cantante cayera aun le faltaba una prenda mas se acercó besando el esbelto cuerpo del pequeño mientras que poco a poco quitaba el pantalón y el bóxer una vez que estuvo desnudo se quito rápidamente sus pantalones tumbándose encima de su delicioso juguete sexual ... su rico amante el era el numero uno de las lista bueno ya no le consideraba de esa forma el chico se lo ganaba a pulso con su sinceridad ingenuidad _ahhh _ como lo amaba pero primero muerto antes de mostrar alguna debilidad y menos con el baka debía mantenerse duro hasta el final o si no de seguro que Shu le perdería el respeto miro al pequeño ya sudoroso jadeando su nombre Shu era sencillamente hermoso , bajo para besar esos labio carnoso reclamándola para si

- ahh Yukii – _jadeo nuevamente _ se escucho al liberar los labio las manos del adulto se posaron el la erección masajeándola sin dejar de ver a su pequeño con un movimiento experto comenzó saco su lengua y comenzó lamer esa zona poco a poco saboreando el pelirosa gemía ahora mas abiertamente, como encendía esto al mayor de los varones de Uesugi-kun si supiera el padre que su hijo era un pervertido de primera seguro lo ahogaba en el rió desde su nacimiento junto con su hermano

-mmmm – Shu se arqueo -mi amor- el subió por su cuerpo besando al pequeño este posó su brazo en el cuello de su amante ya el escritor estaba empaladísimo gracias a la linda idea de joderse al mas chico….tomo su miembro y lo froto con el del adolescente el glade de Yuki se rozaba con el de Shuichi haciendo que el otro se encendiera mas y mas ….por la mente insana de el escritor tenia escenas xxx de lo quería hacer con el pequeño, lastima que el niño seguramente no se dejaba, _maldición _ , ese sentimiento lo carcomía desde cuando un infeliz lo tenia así, pero lo tenia y mejor lo aprovechaba

-ven- El rubio alzo el cuerpo de su pelirosa y lo puso en cuatro poco a poco empezó a lamer la entrada trasera dilatándolo poco a poco el pequeño gemía mas abiertamente

-Yuki – con marcado rubor en su cara – métemela!-

no Shuichi aun no lo haré- tenia en su mente caliente hacer que el criajo se desbordara se empeño en dilatar la zona acariciando los hermosos y suaves glúteos ya su pelirosa estaba sumamente caliente – Yuki no baka! Ah! – el rubio sonreía el chiquillo estaba totalmente loco de pasión – ah! cogeme Yuki ah! que espera – Shu levanto sus mas sus nalga ofreciéndose divinamente el sudor resbalaba por su cuerpo – si así quería el criajo ya estaba listo, tomo su pene y se enterró en el cuerpo del pelirosa

-Ah! Shui..chi eres estrecho! Ah!- con los ojos cerrados sintiendo como su miembro era envuelto el esa carne caliente, echo su cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo cada centímetro que entraba hasta su glande queriendo enterrarse mas sin poder hacerlo, poco a poco comenzó a bambolearse su pene salía para volver a entrar en ese joven cuerpo, tomo a Shuichi por las caderas para asirse mejor

- Yukii si así sigue …dame mas ..mas duro! – dijo el pequeño, Eiri acelero su zona media su pelirosa pedía que le diera mas duro y eso haría

– joder- _jadeó_ que rico era tirarse al chico su corazón latía aprisa acusa del ejercicio impuesto por el

-si mi amor sigue no te pares haaaa! Siii aaahhh!- repetía el pequeño jadeando y gimiendo sintiendo como el exquisito y duro miembro de su amante entraba y salía de su trasero … Shu pensaba en cuantas chicas no matarían por estar en su zapatos, -_aaaahhh_! - Sintió un duro asesto en su trasero…. o en su posición

-a..ábrete mas Shu que qui..ero ah! cogerte mas pro..fundo..- dijo entre cortado, mordió la espalda de su joven amante

- si Yuki ah! – el adolescente abrió mas sus piernas a petición del Seme que se lo estaba montando.. la cama temblaba al ritmo de sus movimientos el golpeteo de los cuerpos haciendo el amor resonaba en todo la habitación y sus jadeos se escuchaban por todo el apartamento el joven escritor paro un poco tomo el pelo rosa por detrás halándolo un poco besando al pelirosa sus leguas se acariciaron fugazmente, para luego lámela separándose mordiendo la punta - Yuki sigue – _gimió_ Shu el rubio rió un poco y comenzó con las penetraciones

- Shu..dime si te gusta como te la meto -

-si Yuki si sigue ummm que rico – el novelista agarro el miembro de Shu comenzando a masturbarlo

-ah! Yuki si ah! - llevo su pequeñas manos abajo para sentir y acariciarlas las de su novelista - uummm- y valla su sexy seme le masturbaba con pasión, el mas joven sintió que estaba a punto de venirse pero como no hacerlo con el hermoso ejemplar que tenia encima ensalzándolo cogiendoselo y..

- Yukii no ah no no sigas para me corro-

El rubio empujaba con fuerza - no te atrevas a correrte aun o te mato baka oh!-

-no Yukii para no para!

-no pienso parar ohh! – por kami-sama ¿acaso el rubio no entendía cuando era un no?- ahh, - ¿que parara? mis narices si era rico lo que hacia

-Yuukiii me corro me corro aaah!– el pequeño expulso su liquido en las sabanas manchándola con su semen apretando su nalgas en cada descarga la mano de su rubio estaban húmedas

-Shuiiichi! Ahh! OOOHHAAHHH!- Un liquido espeso marco al pelirosa Yuki tenia los ojos cerrados y su cabeza la tenia hacia atrás mordiéndose ahora los labios inferiores para luego pasarse su lengua saboreándose mientras daba las ultimas penetraciones algo del liquido seminal escapo un poco del agujero de Shu para recorrer parte de su escroto mezclándose sus jugos vitales el las sabanas ya manchadas con sus cuerpos sudados y su respiraciones agitados Eiri salio con cuidado del pequeño

-Yuki mi amor – _respiro agitado_ , Eiri Portu parte se paro para ir al closet y sacar sabanas limpias – Shu se sentía en una gran mágica nube – te amo Yuki – le soltó, el rubio quito las sabanas y las reemplazo por otras limpias – Yuki Ai shiteru – el gran novelista le miro con fastidio siempre era igual

-Baka yo.. – dijo el rubio, debía sacarse al mocoso lo amaba si pero.. nunca le había dicho este sentimiento por lo menos _abiertamente_ y no empezaría ahora, eso significaba exponerse a que tal vez lo lastimen como una vez lo hizo y le fue muy mal por cierto, debía aclarar las cosas de una vez, había sido una buena jornada de sexo pero solo eso durísima excitante jornada de sexo pero la mente de Shu trabajaba a millón por Kami-sama Yuki me dirá que me ama si sii SIII

-YUUUKIII- se le lanzo en tromba el pelirosa sin espera que el rubio terminara de hablar, claro el no esperaba que su hiperactivo amante se le tirase encima, el susodicho cayo de espalda golpeándose con la mesita reventando la lamparita-

-IIIITEEE- grito Eiri , Shu se paro asustado al ver lo sucedido con un Uesugi a modo de ENCABRONADO

**... &&&&...**

YUUUKIII BUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ABREME –

SNF SNF - se sorbió un moco a medio guindar – no seas malo YUKKIII NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN! Si una hermosa mono-relación

**... &&&&...**

Al día siguiente Shu corría alegremente aun sentía la tibieza del cuerpo de su amante ayer habían hecho el amor apasionadamente y había sido diferente su amorcito lo saco de la habitación pero acaso Yuki empezaba a cambiar?...! No lo boto de la casa! Si mi Yuki se esta ablandando y el quería pensar que era asi ... Llegó a la empresa a tiempo siempre cumplía estrictamente con el horario una hora tarde todos los días ni un minuto antes y ni un minuto después, por supuesto un gran y compresivo manager lo tomo amorosamente por el cuello zarandeándolo y gentilmente convidaba a Shu con mágnum en mano a continuar con su día de trabajo pasiblemente y completa armonía Shu era todo un colaborador siempre respondía favorablemente con su responsabilidades

-BUUUAAAA! Hiro ¡!-

-ah ya baka tu te lo buscaste - dijo el pelirrojo con una gran gota... Suguro veía la escena de "todos los días lo mismo" ¿Shuindou-san no seria responsable nunca?

-Por favor K-san! No fue mi intención de llegar tarde –

-eso mismo dijiste ayer – K le metió la pistola en su boca, Suguro Ladeo su cabeza en señal de "resígnate"

K una vez conseguido la compostura les anuncio una buena noticia -bien pequeño cantante, y a todos en general les informo que para dentro de 3 meses se hará un mega concierto en el Tokio Dome donde asistirán reconocidas personalidades políticas, artísticas y financiera asi que si la cagan ...- saco la mágnum – I'm Kills - todos tragaron fuerte – ¿alguna duda! – todos por arte de magia se colocaron en su puesto...el Yankiee miraba satisfecho -nada como una buena motivación-

**... &&&&...**

Después de una agotador día de trabajo Shuichi se fue corriendo hacia la casa de su bello y delicioso amante al llegar allí abrió de sopetón la puerta

-TADAIMA YUUKIII!- eufórico corriendo hasta donde estaba el rubio de un salto digno de un clavadista olímpico se arrojo a los amorosos brazos de su Yuki-san

-para ya criajo molesto!- Shu paro su carrera en medio del estudio...

-eh lo siento Yuki no quería – el rubio escribía inspirado e ignoraba olímpicamente a su pequeño Koi , al no recibir respuesta Shu se retiró cabizbajo ... total ya estaba acostumbrado a los imperceptibles cambio de humor de Eiri, de molesto a mas molesto y de mas molesto a súper molesto para pasar a modo ENCABRONADO y SUPER ENCABRONADO con una facilidad única en el sin siquiera cambiar su gesto frío... así que decidió jugar un poco con un video juego de moda para no molestar a su amantísimo en su cuartel general dejándolo en su hábitat natural conservándose en alcohol de cebada fermentada enlatada y jardines de hojas de tabaco cerrado en un pitillo de papel ... prendió el aparato coloco un disco de carrera de autos fangueros -buuu que aburrido- ... luego puso uno de peleas -buuu que aburrido- asi sucesivamente ... Eiri escuchaba los arranques del pelirosa en un volumen altamente ensordecedor y es que su amante tenía una paciencia de santo ..pero crucificado se paro animosamente hasta la salita agarro el mando de su koi y se la metió en la boca con todo y cable

-y la próxima te aviento el aparatucho ese malcriado!-

...había pasado mas o menos 4 horas el reloj marcaba 11 p.m. – miro la puerta-fortaleza y ni señales del ser que allí vivía ... como soldado en Normandia se acerco cauteloso a la zona roja al pasar el primer seguro y no haber escuchado la palabra "Baka quédate fuera de aquí" se acerco mas poco a poco al asomarse por la puerta miro al interior, Eiri estaba recostado durmiendo apaciblemente sobre el escritorio... _mirada bobalicona_ ...su Yuki era un hombre hermoso y parecía un ángel – mi Yuki...- _supiro_ fue hasta su cuarto y tomo una manta se fue hasta donde estaba el mayor y lo cubrió amorosamente ..cuanto lo amaba le dio un tierno y dulce beso en su frente se retiro a dormir apagó las luces y cerro la puerta

**... &&&&...**

en un centro nocturno un hombre de unos 40 años miraba una foto se la mostró a su "socio" ...

a el ¿-

si –

este es el hombre que debemos matar-

hai – en la foto se encontraba plasmado un hombre de unos 50 años un poco bajitos ojos achinados y escaso pelo negro, la figura publica de un ministro de Japón y posible líder de la nación después del la vida del hombre estaba sellada era un estorbo y si quería ganar las elecciones debía eliminarlo pero la fuerte custodia se lo impedía pero tenia una oportunidad de oro asistiría a un concierto de Rock de un grupo juvenil popular ... una de sus campaña era que estaba con la juventud quería llegar a los jóvenes electores asi que preparo un mega concierto - el como te encargaras tu -

entendido ... dijo un hombre mayor de unos 32 años de piel blanca pelo moreno y ojos dorados – me haré pasar por el amante de este chico – tiro en la mesa la foto del cantante Bad Luck – luego que entre pondré una bomba en el escenario y lo haré explotar en el preciso momento en que el ministro suba al escenario lo arreglare de tal forma que parezca un accidente la histeria hará que mi escape sea limpia y huiré a los estados unidos en un jet privado que tengo reservado

-¿estas preparado?-

-por supuesto...soy un profesional no en vano por un tiempo seguido al escritor para estudiar sus movimientos y su forma de actuar, además vigilar a su pequeño amante – un leve sonrisa apareció – es fácil será pan comido el restante tiempo me dedicare a seguir los pasos del ministro

-entiendo ocúpate de los detalles – el hombre mayor se paro pago unos billetes en la mesa y se marcho...- el moreno miro nuevamente la foto con una sonrisa maliciosa

Shindou Shuichi..-

**... &&&&...**

habían pasado ya 5 semanas faltaba 1 mes y tres semanas para el mega concierto últimamente se sentía terrible estaba cansado le daban mareos repentinos y esas nauseas horrendas en las mañanas ¡!claaaaro ¡! con el trabajon que los sometía K si estaba vivo era de puro milagrito... había concertado una cita con el doctor quería saber si sobreviviría al año a lo mejor era la falta de algún suplemento proteínico que raro el comía muy bien Hamburguesas y cualquier cosa que se consiguiera en el camino como ramen o bolitas de arroz fritas expuestas en los puesto a la intemperie o.. si ya estaban listo para comer alto en preservantes químicos bajo en nutrientes, a demás de papitas fritas, soda y los innumerables dulces que le regalaba Sakuma-san cosas por el estilo, llego hasta el Hospital General allí se dirigió a la zona de consulta llamaron a las personas que estaban delante de el ..paso como una media hora

Shindou Shuichi- dijo una enfermera el pelirosa levantó la cabeza y se dirigió a la consulta

**... &&&&...**

Sakano giraba y giraba

-Shindou-kun ¡! Shindou-kun ¡! Shindou-kun ¡! Shindou-kun ¡! Shindou-kun ¡! – K armaba la mágnum

-ha pasado dos horas- ¿es que acaso Shu-chan llegaba tarde hasta para llegar tarde? ... de repente algo rosa se asomó por la puerta

BANG!

Shuichi retiró del recinto su pañuelo rosa sostenida por un palo algo largo y observo con horror como el articulo textil lucia un gran agujero de bala

GULP!

Tal vez no fue buena idea presentarse a trabajar, se giro sobre sus talones en medio circulo para correr por donde vino siendo impedido por un sujeto de ojos color esmeralda

- Buenas Tardes Shindou-san- ...¿ por que de todas las persona que había se conseguía precisamente con Seguchi-san? ¡No era justo! – quería invitarlo a tomar Té verde, y pasear por Tokio y comprar helado – dijo con ironía y una sonrisa y este muchachito siempre llegaba tarde y eso no era precisamente ser profesional ¡!LE ESTABA COSTANDO UNA FORTUNA CON SUS RETRAZOS!

El vocalista se animo pensándolo bien Tohma-san no es tan malo -¡!Que bien! n.n gracias porque estoy cansado... Seguchi-kun – dijo Shuichi alegre, el rubio ensancho sus ojos ¿acaso el pelirosa no conocía un sarcasmo? – me gusta los helados de fresa – -- agregó el niño, _Pestañeo y mirada de asombro_ al parecer no conocía la ironía el joven empresario tenia gota en su cabeza ¿ donde carajo tenia el gusto Eiri cuando se ligó con ese infante del demonio era un completo idiota el nunca se fijaría en algo asi además ese chico le recordaba a alguien ...¿pero a quien?

TOOOOOHHHUUUUMMAAA NA NO DA!- _aumento de la gota_ a Ryuchi como olvidarlo los dos eran una caso perdido

PLASSS!

Se tiro encima del rubio este cayo al piso como un niño agitando un conejito de felpa -Tohuma nanoda Kuma-chan y yo te saludamos n.n – mátame pensó el rubio el niño-adulto coloco su peluche rosa al frente de la cara casi restregándoselo al 1er tecla dista y productor del grupo súper popular Nistle Grasper además dueño de unas de las discográficas mas grandes del Japón y hombre de negocio muy influyente amo puto del universo Seguchi Tohma

Hola Kuma-chan – saludo el empresario desde el piso Ryu miro al pequeño cantante de Bad Luck

– SHUUIICHIII!- Y como conejo que salta de un extremo a otro se lanzó encima del pelirosa Seguchi tenia ante si todo un espectáculo esos dos eran lo mas idiotas que conocía

-MYYY HOOOONEEEYYY!- _corrección_ tres metiendo a su engorroso cuñado, Seguchi miraba el panorama ¿acaso en su compañía abundaba los locos?

ALEJATE DE MI NOVIO!- le grito el moreno Tatsuha apuntándolo con un dedo, el tercero del legado Uesugi parecido a su hermano solo físicamente absoluto y rotundo ganador del manejo del templo de su padre siendo apenas a sus ahora 17 añitos ser unos de los monjes mas pervertidos conocidos en los bajos fondos, el moreno miraba a Shuichi y como gata en celo comenzó a pelear con el cantante para alejarlo del centro de su adoración... su dios perfecto único y supremo hecho carne y tributado solo hacia su persona , en la amable discusión que se suscitaba K tomo al cantante vocalista del grupo que comandaba halándolo dentro de la cabina, Seguchi bajo la cabeza su empresa estaba llena de loco _Migraña fuerte_ mejor se retiraba a su santuario rápidamente ¿la locura se pegara? ..K comenzó con el pan nuestro de cada día con un pelirosa distraído y sumamente nervioso ..por ende con un K totalmente crispado un Sakano desparramado un Suguro molesto y un Hiro calmando un poco las cosas tratando de que no matasen a su amigo

**... &&&&...**

Hiro llevó a Shu en su moto eran mas de la media noche, Mr. K le molesto despacharlo a esa hora según decía el día tenia 24 horas y había que aprovecharlo al máximo,

-ese K es un negrero deberían denunciarlo por explotador- se quejaba el pelirosa

-vamos amigo sabes que fue la única forma que conseguí salvarte el pellejo-

-gracias Hiro – respondió algo cansado

miro el semblante del pelirosa algo le pasaba últimamente tenia malestares – Shuichi fuiste hoy con el medico?

-ujum – el pequeño se bajaba de la moto

-te dijo algo-

-...- la mirada de Shuichi tomo un brillo especial una sonrisa hermosa adorno su cara , al parecer no había pasado nada grave

baka- le revolvió el pelo

-Hiroooo- se quejo, el pelirrojo se despidió poniendo su moto en marcha Shu camino hasta el área del ascensor pensaba en la maravillosa noticia que le había dicho el doctor ese día... le dijo que tendría un hijo que tenia 5 semana de gestación _suspiro suspiro suspiro ahhhhh_ se sentía que vivía un sueño hermoso – de seguro Yuki se contentara el es tan tierno amoroso, comprensivo y ..._!**UN MOMENTO**!_ ...Pensándolo mejor tal vez Eiri lo mataba y precisamente ese día en la mañana le había preguntado si estaba tomando la pastilla anti-conceptiva ¿o era la de vitaminas ? En el pasado el rubio convido a su pareja a dar un paseo...el se sentía tan contento estaba en una nube ¡!era un sueño! su Yuki lo invitaba a pasear se monto en el mercedes viendo a su Koi embobado, cuando cayo en cuenta estaba en un consultorio

-Yuki ¿no me ibas a sacar de paseo? –

-si serás baka dije chequeo –

le había hecho unos examencitos de rutina para saber como iba de salud y como era sexualmente activo una pruebita para saber si era un chico fértil el resultando fue que era un joven sano, muy sano y sumamente fértil….para terror de Uesugi Eiri-kun , asi que la profesional de la medicina le indico vitaminas por un lado y por el otro unas pastillitas especiales para aquellos hombres que tenían la facultad de concebir, una nueva etapa en la escala humana según dicho por el viejo Darwin las especie estaba en total y constante evolución, habiendo también chicas con capacidad reproductora masculina claro ambos casos eran raros y escasos a la vez condenado por los sectores de la sociedad mas reservadas y conservadores que los veía como aberraciones o equivocación de la naturaleza, bueno total la galena le dio las fulanas pastillas que para evitar accidente ... _sudor frío_... pero ya estaba embarazado y no podía devolver al pequeño inquilino que habitaba en su interior ... _por Kami-sama_! ¿en que estaba pensando?...-baka baka baka baka – se dijo ¡!porque no fue mas previsivo, ¡!porque no presto atención, y lo mas importante ...!porque llego tan rápido a la puerta de la casa!..._uhgg_! metió la llave abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado el rubio no se veía por ninguna parte al parecer estaba en su cómoda trinchera _alivio_ soltó su bolso en el sofá...como ladrón de joyería camino sigilosamente hacia su habitación paso la sala _alivio_... llego al pasillo _alivio_... llego a su cuarto _alivio_ - fuui!- silvo bajito, por hoy se salvaba

-BAKA!-

-AAAYYY- dio un respingo allí estaba Yuki con cara de pocos amigos

-¿Que horas de llegar son estas? ..- se dio cuenta de la forma de entrar de su queridísimo koi ... no había que ser sabio, había gato encerrado - ¿umm y por que caminas asi?-

Yooo Yuki jamás jeje es que salí tarde y no quería fastidiarte se que estas atrasado en tu novela y debes entregarla pronto – mirando su reloj- uuuyyy miira lo tarde que es debo dormir...- no habia que ser bobo para saber, definitivamente había gato encerrado tal vez su amante la había cagado en alguna parte por eso su actitud _afilo su mirada_

-que paso?- en tono frío – ahora que chorrada hiciste?- pregunto en forma gentil y melosa, Shu miro la cara Rictus que ponía y sabia de antemano se activaría Yuki a modo de SUPERCABREADO y esto significaba según su libro de "guía Shindou de sobrevivencia" ...sacado de la casa a patadas – espero!- dijo

bueno Yuki yooo bueno jeje- rió un poco – _mirada fría por parte del amante_ –bueno yo ...-

...- el rubio se llevó una mano a la frente, como le desesperaba siempre, hablaba gamelotadas y cuando debía hablar se callaba y de seguro hizo algo que lo molestaría muchísimo – tienes 5 segundos para hablar o te vas hasta que decidas decirme que demonio pasa – por que era evidente que algo ocultaba

esteeee...- ¿acaso Yuki era un telepata?... ¿Como podia saber cuando la caga.. er..se equivocaba ? como decirle a su iracunda pareja que se le había olvidado tomar las píldoras y estaba embarazado ..._no eso no_ ... embarazadísimo ...sabia que si se lo decía al rubio pondría el grito en el cielo, junto con su cabeza en el trascurso además estaba a la cúspide de su carrera y el niño de alguna forma complicaba todo..

-esta bien Shuichi tu lo quisiste -

**... &&&&...**

Un joven era echado por la puerta y esta era cerrado con violencia

-YUUUKIII! MISERABLE!- aporreo la puerta miro su reloj iban a ser la una y media de la madrugada y sabia que ni que pataleara el rubio le abriría era mejor ir a casa de su amigo para buscar refugio por enésima vez

Shuichi camino por el parque que conoció a su adorado Rubio recordó como lo conoció se sentó un momento en unas de las bancas ..se sonrió un poco en forma triste y melancolica miro las estrellas ...que podía hacer? Apoyó sus manos en sus piernas pensaba y pensaba no podía hacerse cargo de un bebe en ese momento su relación con Yuki era inestable y nada segura ...además estaba empezando su carrera como cantante y aun no tenia suficiente dinero ni casa, ni nada para darle cobijo al pequeño ya sus padres estaban molesto con el por la relación que tenia y llegarles con una barriga ...pensó y pensó y solo había una solución posible...el aborto...era lo mas sensato en su condición asi que se paro con el corazón compungido y siguió su camino hasta la casa de su mejor amigo cabizbajo mañana buscaría una clínica especializada para solucionar su problema

Avances del próximo capitulo 

__

-Shuichi espera un hijo tuyo- los ojos azules de Ryuchi miraron fríamente a los de ojos dorados y este miro a Sakuma con asombro

- ¿embarazado?- repitió su Shuichi ¿estaba embarazado de él? lo sabia por eso su actitud rara del día anterior no había tomado las píldoras como debía, el baka ese y no le había dicho nada , y precisamente ayer lo boto de su casa y estando embarazado _silencio _ le tomo unos escasos segundo ¿seria padre? Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro un hijo con su baka _inmensa alegría_ su primer hijo pero recordó el sueño _miedo_ _profundo_ _temor y desasosiego_ - y va abortarlo – agrego después el peliverde _silencio sepulcral_ Eiri estaba pálido

Sakuma-san ¿por que le dijo? – preguntó Hiro – el no mere..-

Ryu miro serio a Hiroshi - es su padre y merece saber el destino que tendrá su hijo – Eiri aun no reaccionaba.. -¿abortar?- _susurro_ todo era una pesadilla recordó a...el pequeño que lloraba en sus sueños era su... ¿_hijo?...¿ su bebe? _

_Ladeaba su cabeza _ se negaba a la cruel realidad no no no ..- no..no ..no.NOOO!

__

**_continuación: Mi decisión 1ra parte_**

Hola hola jola n.n no me maten ...parece que las cosa no están bien para mi pelirosa y es que el pobre le toca las peores cosas .. ¿como salio embarazado? con ayuda de Yuki por supuesto n.n no se si continuo la historia si será del agrado de ustedes porfa indíquemelo ne? He escrito algunos capi por si gusta claro...me alegra que ya la pagina de amor Yaoi esta operativo solo la parte de fanfic …...a los que no saben ) que serian muy poquitos ) les indico que Maki-sama publico por decirlo asi el libro de Gravitation en perfecto ingles U.Uuu pero la mayoría de nosotros no sabes ingle además queremos saber de que trata no? bueno les adelantare de que la novela esta basada mas o menos como el ova Yuki es mas frío con Shu, (en eso no hay novedad verdad ...) y Tachi esta muy celoso de la creciente fama del pelirosa y usa el internet para desacreditarlo o asi me parece ( repito no hay novedad) yo no sepo ingles para nada pero otros si asi que les pondré un párrafo del prologo en español

"...Dándose fuerzas, Shuichi decidió darle el beso a Yuki en su mejilla. Cuando ya estaba en camino, escuchó la voz que siempre le hacía vibrar de placer.

"Tan sólo termina de una vez."

"¿Estás despierto?" Shuichi se movió hacia atrás, pero Yuki lo tomó por el cuello y lo acercó.

"Por supuesto. He estado frente a la computadora todo el día. Sólo necesitaba descansar mis ojos."

"¡Me engañastes!"

" ´¿Engañar?´ ¿Qué demonios quieres decir?" preguntó Yuki calmadamente, ignorando la mirada fulminante del otro.

Shuichi era ingenuo algunas veces, de eso no había duda alguna, pero ni siquiera _él _pudo pasar por alto el tono burlón de Yuki. Su amante se había quedado completamente quieto, pretendiendo que dormía, y dejó que el otro se emocionara. Cuando Shuichi se disponía a replicar, Yuki sacó un pequeño cojín que estaba bajo su espalda. Shuichi no tenía ninguna duda de que simplemente estaba jugando con él, pero al momento olvidó su rabia, se distrajo cuando la camisa se Yuki quedó entre abierta, dejando ver su pálida garganta y su ancho pecho.

"Um, sí, no haces nada," Shuichi murmuró ausentemente.

"Por supuesto que no," dijo Yuki, jalando un mechón del cabello de Shuichi.

"Sí, ¡tú _nunca _haces nada! Siempre soy yo el único que..." El arranque de resentimiento que tuvo Shuichi fue interrumpido de pronto cuanto Yuki lo tiró cerca de sí. Sus bocas se juntaron. Los dedos de Yuki se enredaron en el cabello rosa del otro, rozando con su cuero cabelludo, acercándolo más. Separó los labios de su amante y profundizó el beso. ..."

Que tal ¿como les quedo el ojito? ...haciendo tic..tic jijiji no es ni trascripción mía ni mucho menos la traducción pero pueden conseguirlo en

http/mx.groups. debes de tener una cuenta en Yahoo para entrar e inscribirte es representada por la queridisima Mel-chan ella es la Presidenta ejecutiva y absoluta de la pagina además conseguirán douhinsihn yaoi y no yaoi, eventos y comentarios sobre las series anime que nos gusta además de algunos fanfics ... MEL BESOS! Y la transcripcion y traducción es de ZuLeYkA no le conozco bien pero esta haciendo un estupendo trabajo aquí tienes una mil voces de aliento para que continúes pero recuerden al entrar echelen porras estoy segura que movera su deditos mas rápido por cierto ha publicado ya hasta el epilogo todos estan en ingles pero paciencia traducir no es facil, pronto tendre mas información para ustedes

Bueno ya saben yo leer todos su comentario si quieren aportar ideas están abiertas asi que deben escribirlas

Aquí abajito --


	2. Mi decisión 1er parte

Resumen: Shu esta confundido no sabe que hacer con su recién embarazo piensa que el aborto es su única solución ¿acaso esta haciendo lo correcto? Shu busca concejo con su mejor amigo de la infancia Hiroshi Nakano

Fé errata: Gomen nasai en le capitulo anterior en la sección donde K amenaza a los chicos debía decir I'm killers ( yo los mato) y luego donde habla un moreno de ojos dorado con otro hombre quedo un espacio en blanco , no se por que le lo voló el Word de mi compu. .. bueno la palabra que le seguía era "el emperador " ya saben que el sistema político en Japón es diferente el emperador es el regidor de esas tierras pero el 1er ministro se encarga de gobernar y mantener el orden por un tiempito jeje que yo sepa aun así si me equivoco gomen nasai por adelantado

Comentario: WAAAA! GRACIAS ! No sabia que iba a ser aceptado por la temática que es un poco fuerte y controversial ahora disfruten del capitulo..mis comentarios están al final..

Disclaimer: - la inspiración en esta sección esta de vacaciones si alguien la consigue favor de devolvérmela-

NOTA IMPORTANTE ..Para que no se pierdan en la historia deben acatar lo que aquí señalo: _algunas acciones, gestos y sentimientos están en letras cursivas _, _los sueños de Yuki serán siempre en cursiva y **las acciones, gestos y sentimientos en el sueño estarán remarcado en negrilla y cursiva**_ lo que esta en asterisco son pensamientos - lo que esta entre guión son diálogos- letras normal si nada son mis divagaciones plasmada aquí : p

Advertencia: yaoi o sea relación chico-chico, lime, lemon, limonada, naranjada, frapee y demás cositas :3- el tipo de fics será drama, romance, ironías varias y comedia ... o eso tratare U.Uu

_**Lejos de Ti...**_

Por Tzunadechang

Capitulo 2

Mi decisión 1er parte

TINNNNN! Se escucho un timbre

Zzzzzz! Zzzzz! Alguien dormía apaciblemente soñando con una hermosa joven de pelo castaño

TINNNNN!

Zzzzzz! Zzzzz! Zzzzzz! Zzzzz!

TINNNNN! TINNNNN! TINNNNN!

El inquilino de la habitación despertó se paso la mano por la boca limpiandose el resto de la baba, abrió sus celestes ojos espabilándose solo un poco miro el reloj que tenia en la mesita marcaba 2 a.m. se levanto como zombi

TINNNNN! TINNNNN! TINNNNN!

-yaaaa yaaaa voy..- con pesadez abrió la puerta sin mirar a la persona del otro lado …-ohayo Shu-chan en el rincón esta tu pijama y ya la cama esta lista acomódate baka-

gracias Hiro n.n pero esta vez te tardaste en abrir baka ¬¬# -

-estaba Uaaaah! _Bostezo_ cansado- ya estaba acostumbrado era una rutina de 4 ó 5 veces a la semana tener la agradable visita de su mejor amigo a altas horas de la noche si mas ni mas se acerco hasta su tibia camita soñando con su preciosa Ayaka-chan el joven de pelo rosa se coloco su pijama ya debidamente preparado se acostó en la cama trataba de dormir pero los pensamientos se le arremolinaban en su cabeza estaba confundido

**... &&&&...**

Miro el reloj este marcaba ya las 6 de la mañana y Shu no había pegado un ojo se sentía abatido el pelirrojo a su lado dormía a todo dar

-Hiro...- le llamó

Zzzzzzzzzzz

-Hiroo!- le volvió a llamar

zzzzz

-mmm Hiro baka-

-eh? eh? Ah? Shu-chan- se restregó los ojos – miro el reloj eran las 6 a.m. aun le quedaba dos horitas de reparador sueño volvía a la empresa alrededor de las 9, volvió a cerrar sus lindas pestañas ocultando sus orbes celestes

-Hiro necesito que me des un concejo – dijo el agarrándose su dedos en forma nerviosa

-Aja te escucho- con los ojos cerrados enrrumbandose en un placentero sueño

el pequeño no sabia ni por donde comenzar – buenoo, ayer yo..fui al medico ...y el me dijo que estaba bien de salud-

-me alegra baka - dijo Hiro con los ojos cerrados mas dormido que despierto-

-y me hicieron unos examenes -

-mmmmm-

-el Dr., me dijo que estaba embarazado y que tenia 5 semanas –

-mmm-

-pero estoy confundido, mi relación con Yuki no es la mejor lo mas seguro es que me rechace y yo aun no tengo el suficiente dinero, ni casa y mis padres me mataran y en el trabajo… apenas empezamos a sonar no estamos bien afianzado ...Hiro estoy asustado no se que hacer – unas lagrimas salían de su rostro

-mmm baka – dijo inconsciente

_voz angustiada_- no puedo mantener a un niño o niña solo¿que seria de el o ella, yo lo quiero pero no seria justo para el bebe traerlo en estas condiciones sin seguridad y pasar trabajo..! no tendría nada! ...lo he meditado mucho creo que lo mas sensato seria practicarme un aborto – bajo su cabeza _corazón compungido_ _lagrimones_ miro a su amigo de la infancia – Hiro ¿me estas escuchando? -

-si hombre estas embarazado tienes una relación que apesta no tienes ni un duro y vas a abortar –

-¿que opinas Hiro crees que hago lo correcto?- el pelirrojo se volteo y coloco una almohada en su cara¿es que acaso Shu no lo dejaría ni siquiera dormir?

-si hombre- dijo para que lo dejara en paz

-gracias amigo – Shu se paro de la cama metiéndose al baño para ducharse rápido y se vistió, se acerco a donde estaba su amigo y le dio un beso en su frente - descansa - miro el reloj este marcaba ya las 7 de la mañana y salio del apartamento ...el pelirrojo dormía placidamente con una sonrisa

**... &&&&...**

Hiro estaba en el mas dulce de los sueños estaba tan cansado

TiC TIC TIC TIC sonó el timbre del despertador marcaba ya las 8 a.m. – de un manotazo hicieron callar el molesto sonido - aauuuugghhhTT- _bostezo_ se estiro como los gatos sonando cada músculo agarrotado de su cuerpo no vio al pelirosa por ningún lado a lo mejor se fue a reconciliarse con Yuki-san siempre pasaba lo mismo, se dirigió al baño se miro al espejo _cara sepulcral _- aaugghhT _mas bostezo_ que aspecto mas espantoso- saco el cepillo de dientes y coloco un tanto de pasta cepillándose la boca recordaba algo que Shu le había contado esa mañana ¿que era? _jum_ Shuichi era un fastidioso no lo dejaba ni dormir y con tanto _sueño_ que tenia y el _cansancio_ lo vino a fastidiar porque estaba embarazado y pensaba hacerse un aborto y le pregunto si era bueno que lo hiciera y el había dicho que si... el tonto ese ... _mirada estática parpadeo de ojos _...**_UN MOMENTO! _**Shuichi estaba embarazado y el le había dicho que .. que .. que .. **ULTRA MEGA GRAN Y RECONTRA SOBERANA CAGADA! **debía buscar a Shuichi antes de que ... !**MIERDA Y MAS MIERDA**, como alma que lleva el diablo el pelirrojo salio en tromba por la puerta sin cambiarse el pijama ni las pantuflas y con el cepillo de dientes en la boca sin quitarse el sabor al dentífrico ...bajo hasta su caballo marca Kawasaki y se coloco en marcha

**... &&&&...**

_Eiri estaba en un lugar oscuro camino un largo rato cerro sus ojos al abrirlos se consiguió que estaba en un parque vió unos de un lado unos columpios, de un extremo una caja de arenas,… oyó a lo lejos un llanto se acerco donde provenía los sollozos vio a un pequeño de 3 años aproximadamente que estaba sentado con la cabeza metida entre las piernas solo se veía su cabello rubio se acerco curioso...el niño lloraba desconsoladoramente no era su asunto tal vez su padres estaban cerca y consolarían al criajo a el no le gustaban los niños para nada asi que se giro para irse en otra dirección pero los lloriqueos del crío eran desgarradores sintió que se le partía el alma y de alguna forma el trataría de consolarlo se giro nuevamente para acercarse al pequeño_

_-Hola…- saludo_

**Lloriqueo desconsolador** – el niño lloraba Eiri se agacho para ver si se había caído o algo 

_-¿que tienes por que lloras?- el pequeño se restregaba los ojos con su pequeñas manos trato de huir del desconocido era la primera vez que le veia ¿ quien era ese señor? _

_- no no espera tengas miedo no te hare daño ¿ dime por que lloras?- el pequeñotenia la cabeza baja mirando el piso sintio que …¿tal vez era el? No lo sabia pero le tenia miedo a la nada ademas necesitaba decirle a alguien lo que sentia _

_-por que mis papas no me quieren!- el rubio se impacto se sintió mal era duro para un niño pequeño decir eso de lo que se supones son las personas que mas lo querían en el mundo_

_-...mmm ¿como sabes que tus papas no te quieren? tal vez.._

_-no me quieren! no me quieren!- sacudiendo su pequeña cabeza a los lados lloro mas, el rubio se sentó al lado del crío saco un pañuelo de su pantalón para limpiar su cara_

_-oye no digas eso se que te quieren! El pequeño que aun miraba el piso de un golpe miro a su interlocutor con un brillo de esperanza_

_-¿usted cree señor? – Eiri pudo apreciar unos lindos ojos dorados donde escapaban las lagrimas y un hermosos rostro pero su cara y ojos tenia un parecido a alguien se recordó a si mismo de pequeño se parecía a el pero también se parecía a alguien mas...no no tonterías_

_si estoy seguro – le dijo con dulzura termino de limpiar su rostro, levantó al pequeñín y lo cargo este se agarraba de su cuello fuertemente ..¿que le pasaba? hasta donde se conocía no les gustaba los niños para nada es mas se apartaba de ellos, que tenia este niño en especial, sin saber porque sintió la necesidad de protegerlo era tan pequeño e indefenso vio a lo lejos un joven no lo pudo distinguir tal vez era el padre de la criatura puso al niño en el piso este corrió hacia al hombre joven, vio como el pequeño le abrazaba con cariño al igual que el otro llorando amargamente.. Eiri se acerco mas, escuchaba las palabras del hombre joven al parecer quería mucho al chiquitín y estaba ahora con el entonces porque lloraba tan desgarradoramente_

_lo siento mi pequeño .. quisiera que estuvieras conmigo pero no puede ser – Eiri miro la escena no podía creer lo que esos labios salían ¿acaso ese hombre rechazaba a su hijo?_

_papa! nooo –_

_lo siento amor – lo abrazaba con sumo cariño pero entiendes que no puede ser – el mas pequeño asintió resignado con la cabeza baja, el niño alzo su cabeza y vio a el hombre mayor con nuevas lagrimas en sus ojos **dolor** se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo_

_ESPERA!- grito Eiri el pequeño desaparecía en una espesa niebla, quería ir tras el infante pero sus piernas estaban semi paralizado, el escritor se giro para encarar al hombre joven este lloraba cubriéndose la cara con sus manos¿ como podía decirle eso a un pequeño? **rabia** lo agarró por sus hombros zarandeándolo -– ¿Por que lo hiciste? – el otro se aparto soltándose del agarre_

_porque no puedo ofrecerle lo que el necesita! – **dolor y mas dolor **el hombre joven alzo su mirada Yuki pudo apreciar unos ojos violáceos llenos de lagrimas era ...**Shuichi**? - lo siento Yuki...se paro para correr hacia el otro extremo- PERDÓNAME!- grito Eiri trato de alcanzarle_

_SHUICHIII SHUICHIII!-_

**... &&&&...**

SHUIICHIII!- _grito_ _sudor frío_ miro a los lados estaba en su habitación con respiración agitada _corazón acelerado_ ..¿que había sido eso? una pesadilla tan solo eso un mal sueño, se paso una mano por la frente para quitarse el resto del sudor que corría por su pálida tez ni las pesadillas recurrentes con Yuki Kitazawa eran asi, miro el reloj eran las 7 con 15 min. retiro las sabanas miro la parte vacía de su cama _suspiro con pesadez_ se fue al baño para asearse, mientras se bañaba pensaba una y otra vez en el sueño, ese pequeño le decía a Shuichi papa _aunque se le parecía_ -!que locura!- pero su corazón latía a prisa aparte que aun se sentía _nervios, __desasosiego, y temor_ _profundo temor_ pero ¿a que? acaso era una señal o un aviso... salio del cuarto de baño y se vistió en forma casual pero elegante a las 10 de la mañana tenia previsto filmar unos libros – Kanna – su editora era una mujer persistente por mucho que huyó al compromiso no pudo hacer nada y como dicen "al mal paso darle prisa" y ya estaba listo, aun le quedaba algo de tiempo, camino hasta su estudio, recordó nuevamente el sueño aquel niño llorando -no! que cursiladas- se llevo unos dedos apretándose sus orbes el era una persona centrada y no creía en eso tal vez Shuichi le estaba pegando sus manías ... según escucho por ahí la locura se pega se sentó en su escritorio y prendió la portátil espero que se cargara , después busco el archivo protegido prosiguiendo con su novela pero aun sentía ese... _profundo_ _temor y desasosiego_ recordó la forma que saco a Shuichi el día anterior tal vez lo que sentía era culpa, pero el se lo busco, no iría por nada a buscarlo, eso significaría debilidad ... _temor, desasosiego_ lo medito un instante y sin saber el porque del todo se paro rápidamente llegó al alfeizar y se coloco su gabardina una intuición le decía que debía buscar a Shuichi en Ng rápidamente

**... &&&&...**

Nakano Hiroshi corría como loco en su moto se había comido unas cuantas luces y un par de flechas, al llegar al edificio Ng soltó la maquina y salio corriendo por los pasillos - SHUIIICHIII!- Las recepcionistas vieron al joven vestido en pijamas

-músicos – musito la joven – siempre quieren ser el centro de atracción - el de pelo rojo corrió por las escaleras hasta el tercer nivel llegando rápidamente hasta donde ensayaban, K se encontraba con Sakano discutiendo sobre la producción y unas presentaciones, Ruychi jugaba con su peluche y Suguro acababa de llegar y estaba acomodando sus cosas

PLOSSS! Se escuchó azotar la puerta K de un movimiento saco la Mágnum apuntando al intruso

-ESTA AQUÍ SHUICHI!- grito el pelirrojo pálido K al ver que era una de los integrantes bajo el arma

-Not…he not here! ( no, el no esta aquí)

-maldición!... hay que buscar a Shuichi! -

- ¿y ahora que que que hizo Shuindou-kun?- pregunto Sakano al borde de una crisis el pequeño de Bad Luck siempre estaba metido en algo ¿acaso no podía llevar la vida tranquilamente?

-va a cometer una locura va a tentar contra una vida inocente-

-aahh! – _desmayo_ K miro a Sakano en el piso _suspiro_

Ryu se rascó la cabeza -¿va a tentar contra un intendente? nanoda-

-no Sakuma-san dijo inocente – interpuso el mas joven del grupo curioso

-ahhhh -

-¿ahora que hizo el tonto?- pregunto K

Shu llego anoche yo estaba durmiendo y luego esta mañana me dijo que fue al medico – hablaba atropelladamente el de lentes se paraba de la primera impresión

-¿por que se sentía mal nanoda? –

-si digo no, bueno mas o menos –

-Decídete Nakano-san – Suguro veía serio a el alto ya con Shuichi era suficiente para que el se le sumara

-me contó que esperaba

-¿que esperaba?- interpuso Sakano

-un taxi!- dijo Ryuchi

-no-dijo el pelirrojo

-¿un regalo?- pregunto Suguro

-nooo!-

-ah ya se una cita con Madonna! – dijo el americano todos lo vieron como bicho raro –what? Acaso ustedes no sueñan con eso-

-no no nooo!- interpuso el pelirrojo ¿acaso no lo dejarían terminar de hablar!que estrés!

¿entonces? – preguntaron todos

-un hijo! me dijo esta embarazado – _silencio total_

PLOSS el productor caía desmayado

-y me pregunto que seria bueno que se practicara un aborto yo estaba dormido y le dije que si ...-

-Nakano-san con Shuindou-san uno no se puede dormir acaso no lo sabias?- dijo Suguro era evidente con el poco tiempo conociendo ya era obvio

-si lo se-

-TONTO! – le dijeron todos dándole un coscorrón

-pero yo T:T ...- _lloraba_ -estaba cansado y solo quería dormir un poquito, acaso es un crimen!

-¿Que mas te dijo?- pregunto K

-me dijo que se iba a hacer un aborto por que piensa que Yuki-san lo va a rechazar y no tiene a donde ir y en su situación no puede mantener aun a un bebe hay que impedirlo rápido –

-¿dijo a donde iba? - pregunto un Ryuchi adulto

-no no lo dijo -

- GO! - dijo K a Hiro poniéndose en marcha rápidamente junto con Ryu y Suguro dejando a Sakano desmayado en el piso

**... &&&&...**

el grupo salio rápidamente del edificio, un auto mercedes negro se estacionaba en frente de ellos en esos momentos, de allí emergió Yuki el rubio vio a los del grupo de su amante a un Hiro en pijamas, al loco, y al fanático de las pistola al primo de Tohma ...pero ¿y donde estaba Shuichi? Por las cara que tenían definitivamente algo malo pasaba se acerco rápidamente

-Shindou Shuichi ¿esta con ustedes?- pregunto con voz fría

-no no esta con nosotros y no gracias a ti miserable ...-

-NAKANO! ..- grito el rubio americano – no hay tiempo para pelear hay que buscar a Shindou-san now!

¿que paso? – con su habitual forma de ser, Yuki sabia que su amante para no variar estaba metido en lío algo común en el lo sabia por eso anoche actuaba medio raro

-yo no soy quien debe decirte nada- le espeto el pelirrojo – tu eres lo peor tu...- no pudo continuar

-Shuichi espera un hijo tuyo- los ojos azules de Ryuchi miraron fríamente a los de ojos dorados y este miro a Sakuma con asombro

- ¿embarazado?- repitió su Shuichi ¿estaba embarazado de mi? lo sabia por eso su actitud rara del día anterior no había tomado las píldoras como debía, el baka ese y no le había dicho nada , y precisamente ayer lo boto de su casa y estando embarazado _silencio _le tomo unos escasos segundo ¿seria padre? Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro #¿un hijo con su baka? # _inmensa alegría_ su primer hijo pero recordó el sueño _miedo_ _profundo_ _temor y desasosiego_ - y va abortarlo – agrego después el peliverde _silencio sepulcral_ Eiri estaba pálido

-Sakuma-san ¿por que le dijo? – preguntó Hiro – el no mere..-

Ryu miro serio a Hiroshi - es su padre y merece saber el destino que tendrá su hijo – Eiri aun no reaccionaba.. -¿abortar?- _susurro_ todo era una pesadilla recordó a...el pequeño que lloraba en sus sueños era su... ¿_hijo?...¿ su bebe?_

_Ladeaba su cabeza _se negaba a la cruel realidad #no no no# ..- no..no ..no.NOOO! – _grito_ tomo su móvil llamando a Shuichi pero no respondió se escucho la grabadora ...

LALIHOO! En este momento K esta haciéndome la vida de cuadro deje su mensaje después de la señal PIIII

- Shuichi baka! – _ladró _y hablando cariñosamente - No se te ocurra abortar a nuestro bebe si lo haces tendrás que vértelas conmigo!- todos tenían una gota en su cabeza, cerro la llamada agarro por el cuello del pijama a Nakano –DONDE ESTA! – zarandeándolo – DIME , SE QUE FUE A TU CASA SIEMPRE VA A TU CASA!- el pelirrojo se le cuadro para golpearlo Ryu los apartó

-Eiri-san necesitamos mantener la calma miro su reloj el tiempo apremia

-pero Sakuma-san no sabemos donde esta Shindou-san- dijo Suguro Eiri tomo su móvil ellos no conocía a donde había ido el pelirosa pero conocía a alguien con los suficientes contactos para encontrarlo ...

-Eiri-san- dijo la otra voz cantarina - que agradable sorpresa..-

-Tohma - interrumpió – necesito de tu ayuda urgente -

**... &&&&...**

Un joven de pelo rosa caminaba sin rumbo se sentía pesado y las nauseas eran espantosas era como si su cuerpo no era su cuerpo llevaba mas de hora y media vagando reviso el periódico de ese día que había comprado en un puesto de revistas quienes solían vender su mercancía desde temprano, en la sección de salud anunciaban algunas clínicas de abortos donde se daba confidencialidad y seguridad estaba cerca pero los consultorios estaban cerrado habrían a las 9 de la mañana, debía esperar para ello se fue a un parque que estaba cerca en el centro un oasis en medio de la gran metrópolis que era Tokio , se sentó en unos de los bancos ornamentales, allí miro a varias personas que transitaban, unos deportistas personas que se dirigían a su centro de labores, otras llevaban a sus pequeños hijos a las escuelas, niñas y niños uniformados, una señora de unos 28 años aproximadamente se acerco con un bebe en brazos se le sentó al lado el infante lloraba

-ya ya mi niño – decía la morena, Shu miraba con ternura como la madre en forma amorosa colocaba un paño en su pecho tapándose el chiquitín con evidente hambre se hacia alrededor de los pezones de la madre alimentándose mientras ella le cantaba y le arrullaba … Shu se enterneció con esa visión sus mano inconciente acariciaba su vientre, #¿y si lo conservo?# tal vez y lo mas seguro el rubio se molestara el nunca había sido cariñoso y ahora que lo pensaba nunca le había dicho que lo amaba, eso quería decir que rechazaría el niño, asi se evitaría un escándalo mayúsculo, y su imagen publica se perjudicara o sea en pocas palabras seria padre soltero, no tendría apoyo, aunque talvez podría obligar a Yuki a mantener el niño la ley lo amparaba pero no era lo mismo _querer_ que _obligar_, y eso era lo ultimo que quería, una limosna de Yuki y el bebe necesitaba de muchos cuidados tendría que dejar sus sueños de ser cantante, en Ng todo lo que ganaba apenas cubría los costos de grabaciones y representación ganaba muy poco aun ¿en que trabajaría? no sabia hacer mas nada solo cantar y era muy baka y ¿donde viviría?...¿ que le daría de comer al pequeño¿y el servicio medico, tenia uno pero al retirarse de Ng ya no tendría ni eso, se llevo una manos a su cara llorando estaba desesperado se sentía solo, se debatía consigo mismo # yo lo quiero pero…no puedo# agito su cabeza era imposible para el ya había tomado una dolorosa decisión, se paro de la banca y colocarse rápidamente en marcha

**... &&&&...**

El joven empresario estaba con su cuñado, el y su esposa bajaron corriendo las escaleras al enterarse de lo que pasaba

-Por favor – indíqueme cuando aparezca en le registro del seguro Nouro-san-

-Muy bien Tohma-san pero me deberás una con esta- el rubio se sonrió

-tranquila te llevare las galletitas que prepara Mika-san se lo mucho que te gusta

-eso espero – corto la llamada

- un joven y guapo llegaba en su moto iba vestido colegial pantalones negro camisa negra con un cuello alto y mangas larga, para no varias se había volado de la preparatoria para ver a su exquisito novio

-eh? onii-cha! – miro la cara de su hermano se veía afligido y nervioso – eh¿me perdí de algo?- miro bien allí estaba su cuñado, su hermana y…_pensamiento en retro_ ! SU HERMANA ! - OH OH,- la chica al verlo puso mala cara

-TATSUHA!... crío condenado – le tomo una oreja

-ite ite ite – se quejo el moreno

-se supones que deberías estar en el instituto estudiando para eso te viniste de Kyoto a aprender no a perder el tiempo- le reclamo la castaña el moreno se soltó del agarre de su amantísima hermana

-Bueno yo iba a el instituto y recordé que deje un trabajo que tenia que entregar hoy y vine a buscarlo jeje – _mentira_ _descarada_ – ¿te convencí?

- para nada …- acoto la mujer el monje vio a Nakano vestido con un pijama a K, Suguro – ¿oigan que pasa? - su Ryu este le hizo señas que callara Sakuma tomo la mano de su novio y se aparto contándole lo sucedido

-tranquilo Eiri-san aun Shuindou-san no ha hecho nada, en cuanto aparezca su nombre en la red hospitalaria sabremos a donde se dirigió

-Mika se daba vuelta enojada – Mira con lo que sale este niño Eiri, no se como te fijaste en un irresponsable ayy mis hermanos son unos tontos -

-Mika-san!- dijo Seguchi la castaña le miro -no ganamos nada con ponernos nervioso debemos tratar de conservar la calma -

-Tohma si colocan el nombre de Shuichi en la red ¿cuanto tiempo tardaran para practicarle el aborto? - pregunto el rubio por fuera parecía fuerte pero por dentro lo carcomía los nervios y _miedo_

-Eiri- interrumpió su hermana miro a su marido un segundo este asintió- puede pasar media hora mas o menos una hora si hay personas delante de el… además tienen que hacerle análisis y revisión - solo nos queda esperar

**... &&&&...**

Shu camino hasta una clínica esta estaba ubicada en el centro de la ciudad , llevaba unos lentes negros y una gorra de béisbol que compro en un puesto para que no lo reconocieran, ingreso a la clínica nervioso divisó a varias enfermeras

-Buenos días- le dijo una enfermera amablemente - le ayudo en algo? – Shu no sabia que decir, esto no era un kiosco donde pedía un dulce o un refresco…

-buenos días señorita …vengo porque necesito..- miro a la enfermera apretó sus puños – yo vengo a…- que difícil era pronunciar esa palabra

-ah señor ¿usted esta embarazado?- pregunto la de vestido blanco ya habituado a estas situaciones había muchos jóvenes que no tomaban previsiones, Shuichi asintió con pena – diríjase al tercer piso allí se encuentra el área de ginecología femenina y masculina allí hable con la auxiliar ella esta capacitada para atenderle

-gracias – se retiro hasta los ascensores

al llegar se consiguió con el área de enfermería allí las mujeres y hombre caminaban entrando y saliendo con carpetas miro una señalización " _ginecología masculina_" con una flecha indicadora a la derecha allí vio una chica que escribía en una computadora

-Buenos días- dijo la auxiliar

-buenos días…yo ..-

-tranquilo se a lo que viene siéntese un momento por favor mientras lleno sus datos- señalando una silla enfrente suyo, el pelirosa obedeció – ¿tiene seguro medico?

si – dijo bajito

-me permite su identificación personal – Shu le entrego su credencial, la chica metió todos los datos, allí apareció el numero de seguro, la compañía donde trabajaba – miro al chico era un cantante popular ! Pero al igual que otras estrella que se embarazaban accidentalmente se escurrían del bulto . la joven actuó con profesionalismo era un paciente y nada mas, la chica lleno los campos vacíos una vez listo la chica reviso fugazmente los datos ya estaba listo para procesar el cobro en el seguro medico, luego su dedos presiono la tecla enter rápidamente , - Shindou-kun por favor pase para una revisión medica -

**... &&&&...**

BIIIPPPP BIIIPPPPP! sonó el móvil

moschi...- dijo el rubio - ¿consiguieron a Shuindou-san? – Eiri vio expectante – aja arigato – cerro la llamada – Los datos de Shuindou-san esta en la red hospitalaria se encuentra el centro de Tokio en la clínica Mi –Kun a 30 min. de aquí Yuki se giro rápidamente

-vallamos – se apresuro a meterse en su auto – pero la mano de Hiro lo detuvo con cara seria-

- a esta horas el transito es pesado no llegaras en auto...- Eiri tenia los nervios crispado aunque odiara admitirlo no le gustaba a Nakano para nada pero el tenia razón – pero podemos llegar en las motocicletas en 20 min. – Eiri sopeso lo dicho por el pelirrojo

-démonos prisa- dijo finalmente el rubio Hiro monto en su moto con Yuki de parrilleros y Tatsuha se monto con Ryuchi las motos comenzaron su marcha un empleado de la empresa se acerco estacionando su moto K se le acerco

-Te lo compro – señalo el medio de trasporte

-señor disculpe pero yo – su bella mágnum salio a relucir

- Tranquilo amigo te pago 10.0000 dólares por ella - dijo serio

...- el Americano le entrego un numero - llámeme y tendrá su dinero mañana - se monto en la moto con Suguro poniéndose en marcha, Mika se monto en su auto con Tohma

**... &&&&...**

Shu miraba los minutos pasar lentamente sin tan solo no hubiese olvidado su móvil hubiese llamado a K pero se le olvido en casa de Yuki cuando lo boto anoche de la casa _profundo pesar_ había visto a 7 hombres en su misma situación _hundió mas su cabeza _una enfermera salió de pelo naranja recogido en un moño y ojos naranja de mediana edad

-Makoto Jukius – dijo la enfermera .. #¿porque cuando se espera el tiempo pasaba lento ?# pensó angustiado Shu sus manos estaban helada

**... &&&&...**

unas poderosas motos corrían por la ciudad de Tokio ganado la autopista el trafico matutino era sencillamente insoportable y el sol a esa hora brillaba en lo alto abrazando a todos con su calor el pelirrojo paso entre los vehículos tratando de _llegar a tiempo_… y precisamente _Tiempo era con lo que menos contaban_

**... &&&&...**

la enfermera salio nuevamente revisando las hojas de papel con los nombres de los pacientes que allí se encontraban con voz clara llamo al siguiente de la lista -Shuindou Shuichi-

**Avances del próximo capitulo**

Shuichi era trasladado a una especie de salita – todo le daba vuelta no tenia conciencia de lo que pasaba sintió que un hombre lo arrimaba a otra camilla pero esta camilla era diferente era mas corta y tenia a los lados una especie de "varillas" metálicas altas ¿que curioso era? ..una vez que lo colocaron en esa camilla subieron sus piernas en cada "varillas " quedando su cuerpo recto y sus piernas en alto separadas le colocaron en su cuerpo unos cables sintió algo frío en su vientre la enfermera untaba un conductor en forma de gel y allí conectaba otros cables miro a un lado había unos aparatos que emitían sonidos rítmicos, el galeno se sentó entre sus piernas la enfermera acerco el instrumental

-¿esta en línea?- pregunto el profesional de la medicina mientras se ponía unos guantes. refiriéndose al ecosonograma con pantalla digital a un lado, poseían todo a cuanto ultima tecnología se refería

-si Dr. , todo listo - indico la enfermera el medico encendió la pantalla esta tardo apenas segundos cargándose la imagen, en la pantalla se apreciaba primero una sombra negra … salio un aviso "…on line.." emitía un cursor parpadeante, luego se cargo el sistema completamente ya el galeno podía ver claramente al feto de 5 semanas de gestación en un escaneo en 3D, Shu no vio estas imágenes, no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos se le cerraban hacia esfuerzo supremo por abrirlos, el medico evidenció como _el embrión_ estaba suspendido en el liquido admiótico unido al cordón umbilical era semi-transparente se podía apreciar claramente las venas y arterias que se formaban en su pequeño cuerpo en desarrollo, el corazón latiendo si que era pequeñito sus manos aun no estaba formado del todo eran cortisima al igual que sus pies aun daba apariencia de un renacuajo, tomo la "S_uccionadora", _típico para interrupción del el embarazo dentro las primeras 8 semanas, esta era un tubo largo flexible llamada " _Cánula_" conectada a una bomba de vacío, primero rompería el cordón para luego de alguna forma llamarlo así destrozar en varios pedazos el pequeño cuerpo y poder succionarlo fácil después utilizaría la _"Legra"_ este era un instrumento metálico en forma de cuchara, con esto eliminaría por raspado cualquier resto del _embrión_ que allí se encontrasen y evitar así cualquier foco de infección posterior, con facilidad tardaría alrededor de 10 min. .. reviso la presión del chico marcaba 80/110 mmg cifras normales

-bien procedamos –

**_continuación: Mi decisión 2 parte _**

OOO NOOOO! xxxxdddddd no puede ser! Leyeron el avance? Creo que Yuki no llego a tiempo nooooooo! - Zunade con crisis y halándose el pelo!- bueno esperemos que pasa …. como es costumbre mía dar tip pero esta ves le menciono uno que esta buenísimo se llama Sensitive Pornograph … **ADVENTENCIA: se ha determinado que ver este ova causa hemorragia nasal grave, bájelo a su propio riesgo, **es sin censura y son fuertísimo yo cuando lo vi parte del ova me caí al piso con derrama nasal y es que no deja nada a la imaginación xxxddddd aun tengo taquicardia … pueden conseguir los ovas a través del torrents y donkie tarda pero vale la pena lei "la pequeña casa del conejo blanco" es la parte 5 del manga la introducción es mas o menos asi …. un cuidador de mascota se le encarga cuidar un pequeño conejo blanco por dos días llamado Aki-chan pero cuando el cuidador llega se consigue que su pequeño conejo es …." pero esta gueno lo pueden descargar a través de las paginas de mangas yaoi …son geniales… esto es un fics gravi pus hablemos de gravi ¿no? ….no tengo nada que decir buuuuaaa!

Ahora los revie

anyamisato: gracias el capi te lo coloco hoy asi que cumplida tu petición aborta o no ni yo aun lo se mira que estoy como tu -- anyamisato y Zunade chan comiéndose las uñas

Elena: JAJAJAJA si me fascina hacerlos sufrir pero Fabit no lo se tal vez seamos un tanto malas con ustedes, ah y me alegra que Fabit este bien había tenido un accidente y usaba collarín y le secuestraron el pc noooo pero ya esta de vuelta, para hacernos sufrir que mas JAJAJAJA, bueno gracias por gustar historia y sip mi tener varios capitulo escritos de Shuichi's The Porno live Star 2da temporada capitulo cada vez son peores y retorcidos, pero mi ser mala poner capitulo mas adelante, porque mi aun esta peleando con musa-chan onix que no quiere colaborar, creo que la asuste, porfa si conseguirla mándamela por avión me hace falta la extraño mucho

Sumire-chan: gracias gracias agracias con sus ánimos me dan animo! Las gracias es para ti mas bien

ericachan: si me gusta también si son bien llevado gravi en ingles lo en

Hikari-chan: HOOOLAAA! Gomen si pero recuerda que amor yaoi estaba medio operativo ….uuuuuuugghhhh! menos mal que volvió esta pagina es como el fénix revive de su misma cenizas y cada vez con mas fuerza pus no te la pierda porque se pondrá taaannn caliente que tendrás que leerlo en una nevera, mi msn Hotmail es Tzunade(guion abajo) changhotmail. o sea y mi correo por yahoo es me conecto el domingo a las 4 pm hora de Venezuela … ah como hace falta tu foro espero que lo coloquen rápido

ZumoLove: gracias sip no hay muchos porque creo que no es natural pero como somos desnaturalizado inventamos e inventamos de nada siempre para servirte

Valeska: souna ! Tranquila ya coloque la continuación

shonengirl: WAAAA! Que bueno saber otra vez de ti! Sip pero sucede con mas frecuencia de lo que crees ToT aquí la continuación

Faye : graci misión cumplida 2 capi veamos que pasa

Lilin-sensei: arigato espero que te guste el capi 2

Bueno se aceptan sugerencia estamos en foro abierto robare sus ideas er..tomare en cuenta sus ideas , pero recuerden que deben decírmelo

Aquí Abajito


	3. Mi decisión 2da parte

Resumen: ¡!Desenlace ¡! es la segunda parte del capitulo "Mi decisión" Shu se practicara un aborto, Yuki y compañía se desplazan por Tokyo en motos para impedirlo ¿llegaran a tiempo? .. ¿todo será en vano?

Comentario: gracias por apoyarme con sus comentarios aquí esta la tercera parte sin mas a leer comentarios y recomendaciones al final

DISCLAIMER: nota del autor …"vacancy" U.Uuuuu

NOTA IMPORTANTE ..Para que no se pierdan en la historia deben acatar lo que aquí señalo: _algunas acciones, gestos y sentimientos están en letras cursivas _, _los sueños de Yuki serán siempre en cursiva y **las acciones, gestos y sentimientos en el sueño estarán remarcado en negrilla y cursiva**_ # lo que esta en numeral son pensamientos # - lo que esta entre guión son diálogos- letras normal si nada son mis divagaciones plasmada aquí : p

Advertencia: yaoi o sea relación chico-chico, lime, lemon, limonada, naranjada, frapee y demás cositas :3- el tipo de fics será drama, romance, ironías varias y comedia ... o eso tratare U.Uu

Lejos de Ti...

Capitulo 3

Mi dedición 2 parte

-Shuindou Shuichi- llamo la enfermera, el ojos violetas miro a la profesional de la salud _manos y sudor frío _ pensaba que era la opción correcta pronto todo terminaría hacia lo correcto y si era correcto lo que hacia por que sentía que se le venia todo? porque se sentía tal mal cerro sus ojos un segundo _desasosiego_ los abrió _inmenso dolor_ se paro del asiento

-acompáñeme – dijo la joven pelirosa siguió a la mujer vestido de impecable de blanco hacia adentro había un pasillo lago camino por el corredor se detuvo en una puerta allí había unas camas y mas allá otra puerta la enfermera la abrió era el baño

-Shuindou-kun póngase esto – el peli rosado extendió sus manos la muchacha salio, lo que tenia en sus brazos era una bata de papel se quito cada una de sus prendas doblándolas tomo la bata y se la coloco la prenda le dama hasta el medio muslo mientras en la parte de atrás quedaba abierta en eso la joven enfermera entro – venga- llego otra vez hasta la habitación donde había cuatros camas dos de cada extremo separándolas entre si con una cortina un medico de mediana edad, alto canoso de tez moreno entro con una carpeta tras de el lo acompañaba un hombre joven de porte atlético y pelo negro liso de altura promedio ambos hombres se pararon delante de el

-Buenos días Shuindou-kun soy el Dr. Tomika Jean especialista en ginecología masculina seré su medico tratante y el es el anestesista Kagurawa Mitsuo y creo que ya conoce a nuestra enfermera, el pelirosa asintió - seremos el equipo que te asistirá en este proceso así que no tema esta en manos profesionales- acoto el galeno

Kagurawa procedió a continuar – Shindou-kun el proceso será sencillo primero aplicaremos anestesia tranquilo no será total así que sentirá que las cosas le dan vuelta y reaccionara lento o tal vez se quede dormido mientras el realiza su labor todo esto para garantizarle una intervención satisfactoria-

-el tiempo para esto- adelanto el Dr. Tomika - se estima mas o menos 10 min luego se llevara a recuperación y en una 3 horas podrá trasladarse pero recuerde descansar y no hacer movimientos bruscos o de fuerza por lo menos un días si siente fiebre o algo extraño trasladarse nuevamente a este centro o cualquier hospital de la zona nuestra recepcionista le dio nuestros móviles de emergencia le asistiremos aun después dentro los siguientes 72 horas ... bueno ¿esta listo Shindou-kun?- el joven asintió – súbase por favor a la cama y recuéstese ..Shu obedeció la enfermera se acercaba con una bandeja que descanso en un tablero al lado el anestesiólogo tomo una jeringa y saco de varios frasco algo de las sustancia que allí se contenían .. la enfermera metió algo de suero a algo le colocó una especie de mariposa con un tubo largo y plástico ...palideció como odiaba estas cosas

-¿asustado? no se preocupe dicen que tengo buena mano- tomo su medio brazo desinfectó esa zona e introdujo el catéter pegándolo con un adhesivo – ¡!listo! ¿ves que no le dolió?- el pelirosa hizo una medio sonrisa la enfermera pasaba ahora el suero a través de su vena el anestesiólogo se acerco tomo la boquilla pasando poco a poco la sustancia ...

**... &&&&...**

Varias motos corrían por la rampa de la autopista acercándose al centro

#¿Por que Shuichi… por que haces esto? … es culpa mía por ignorarlo, por tratarlo mal… # ¿ tanto era el miedo que tenia Shu hacia el, # si hubiese abierto mis sentimientos un poco mas ..tal vez el # el rubio se sentía mal tenia que llegar a tiempo no _debía llegar a tiempo_ antes que …no lo quería ni pensar – por favor Kami-sama no lo permitas - _rezo_ Hiro entro por la parte norte, al igual que lo hacia Tatsuha y K , las motos se deslizaban rápidamente , doblaron hacia la derecha

-PRONTO LLEGAREMOS! – grito Hiro, su grito era semi-ahogado con el ruidos generado por su gran Kawasaki, Tatsuha corría a la par del pelirrojo del lado derecho K lo hacia del lado izquierdo

-DEBEMOS DOBLAR EN LA ESQUINA! - dijo el moreno gritando al americano K hizo seña de entender al llegar. a la esquina doblaron hacia la derecha avanzaron 300 mts adelante un hombre vestido de obrero de construcción con un sobre todo color naranja chillón levantaba una señal de alto, un camión de carga estaba accidentado al parecer el eje se había partido varios vehículos estaban detenidos a esperando a que arreglaran el camión tocando sus cornetas en señal de protesta Hiro K, y Tatsuha pararon la marcha,

Yuki se bajo rápidamente, seguido por K y Ryuchi dejando a los otros al cuidado del transporte por que siempre cuando necesitaba llegar rápido esos hombres se atravesaban, _ Mierda!_ precisamente en este momento, no mañana ni pasado o unas tres horas después o 15 min no era en ese momento..SE INTERPONIAN EN EL MALDITO CAMINO JODIENDOLE LA EXISTENCIA!

– OIGA!- grito el moreno interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su hermano – NECESITAMOS QUE QUITE ESO DE AHÍ ES URGENTE!-

-señor disculpe las molestias pero no podemos hacer nada los mecánicos están tratando de solucionar el problema lo sentimos será cuestión de 30 min, el rubio pensó en fracciones de segundo. tomo al incauto trabajador por el cuello – 30 MINUTOS ¡!- sacudiéndolo – NO TENEMOS NI 5 MINUTOS!- K preparaba la mágnum

sintió que alguien le ponían una mano en un hombro -ya onii-cha no ganaras nada solo retrazarnos – miro al obrero soltándolo, y con el la linda oportunidad de descargar su furia y frustración contenida pero tenia razón no había tiempo

-es cierto nanoda!- dijo Ryuchi

-pero que haremos?- pregunto el hermano casi gemelo- Devolvernos y hacer un rodeo no restara tiempo …-, el rubio miraba no puede ser había llegado lejos y esto no lo detendría a este punto sentía que ni la muerte lo haría, miro unas tablas que estaban puesto arriba del camión averiado por ahí deslizaba los sacos pesados llenos de escombros , varios obreros lo colocaban en carretillas y lo metían en otro camión que estaba estacionado en un lado de la acera obstaculizando el transito peatonal , el rubio miro un momento mas las tabla …-mmmmm- de echo tenia una genial idea

**... &&&&...**

Seguchi estaba atrapado en su auto estaba realmente lejos ¡! Rayos!

-no llegaremos dijo Mika – el rubio saco su móvil e hizo una llamada-

-señor Seguchi- dijo el la otra voz

-Okana-san! Necesito el helicóptero me encuentro en la autopista cerca de Ng –

-Seguchi-kun estoy en la parte sur llego en 5 min ..-

-arigato Okana- san es imperativo que llegue rápido

-entiendo Seguchi-kun-

**... &&&&...**

Shuichi sintió sueño estaba algo atontado se sentía como si no era el, veía todo como si fuera a través de una película, alguien de alguna parte le decía que contara hasta diez

Contó pausadamente -10..9..7..6..4..8- su voz se fue apagando no llevaba la correlación de lo que decía abría y cerraba los ojos vio como una luz alumbraba sus pupilas era hermoso quería agarrarlo fue a levantar una mano pero no tenia fuerzas, el galeno reviso su pupila con su linterna ya el paciente estaba listo

-Enfermera..llévelo a la sala – la chica asintió pulso un botón que había en la pared un enfermero entro con una camilla...

**... &&&&...**

-¿LISTO!- grito Hiro que bajaba el manubrio arrancando ruidos rítmicos ensordecedora del motor de su moto buscando la potencia adecuada

-nos mataremos ¡!– dijo Suguro agarrándose fuerte a la espalda de K cerrando sus ojos , Ryuchi poso sus manos por debajo de los brazos de Tatsuha agarrándose fuertemente de su abdomen, Yuki hizo lo mismo con Nakano, era un plan loco pero que mas le quedaba pero la necesidad era la madre de la inventiva, además debían ayudar a los pilotos a equilibrar la moto o se matarían

-SI LISTO!- grito Tatsuha y K al mismo tiempo mientras aceleraban el motor de la moto del pelirrojo, hizo una seña y avanzo primero ganado bastante velocidad

el obrero vio como unas motos avanzaban peligrosamente hacia su persona – NOOO PAREEENNNN ¿ESTAN LOCO! PAAAARENN! – pero la moto lejos de bajar la velocidad aumentaban Hiro estaba al frente seguido por Tatsuha y K – PAREN IDIOTAS ¡!- de un movimiento el obrero se tiro al piso corriendo hacia el lado derecho segundos antes que lo atropellara unos locos , 3 motos subieron por las tablas rápidamente una tras de otra primero fue Hiro que salvo fácilmente el obstáculo por rampa improvisada ganado altura pasando el camión con los escombros cayendo unos metros mas adelante aterrizando su ruedas trasera primero y luego las delanteras, sacudiéndose al llegar al pavimento, dos motos mas hicieron lo mismos cayendo unos metros mas adelantes siguiendo su curso la clínica estaba cerca ……sabia que tenían el tiempo en contra pero en 5 min a máxima velocidad llegaría , después de dar vario giro vieron la clínica , al llegar a la entrada Yuki prácticamente se tiro de la moto corriendo hasta la recepción de la clínica para pedir información

-la sala de aborto.. donde se encuentra – la recepcionista que estaba allí lo miro asustada

en el tercer piso señor pero… - el rubio miro las escaleras corrió por ella seguido por el grupo -

**... &&&&...**

Shuichi era trasladado a una especie de salita – todo le daba vuelta no tenia conciencia de todo lo que pasaba sintió que un hombre lo arrimaba a otra camilla pero esta camilla era diferente era mas corta y tenia a los lados una especie de "varillas" metálicas altas ¿que curioso era? ..una vez que lo colocaron en esa camilla subieron sus piernas en cada "varillas " quedando su cuerpo recto y sus piernas en alto separadas le colocaron en su cuerpo unos cables sintió algo frío en su vientre la enfermera untaba un conductor en forma de gel y allí conectaba otros cables miro a un lado había unos aparatos que emitían sonidos rítmicos, el galeno se sentó entre sus piernas la enfermera acerco el instrumental

-¿esta en línea?- pregunto el profesional de la medicina mientras se ponía unos guantes. refiriéndose al ecosonograma con pantalla digital a un lado el aparato era muy avanzado

-si Sensei todo esta listo - indico la enfermera el medico encendió la pantalla esta dio unos segundo en la pantalla se apreciaba una sombra negra … salio un aviso "…on line.." emitía un cursor parpadeante, luego se cargo el sistema completamente ya el galeno podía ver claramente al feto de 5 semanas de gestación en un escaneo en 3D, Shu no vio estas imágenes, no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos se le cerraban hacia esfuerzo supremo por abrirlos, el medico evidenció como el pequeño estaba suspendido en el liquido ad-miótico unido al condón umbilical era semi-transparente se podía apreciar claramente las venas y arterias que se formaban en su pequeño cuerpo en desarrollo, el corazón latiendo si que era era pequeñito sus manos aun no estaba formado eran cortisimas al igual que sus pies aun daba apariencia de un renacuajo tomo una succionadora esta era una pinza larga en la punta tenia unas tenazas primero rompería el cordón para luego de alguna forma llamarlo así romper en varios pedazos el pequeño cuerpo y poder succionarlo con la pinza con facilidad tardaría alrededor de 10 min .. reviso la presión del chico marcaba 80/110 mmg cifras normales

bien procedamos –

**... &&&&...**

Yuki subió rápidamente por las escaleras junto K-san, Tatsuha, Hiro. Sakuma y Suguro al llegar al piso indicado de la clínica miro a los lados " ginecología masculina" vio la flecha que indicaba hacia la derecha , corrió por la sala cerca se acerco al la recepción

-¿Se encuentra aquí Shuindou Shuichi? –

La auxiliar se asusto -disculpe señor pero no puedo..-

-mire señorita no me interesa sus prioridades quiero saber si esta aquí mi pareja

-señor no tengo la autorización de ..- El Rubio la miro con ojos frío giro su cabeza allí había un pasillo apostaba 5 a 1 que estaba allí, sin esperar la repuesta de la joven entro rápidamente junto con K , - ESPERE! NO PUEDE ENTRAR- tratando de detenerlo la joven tomo el teléfono - SEGURIDAD! ...- el pelirrojo iba a ingresar pero Ryuchi sumamente e inusual adulto le detuvo

-debemos quedarnos aquí pronto llegaran los problemas y debemos impedir que pasen – el pelirrojo asintió , varios de seguridad llegaban por las escaleras el peliverde tenia razón los problemas si que había llegado

**... &&&&...**

Yuki llego al final del pasillo allí había solo cuartos tal ves de recuperación giro hacia otro pasillo había varias puertas, abrir la primera allí no estaba su baka pero miro una camilla con "estribos" donde los pacientes colocaban sus piernas para la realización de los abortos, _sudor frío e intenso y miedo _- ¿Lo encontró?- pregunto el americano

-no - salio rápidamente debía buscar a su baka K y el revisaron todas las puertas quedaba una giro rápidamente la perilla allí estaba..- Shu-chan- susurro inaudible para todo casi hasta para el había un hombre entre sus piernas mirando a una pantalla en 3D desde allí se podía apreciar la forma que tenia su pequeño apenas formado, una vara larga se acercaba a su hijo peligrosamente notó como algo se movía en ese cuerpo era su_… corazoncito_ que latía aprisa K por la misma entro y de un movimiento

-STOPPPP! – grito apuntando galeno en la cabeza

-¿pero que?..- dijo el hombre mayor asustado la enfermera se pego contra la pared haciendo tropezar algunos instrumentos cayéndose al piso

– le sugiero que retire eso de allí si quiere vivir- amenazándolo el galeno comenzó a temblar sacando la pinzas succionadora , Eiri miro con alivio como era retiradas las largas pinzas el bebe seguía vivo estaba allí a salvo y su corazoncito aun latía aprisa, se acerco al pelirosa y se quito la gabardina

-Shuichi..- susurro el adolescente lo miro ladeando su mirada estaba hasta las narices de anestesia, cubrió el cuerpo semi inconsciente levantándolo en brazos

-usted no puede- interpuso el mayor pero K apoyó mas el arma en el cuerpo del profesional

-what is problems?- el equipo medico no dijo nada

-eso me imagine ..Yuki-san salgamos- Eiri asintió al llegar al pasillo varios de seguridad se le acercaron

-DEJE AL PACIENTE ! – varios hombres se le abalanzaron sobre ellos pero Tatsuha Ryuchi ,Hiro y Fujisaki salieron al paso e impidieron que se les acercara a la pareja, forcejearon con los hombres pero estos eran mas trataron de agarrarlos dando y recibiendo puñetazos, K les apuntó con su mágnum manteniéndolo a distancia, el galeno salio por el pasillo un poco mas recuperado de la primera impresión

-señores – invitó llamando a la cordura – la clínica esta en la responsabilidad de la vida del paciente en ningún momento podemos dejar que ustedes se lo lleven- Eiri tenia una mirada fría por nada del mundo soltaría a su pelirosa y a su pequeño apretó mas contra si el cuerpo de Shuichi, en eso Tohma se acercaba por el pasillo junto con Mika se acerco a ello

no le gustaba para nada Shuichi pero era la pareja de su querido protegido y así lo aceptaba ahora _a regañadientes_, además el idiota llevaba un hijo de su adorado Eiri-san motivo suficiente para intervenir - Soy Seguchi Tohma - a la mención de ese nombre todos los trabajadores que estaban allí se quedaron sin hacer movimientos en sus sitio de todos era sabido que el era un empresario muy rico y sumamente poderoso - si tocan un pelo del joven presente , señalando a Shindou-san con cara seria - prometo que demandare a esta clínica y cada uno del personal que aquí labora- _silencio_ nadie dijo nada, ser el puto amo del universo tiene sus ventajas - salgamos - dijo el empresario con una amable sonrisa

**... &&&&...**

Eiri llego a su casa en compañía de Tohma, Mika, K, Hiro Ryuchi, Tatsuha y Suguro llevo al pequeño hasta su cuarto depositándolo en su cama miro al chico tendría una buena conversación con el, pero esperaría a que se le pasara el efecto del fármaco, le arropo salio a la sala miro a todos los que estaban allí se sintió agradecido cada uno de ellos, siempre pensó que no necesitaba de nadie manteniéndose totalmente ermitaño pero ellos le ayudaron sin pensarlo dos veces y en forma desinteresada cada quien a su modo ayudo, una lagrima solitaria salía de su rostro limpiándosela rápidamente no le gustaba llorar ante nadie y era fuerte pero ahora...ahora ellos había salvado a su hijo

-arigato por ayudarme – se inclino humildemente

-eh? – dijo Tatsuha sorprendido – mi onii-chan ¿diciendo gracias?- Hiro se sorprendió

-valla el mundo se volvió loco nunca pensé ver al gran Yuki Eiri dando las gracias- llevándose una mano a su cabeza, Mika lloraba de alegría al fin su hermano mostraba algo de sentimiento, Tohma se sentía feliz en mucho tiempo ,miro al Eiri de antes

-Que bien Yuki-chan nanoda! – dijo alegre Ryu, K se sentía bien por su buena acción duraría años hablando de su heroísmo, el mas pequeño de los Uesugis se acerco

-¿estas seguro que eres mi hermanito? porque mi hermano es un cabeza dura, - Eiri tenia varias venitas prensada - amargado prematuro-

PAFFF!- _porrazo_ dándole un coscorrón con los ojos cerrados - Tatsuha baka!- puntualizo su hermano

-iiiteee- se sobó la cabeza – sabia yo que no te duraría mucho- los demás rieron a carcajadas mientras el moreno se sobaba la cabeza con una lagrimita ... definitivamente Yuki es Yuki y eso nadie lo cambiaria

**... &&&&...**

había trascurrido una tres hora Shu sitió la garganta seca y pastosa abrió sus ojos mirando alrededor estaba en un cuarto y no era de hospital era su cuarto ...corrección era el cuarto de Yuki, se incorporó se llevo una mano a la cabeza aun estaba mareado, que recordara debía despertarse en la clínica no en la cama de su novio

-hasta que al fin despierta – dijo el rubio con un tono que denotaba su mal humor

-Yuki ...- dijo con miedo

-estas embarazado- afirmó finalmente

-...- sintió como algo se le atoraba en la garganta miles de pensamientos y miedo el corazón le latía aprisa ¿estaba embarazado aun? Por la forma de hablar de su amante al parecer aun lo estaba pero ¿como se entero el que estaba embarazado?

-y Pensabas abortar - _expresión de asombro_ Shu bajo la cabeza como se había enterado de esto ultimo, sintió mareo pero aguanto como pudo, el novelista se sentó a su lado - no debiste hacer eso Shuichi, _enojo _ tomaste una gran responsabilidad a la ligera no me consultaste no pediste mi opinión no me distes oportunidad -

-Yuki pensé que tu no querías al be ...- se fue a parar se sentía débil

-URUSAI! SAMISO ¡!– _gritó_, el pequeño se callo y sentó inmediatamente nunca había visto su pareja tan molesto o mas bien seria ¿_MEGA SUPER ENCABRONADO?_ -No Shuichi no...no, que botes mis cosas por accidente es una cosa, que mojes la casa es otra, que hagas cualquier chorreada también, que te hagas el idiota, ya estoy curado contra eso créeme ... -¡!pero esto no Shuichi!- lo tomo por su cabeza - atentaste contra la vida de un inocente...con la de mi hijo ...no tienes derecho- el pelirosa iba a objetar – y antes que digas nada te recuerdo que también es tu hijo, tu sangre! tu carne! – Shu callo mirándolo pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a escapar empezó a llorar a voz viva

- Yuuukiii yo.. buuuaaa!- maldición no quería que el niño llorase ya el pequeño estaba pasando ya por un momento bastante fuerte entendía que Shu estaba confundido, inseguro, solo y de alguna forma abandonado, no lo había apoyado en casi nada por miedo a involucrarse y ser lastimado, el también era culpable por su culpa Shu tomo esa terrible decisión, # reconócelo Eiri eres un miserable bastardo # su conciencia lo regañaba _¡mierda!_ pero el nunca era bueno diciendo cosas tiernas o amorosas a menos que lo escribieras se armo con paciencia Uesugi suavizó su palabras - ...nuestra sangre y nuestra carnes mezcladas en uno ser una nueva vida – Yuki apoyó su frente en la frente del otro- nuestro hijo nuestro bebe, Shuichi promete que no harás una locura como esta nunca mas – _Moqueo_ el mas joven asintió el rubio le abrazo con ternura acariciando su vientre – Shuichi ... –

-Lo siento Yuuukii – _mas moqueo_ es que yo yo buuuuuaaaa! - Lloro mas abiertamente temblando Eiri lo apoyo en su pecho acariciando su espalda el mas joven se fue calmando poco a poco sentía sus temblores, ambos se recostaron abrazados necesitándose sin sexo solo cariño y amor Eiri sintió que ahora mas que nunca estaba unido al baka y era para toda la vida incluso mas allá de la muerte

**... &&&&...**

_Eiri estaba en un hermoso parque vio a varios niños que corrían alegremente miro a los chicos nunca había notado las sonrisa de los infantes pero buscaba a un niño en especifico…sintió que su camisa era halada bajo su cabeza y allí estaba un niño de 3 años mas o menos de pelo rubio y hermosos ojos dorados, aprecio mas sus facciones, si era igual a el de pequeño pero también se parecía a Shuichi _

_-¡!Es usted señor! – dijo contento el infante – gracias por salvarme y quererme -_

_-no gracias a ti mi pequeño - tomo al niño en sus brazos en forma amorosa y protector – dime papá- _

_el niño lo vio – ¿eres mi papa?...mmmmmm- solo conozco a mi papito que lloraba por que se sentía triste pero ahora ya no llora esta contento me dijo que me quedaría con el, me siento feliz!- _

_si yo soy tu otro papa, me alegra que estés feliz, siempre estaré cuidándote y te protegeré con mi vida si es preciso cuando me necesites llámame y acudiré a ti- le dio un beso en la frente podia distinguir un particular olor a…** durazno y chocolate** el mas pequeño sonrió_

_-¿enserio ?...¿eres mi otro papa? –bajo un momento su cabeza confundido –mmmm- miro a el adulto –¿ tengo dos papis?- el mayor asintio con cariño –¿ y me cuidaras?-_

_Yuki le dio otro beso en la frente – si, tu papá no te mentiría nunca.. es una promesa-_

_-te quiero papi a ti y a mi otro papito – dijo el pequeño abrazandolo con una gran sonrisa _

_**felicidad** – Igual mi pequeño- Eiri bajo al niño al piso el niño corrió un poco en su carrera se dio media vuelta despidiéndose_

_-pronto mi pequeño...- susurró una espesa niebla cubrió todo_

**... &&&&...**

Yuki despertó se había dormido muy tarde había preparado algo de sopa para Shu se restregó los ojos tenia una sensación de _tranquilidad calma armonía felicidad_ como no sentía hace mucho ¿había soñado con sus hijo? ... se sonrió era un sueño hermoso miro a Shuichi que dormía placidamente _su hermoso amante embarazado_ el era el primero de su lista mas no el único ya que tenia otras amantes, mujeres todas pero desde ahora ya no, su baka seria el único, Eiri se sentó en la cama recordó el sueño ¿por qué? era extraño pero ¿podía soñar con su hijo acaso era algún poder? ¿Era ese niño su hijo? o era una broma de su subconsciente o…-! que tonterías!- tal vez estaba desvariando... si seguro que se estaba montando una película de ciencia ficción... .bueno por lo pronto debía escribir su novela – con calcina calma llego hasta su oficina-trinchera...- vio como una lucecita proveniente del teléfono contestadora titilaba, pulso una tecla

PIIIII….._Uesugi-sama es Kanna! su editora_ - y por su voz sonaba molesta – _estuvimos esperándolo el día de ayer_….

-ayer ¡! Lo olvide!- se llevo una mano a su cabeza pero el otro asunto era mucho mas importante

-_recuerde que debe .._- pulso el stop para parar la grabación – lo siento Kanna-kun pero es muy temprano para escuchar recriminaciones- ya conseguiría la forma de que su "amable editora" no siguiera molesta ..tal vez una dos presentaciones para firmar eso la alegraría hasta el día del juicio final se sentó a escribir miro un momento el monitor - no eso no...- se levanto caminando hacia la cocina primero prepararía algo nutritivo para el baka y luego escribiría su novela, valla como en menos de un día habían cambiado sus prioridades, además su pareja tenia un concierto en 7 semanas debía comer bien y por lo que a el le concierne se encargaría del que el pelirosa no cantara en una temporada larga seguro que Seguchi pegaba el grito en el cielo, de aquí hasta el concierto pediría las tardes libre y luego chau chau Ng por lo menos hasta que naciera su hijo

-…_mi hijo_ ..- susurro ¡ seria papa! era hermoso decirlo y sentirlo si Shu decidía a cuidar enteramente del bebe heyy! ¿cual era el problema? ganaba muy bien, había que hacer muchos cambios mudarse a una casa mas grande con jardín, las cosas del bebe, y ¡!Por Kami-sama! debía casarse no permitiría que su hijo naciera fuera del matrimonio y estar pendiente del baka no inventara una chorreada... _diablos!_ eso equivaldría a cuidar de dos arios -no Eiri deja la paranoia- se auto cateo pero _rayos demonios y mas rayos _ conocía al pelirosa _sonrió_ no importaba el era el amor de su vida y los protegería a ambos ...

**... &&&&...**

Una figura de ojos dorados leía el periódico matutino pero no enfocaba su vista en las letras allí impresas estaba afinando su oído absorto en una conversación en una mesa cerca, el ministro charlaba en un lujoso restaurante mientras desayunaba con su asesor de campaña este tomaba notas mientras daba unos concejos

ministro – repuso el asesor- en el concierto que se efectuara en 7 semanas en cuanto termine de cantar el grupo Bad Luck usted subirá al escenario felicitándolos y luego necesitamos que diga esto – extendió una hoja con un mini-discurso – será algo conciso y contundente se estima que tardara 6 min en leerlo no queremos matar del aburrimiento al publico juvenil y nos linchen como dicen ahora los jóvenes será una bomba, – ambos hombres rieron

el moreno sonrió ante la ironía de la vida...

Avances del próximo capitulo 

__

Yuki …mmm …siento cosquillas- el rubio besaba con los ojos cerrados detrás de esa pared de piel se encontraba anidado sus pequeño creciendo poco a poco quería que sus tiernos besos pudiesen llegar hasta el, luego acaricio con su rostro esa zona el vocalista acariciaba el pelo dorado de su pareja

¿crees que será niño o niña?- pregunto el novelista mientras daba tiernos mimos

-Yuki no se …mmm ..-quisiera que fuese niña ¿y tu?-

quiero que sea un niño..bueno realmente creo que será varón- _suspiro_

Yuki no importa realmente si es niño o niña se que lo amaremos mucho-

si- susurro la pareja besando el adorado cuerpo

ah! Yuki ….- Eiri empezó a quitarle la ropa a su koi y luego quitarse él la ropa para comenzar el dulce asalto, se monto encima sin aplastar el cuerpo abajo con su peso, beso poco apoco el cuello arrancando suaves gemido, con su mano derecha acariciaba las piernas y el muslo interno, el pequeño acariciaba y tiraba a su vez del sexo de su compañero , el rubio con su boca ardiente descendió poco a poco llenando de saliva esa zona besando y mordiendo la clavícula , Shu sintió fuertes escalofrió en su piel y en su zona baja su sexo comenzaba a despertarse a pasos agigantados . Eiri siguió descendiendo hasta ahora unos pechos incipientes preparándose esta zona para lo inevitable..la manutención del bebe… o una nueva zona erógena para la prevención de un novelista, tomo con sus manos acariciando esa zona y chupándola con su boca con su lengua acaricio alrededor del pezón para volverlo a lamer mientras ya colaba un par de dedos en su entrada preparando esa zona que lo volvía loco relamiéndose al saberse que pronto entraría y haría suyo una vez mas cada rinconcito

__

**_continuación: Un embarazo Colectivo _**

Hola nuevamente n.n otro capitulo fuuui Yuki salvo a su Hijo estuvo así de chiquitico. Que tensión! Y WUUUIII ¡! Tohma no dejo que se llevaran a Shuichi a su modo únicamente particular lo protegió ...claro claro me invente muchas cosa…para los que no sabes las escenas donde se explica lo que haría el medico con el embrión no son inventos míos es así como se procede cruel ¿no? Pero es la triste realidad y las reacciones de los embriones y fetos son reales en estos caso al de alguna forma sentir un cuerpo extraño su corazones se les acelera mas…sienten todo a su alrededor….. Eiri como que se molesto con Shuichi U,Uuu no pega una ahora ¿como será con un baka embarazado? Brrr! Valla no me imagino Parece que Yuki puede intuir cosas que será ah ya sé eso es se metió a guru! ..si eso jeje.. pienso tocar con este fic varias cosas importantes, el aborto fue el primero y luego será .. porque la tierra da vuelta, porque el sol es caliente y por un demonio! ¿Por que estamos pegado a la tierra? Tantas cosas … así que no se lo pierdan porque aun queda historia para rato

**_El rincón del Yaoi: _**

Mis satélites están en plena transmisión me llego un comunicado sobre la novela de gravi echa para adelante y al parecer no vuelta atrás se llama Gravitation live action ….o algo así noooooooo por favor no quiero un Yuki humano noooooo no lo soporto que mancillen a mi rubio el actor de las pampas argentinas y disculpa chicas y chicos de allá pero creo que ustedes piensan lo mismo no se llamaría Yuki Eiri se llamaría Carlos pinto o francisco Panzón o Alfredo Gonzalo nooooooo pooooquee nos castigan y a Shuichi Shindou tal vez Ricardo Pérez o Antonio Cajigal o noooooooo basta basta mi mente no lo soporta ya tienen a Mika a Yuki a a a Ryuchi o se llamara Pedro o Julio noooooo, que tanto cambiaran la novela de la serie de l anime y el ova seguro que Tatsuha o Emilio Sequera o Juancho Domingo sea un sacerdote católico y como es la iglesia de estricta nooooooooo y no creo que se besen en pantalla chica y los países latinos son machistas seguro que la ca…. Reconózcalo niños hay directores y escritores que son PE-SI-MOS independientemente del país que pertenezcan por ejemplo aquí en mi país ( y en otro) hay para regalar bastase que pegue una buena novela y la cagan de todas todas noooo aun recuerdo "el terror en el espejo" ..perdón "la mujer en el espejo" comenzó bien y después después buuuuaaaa!…. no sigo me da un paro cardiaco, de todas maneras estaré al pendiente, si lo llegan a trasmitir me veré en el sacrificio de ojearla para criticarla "constructivamente" …..buuuuaaaaa!

Les tengo la traducción de gravi 2da parte en español track 60 tomen nota es en descarga directa http/ ¡!como hace falta el foro! Bueno y hablando de gravi aquí les dejo esto ejem ejem!

"…."Sakano," dijo Hiro, "no te enfuruñes más. Todo era una falsa. Vamos a trabajar."

Shuichi ayudó a Sakano a levantarse del suelo mientras Hiro los observaba, sonriendo ampliamente.

Suguru los miró detenidamente, igual como lo hizo durante toda la conmoción. En vez de preferir involucrarse en aquel caos, lo que quería secretamente era salir corriendo de allí. "Así que, ¿no hay problema alguno?" preguntó Suguru, sólo para estar seguro.

Hiro asintió. "Todo está claro. Al menos de mi parte."

"Pero por qué no te comunicas con los editores y les dejas saber que todo era un rumor falso?" preguntó Suguru.

"Analízalo bien," dijo Hiro. "Si confirmamos o negamos un rumor, entonces tendríamos que confirmar o negar todos los demás rumores. De nosotros tres, ¿cuál miembro de este grupo tiene la historia más grande y escandaloza que esconder?"

En vez de contestar, Suguru se volvió para mirar a Shuichi.

"Así es," asintió Hiro. "El hecho de que su pareja sentimental sea un hombre, sin mencionar que es uno de los novelistas más famoso, Eiri Yuki. Eso es material para un gran escándalo." Hiro tragó saliva. "Así que lo mejor es que se mantengan enfocados en mí. Pueden buscar todo lo que quieran, pero no encontrarán nada sucio o extraño. Aún soy soltero, y era un estudiante excelente de puras "A'es". Lo único que terminarán encontrando serán esta clase de estúpidas historias."

"Aún sigo sin creerlo," dijo Suguru gravemente.

"¿Creer qué?"

"Que Tohma deje que alguien se le acerque a Yuki, y mucho menos que uno de sus clientes que envuelva románticamente con él." La esposa de Tohma era la hermana mayor de Yuki, y el amor que le tenía a su hermano era mucho más fuerte que lo promedio. Ella creía que el mundo giraba alrededor del escritor……."

Ah! esto es el capitulo 2 de la novela la trascripción no es mía y mucho menos la traducción , mi inglis es pésimo es de Kikyo no Deshi no le conozco bien pero esta haciendo un trabajo !genial! y la conseguirás solo en "sleeplessbeauty" una pagina en su mayoría yaoi administrada por mi querida Mel-chan y Pame (la otra vez no la mencione gommen Pam ya me conoces lo distraída que suelo ser U.Uuu) bueno solo les comento que esta pagina esta requete chula aquí consigo la mayorías de las cositas que comento por aca y es que formamos una comunidad grande donde tu opinión cuenta y crecemos y crecemos y crecemos n.n me gusta pertenecer aquí …. tendrás varios enlaces, concursos, comentarios varios de distintos animes que nos gusten, publicar tus fanfics, la sección que me gusta mas son de los cos play una paginita completita pero para ingresar deben de tener una cuenta en Yahoo e inscribirse Mel….Pam! besos ¡!

A los que Quieren Sensitive deben descargar el torren por el link http/ o el que mas te guste en google buscar el Fasub **BitTorrent** - Frozen-Layer Network y descargarlo ten paciencia tarda que te tarda son dos ovas y Lugo…a disfrutar ..pero recuerda tener unos pañuelos para el derrame nasal

Quiero recomendar un manga llamado Love Mode se trata de un pub de citas de chicos y todo gira alrededor de ese establecimiento allí se encuentra Reiji Aoe el dueño del sitio y favorito de mi querida Dark-san jijiji a mi me gusta mas Izumi y Takamiya me reí un montón n.n , en cuestión se trata de varias historias hay 11 volúmenes disponible en la red a si que a buscar

Bueno como aquí en esta pagina no se puede constestar los comentarios y observaciones solo me queda darles las gracias por su apoyo crean que leo cada uno de sus notas …anooo quien fue el inteligente en poner esta condicion ¿? ….bueno gracia gracias

Bueno ya saben yo leer sus opiniones del capitulo, sus ideas están abiertas a los que quieran aportar yo amablemente robare er.. leeré sus ideas pero deben decírmelo

Aquí abajito


	4. Un embarazo colectivo…1er parte

Shu se encuentra en la dulce espera ..pero sus hormonas lo tienen al borde volviendo loco a casi todo el mundo …sobre todo a su amantisimo sexy novio. ¿Creen que el rubio resista o se tire a las ruedas del primer camion que pase: p advertencia: unas que otras escenitas hot, perversidades varias, y ¡lemon en puerta!...que mas jojo : p

Comentario : mi pc-chan esta de loquera puse un oficce nuevo y esta escribe lo que a ella se le pega su gana no lo que escribo gggrrrrr se voló medio review y algunas palabras las cambiar al punto que ni yo misma entiendo T.T … …, amen que el conector del teclado se me daño T.T cuando lo lleve al técnico se le cayo la pieza en su mano T.T y me miro raro O.o aiiiss., me dijo que me entregaba pc-chan después de semana santa u.ú , gracias a que lo amenace me lo arreglo el mismo día, …soy convincente : ), aquí tenéis el capi de esta semana , por que la semana pasada …., musa-chan oni sigue de vaga T.T ,se me olvido comentar …si se han dado cuenta esta historia es Yuki x Shu casi en su totalidad bueno eso creo O.o …. Bueno sigan leyendo n.n

DISCLAIMER: los personajes es de Murakami-sama pero la historia es mía o sea que vamos ficty-ficty de lo que gano por publicar este fic…o sea nada y si cuenta con esto para comer…. Pobre de ella

NOTA IMPORTANTE ..Para que no se pierdan en la historia deben acatar lo que aquí señalo: _algunas acciones, gestos y sentimientos están en letras cursivas _, _los sueños de Yuki serán siempre en cursiva y _**_las acciones, gestos y sentimientos en el sueño estarán remarcado en negrilla y cursiva_** # lo que esta en numeral son pensamientos# - lo que esta entre guión son diálogos- letras normal si nada son mis divagaciones plasmada aquí : p

Advertencia: yaoi o sea relación chico-chico, lime, lemon, limonada, naranjada, frapee y demás cositas :3- el tipo de fics será drama, romance, ironías varias y comedia ... o eso tratare U.Uu

_**Lejos de Ti...**_

Capitulo 4

Un embarazo colectivo….1er parte

Shuichi entro a la oficina del jefe con miedo a lo que venia. Es más se sabia la cartilla de memoria, habían pasado ya dos días de su "genial gran hazaña" y amen de un Seguchi-kun lo llamara sin su sonrisa habitual, _mala señal_ conversaron largo y tendido…

Bueno en realidad Tohma converso largo y tendido, había lastimado a su Eiri-san y al hijo de Eiri-san, y que estuviese dentro del cuerpo de Shuichi u.ú...y por su tontera ya que este ultimo al parecer no maduraba nadita, claro si era un completo, absoluto, rotundo, inconciente baka, y un sin numero de adjetivos, todos descalificativo - unas mas Shindou-san y tomare cartas en el asunto- dijo con cara seria y como a como a el no le gustaba hacerlo u.uU, luego cambió a sus gestos habituales entiéndase " _sonrisa risueña para toda ocasión marca acme_" , informo la situación, Ng producción no rompería contrato con el pequeñajo¡eso seria como botar la gallinas de los huevos de oro, Mas bien le dio concesiones a el estupi…ummm famosísimo vocalista de la Banda de Rock del momento Bad Luck, además por ordenes de Tohma se había ocultado el embarazo a la prensa. Así que el criajo salía mas temprano que el resto del grupo, pero todo tenia un trasfondo, todo era por complacer a su amantísimo cuñado que si le hubiese pedido "salta del edificio" hubiese preguntado con sonrisa risueña "¿con que pie?", aunque esto le costaba una gran fortuna…. ¿demoo? …era el gran Eiri-san quien se lo pedía ¿no? Y eso no se contabilizaba U.Uuuu.

A K-san esto no le gusto mucho al principio, peerooo su trabajo como manager era salvaguarda y proteger su sueldo..perdón sus representados. Así que dejaría de molestar a el irresponsable y enfocaría todas sus energías, esperanzas y municiones en el grupo restante, no dejaría que decayera la calidad ¡en ningún momento!…. Ayy a quien engañaba si el único irresponsable era Shindou-kun! . Mierda cuando estuviera de permiso pre-natal, todo marcharía sobre ruedas , se cumpliría las pautas y de seguro no habría retrazo saliendo todo a la perfección… !QUE ABURRIDO DONDE ESTABA LA DIVERSION!.

Había pasado ya tres semanas y Shu tenia alrededor de dos hermosos meses, el pequeño estaba en el baño se miraba en el espejo detallándose, su vientre estaba ligeramente hinchado, miro sus ojos y aprecio un ligero halito negro debajo de su orbes, claro sentía cansancio casi por cualquier cosa pero con un descanso se le quitaba, también estaban los vómitos y mareos matutino, si su cuerpo….lo sentía diferente, sus pechos le dolía además de estar súper sensibles. A_filo su vista detallándose mas_ -…mmmm..… uh?... _engrandecimientos enorme de vista_ AAAARRRGGG!- _grito_ - MIS PECHOS…MIS PECHOS…. !ESTAN …ESTAN CRECIENDO! .. AAAARRRGGG!-

En fin los malestares iban y venían al igual que su carácter, las hormonas lo tenían al borde ...a Uesugi-san por supuesto y el no poder fumar ….en resumen el pequeño empezaba a notarse los cambios característicos en esa hermosa fase pre-natal ... el chico cada día estaba mas insorpor...cof¡ cof! Hiperactivo, en fin su cuerpo empezaba a manifestar la presencia del primogénito de unos de los integrantes del clan Uesugi manteniendo para la posteridad el apellido de tan honorable familia …solo había que preguntarle a el viejo su opinión al respecto sobre su nieto, seguro que ponía un grito en el cielo (..o planeta…o galaxia …o universo etc, etc, etc ..) ….el pelirosa se acerco al estudio

Yuuukiiii- _tono infantil y mimoso_

--si- tomo una lata de cerveza sorbiendo el contenido y colocándolo a un lado

¿cuando terminas de escribir¡estoy aburrido!-

-un rato mas debo entregar estos avances a Kanna-san-

-ummm ...Yuki estoy aburrido- _puchero_, Eiri respiró un poco

-espera déjame terminar y te acompaño-

-mmmm ….Yuuuukiiii- _puchero y tono infantil mimoso_

con fastidio -queee- _sin comentario_

-tengo hambre-

-BA..!..- iba a gritarle pero #paciencia Eiri#- .er Shu-chan- tratando de modular la voz y no lanzarle un libro o algo - acabas de comerte media despensa –

-sip pero tengo antojo... quiero que me prepares un sándwich-

trataba de escribir pero no podía concentrarse - por que no lo haces tu- _Tono amable_

-no tu lo haces mas ricos- n.n

n.n -no tengo tiempo porque...-

-Yukiiii ..- _lloriqueo irracional_ – !lo que pasa es que tu no me quieres preparar el emparedado! BUUUAAAA!- salió corriendo escuchando un portazo – el rubio miro perplejo O.o - pero si había modulado su voz no le grito y hasta lo trato bien! # !arrgh ayy! con un demonios! # u.ú esto se ponía difícil ...se paro hacia su habitación escucho a un joven llorar la puerta estaba cerrada

-SHUU... sal no llores – nada _lloriqueo sentimental_ , hablaría seriamente con la Sra. Shuindou seguro que en su casa tenia las instrucciones de cómo lidiar al criajo este… _mierda arrecha_ - Shuu sal yo no..- la puerta se abrió de golpe

-YUKIII! NO BAKA SOLO TE PEDI UN MISERABLE PAN RELLENO!- ladro, el rubio miraba como su amable y dulce pareja, le hablaba en dos cuartos de decibeles por encima de la marca mínima, considerándose contaminación sónica por los experto en la materia, una furia incontenible empezó a ganarle, miro a los lados cerca tenia un lindo adorno hecho en plomo ¿acaso pegaría lo suficientemente fuerte como para aturdirlo 3 días seguidos? _paciencia Eiri_ - SI NO PUEDES CON ESO YO YO.. -

-te haré el # _maldito_ # emparedado pero cálmate no es bueno para el bebe que estés así-

-de veras Yuki?... SUGOI! – dijo alegre abrazándolo – Yuki me hará un emparedado!- dando saltitos, un famoso escritor novelas románticas altamente reconocido ganador de varios premios internacionales presencio en primera fila en absoluta entrada VIP como su adorado Koi iba y venia en un río de hormonas desenfrenada como carrusel de feria sin freno y en bajada, ni en sus libros tenia algo parecido, miro a el chico _suspiro_ se fue para prepararle el dichoso emparedado se enrumbo a la cocina saco la bolsa contentiva del pan

-dime de que lo quieres # _con un demonio_# –

-mmmmm….bueno Yuki, yo quiero que sea sencillo nada elaborado ...!de queso! –

-bien – fue a la nevera reviso allí estaba sus dotación inagotable de cerveza , unos vegetales y lo consiguió, saco el derivado lácteo y lo puso en el emparedado

-yyyy ponle un poquito de soya- Eiri miro al chico coloco cada ingrediente pedido por el mocoso

-ahora ponle catchu, mostaza no mucho, ponle mantequilla que te parece si le pones carne también ah! y mas pan...si ahora pollo...ponle tomate- al cabo de un rato Yuki tenia prácticamente un Sub-way

-¿listo? – preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa de 1 millón de dólares por fuera y con una venita latiéndole peligrosamente por dentro ¬¬#

-si listo - tomo el gran emparedado –ah espera le falta algo- salio corriendo por el pasillo, y luego apareció con algo en sus manos- su amante vio que Shu destapaba algo

-Bak.. Shu-chan ¿eso es pasta de Dientes?-

-sip era el toque que le falta – el pequeño hecho una generosa untada con el producto y tapó con el pan cuadrado – yyy esto - saco algo de su bolsillo trasero

Eiri miro el envase -¿champú? –

-aja es de fresa huele tan rico que quiero comérmelo- le roció un poco por encima tomo la torre y le hincó el diente complacido Eiri miro como Shu se comía todo con gusto. Sip era digno de inmortalizarlo para la posteridad tal vez lo guardaría para un personaje de sus historia que fuera loco de preferencia, por que nadie le creería lo que había presenciado.. sus antojos eran como el, …extravagante

-estaba riquísimo Yuki ...- terminando de comer lo que quedaba, ya lo rezaba el viejo refrán "lo que no mata engorda" aunque empezaba aumentar de peso pero ni aunque estuviera bajo la tortura mas grande del mundo le dirá a su amante eso, se haría el loco el paisa o el Shuichi, lo que sea mas ocurrente al caso u.u -

-bueno si ya estas listo yo me retiro a terminar de escribir-, se dio media vuelta al llegar a su rincón preferido comenzó a transcribir, a los minutos entraba un pelirosa que lo miraba

-Yuuki que aburrido- _puchero_

_vena latiendo peligrosamente… Respiro de auto control…_ -ponte a leer ba.. Shu-chan y veras que no te aburres- esto de ser amable lo enfermaba

-esta bien Yuki se acerco a la biblioteca allí había varios libros enciclopedias y varias novelas escritas por su amorcito, no le gustaba leer eso para el era aburridísimo pero en fin, tomo un ejemplar de la novelas de su amante leyó el titulo decía " Vientos de Veranos" allí estaba en la contra portada una foto del novelista así como una síntesis de lo que era la novela hablaba de un amor imposible inspirada en los Estados Unidos en el condado de Georgia en la época de las guerra civil, abrió el tomo leyendo algunas paginas al azar

" David entro al gran salón, allí se encontraba gran cantidad de personas pertenecientes a la alta sociedad, la música clásica llenaba todos los rincones. Hermosas chicas propias de su posición ante la sociedad adornaban el recinto con su anchos vestidos en vaporosa vuelos, pero su razón era buscarla… a ella…a Marie White la hija consentida del coronel Maxwell White fuerte aliado de los ejércitos del sur ..pero el era un soldado norteño infiltrado pero….. divinidad pletórica, acaso dios mismo probaba su honor? o su obsesión como saber que tan dócil y excelsa figura… "

-bah! que aburrido¿que le ven las mujeres a esto? esta lleno de cursilerías- adelanto mas hojas

" Oh! David mi dulce amor… no!.. no debemos-

-si – susurro dulcemente el soldado – nuestro amor esta por encima de la guerra – la joven dama se soltó de su agarre – David no! Es una locura- el corazón de la joven latía ardientemente… "

-joo¿y por esto a Yuki le pagan una fortuna? …- tomo al azar otras paginas

" Marie tenia un fuerte Rubor en sus mejillas , el cuerpo del joven soldado ahora esta desnudo al igual que su bella amante la pálida luna bañaban" ….

Shu abrió sus ojos, por fin se estaba poniendo interesante, siguió con la lectura unas líneas mas suma ternura el joven soldado entro en el delicado cuerpo, … criatura hecha por los mismos dioses esculpida a la perfección y él….el profanador de tan hermoso secreto …"

Shu siguió leyendo mas y mas, un calorcito se le pegaba en la ingle no sabia que su Koi podía describir de esa manera una relación sexual en sus libros es mas no sabia que describía una relación sexual en sus libros, alzo su vista _mirada lasciva_ y al mejor estilo de Nacional Geography empezó su cacería :

_"…..allí estaba la victima escribiendo sin saber el asecho que estaba siendo sometido... el depredador vio como su indefensa victima escribía inocentemente sin saber al peligro que se encontraba, el viento soplaba desde la ventana el estaba atrás .. eso era perfecto el inocente no podía captar el olor de su depredador, el cazador movió sus músculos sigilosamente como pantera al estar sobre su presa emitió un rugido que paralizo a su presa…" _

-Yuuuukiiiiii- con melosa voz

_"….la inocente presa alzo su cabeza girándola hacia donde había escuchado el aterrador ruido, allí estaba lo miraba intensamente, la presa miro a los lados no habiendo salida alguna tendría que enfrentarse de frente con su depredador, el animal corrió velozmente sacando sus garras agarrando a la presa fuertemente con sus patas emitiendo de su garganta el sonido de la victoria _

Yukiii mi amor bésame -

"…._haciendo con su victima entre sus fuertes garras ya la cacería había concluido… para una próxima vez…. el depredador saldría en otra oportunidad a sasear sus instintos primarios de sobre vivencia pura…"_

– te deseo – El rubio estaba encima del escritorio y Shu estaba encima de su amante, rodeándolo ahora con sus esbeltas piernas, le besaba apasionadamente subiendo la camisa besando centímetro a centímetro la piel de su exquisito amante – ah!- comenzó a gemir el pequeño se movía en forma sensual sobre su cuerpo subiendo hasta morder un poco el cuello de Eiri,. Y ahora ¿que tenia el mocoso? Acaso el champú o la pasta dental tenia algún afrodisíaco, no era que le molestara al contrario disfrutaría mucho hacer esto mas con un súper cachondo chico embarazado… el escritor tomo el control parándose tomo a Shuichi en brazos hasta su habitación, ya se sentía un poco el peso extra, al llegar a su cuarto lo deposito en la cama - Yuki , - Shu miraba a su amante acariciando sus brazos suavemente, Eiri bajo para besar y devorar sus labios estos sabían a ….sabían a….champú con dentífrico! ..Se separo un poco

-Shu no deberías tomar champú tal vez …– el pequeño lo cayo con un beso el novelista comenzó un suave viaje alzando la vestimenta de su amado, al llegar a su vientre ligeramente abultada beso cada centímetro de esa zona amorosamente

-Yuki …mmm …siento cosquillas- el rubio besaba con los ojos cerrados detrás de esa pared de piel se encontraba anidado sus pequeño creciendo poco a poco quería que sus tiernos besos pudiesen llegar hasta el, luego acaricio con su rostro esa zona el vocalista acariciaba el pelo dorado de su pareja

-¿crees que será niño o niña?- pregunto el novelista mientras daba tiernos mimos

-Yuki no se? …mmm ..quisiera que fuese niña¿y tu?-

-quiero que sea un niño..bueno realmente creo que será varón- _suspiro_

-Yuki no importa realmente si es niño o niña se que lo amaremos mucho-

-si- susurro la pareja besando el adorado cuerpo

-ah! Yuki ….- Eiri empezó a quitarle la ropa a su koi y luego quitarse él la ropa para comenzar el dulce asalto, se monto encima sin aplastar el cuerpo abajo con su peso, beso poco apoco el cuello arrancando suaves gemido, con su mano derecha acariciaba las piernas y el muslo interno, el pequeño acariciaba y tiraba a su vez del sexo de su compañero , el rubio con su boca ardiente descendió poco a poco llenando de saliva esa zona besando y mordiendo la clavícula , Shu sintió fuertes escalofrió en su piel y en su zona baja, su sexo comenzaba a despertarse a pasos agigantados . Eiri siguió descendiendo hasta ahora unos pechos incipientes preparándose esta zona para lo inevitable..la manutención del bebe… o una nueva zona erógena para la prevención de un novelista, tomo con sus manos acariciando esa zona y chupándola con su boca con su lengua acaricio alrededor del pezón para volverlo a lamer mientras ya colaba un par de dedos en su entrada preparando esa zona que lo volvía loco relamiéndose al saberse que pronto entraría y haría suyo una vez mas cada rinconcito

-ah! mmmmm Yuki..no…- uuy pero que novelista mas pervertido lamiendo y chupando sus pezoncitos además estaban súper sensible y Eiri… - ah! Yuki no oh! Mmm..m- después de fastidiar lo suficiente se incorporo ya el por su parte estaba suficientemente empalmado y su compañero no era la acepción , bajo hasta hacerse con la erección de su pareja y con su boca hambrienta practicaría una vez mas el _Fellatio,_ técnica milenaria, saco su húmedo músculo para recorrer la delgada capa de piel que conformaba el miembro de Shu besando y chupando el glande, podía sentir las venas de su koi irrigándose en esa extensión haciendo posible una fuerte y deliciosa erección, ya este goteaba evidenciando el estado de excitación para soltarla con el fin de hacer sufrir al chiquillo, cosa que logro con éxito.

Antes de que el adolescente protestara metió tres dedos haciéndolo girar circularmente preparando la "dulce y enloquecedora entrada" mientras hacia esto el rubio novelista comenzó a lamer el escroto y su entrada necesitaba lubricarla, extenderla un poco mas. Shu rodeo con sus piernas los amplios hombros de Yuki y su manos acariciaba el pelo dorado arqueándose divinamente , de su labios salían quejidos y gemidos en forma abierta llamando una y otra vez al padre de su pequeño

- no Yuki noo ah! ah! si no para me correré no quiero venirme - Shu se incorporo un poco con un creciente y nuevo aplomo hizo que su compañero se recostara a un lado de la cama , con su pierna rodeo el cuerpo de su Yuki, este estaba asombrado¡!valla! el embarazo hacia que su Koi se volviera mas atrevido, ante la clara evidencia de que el pequeño marcaría la pauta en el sexo¡!increíble el que siempre era sumiso. Shu miro a Eiri en forma lasciva mientras su otra mano tomaba la ardiente erección , levanto un poco su cadera y llevo la punta del pene hasta su entrada que palpitaba y clamaba por ser penetrado; - mmmmm…- tenia los ojos cerrados respirando agitadamente llevo su cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a bajar lentamente le dolía pero el dolor pasaría pronto Yuki había dilatado muy bien su entrada

– mmmmm ah! siii sigue Shu – el novelista se arqueo su espalda un poco sentir a su koi resbalarse por su erección una sensación insuperable, poso sus manos en los glúteos de su pequeño para ayudarlo, una vez que Shu estuvo totalmente acoplado, espero un poco para que su cuerpo asimilara las dimensiones de su rubio amante se inclino hacia delante para besar a su amor apasionadamente mientras empezaba a mover sus caderas primero poco a poco y luego mas rápido

-Yuki ah! si mi amor – _gimió_ Shuichi tenia el control Eiri besaba y mordía el cuello y el pecho de su joven amante, Shuichi ya se resbalaba sin dificultad imponiendo un ritmo salvaje no común en el, aun así un fuerte rubor marcaba su cara mezcladas con inocencia y lujuria, con su mano el rubio comenzó a masturbar el pene de su pareja mientras se levantaba un poco para chupar sus pezones en formación.

- ah! ah! mmmnn no - Shu paro un poco, giro su caderas en forma circular relantizando sus movimiento y saboreando el momento, sus cuerpos sudaban, quería sentir esa erección en su plenitud ..esa erección entrando una y otra vez en su cuerpo ardiente, la erección de su Yuki entrando y saliendo de si, ah! cuanto amaba a ese condenado escritor dueño de todo lo que era él,… de su ser, de su alma y el muy condenado ladino sabia esto, apoyo sus manos a los lado de la cabeza de su koi acelerando un poco mas , ya había aguantado mucho y necesitaba venirse y sintiéndolo por su amor se correría primero que el - Yuki ya llego ah! si Yukii ahh! – explotando y derramando su semen encima de su compañero , pero aun imponiendo un endemoniado ritmo matando de pasión a su novelista y es que la cabecita caliente de el pelirosado tenia mas de un millón de cosas todas pervertidas que deseaba que Eiri le hiciera ¿o seria al revés? - Yuki córrete adentro! – gimió

- Shu mas suave ah! ah! ShUUU AH!- pero Shuichi no se detendría ante nada y que el ritmo que tenia, sentía como la endemoniada extensión de Yuki se hinchaba para comenzar a expulsar su caliente contenido en forma abundante llenándolo, el novelista cerro por unos segundos sus ojos había sido un orgasmo profundo e intenso, abrió su cuencas oculares casi inmediato tenia ante si la visión mas erógena post- coito, mientras Eiri se corría Shu se acariciaba el pecho y su abdomen en forma sensual , con sus manos tomo un poco de atrás del fluido que escurría por sus piernas, llevando un dedo a su boca lamiéndolo moviéndose en forma casi gatuna mientras daba las ultimas penetraciones, cerro sus ojos ante esa visión increíble al parecer el niño buscaba guerra …. Nunca había hecho el sexo así, donde su Koi fuera quien tomase la batuta en todo, bueno si quiere guerra eso tendrá, asaltaría a Shu otra vez..

**... &&&&...**

- AHHH sii oh!- El vocalista se estiro encima del cuerpo de su amante este daba las ultimas penetraciones su cuerpo estaba mas que bañados en sudor, Eiri por su parte respiraba agitado si que había sido una buena jornada de sexo , el pelirosado se dejo caer siendo su peso sostenido por su amante que lo acomodo a un lado, ambos se miraban, luego Shuichi acomodo su cabeza debajo del cuello de su amor dejándose arrullar por el ruido del corazón de Yuki sintiendo el aliento quemándole la piel, el rubio respiraba con un poco de dificultad estaba cansado, Shu estaba desbordado lo había hechos varias veces al perecer el crió tenia un apetito sexual feroz. Pus había sido quien había tomado la batuta, dirigía donde exactamente quería ser estimulado.. el pequeño se acomodó a su lado dando paso al sueño …claro era las 5:30 de la madrugada pronto amanecería

El escritor incauto miraba el techo se llevo una mano a su cabeza quitándose el resto de sudor de su frente, su koi dormía ya apaciblemente - si sigue así no sobrevire a los 9 meses- pensó en su familia y en la familia de su amante que aun no sabían pegarían el grito en el cielo -no si sigue así no sobreviré ni dos meses-

**... &&&&...**

Eiri sintió una presión en su caderas, abrió los ojos poco a poco allí estaba Shuichi ahorcajado – Despierta dormilón – miro el reloj eran la 6 de la mañana en punto! Y recién se durmió a las 5 y tantos de la mañana - oye recuerda que hay que madrugar para poder rendir – el novelista se llevo una mano a su cara ¿cuantos años le darían por asesinato? y ¿ desde cuando el baka se paraba tan temprano? Y de paso ¿le dijera dormilón?….. !a el!– recuerda que hoy es la cita con el obstetra –

Era cierto, la cita , Shu estaba en entrada de mes, debía llevarlo a Ng y luego al medico con su cita y escribir su novela que se atrasaba y ...-uhmmm..pero era la cita medica – _alegría_ quería saber como andaba su bebe

voy – se fue a parar – aaayyy!- pero no pudo de momento, _por Kami-sama! _le dolía el cuerpo ..._todo el condenado cuerpo_ se paró como pudo para asease al parecer su amante ya estaba listo, Shu se dirigió a la cocina y Eiri al baño, desaguo sus necesidades para luego lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes, tomo el cepillo yyy no consiguió la pasta dental ¬¬ # se encamino hasta donde estaba Shu en la cocina este colocaba la ultima capa de pan a su emparedado, el escritor quito la ultima capa y con el cepillo tomo parte de la crema dental

Oyeee!- se quejo el pelirosa

-ni pienses que saldré sin cepillarme-

**... &&&&...**

Ya eran ya cerca de las 8 a.m., el rubio condujo por el viaducto …bueno eso pensaba el muy idiota

-Yuki..cuidado no aceleres mira que eres un loco…cuidado si aja..AHH! el camión no lo pases ..Yuuukiii no quiero que el niño se asuste..baja la velocidad – es angustiante conducir en manos de otra persona aparte de irritante, paso por los túneles y bajo por la rampa para salir a donde estaba los edificio Ng se acerco al estacionamiento

-Yuki para – dijo Shu poniendo sus manos en su boca – me siento mal- el rubio se giro, el enano estaba de color verduzco al parecer iba a vomitar

-no Shuichi espera! - se estaciono frente al edificio donde el chico trabajaba -..no vomites en el….-

-BROUCHHHHHHHH!- Demasiado tarde un hermoso vomito rosa cremita acompañado con parte de lo que pareja ser la cena y el desayuno adornaba el piso del mercedes sin contar con el apestosito olor que desprendía semejante adorno recién adquirido

Listo ya esta era la ultima – maldito criajo – dijo por lo bajo mirando el vomito, alzo su vista para insultar al centro de sus desgracias pero este tenia los ojos cerrados, pálido y sudaba frío – Shu-chan?- le llamo, no respondía – ¡por kami-sama!- se bajo del vehículo corriendo dando la vuelta para sacar al pelirosa en Ng había servicio medico, saco al chicos en brazos, en eso Tohma y Mika pasaban en su carro y lo estacionaron rápido Mika se acerco primero corriendo

Eiri! Que pasa –

Mika Shuichi!.. esta mal vomito y ahora esta pálido y frío- la hermana toco el rostro del joven , su cuñado se acerco curioso

-Recuéstalo de allí un momento- dijo la mujer señalando el césped que adornaba la fachada de la empresa-, ya vengo!.. Mika se fue al auto y saco su bolso acercándose tomo un sobrecito de azúcar rompiéndolo en una esquina y le echo un poquito en la boca de Shuichi, luego con una carpeta que llevaba su marido la mano se lo quito y empezó a darle aire

-¿que tiene? – pregunto el rubio angustiado

-solo se le bajo la presión un poco, es normal en estos caso dale unos minutos-

**... &&&&...**

Al cabo de unos minutos el pelirosa abrió los ojos - que paso- todo le daba vueltas miro a todas partes estaba en la oficina de Mika-san la castaña le soplaba un poco allí estaba Yuki, Tohma y la banda, se recostó esperando que el mareo cesara

te desmayaste le indico Mika – dándole ahora un poco de agua con azúcar

-a recuerdo yo estaba en el auto y sentí el olor del ambientador del auto y se me revolvió el estomago y _mirada amplia_ ... - EL AUTO!.. seguro que Yuki me mata – miro al escritor – Yuki lo siento yo no quería ..gomen nasai-

-Tranquilo Shu-chan nanoda!- de seguro que mi cuñado- el rubio miro al loco si que estaba chiflado mas por decirle "cuñado" – se encargara de todo¿verdad Yuki-chan?- Dijo Ryu alegre mirando a su nueva recién adquirida familia y de paso agarrándose del hombro _Mirada penetrante fría y asesina por parte del rubio _- BUUUAAAAA! YUKI-CHAN NO ME QUIERE!-

Tohma se reía de lo sucedido pero era hora de intervenir conocía el carácter de su adorado protegido - Bueno Eiri-san te acompaño y tranquilízate, Mika-san se hará cargo de Shindou-san # de eso es lo que temo # pensó Eiri ya su hermana era bastante fastidiosa sin excusa y con la excusa de cuidar al cantante...pero no le quedaba otra

- tranquilízate Shuichi iré al auto-lavado, ya regreso- le indico Eiri , el pelirosa asintió - los dos rubios se fueron hasta la entrada de Ng Producción, al salir el empresario miro al cielo, este era de un azul intenso, escuchaba a los pajaritos cantando, el verde de los árboles… ¡ nunca le pareció tan verdes! y las flores estaba mas lindas que nunca _aaaahhhhh suspiro y corazoncito_ ..!estaba tan feliz , en compañía de su Eiri-san y eso no se daba todos los días, llegaron hasta al vehículo el rubio abrió la puerta ambos hombres se retiraron para atrás el olor del vomito era fuerte

-creo que será mejor llamar una grúa – dijo un Tohma risueño

**... &&&&...**

Tenia mas de media hora esperando y con un cuñado actuando medio raro ya eran las 2 p.m., vio que por fin Shu salía del edificio, pero para su sorpresa todo la banda en pleno incluyendo a su molesta hermana, a su molesto hermano, con su molesta pareja … todos acompañaban a su molesto ba…querido amante, los demás por decisión unánime en absoluta democracia decidieron que fuera Sakuma-san hablara con Yuki-san

-Shuichi no se sintió bien en toda la mañana nanoda, a si que decidimos acompañarlos hoy al medico-

-que mierda – dijo por lo debajo el rubio

K guardo a democracia..perdón su mágnum – yes y como somos mucho iremos en my cars! Señalando una mini- van de 12 puesto

-bueno ya se hace tarde no, querida hazte cargo de la empresa – indico Tohma

-que demonio!- Dijo la esposa encabronada, los otro se fueron acomodando en el vehiculo

-si mi cielo recuerda que vienen hoy varios prospectos –

-pero yo no me puedo hacer cargo yo sola – le dijo molesta

-si tienes razón – dijo Tohma serio -Sakano-san hágase cargo-

-QUEEE! Pero pero presidente yo no se nada de la presidencia-

-Tranquilo Sakano-san se que usted y Mika-san podrán llevar a flote el barco, Vallamos – dijo el presidente de Ng subiéndose al mini-vans, auto-invitándose, K puso en marcha el vehiculo

-Tohma no te atrevas … Tohma …TOHMAAA!

**... &&&&...**

Un grupo bastante grande entraba por la puerta del hospital central como cual manifestación o contracción política se dirigieron al primer piso en el área de consultas, allí estaba dispuestos en línea de puertas los consultorios

-¿Que buscamos nanoda?-

-el consultorio del Tatsumi-sensei – sortearon varias puertas encantándolo al final del pasillo

-aquí es –dijo Tatsuha entrando

-buenas tardes – dijo una mujer de mediana edad pelo corto azul

-buenas tardes – dijeron la mayoría , Shuichi se adelanto

-buenas tardes- tengo una cita medica para el día de hoy, la secretaria reviso en el computador

-Su nombre –

-Shuindou Shuichi- la peli azul reviso

-Shuindou Shuichi-kun de 19 años 8 semana de gestación su cita es a la 2:30 p.m.?

-si así es –

-un momento que el Dr. le atenderá , todos se sentaron mientras la secretaria anunciaba el paciente, el chico se coloco al lado del padre de su Bebe tomando su mano, Eiri miraba el consultorio pintado de color verde agua y plantas, lujoso pero consultorio al fin, aprecio en la pared frente de el había una serie de cuadros informativos sobre la gestación masculina y femenina había un dibujo de un cuerpo seccionado donde se apreciaba el padre y el bebe en su interior y los cambios sufrido en el cuerpo del receptor… era interesante ver ese cuadro se veía las diferentes etapas del embarazo prácticamente el cuerpo cambiaba para acoger al bebe en su seno …dos cuerpos diferente haciendo una misma función

-pase- indico una enfermera que salio de una puerta, la pareja se pararon, acto que fue seguido por todo

-no entraran – dijo Eiri sin modificar su gesto tallado en mas puro témpano de épocas milenaria precedente del polo sur, el hielo mas primitivo del mundo, era algo de el y su baka y ellos estaba …¿como se dice? así!.. sobrando por aquello de que U.U "dos son compañía y tres son multitud" , _gesto frío_ - váyanse-

Ah! pero el consentido del grupo Ng no se rendiría, deseaba entrar y constatar con sus propios ojitos celeste el estado de salud de su amor secreto, no se fiaba para nada del escritor de pacotilla que tenia como pareja, según él por su culpa Shu estaría a punto de cometer una locura así que…. Berrearía… berrearía y berrearía hasta crisparles los nervio a ese coñ…hijo de su mama--Yuki-chan quiero entrar!

-no soy Yuki-chan.. y olvídenlo-

-quiero entrar!...buuuuaaa!- berreo el maduro vocalista de Nittle Grasper cada vez mas fuerte con esos amplios pulmones – BUUUUUUUAAAA! -, sosteniendo su agudo falsete un buen tiempo, resultado de cantar a mas de millones de fanáticas y fanáticos

-no entraran- acoto finalmente esa era su respuesta y era definitiva, lastima que no se escucho bien por lo berridos

**... &&&&...**

Uesugi kun, Shuindou-kun siéntese aquí – la pareja se sentó en frente del escritorio del galeno …y ustedes acomodasen por acá los demás integrantes se acomodaron como pudieron .a Eiri le salía humito _suspiro_ _y resignación_ que mas por Shu no mandaba a volar a la cuerda de pegostes, el profesional de la medicina se sentó

-y bien Shindou-kun ¿como se ha sentido?-

-bueno yo…-

Ha tenido vomito nonada!- dijo Ryu preocupado el galeno lo anoto

-…y también… –

-se desmayo! – interpuso Hiro angustiado

- si y siento que….-

- nos esta volviendo locos con sus hormonas mas de lo normal!- dijo Suguro con una gota en la cabeza agitándolo a los lados

-bueno para finalizar…-

- esta gordo como un big ballon! (gran balón)- todos miraron a K amenazante – What! Eso pensé que se sentía-

- mmmmmm – el Dr. Anoto algo la carpeta se paró y camino hasta la otra área contigua allí había una camita y una serie de aparatos- Shindou-kun móntese en la camilla bájese el pantalón solo un poco y súbase la polera-, en estos casos hacían un sondeo de cómo iba el feto evolucionando, por norma se hacia un reconocimiento mensual muy estricto mas de lo normal del bebe por ser el fecundador receptor hombre para la estadísticas y estudios, lo que se acostumbraba en estos casos. Shu se montó tenia bajado una parte de su pantalón solo un poco y la polera alzada el galeno unto un poco de gel y en una pantalla digital al frente, Eiri se coloco a su lado tomando la mano de Shuichi su corazón latía aprisa,_ emoción _vería de nuevo a su pequeño la primera vez llevo un gran susto, el galeno coloco el pequeño aparato en su pelvis que esq1taba un poco abultado, presionó un poco, en la pantalla aparecía un scan en 3d del bebe, sus ojos estaban cubierto con la membrana ocular, daba la impresión de tenerlos cerrado, las manos apenas estaban desarrollándose, nariz eran amplia solo se apreciaba las dos fosas nasales bien abierta sin tabique, atrás tenia como una especie de cola, en si, el pequeñín aun no tenia forma de figura humana reconocible, se veía las venas y arterias principales - El feto no presenta anomalías,…. ni espina bifida, ni enanismo…. el corazón late normal en estos casos ..- acoto el profesional de la medicina

-que bien nanoda - Dijo Ryu, Tohma que estaba de primero callado veía el primogénito de su querido Eiri-san. Tenia una serie de sentimientos cruzados y no sabia definirlo, pero lo que si sabia era que protegería hasta con su propia vida si era preciso al bebe, aun por encima de Shindou-san si fuese preciso tenia que proteger a su sobrinito del tarado de su padre…

- O my god! What…what hermoso me recuerda mi querido Michael claro la tecnología no estaba tan avanzado-, lo demás empezaron a comentar

-y díganos puede decirnos que sexo será nuestro bebe?- pregunto el padre novelista

-espere un momento…. Aja…aja!..Ummmm aquí dice que que ….ah valla aun no se pueden ver bien , el pequeño es un travieso tiene una pierna que tapa el sexo , espere girare el scan 60 grados – el aparato dio un giro brusco – aja aja si aquí lo tenemos lo ven?- sus padres y los fisgones miraron la pantalla, se veía entre sus piernas pequeñitas un bultito chiquito

Shu miraba la pantalla digital -Yuki parece que será…-

-Niño – susurro el rubio

-NIÑO!- dijeron todos, Eiri miraba aun la pantalla estaba emocionado tenia un presentimiento de que seria niño y en efecto así lo era, Shu estaba alegre no importara que fuera niño o niña seria su hijo y lo amaría mucho, Yuki le dio un pequeño beso en los labios de su querida pareja, este irradiaba un brillo y aura especial apoyo por un segundo su frente en la frente del pelirosa, para alzarla luego y ver la pantalla digital nuevamente, El Dr anotaba algo y del aparato al lado salía una foto del sondeo en 3d

-felicitaciones!- dijeron todos a los futuros padres

-Shuindou-kun, venga ahora le daré las indicaciones -volviendo a la oficina del profesional - estos síntomas son normales, mi enfermera tomo nota de su peso según su talla y va acorde, se le midió la presión arterial y esta en los limites normales, recuerde que su presión y latidos aumentaron al igual que su calor corporal, por ello sentirá fatiga …me imagino que ha sentido un aumento gradual al ir al baño y eliminar toxina – Shu asintió - eso será mas frecuente, según los exámenes de orina y sangre tiene un poco de anemia pero con esto se normalizara, hierro y acido fólico, vitamina - anoto algo en un recipe medico – recuerde no agitarse mucho coma sano, tome suficiente líquidos, camine pero no abuce, los cambios físicos serán mas apreciable, su vientre aumentara mas y sus pechos tambien claro sera gradual sentirá sensibilidad pero tranquilícese eso será solo por el periodo de manutención del bebe, terminado este periodo volverá a la normalidad, en el aspecto Psicológico sentirá cambios de humor debido a las hormonas, esto es completamente normal de esta etapa… sentirá enojo,

Arghhh! – dijo Hiro con una gota

alegría excesiva –

Arghhh! – dijo Fujisaki ladeando la cabeza hacia los lados

antojos a veces un poco raro –

Arghhh! – dijo Eiri recordando los últimos antojitos del cantante en cuestión

y sueño –

Arghhh! – dijo K con claras intenciones de sacar a pasea a su mágnum

-y sobre todo un progresivo aumento del apetito sexual- todos miraron a Yuki-san

aniki – su hermano querido del alma le pico el costado – que picaron! Eh! veo que te lo estas montando de lo lindo, pero deberías comprarte unas viagras para tener fuerzas por que si sigues así no tendras el suficiente aguante y no podras seguir cojien…

-

PAFF!

ITEEEE!- dijo Tatsuha sobandose otro chichón

- total – prosiguió el profesional de la medicina – normalidad, pero si persiste los vómitos y demás malestares vuelva recuerde que su embarazo es poco común y debe tener cuidado, ya no me queda sino esperarlo el próximo mes mi secretaria le llamara para indicarle el día … felicitaciones!

gracias sensei – indico el rubio

por nada – dijo el galeno despidiéndose

**... &&&&...**

Una vez salido del consultorio el rubio pensaba descansar lo que el quedara de tarde lo necesitaba urgente

oigan por que no vamos a comer helados nanoda- sugirió Sakuma Eiri lo miro disgustado ya el bicho era insoportable pero ya se encargara de bajarles los humos

perdón Sakuma-kun- con tono frío - pero no creo que sea bueno para Shui…- pero Eiri fue interrumpido

Siiiiii Ruy-chan - dijo alegre Shuichi – tengo antojo de comer un rico helado-

- bueno hoy seré benevolente iremos a "Paradise Cream" , la mejor tienda de helados de todo Tokio – dijo K que puso en marcha el auto rumbo a el local., Eiri veía una vez mas como perdía control de su vida minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo ( zunade: y espera a que nazca el bebe jojojo!) sin poder evitarlo a meced de una cuerda de locos que le crispaba los nervios. K llego a la heladería todos salieron contento excepto un gruñón escritor, había varias mesas al aire juntaron dos alrededor se encontraban varias personas incluyendo los aprendices de una escuela de sumo profesional deporte por excelencia en el Japón, niños, jóvenes enamorado, familias, personas compartiendo … se sentaron una chica trabajadora del local se acerco y tomo notas de los pedidos de cada uno, K pidió un barquillo de Tuti- fruti, Tohma pidió un helado de Mantecado y caramelo, Ryu y Tatsuha pidieron una bola de 15 sabores con lluvia de chocolate y dos cuchara, Fujisaki decidió por un banana, Shu pidió un helado de fresa y Eiri por uno de chocolate , la chica se fue y a los pocos momento extendió el pedido a cada uno retirándose

-Que rico nanoda! Dijo Ryuchi-

-si son divino- acotaron los demás todos comían a acepción del pelirosa – Shu miraba su helado de fresa, había pedido de fresa por que le gustaba de fresa, pero el mismo no parecía ser lo que quería, no le apetecía, en definitiva no era su helado de fresas habitual …quería…quería un helado, pero no ese, no era su helado, miro a los lados frustrado y entonces lo miro ..!una visión estupenda perfecta magnifica sublime y sumamente apetecible!... _!un helado de 30 sabores!_... perfectamente proporcionado único y exquisito quería comer ese helado es mas moría por comer ese helado su boca hacia agua - Eiri miro a su pareja

¿que pasa? – el chico miro a su novio

-Yuki yo no quiero este helado- arrimando la porción en frente lejos de el

El escritor tenia una venita #_por un condenado demonio# _si Shu dijo que quería helado tan lejos para decirle que no quería # _mierda! Mierda! Mierda!# _como le hacia perder el tiempo, SU tiempo en nimiedades pero estaba embarazado y tenia que tener paciencia

-pero Shu-chan nanoda esta rico acaso no quieres ese helado¿que helado entonces quieres? – pregunto Ryuchi

-yo quiero…. Mirando al delicioso y suculento objeto de sus deseos Yo quiero ese helado!- apuntando _A SU_ helado de 30 multi sabores

¿ese helado? – pregunto Ryu asombrado allí estaba el ansiado trofeo un helado de 30 sabores servido y degustado por nada mas y nada menos por 3 luchadores de Sumo, gran deporte nacional de Japón conocido por la fuerza y la resistencia que tenia cada individuo , todos miraron a los deportistas…los luchadores de sumo, cada uno pesaría como unos 200 Kg. por lo menos que hacia un total de 600 Kg. de masa peligrosamente corporal, los pliegos de grasa y músculo proporcionados se notaba aun bajo sus ropas se sabían que estos ingerían grandes cantidades de alimento dando así acumular mas pliegues de grasas y tejido muscular parecían pequeñas maquinas demoledoras,

-Oye ese no Tonga Nikii-desu ? - pregunto Suguro

-si es el ha ganado varios campeonatos nacional profesional del sumo en Osaka y Fukuoka y pronto se presentara en campeonato en Tokio, se sabe que es un tipo mal genioso - dijo el moreno del grupo, los demás chicos miraban a los sumos y Yuki-kun en total y absoluto silencio -Okay si nadie dice nada yo lo haré – dijo Tatsuha decidido – Yo apuesto 500 yenes a los luchadores Sumo! – los demás vieron al moreno, Ryuchi fue el segundo en parase

-Tatsuha-san! es tu hermano y debes apoyarlo! -miro al rubio – yo doy 700 yenes por Yuki-chan – se giro al rubio - tranquilo cuñado yo te apoyo nanoda!- Eiri miro a la mente de mosquito con ojos fríos, necesitaba urgentemente un cigarro !en mala hora no podía fumar!

- What estas loco Ryuchi , - dijo K – es evidente lo que ocurre, yo apuesto 50 dólares a los sumos, sorry Yuki-kun no es nada personal-

-bueno yo paso !- dijo Hiro colocando ambas manos al frente sudando

Suguro se llevo una mano a la cabeza – oigan que creen que hacen acaso pertenezco a una banda de inconcientes- el americano saco su mágnum

- in or out -

-bueno yo apuesto 50 yenes a los sumos- dijo Fujisaki enseñando sus dientes nerviosos, Tohma estaba contrariado

-Nunca vi tal demostración de falta de consideración hacia persona alguna-

- ¿que apuestas Toh-chan nanoda? las apuestas están sumo 3 Yuki-chan 1 ,-

-bueno ya que me pregunta apuesto 1000 dólares a los sumos , ah lo siento Eiri-san pero la realidad veo poco probable que logre que le den el helado – El rubio tenia _**UNA GRAN SOBERANA Y JODIDA VENA LATIENDOLE Y APUNTO DE ESTALLARLE**_ _**PELIGROSAMENTE EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO**_ como le hacia falta el cigarrito un chupito ¿acaso era mucho pedir?

-Yuki quiero el helado….Yuuukiii!- su amante berreaba como de costumbre, los deseos de fumar se intensificaban y el no poderlo hacer le crispaba los nervios, _respiración e inspiración_ Eiri tomó el auto control de si mismo se paro mirando a la sarta de idiotas, no le conocían y muy pocas veces se rendía ante nada, no dejaría a Shu con un antojo, … se puso sus lentes oscuro, metió una mano en su bolsillo y camino calmadamente hasta las tres moles

-¿Crees que lo maten?- pregunto Fujisaki a Nakano

-¿quien sabe?-

**... &&&&...**

-980..990..1000..1050 que bien nanoda!- Ryuchi contaba el dinero se había ganado 1250 yenes y 1050 dólares con eso compraría muchos dulces, Shu comía el helado alegremente, todos miraban como el niño adulto contaba el dinero T.T

-eso no se vale hermanito !- le apunto con un dedo

-¿por que te quejas Tatsuha? – dijo Eiri mientras comía pausadamente de su nevado

-ellos son fans tuyo hermano tramposo – T.T lloro su empobrecido familiar jamás se cruzo por su mente que unas mini-maquinas asesinas cultivaran el culto a la lectura como parte para enriquecer su cultura y espíritu.

-Tatsuha si quieres quedarte en una pieza quédate calladito y come tranquilo - el moreno cerro el pico conocía muy bien a su hermano para saber que estaba al borde de una gran colosal batalla donde se veía seriamente involucrado su bienestar físico y mental

**... &&&&...**

Por fin llego a su casa el día había sido terrorífico llegar a la compañía y rescatar su carro, se acostaría un poco, para reponer energía – ¿vienes Shuichi?

-eh? Ano Yuki yo iré a leer un poco, sabes leí un libro ayer que me llamo la atención

-esta bien estoy el cuarto cualquier cosa que necesita llámame –

si- el pequeño se acerco a la biblioteca buscando el libro del día anterior " Vientos de Verano" y comenzó a leer

**... &&&&...**

Eiri dormía ya placidamente de pronto sintió que alguien se le montaba encima abrió los ojos - Shuichi…- _mirada lasciva_ _del pelirosa _

-¿otra vez!- dijo Eiri

ujum – dijo asintiendo, se sentía súper caliente - Yuki , dijiste que si necesitaba algo que te llamara-

-si. pero no era… – no continuo ya sus labios era atrapado en forma excitante se separo un poco

– Yuki tómame - una nueva noche de pasión en donde dos cuerpos bailaron frenéticamente bañado por la tenue luz de la luna.

**... &&&&...**

Su cuerpo estaba todo sudoroso, respiraba agitado tratando de recobrar el ritmo normal de sus latidos tras otra jornada de sexo….no corrección…. _una larga jornada de sexo jodidamente duro, rudo, profundo, salvaje e intenso _había notado como que Shuichi tenia como protagonista y estrella principal en esta película su miembro viril …. Miro el techo – !me esta matando! No durare ni un mes -

había terminado de hacer el amor, Shu dormía apaciblemente miro el reloj eran las 4:30 de la mañana trato de dormir … pero… las palabras de su fastidioso hermano afloraron en su cabeza como bombillas de estadium en cuarto oscuro.

_"..deberías comprarte unas viagras para tener fuerzas por que si sigues así no tendras el suficiente aguante.."_

-estupido Tatsuha !- cerro sus ojos dormiría 3 días si le fuera necesario estaba agotado pero su hermano ¿tenia razón? -Ay! que demonios!- estaba loco si contemplaba la posibilidad de comprar eso, si era joven y no era eyaculador precoz, si por el contrario aguantaba mucho, ni tenia problemas de erección y mantenerla ".._por ahora.." _le dijo una vocecita en el interior , se dio vuelta y mas vuelta como pollo al horno

_"…deberías comprarte unas viagras para tener fuerzas por que si sigues así no tendras el suficiente aguante…"_

-gracias a su aniki le había espantado el sueño reparador, cercano a las 5 de la madrugada fue que consiguió dormirse

**... &&&&...**

Eiri dormía placidamente sintió un calor que le ganaba en su ingle una suave succión al principio y mas rápida después le estimulaba exquisitamente, respiraba mas agitado – ah! aH oh! Ah!- un sueño húmedo - …mmmm- era un sueño húmedo y se sentía tan bien tan real –ahh ah!- abrió sus ojos tenia un fuerte rubor en sus cara y un gran calor en sus zona baja Shuichi lamia divinamente esa zona

-Ah! ah! aah! Me corro! Aarrgh!- gimió Eiri, Shuichi tomo una vaso haciendo que la corridas cayeran dentro mientras masturbaba el miembro hasta la ultima gotas

-Buenos días Yuki- n.n dijo alegre Shu, el rubio miro con un gran sonrojo se giro a ver el reloj marcaba … !seis de la mañana! definitivamente el embarazo le había alterado el reloj Biologico al mocoso

-¿Shu por que hicistes eso?- por mas idiota que fuese su koi debe haber una respuesta lógica ¿no?

-tenia hambre-

-¿que tienes hambre?-

sip- tomo un gran emparedado preparado por él, Shuichi ponía encima la corrida de el rubio _mirada perpleja por parte del amante_ y tapo todo con el pan cuadrado, el pequeño al notar que su pareja lo miraba le ofreció un poco -¿Quieres?..esta riquísimo- Eiri sintió un nudo en su estomago se lo tenia merecido el pregunto y fue sabiamente respondido

-no aparta eso.. no tengo hambre – prefería morir de hambre antes de comer una cosa así

-bueno tu te lo pierdes- de un costado tomo su libro para seguir leyéndolo

-¿que lees?- pregunto extrañado ¿el baka sabia leer?

-"Vientos de Verano" – dijo mientras comía el rubio recordó era unos de sus primeros trabajos. Lo escribió cuando comenzó hace 7 años tendría 17 años mas o menos era rico en situaciones sumamente románticas y subidas un poco de tono claro que ahora escribía de otra forma otro estilo literario y hablando de novela debía ponerse en acción, se paro abrió una gaveta y saco de allí la pasta de diente que había escondido del pelirosa antes que se la comiera al igual que el champú que usaba, se dirigió hacia el baño mientras su amantísimo seguía absorto en la lectura

**... &&&&...**

"…las suaves manos tocaban cada centímetro de su pálida piel …"

Shu tenia rato leyendo al llegar a este punto sintió como un leve fuego empezaba a consumirlo siguió con tan excelsa escritura

" oh David "" dijo la dulce dama se entregaba una vez mas a su único amor .."

El calorcito de Shuichi se había convertido en un volcán a punto de explotar, bajo el libro se paro para buscar a el rubio en el baño no lo encontró, lo busco en la cocina nada ni en el pasillo… ¿donde estaba el rubio? necesitaba que se lo montara y rápido … -ah el estudio- , al llegar, allí se encontraba !bingo! _su escritor de novelas romántica favorito, _estaba de espalda se podía notar como el pantalón se ajustaba abajo dejando notar sus nalgas y su espalda ancha yyy .. _mirada lujuriosa_ se acerco contento pronto tendría a Eiri donde quería … _entre sus piernas_ …. Ah! si el pobre supiera lo que se le esperaba, el libro que tenia era de 300 paginas y el apenas iba por la pag 80, sin contra que a veces releia .

-Yuuukiii- el rubio se giro miro aquella carita de facciones aniñada con un fuerte rubor y sin ninguna ropa estaba !totalmente desnudo! Dispuesto a otro delicioso asalto…# seguro vinieron unos extraterrestres y cambiaron al bak… !pero que demonio! # Hasta estaba pensando igual que Shuichi….# tranquilo Eiri respira no te dejes atropellar por la situación #

-¿Otra vez?..no me digas que aun – _con cansancio_ el joven asintió con una sonrisa que denotaba su estado febril levanto su manito derecha y con el dedo índice hizo señas llamando

-Ven aquí mi dulce escritor..- tomo al rubio por el cuello haciendo que se acercara a el escritorio -quiero que me poseas nuevamente – hablando en forma seductora , definitivamente el embarazo le cambio a Shuichi, el pobre novelista incauto pensaba en alguna salida, no tenia ninguna además sonaba feo que el gritara " Shuichi…para… no para" no le quedo mas remedio que cumplir con el sagrado deber de tirarse al chico…!una vez mas!. Shu se acerco a la mesa montándose el rubio miro como su súper cachondo pelo rosado esperaba apoyado en la mesa y con las piernas ligeramente flexionada y su entrada pidiendo a gritos ser asaltado, iba a apartar la lapto. -no espera! – dijo el cachondo …digo! El pelirosa – déjala no me estorba para nada, se lamió un dedo, lo haría allí mismo al lado de la computadora, donde esos enloquecedores dedos solía escribir esa obras literarias divinamente maravillosas

**... &&&&...**

Yuuukiii ha! - como de costumbre Shu estaba encima ahorcajado llevando el absoluto control de la relación ..como últimamente pasaba , se movía en forma salvaje como si necesitara exprimirlo hasta lo ultimo…y lo estaba logrando con éxito, Eiri con sus manos apoyado en las nalgas de Shuichi ayudando a marcar el ritmo, cuando su pareja lo dejaba, sentía como el niño se resbalaba divinamente por su pene ardiente sintió que el clímax llegaba al igual que su chico

AAARRRHH ah! YUU.KIII- grito en un nuevo clímax profundo enterando sus uñas en el cuerpo del otro, Eiri sintió que se corría una gran explosión lleno el interior del pelirosa, Shu sintió con gusto como su amantísimo escritor le llenaba completamente...como amaba esto últimamente, Eiri daba las ultimas convulsiones ya no podía mas salio del pequeño tratando de no hacer daño, respiro fuerte su corazón latía aprisa… -¿estas satisfecho? – ¿será que ahora Shu le daría un respirito? debía terminar su novela - el chiquillo asintió en forma infantil, después de cometer una travesura

Por ahora – retiro sus piernas dándole un beso fugaz voy a bañarme debo llegar a Ng y a comprar algunas cosas para el bebe, debo hablar con mama a decirle la noticia de mi embarazo¿ me llevas Yuki?- _ojos tiernos_

-_diablos!_ su novela cada día tenia _mas mas mas mas mas mas mas y mas mas mas mas MAS MAS MAS _retraso, pero no podía evitarlo su pareja ahora era mas importante adema no podía negarle nada y menos si ponía eso ojos tierno -si vístete – el pequeño se marcho satisfecho, el gran novelista contemplo los hermosos glúteos de su pareja, antes de salir por la puerta, estos estaban mas redonditos y rellenitos, una vez mas la idea impuesta por su sádico hermano rondaba su casta cabeza

_"…deberías comprarte unas viagras para tener fuerzas por que si sigues así no tendras el suficiente aguante…" _

- pero que estupido Hermano tengo!-se quejo molesto, pero Shu tenia dos meses y seguro que mas adelante…. trato de desechar el ultimo pensamiento sin éxito

**... &&&&...**

Unos trabajadores bajaban los diversors materiales en el Dome de Tokio, faltaba poco para el espectáculo, poco menos de un mes el grupo vocalista comenzaría a practicar el mas o menos quince días todo iba según lo planeado. Un trabajador revisaba el sitio inspeccionando –mmmmm - miro hacia el techo estudiándolo – perfecto- , al parecer ya conocía un buen sitio donde implantar las bombas unas en donde estaba el publico espectador y la otras arriba del podium del ministro, se sonrió

Oiga!- el joven hombre alzo su vista sudando bajo un poco su visera ocultando su cara parcialmente por favor lleve esos cables de sonido hasta la caseta y conéctelo

si señor – tomo el cable de audio y se sonrió…todo iba viento en popa

_Avances del próximo capitulo_

_….Eiri caminaba en lo oscuro escucho unos quejidos , se enrumbó donde estaba el ruido. busco pero no conseguía la procedencia, camino un trecho allí ahora lo escuchaba mejor no era quejido, sino _**_sollozos, _**_diviso mejor , quien lloraba era un niño de 3 años mas o menos pelo rubio y ojos ambarmarino, era su niño quien lloraba corrió hasta el pequeño que estaba en el piso, se agacho _

_¿que sucede? – aunque no lo demostraba estaba asustado, el pequeño vio al hombre mayor le reconoció rápidamente _

_Papá… papito esta mal! – se paro y se echo en le brazos del rubio llorando, - tengo miedo papa, todo esta oscuro y frío, tengo miedo- el niño lloraba estrujándose los ojos, Eiri sostenía el pequeño cuerpo que temblaba – por favor ayuda a mi papito – las lagrimas corrían por su pequeño rostro _

_Eiri acariciaba su cabeza rubia-¿que le pasa a tu papito?– pregunto con angustia_

_-no lo se estaba bien y ahora todo esta oscuro y frío tengo miedo papa…ayuda a mi papito ayúdalo!-_

Yuki se despertó de un golpe, un fugas pensamiento paso por su mente rápidamente vocalizándolo – Shuichi!- se paro inmediato debía bajar ahora a la sala de grabación….¿ Como sabia esto, no tenia respuesta solo sabia que Shuichi estaba mal, Tohma descolgaba el teléfono en ese momento, en la otro línea estaba Sakano pero por la histeria que tenia no entendió lo que decía , pero vio como el novelista se levantaba corriendo del sofá y salía como bólido

-Eiri-san!- pero el hombre mayor había salido rápidamente de la oficina corriendo por el pasillo y bajando de tres en tres las escaleras, eran como 10 pisos pero tenia los pies ligeros, una vez que llego al piso de un golpe abrió la puerta y se dirigió hasta la sala donde Shu solía ensayar abriendo la puerta de la cabina

-Shuichi!- vio como los integrantes de la banda corrían, K tenia a Shindou en brazos, corrió rápidamente ante el pequeño cuerpo y de un movimiento tomo a su pelirrosa arrebatándolo de las manos del manager – ¿DONDE ESTA EL SERVICIO MEDICO!-

_**continuación:**_ _**Un embarazo colectivo….2da parte**_

Kiiiaaaa parece que Shu esta desbordado sus hormonas estas fuera de control ….bueno ya estamos en el capi 4 no se ustedes me divertí mucho en este capi pero sufrí horrores …pero ya estamos encaminado :

_**El Rincón del Yaoi**_

Les recuerdo la pagina de Mel-chan y Pam http/mx.groups. previa cuenta en yahoo e inscripción ella son las administradoras que están trabajando con tesón para que todos disfrutemos, la pagina dedicada al yaoi en su mayoría, si no te gusta huye como el viento, aquí encotraras divertidos enlaces de estos y mangas yaoi : p y no tan yaoi además de que puedes dar tu opinión sobre cualquier tema …es un foro abierto de libre expresión, y cualquier cosa que consigas puedes compartirla con el grupo, recuerda que tu participación enriqueces la pagina

Aviso …a los que quieran descargar el manga gravitación en español el track 1, lo pueden hacer a travez de la pagina del Mel y Pam alli estara el link en exclusiva, lo hicimos Dark-san (trancirpcion ) y una servidora ( montaje ) para su diversión, aparte del remix 3 de gravi no es mio ni traducción ni montaje pero esta chula es de Hikari a atravez de su pagina "gravityzone" : p en sleeplessbeauty la podras descargar gratis pero recuerda que debes comprar el manga .."es mas divertido, si es lincenciado en tu pais no lo bajes se hizo para aquellos paises donde la obra no ha sido dado licencia, cuento con tu criterio y altruismo nOn

Y ahora leean este manjar

**"…. "Oye, Shuichi¿mi hermano te recogió de nuevo?" Esa voz sonaba muy parecida a la de Yuki, sólo que ésta era más casual. Shuichi se giró.****  
****"¡Tatsuha!"****  
****El hombre allí parado era Tatsuha Uesugi, el hermano menor de Yuki. Él era la viva imagen del otro, a excepción de su cabello oscuro y ojos negros; cuando ambos hermanos se encontraban juntos, era como ver el símbolo del yin y el yang. Fue Tatsuha quien le dijo a Shuichi, después de que el cantante estuviera viendo por meses con el escritor, que "Yuki" era un pseudónimo, y que su verdadero nombre era Eiri Uesugi.****  
****Tatsuha era un sacerdote. Él era paciente, tenía una benevolente aura a la cual Shuichi respondía como si fuera un niño perdido y hambriento.****  
****"¡Él no me ama!" sollozó Shuichi, echando sus brazos alrededor del moreno, quien, por supuesto, lo recibió cálidamente. Si tan sólo un fragmento de su amabilidad estuviera en Yuki, mi vida sería perfecta. Pero por más que le gustase la gentileza del sacerdote, Shuichi no estaba enamorado de Tatsuha. Para bien o para mal, al único que amaba era al frío, guapo e inalcanzable Yuki.****  
****Mientras su rostro se hundía en el ancho pecho del menor de los Uesugi, el pelirosa sintío los brazos del moreno apretándolo fuertemente. Sintió el peligro cerca y alzó la vista rápidamente. Había un extraño brillo en los ojos de Tatsuha.****  
****"¡Quiero comerte todo, Ryuichi!"****  
****"¡Woa¡Yo no soy Ryuichi Sakuma! Yo soy Shuichi," gritó, tratándo de zafarse, golpeándolo en los brazos. Pero Tatsuha no lo soltaba. "¡Soy Shuichi Shindou¡El novio de tu hermano!" ….." **  
U.Uuuuu que tal es la transcripcion del 3er capitulo en españaol de la novela gravitation y ahora lean esta  
"… **El escritor rió. "Sé cómo te sientes."****  
****"¿Eh?" Shuichi se tambeleó estupefacto.****  
****Yuki se inclinó, buscando un beso. Pero dudó al último instante.****  
****"¿Yuki?" preguntó Shuichi sin respiración.****  
****La suave presión de los labios de Yuki contra los suyos hizo que Shuichi se quisiera derrumbar sobre sus rodillas. Se desplomó contra la paderd mientras el rubio lo empujaba. Yuki abrió los labios del pelirosa y profundizó el beso, explorándolo suavemente.****  
****"Toda la frustración que he sentido tratando de terminar mi novela," murmuró en la oreja del cantante. "La voy a descargar contigo." Yuki empujó sus caderas hacia adelante, mientras agarraba las de Shuichi, claramente disfrutando.****  
****"¡Ah!" Shuichi se aferró a los brazos del rubio.****  
****¡Creo que está enojado por lo de ayer! Quisiera saber si fue por interferir con su trabajo, o porque no regresé. Pero no me importa que se desquite conmigo. No me importa si es rudo. O si se pone un poco violento. Mientras que estemos junto, soy feliz.****  
****Pero aún así, quiero escuchar esas dos pequeñas palabras. Quiero que él me acepte y me diga que está bien que lo ame.****  
****"Oh," lanzó un gritó ahogado, mientras que Yuki pasaba su lengua por el cuello. Jadeó mientras el escritor se desashía de sus ropas.****  
****Mientras Yuki seguía con lo suyo, la ansiedad de Shuichi hizo que se agitara, aumentando así la fricción entre ambos cuerpos….."**

Estos fuero una capsula de las novelas track 3 y track 4 en español de la novela gravitation y según al parecer la novela tendria otra parte gravitation novel 2 que saldria para el verano nOn ah por cierto Esta trancipcion y traducion lo hace Kikyo asi que no tienen excusas y a leer y dejar comentarios al respecto

Quiero recomendar otro manga que me fascina se llama okane ga nai "no Money" es lindo es un Yakuza compra a Ayase un lindo chico por la bicoca de dos billones de yenes, claro que el lindo chico lo rechaza, los interese generados por la deuda cada 10 días de unos 53 millones , que exagerado, pero le propone que cada vez que lo hacen le pagara 500 mil yenes cada vez : p con un propósito lograr al termino de la deuda ayase se enamore de el …vemos si lo logra apenas esta el 2 libro traducido

A los amante del yaoi hard ( creo que invente un nuevo termino U.Uuu) les recomiendo knock 3 times, bastantes fuerte diría yo ..aquí es la relación amorosa es entre tres chicos casi al mismo tiempo sin dejarse : p ( que sádico no?) comienza cuando Seno Naoki llega a casa de Manato , este pone un anuncio por que se le muere su gatito y Naoki le sustituye y… pero como comprenderán la cosa es muy fuerte y me da penita comentarles lo que pasa aji! Pero pueden bajarlo en la red

También recomiendo uno de las manga que mas me gusta se llama Color , dos chicos pintan un cuadro idéntico…ninguno se conoce pero resulta que coincidirán en el mismo colegio y en la misma sección …la historia es muy divertida ( mas a mi gusto )

Quiero dar gracias a todos y todas ustedes por apoyarme aunque no esta permitido constestar los review o comentario por aqui ( que sectaristas) quiero decirles que los leo con mucho cariño y estoy al pendientes de sus comentarios

ahora me despido ya saben clonaré errr leere sus sugerencia pero deben decirmelo

aquí abajito -


	5. Un embarazo colectivo…2da parte

Resumen: Yuki debe lidiar con el embarazo de Shu y la tropa Ng, estos están pendiente del pelirosa, creen n que el rubio no será un buen padre, hasta Tohma lo piensa ,…. ¡estan volviendome loco y sacandme de mis casillas!...!ALGUIEN MATENME!

Comentario ¡Gracias por su apoyo! Gracie gracie, bueno wueno para este capitulo deben bajarse una cancion que canta Yuki al final el link es si la quieren escuchar en español http/ www(punto) savefile (punto)com (flash) file (slas) 9649742 y si lo quieres en ingles http/ www (punto) savefile (punto)com (slash) file (slash) 9982664 …será muy tierno si siguen las indicaciones

DISCLAIMER: Obra literaria nominada al oscar por millones de Fanatica, su creadora Maki-sama camina por la alfombra roja saludando a todas su s admiradoras saludando a todos, yo solo le tomo las fotos para el periodico

NOTA IMPORTANTE ..Para que no se pierdan en la historia deben acatar lo que aquí señalo: _algunas acciones, gestos y sentimientos están en letras cursivas _, _los sueños de Yuki serán siempre en cursiva y **las acciones, gestos y sentimientos en el sueño estarán remarcado en negrilla y cursiva**_ # lo que esta en numeral son pensamientos # - lo que esta entre guión son diálogos- letras normal si nada son mis divagaciones plasmada aquí : p

Advertencia: yaoi o sea relación chico-chico, lime, lemon, limonada, naranjada, frapee y demás cositas :3- el tipo de fics será drama, romance, ironías varias y comedia ... o eso tratare U.Uu

_**Lejos de Ti...**_

Capitulo 5

Un embarazo colectivo….2 da parte

Habían ido a visitar la casa de la familia Shindou fue un total efectivo 100 desastroso , la señora Shindou no paraba de dirigirle frases con connotaciones cariñosas al parejo de su amado bebe …- Pedastra, Pedofilo …- y demás ingurios conocidos y no conocido por la real diccionario de la lengua Nipona , y que la censura no me permite colocar aquí U.U , ah! pero fué después de que su adorable hijo, único descendiente de la casta masculina Shindou comunico su recién embarazo , los padres no dijeron nada a su pequeña prole, estaban pasmados … fue la Señora Shindou quien dio su humilde opinión al respecto – Shuichi porrrqueee en que me equivoqueee ….snf snf, te criamos igual que a Maiko, buuuaa seguro no equilibre bien las energías positivas! Buua,- aahhh! era digno de verse su teatralidad con facilidad le daban el oscar, ganándole a Kim Basinger, Julia Rober o Jessica Alba por una morena

mama párale quieres, me estas avergonzando-

pero el padre miro bien la situación e hizo sus demandas – ha mancillado el honor de mi hijo … exijo que …–

papa que no soy chica – le dijo Shu con una gota a su padre

La señora se paro de su lugar y se acerco al pedrastra ..perdón a Eiri-san llorando, le pediría a ese asalta cunas algo que lo tenia desde hace mucho guardado en su pecho - Yuki-san me da su autógrafo?...snf snf – enseñándole su ultima novela , amen de que su hermana tomaba fotos de el rubio con el único fin de mostrar la existencia de un cuñado famoso …seria popular, la reina del carnaval .. esas fotos circularían por el mercado negro de la prepa.. tal vez pararía en el altar de las nativas de la institución siendo adorado por los aborígenes del lugar

**... &&&&...**

Habían llegado a la Ng, Shu se despidió con un ligero beso , pero en ese momento pasaba Tohma y su hermana … aunque pensándolo bien siempre Tohma pasaba por ahí por casualidad muchas veces mas de la que hubiese querido, no importara la hora que fuera , las 8 , las 7, las 9, mas temprano o mas tarde el siempre estaba pasando por casualidad ..¿ será que le pusieron un rastreador a su auto?

Ah Eiri-san Hohayo gozaimazu – dijo el Rostro siempre Juvenil de Seguchi al bajarse del vehiculo

-Hohayo- en tono frío mas por educación que por otra cosa

Eri-san quería invitarte a tomar un trago para celebrar el hecho de que pronto serás padre y yo seré tío - Alrededor de Tohma se encontraban un bello paraíso con un lago, conejitos , flores, un lindo sol con sus arco iris y todo

seremos – dijo Mika encabronada

eh? Ah! si jeje seremos tíos- ¿ como pudo olvidarse de Mika , Eiri evaluaba la oferta de su cuñado tenias días que no bebía, ni fumaba su limite estaba en un nivel -145.578.445 y tenia que subirlo a topes normales

si vamos – dijo el adicto al alcohol y nicotina

**... &&&&...**

Eiri estaba tomando el segundo vaso de Whiski, apagaba en el cenicero su cuarto cigarro , su cuñado estaba hablando amenamente, aunque a decir verdad era un monologo mas que todo, Seguchi recordara cuando era mas joven su chiquilladas y demás, Mika había salido ya que su presencia era requerida en su oficina, Yuki escuchaba a su cuñado, las palabras lo adormecían sentía un sopor increíble ..el cansancio ..la falta de sueño hacia estragos en su persona, casi sin darse cuenta estaba dormido, Tohma al percatarse recostó a el escritor en el cómodo y mullido sofá admirando las facciones de su protegido y acariciando unos mechones - Eiri eres tan hermoso..pareces un ángel – el presidente miraba los labios semi abiertos de su amor secreto, sagrado y obsceno deseaba probar esos labios aunque fuera una vez , se acerco - ¡no, no debo! – se retiro un poco pero esos labios era como si tuviera un imán – no creo que Shindou-san se moleste porque te robe un beso… el siempre te tiene . en cambio yo..- acerco su rostro para besarlo

Tho..TOHMA, - Seguchi se timbro _capturado con las manos en la masa_

- - que narices estas haciendo?- pregunto Mika que se encontraba en la mitad de la oficina # piensa Tohma piensa rápido #

ah! Mika-san estaba observando de cerca para saber si Eiri-san estaba dormido parece que no se encuentra bien – la chica se acerco y aprecio a su hermano dormido ,su marido tenia razón

parece que ha bajado de peso y se ve cansado – dijo la chica

si dejémosles descansar, se ve que le hace falta – giro su cabeza mostrando su sonrisa risueña

tienes razón ..Tohma gracias por preocuparte …eres un ángel-

es un placer Mika-san – con una bella magnifica y excelsa sonrisa que lo había salvado en mas de una ocasión y esta no era la ecepcion al caso … ¿se podría embotellar?

**... &&&&...**

Líricas

La música sonaba y Shu entono

Tenia que ser bueno tenia que superar a Sakuma-san pero el condenado era demasiado bueno ..pero tenia que tratar ser el mejor

pero el mareo que tenia no lo dejaba rendir bien, no!...tenia que sobreponerse faltaba poco tiempo para el mega concierto llegaría a todo el mundo

daba lo mejor el mundo le daba vueltas vertiginosas tenia que continuar antes que K le metiera un tiro

……………- todo le daba vueltas en forma rápida tomo el micrófono no pudo emitir sonido alguno, se le había olvidado lo que seguía ..#!Que tonto!# debía continuar o K si lo mataba, pero…¿ que seguía? no se acordaba, escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre, aun así trato de recordar la letra …nada en blanco … sintió de repente un golpe fuerte en su cuerpo todo estaba negro , y le dolía terriblemente la cabeza ¿por que la gente gritaba tanto ¿ … # la letra ah de ser por eso # se sentía cansado la nada lo llamaba y envolvía su cuerpo arrullándolo, escucho varios pasos alrededor de el… y gritaban su nombre , esos gritos le hacían doler mas la cabeza miro la oscuridad se dejo llevar….

**... &&&&...**

…_.Eiri caminaba en lo oscuro escucho unos quejidos , se enrumbó donde estaba el ruido. busco pero no conseguía la procedencia, camino un trecho allí ahora lo escuchaba mejor no era quejido, sino **sollozos, **diviso mejor , quien lloraba era un niño de 3 años mas o menos pelo rubio y ojos ambarmarino, era su niño quien lloraba corrió hasta el pequeño que estaba en el piso, se agacho _

_¿que sucede? – aunque no lo demostraba estaba asustado, el pequeño vio al hombre mayor le reconoció rápidamente _

_Papá… papito esta mal! – se paro y se echo en le brazos del rubio llorando, - tengo miedo papa, todo esta oscuro y frío, tengo miedo- el niño lloraba estrujándose los ojos, Eiri sostenía el pequeño cuerpo que temblaba – por favor ayuda a mi papito – las lagrimas corrían por su pequeño rostro _

_Eiri acariciaba su cabeza rubia-¿que le pasa a tu papito?– pregunto con angustia_

_-no lo se estaba bien y ahora todo esta oscuro y frío tengo miedo papa…ayuda a mi papito ayúdalo!-_

Yuki se despertó de un golpe, un fugas pensamiento paso por su mente rápidamente vocalizándolo – Shuichi!- se paro inmediato debía bajar ahora a la sala de grabación….¿ Como sabia esto, no tenia respuesta solo sabia que Shuichi estaba mal, Tohma descolgaba el teléfono en ese momento, en la otro línea estaba Sakano pero por la histeria que tenia no entendió lo que decía pero vio como el novelista se levantaba corriendo del sofá y salía como bólido

-Eiri-san!- pero el hombre mayor había salido rápidamente de la oficina corriendo por el pasillo y bajando de tres en tres las escaleras, eran como 10 pisos pero tenia los pies ligeros una vez que llego al piso de un golpe abrió la puerta y se dirigió hasta la sala donde Shu solía ensayar abriendo la puerta de la cabina

-Shuichi!- vio como los integrantes de la banda corrían K tenia a Shindou en brazos, corrió rápidamente ante el pequeño cuerpo y de un movimiento tomo a su pelirrosa arrebatándolo de las manos del manager – ¿DONDE ESTA EL SERVICIO MEDICO!-

-Arriba,- indico K, Eiri salio corriendo subió las escalera de una patada abrió la puerta el piso estaba habilitado totalmente para casos sencillos y de emergencia asemejaba a como una mini-clínica, La enfermera Vio como un Rubio alto traía a un joven en brazos

-venga por acá – abrió una puerta y allí estaba un camilla , la enfermera abrió una puerta que estaba en la lateral

-DOCTOR!...EMERGENCIA!- el joven galeno soltó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió a la camilla revisando al joven

-¿Que le paso?- el medico llevo dos dedos al cuello y colocándolo en la aorta sintiendo el ritmo de sus latidos

-estaba bien y se desmayo- dijo Eiri angustiado el doctor después de revisar sus latidos llevo rápidamente sus manos a la nariz para sentir la respiración

-¿algún accidente? – dijo este revisando sus pupilas con una lamparita

-Sensei esta embarazado- Eiri miraba el trabajo del galeno, el medico revisaba la otra pupila

- ¿es el su pareja ?- pregunto el profesional de la medicina levantando la polera y oscultandolo con su estetoscopio

si –

-¿esta embarazado de usted?-

-si - el joven medico tomo un tensiómetro coloco el brazalete en el brazo y pulso un botón , el aparato comenzó a llenar el brazalete de aire y en una pantalla reflejaba las medidas

-enfermera tómele muestras sanguíneas y llévelo al laboratorio !urgente!-

-si Sensei – la profesional de blanco tomo rápidamente la jeringa y con una goma hizo un brazalete dio un golpecito en la vena , esta se hincho un poco y la chica enterró la aguja sacando el liquido escarlata ,

- nombre del paciente y edad – la enfermera espero su respuesta

- Shindou Shuichi , tiene 19 años - dijo, Yuki se sentía impotente, no podía ayudar en nada solo podía observar, el galeno tomo un frasquito y del otro lado del brazo de Shuindou tomo una mariposa hinco la piel perforándolo, sujeto el yerco con adhesivo y paso una solución hacia el cuerpo del joven desmayado, Eiri leyó el envase " glucosa al 0.5"

-¿que tiene! – pregunto tratando de mantener su aplomo , pero que difícil era, pocas veces en la vida le pasaba esto y esta era una de esas ocasiones

-Señor –

-Eiri- dijo casi inconciente mirando el rostro pálido de Shu, sus labios habían perdido todo rastro de color se veían blanquecinos

-Eiri-kun por favor espere afuera,

- pero digame Sensei ¿que tiene?-

-en cuanto tengamos los resultados le diremos antes no podría decir a ciencia cierta Eiri-kun - el rubio asintió, al salir se encontraba todo el grupo incluyendo a Mika y Seguchi

-El Dr. Dice que debemos esperar-

había pasado al rededor de media hora Eiri veía el piso, los demás no decían nada, en eso una puerta se abrió el galeno salía, Yuki se acercó preguntando

Sensei… ¿como sigue? –

-Eiri-kun en las muestras de sangres que se le tomaron al joven Shindou se evidencio rastraos de químico en su sangre

-QUEEE!- todos quedaron en silencio como era posible eso, Ryu veía incrédulo # rastros químico# una sombra negra cubrió su rostro, pensó con molestia que sea lo que sea apostaba que era culpa del entupido Escritor, si algo malo le pasaba a su Shu-chan lo mataría sin pensarlo dos veces

-¿acaso tomo veneno o algo? – pregunto Suguro

Las muestra de sangre indica- continuó el profesional – que hay rastro de Sulfato de amonio, dimeticona, cloruro de sodio, benzoato de sodio, acido citrico, hidroxipropiltrimonio, sorbitol, silica hidratada, goma de celulosa, hidroxipropli entre otros

-MORIRA!- pregunto Hiro angustiado sosteniendo los hombros del Medico

-NOOOO SHINDOU-KUN NO PUEDE MORIR – Sakano se desmayo

- benzo ¿Qué? y hidroquepapele ¿qué¿qué¿QUE? no entiendo nada – el tecladista estaba anonadado -¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-, no queria ser descortes pero se angustiaria mejor si tan solo supiera que demonio habia dicho el medico

-sorbitol, hidroxipropiltrimonio, dimeticona - Ryu le sono esos nombres, trato de recordar sin éxito había leído eso en alguna parte esos npmbres.. pero ¿en donde? … hizo un esfuerzo ¡lo recordó! - se parece a los ingredientes de las pasta dentífrico y champú que compro en el súper- dijo con voz adulta

Fujisaki no lo creía -¿Shindou-san come champú y pasta dental?…. !Guacala! Esta peor que comerse la baba del fulano helado que se antojo – saco la lengua en señal de asco , aunque pensándolo bien proviniendo de el pelirosa sonaba normal. – he Sakuma-san ¿uste lee eso cuando compra champú en el supermercado?

- si claro¿no es normal?- Fujisaki se le quedo viendo

-Shu-chan no puede morir!- dijo Hiro, Sakano estaba estampado en el piso desde hace rato - DR: - Hiro tomo al galeno desesperado -DIGAME QUE NO MORIRA MI MEJOR AMIGO!-

-en realidad- acoto el galeno - no creo que muera por eso a lo sumo le dará un fuerte dolor de estomago-

-SENSEI DIGAME QUE NO MORIRA!…eh?.. un fuerte dolor de estomago?- el pelirrojo soltó al medico, los pacientes miraban a Hiro como la cosa mas rara de este mundo, este miraba a todos lados disimulando de seguro si buscaba en diccionario la palabra baka saldría su nombre a relucir,

Seguchi estaba serio, Shindou-san ¿comía pasta y dentífrico?... listo! en la noche llamaría a sus abogados buscaría la forma legal de quitarle el bebe a Shuichi por irresponsable …# ese idiota # como era posible debía de cuidarse, tenia algo muy importante en su ser¡el hijo de Eiri-san! que haría mas adelante ¿tomar desinfectante!… ggrrr!... y aun no había nacido y pensándolo bien ¿como seria cuando el bebe naciera? ….# ¡ha no! no lo permitiré # esperaría pacientemente a que naciera el bebe y se haría con la patria protestad del niño, se lo llevaría lejos, muy lejos… donde no se le pegaran las mañas raras de su padre pelirosa ú.u y Eiri aun era muy joven para afrontar esa gran responsabilidad cuidar de un bebe no era fácil, ambos eran unos jóvenes inconcientes¡como adulto responsable se haría cargo!

Ryu respiro aliviado su querido amor estaba bien y no gracias a el desgraciado que tenia por pareja, pero eso no se quedaría así no lo dejaría irse liso al, al¡al mal nacido, tomo a su lindo conejito y hablo en forma infantil – wow! cuñado debería comprar comida nutritiva para Shu-chan, y no darle champú para el almuerzo ..si no tiene dinero para comprar alimento Kuma-chan te lo presta …¿verdad Kumagoro?- el conejito asintió, El rubio lo miro molesto..!que se creía ese insolente!

-Eiri-kun su pareja ya esta bien – dijo el medico, en eso Shuichi salio, Yuki sintió alivio - sufrió un desmayo provocado por su condición, esta un poco anémico el paciente me informo que su obstetra ya le indico las vitaminas y demás fármacos que la pensaban comprar hoy además le recetare estos medicamentos deberá venir por 2 ó 3 días para revisión, joven Shuichi le recomiendo que no siga comiendo champú ni pasta ..se que es un antojo pero debe aguantarse-

-anoo lo se, pero…-

-tranquilo Joven Shindou- dijo el galeno palmeándolo, Shu miro a los demás integrantes ellos estaban metidos en sus pensamiento , de repente sintió frío en el ambiente presintió peligro inminente

**... &&&&...**

Shuichi veía el paisaje a través de su ventana, giró hacia el conductor su pareja estaba callado desde que salieron del servicio medico de Ng,

-Yuki , yo..- bajo la cabeza, pararon en un semáforo – yo.. –

-………. Shuichi – se giro tomando la cabeza rosada – no quiero que sigas comiendo champú ni pasta dental ni nada de esas cosa-

-pe..pero Yuki-

-prométemelo- Shu se perdió en los bellos ojos de su amor y sonrió se acercó y le dio un tierno beso

-eso es un si?- Shu sonrió n.n, el semáforo dio la señal de continuar , Eiri puso nuevamente en marcha el vehiculo

-¿a donde vamos ¿-

-vamos a la farmacia a comprar los medicamentos y luego vamos a comprar las cosas que necesitas para ti y el bebe, Shu se giro rápidamente con ojos grandes juntando sus dos manos en un puño emocionado

-!Enserio Yuki!...siiii!-

**... &&&&...**

La pareja se bajo del vehiculo, el cantante llevaba una gorra de pelotero y Eiri-sama tenia unos lentes oscuros lo menos que quería era que se volviera todo un pandemoniun por su presencia, entraron a la farmacia , Shuichi tomo una cesta y coloco varios productos que eran exhibido en los anaqueles dispuestos a los lados

-Mientras tu estas en eso iré a farmacia a pedir las medicinas – indico el rubio

-esta bien Yuki- El cantante comenzó a revisar los producto escogió desodorante para los dos, jabón de baño , crema para afeitar y afeitadora, vio una crema para hidratar y suavizar la piel – jijiji! – se rió para sus adentro puso una extra-grande le gustaba que su cuerpo estuviera tersa, suave y lista para el libidinoso de su pareja, siguió escogiendo y wualá allí estaba, los champú y al ladito los dentrificos había de todos los tamaños, olores y para Shu-chan los sabores desde fresa pasando por el tutifruti, duraznos frambuesa y muchos mas, desde que estaba embarazado estos productos no les duraba nada ¿Qué curioso? - eetoo ¿cual será mas rico?-

Eiri por su parte se acerco a la farmacia, una joven auxiliar estaba del otro lado del mostrador

-¿Puedo servirle en algo?-

-Si por favor, necesito estos medicamentos - Yuki extendió el récipe medico

-un momento por favor- la auxiliar de la medicina fue hasta atrás a buscar cada uno de los frasquitos, pastillas y jarabes solicitados , Eiri miraba unos panfletos de medicinas, allí había uno donde había una pareja de edades muy madura con una isla en el fondo y luego se veían caminando felices, miro arriba el panfleto describía algo sobre la disfunción eréctil y lo importante que era tener una vida sexual útil y sana para la pareja

"_..deberías comprarte unas viagras para tener fuerzas por que si sigues así no tendrás el suficiente aguante.."_

#maldición# otra vez ese pensamiento porque no recordaba de esa forma matar a su hermano noo tenia que ser lo que le dijo … "el y sus cochinadas"

"_..deberías comprarte unas viagras para tener fuerzas por que si sigues así no tendrás el suficiente aguante.."_

La joven llevo todo lo que tenia escrito en el récipe al mostrador –¿algo mas Señor?-

-no eso es todo – contesto

"_..deberías comprarte unas viagras para tener fuerzas por que si sigues así no tendrás el suficiente aguante.."_

¿acaso ese pensamiento no lo dejaba ? Eiri miro a los lados disimuladamente, nadie estaba pendiente de el y el baka estaba viendo las marcas de unos champús de seguro para comérselos después…tendría que hablar con ese chiquillo seriamente – señorita-

-si digame-

-por favor deseo comprar una caja de Viagra-

-muy bien señor espere un momento- el escritor tomo unos panfletos que hablaban sobre las vitaminas y cuidado de la salud "prevenir en salud es importante" decía el anuncio, la auxiliar reviso en los anaqueles no había quedado nada y su anterior compañera en su turno no había hecho el pedido, se acerco a donde estaba el cliente – señor en este momento no tenemos existencia en nuestros estantes el medicamento espere un momento haré el pedido a deposito – El rubio asintió , la joven se acerco a un micrófono

-/DEPOSITO, SE SOLICITA EN FARMACIA UNA CAJA DE VIAGRA POR FAVOR, REPITO.. UNA CAJA DE VIAGRA GRACIAS/

_Parpadeo de ojos incrédulos, intenso rubor por parte de un cliente rubio con lentes,_ Eiri tomo varios folletos simulando leer, varias personas levantaron sus cabezas viendo hacia la farmacia, un joven vestido con una bata azul apareció con una caja del medicamento entrego una hoja con la orden la señorita reviso la caja los seriales y la cantidades fueran exacta para luego firmarla, el otro reviso la forma y se marcho

La chica destapó la caja se giro al cliente – ¿cuantas necesita Señor? – Eiri hizo seña con su mano mostrando un dedo – bien- la chica saco una caja y puso el resto en el anaquel luego las acomodaría – ¿eso es todo? – el rubio asintió, sentía que media tienda lo miraba , y sus suposiciones eran muy ciertas, menos mal que tenia los lente si algún medio se daba cuenta de ello echarían festín por un buen tiempo, seria su fin solo debía no llamar mas la atención, saldría ileso y nadie se daría cuent… #EL BAKA! .. Shuichi # el niño era tan discreto como un fanático en una final de béisbol seguro que en cualquier momento haría una de las de el como siempre …_ alarma general, pase duro de saliva por la garganta y sudor frío_, .# DEBO SALIR RAPIDO DE AQUÍ!# -¿algo mas?- preguntó amablemente la joven Eiri negó manteniendo la compostura la joven facturo todo y le entrego la bolsa Yuki saco un billete de alta denominación saliendo rápido de allí – señor su cambio!- hizo señas de que lo dejara así

-Vámonos – dijo Eiri en forma fría a el cantante

-deeemo aun me falta hacer unas compras aun no he terminado-

-lo haces después aquí llevo todo – el joven pelirosa miro al rubio y noto que todos los veían

- eh, porque todos nos miran raro-

- vamonos!-

-pero Yu..-

-dije que nos vamos- interrumpiéndolo, saco al muchacho rápidamente, maldiciendo a su hermano en el proceso, mientras tuviera vida no pisaría ese lugar

**... &&&&...**

Había llegado a la tienda por departamento mas grande en su estilo " De natal" la mejor tienda de todo Tokio allí se vendían artículos para mujeres y hombres en estado de gravidez y sus bebes, no había que decir que Shuichi estaba mas que emocionado

Yuki mira- había entrado en la zona de "recreación y orientación infantil" o si llamaban el departamento de Juguetes. El cantante miro a un juguete que le gusto un ¡Kumagoro de tamaño familiar! que servia además de asiento , Eiri tenia una venita pulsandole en su frente, de todos los juguetes que existian tenia que enamorarse precisamente de eso, como odiaba a muerte ese peluche , el chico lo dejo solo , el rubio miro a todos lados observando los diferentes peluchitos en tamaños y colores , pero uno le llamó la atención este era un peluche mediano en forma de oso, color marrón, ojos negro en forma de boton, con un lindo moño rojo en su cuello, lo tomo este era suave al tacto

-se llama Teddy- Eiri giro su cabeza vio a una vendedora con un delantal de cuadros azule y ribetes asemejaba a una ama de casa, en el frente tenia una palabra bordada con la palabra "Mamy"

-Teddy?- miro nuevamente el osito

-si, e un peluche especial , es anti- alérgico anti –ácaros, totalmente lavable al seco , no pierde su forma, y cada uno una melodía para dormir a su pequeño esta recomendado para niños de 0 años en adelante , Eri apretó la panza del peluche se escucho una tierna melodía, esa música la había escuchado antes miro con ternura el juguetito…

-me lo llevo-

En otro lado Shuichi revisaba su "Kumagoro" gigante se llevaría este juguete a casa se giro a buscar a su amante – Yuuu.. – no lo vio ¿donde se había metido ese hombre? lo busco y lo consiguió mas adelante – Yuki yo quier..- se quedo asombrado miro como las chicas de la tienda facturaban carritos de bomberos , robot, pelotas de fútbol de béisbol con su guante y un bat, también facturaron peluches grandes y pequeños en formas y colores , había juegos didácticos, tacos con diferentes formas , abecedarios en lindos colores, libros con cuentos infantiles y muchos artículos mas

¿Yuki que estas haciendo?-

El mayor le respondió en tono frío – Comprando a eso vinimos- entrego la tarjeta de crédito a la chicas esta troquelaba el plástico y entregaba la nota con un bolígrafo

-si lo se…- Shu miro a el Rubio se dibujo una mirada tierna – Yuki que chulo!-

-Qué!- dijo Eiri de mal talante

Antes del posible cambio de su pareja "Yuki a modo encabronado" decidió hacerse el desentendido - no nada, nada !- Shu sabia que aunque Yuki no lo expresara amaba con locura a su bebe

**... &&&&...**

había ido ahora al departamento de ropa y lencería para futuros madre y padre el pelirosa elegía ropas paternas – ¿Yuki como me queda? – el pequeño modelaba a su novio un overol deportivo en un Jean color blanco que la daba a media pierna complementaba el atuendo una camisa ancha rosa con motivos azul eléctrico

-bien Baka-

-¿solo eso? – _Puchero_, Eiri rió por dentro, más que nada deseaba ..no moría por ver a su Shuichi con barriga, con su barriga para ser mas exacto, se imaginaba al chico caminando por la casa con una bella pancita, y con esa ropa, el acariciaría esa zona y se deleitaría mucho con las pataditas que hiciera su pequeña prole …

-YUUKII… ¿no me escuchaste?- , Eiri se dio cuenta que había divagado, pero volvió a la realidad – ¿y este?- ..ahora mostraba un pantalón rosa a media pierna con una camisa blanca, le lucia hermoso

-………..-

-Yuki no eres de mucha ayuda- dijo molesto el chiquillo a la final se llevó varias ropas, camisas, franelas, sudaderas ropa interior , medias, la dependienta saco a Shu unos sujetadores masculinos, y a Shu le dio casi un infarto.

-tranquilícese señor es normal - la dependienta tenia una gota, - aquí tiene dos tipos sujetadores, este – mostró una serie – le sirven para el proceso y formación de los bustos y este - el sujetador era grueso abajo y venia en forma de sudadera pero ajustada desde la mitad el pecho hacia arriba con tiras ajustables, la chica siguió explicándole – para el periodo de amamantar, tiene en la copa un botón que puede desabrocharlo para darle de comer al bebe y …¿señor se siente bien? … ¿señor¡!SEEÑORRR! TRAIGAME AGUA CON AZUCAR! RAPIDO!-

**... &&&&...**

Después del desmayo que sufriera Shuichi, se encaminaron al departamento de ropa y lencería para el bebe. Allí había varias ropitas – ¡Yuki mira no es lindo!- dijo Shu emocionado mostrándole un conjuntito blanco con ribetes blanco además de uno azul cielo y nubecitas, El escritor aprecio los trajecitos y las medias era pequeñitas…. Con ayuda de las "Mamy" había comprado camisitas, guantecitos, varios conjuntos , zapatitos de tela, dos mantas, saco, gorritos y mas artículos textil además de mamilas, chupones anti cólicos, una dotación grande de pañales desechables, corta uñas, esterisadores, bañeras, ungüentos para el bebe y demás artículos que le eran recomendados , Eiri quería aprovechar ese instante por que sabia que mas adelante no podrían, la prensa y los medios podrían trasdiversar todo y lo menos que quería era que Shu se mortificara….

**... &&&&...**

Señores pasen por aquí- les invito la vendedora por comisión con estos cliente se había hecho una buena semana $-$ , - por aquí se encuentran las cunas- , la pareja entro al salón allí se exhibía varias cunas en diferentes modelos y tamaños, Shu le llamo la atención uno en especial, este era azul, verde y blanco matizado en pasteles las barandas estaban bien sujetas además era amplio abajo tenia 4 gaveteros en azul y verdes pastel adentro de la cuna le adornaba una colcha en azul cielo, las almuadas eran blancas con forma de nubes y los protectores de las baranda eran entre azul y blanco, la cuna era protegida por un mosquitero transparente, venia con un moisés que le hacia juego y unos gaveteros extras – Yuki me gusta esta cunita ¿a ti no, como podía decirle que no al baka si la cuna de su pequeño era preciosa

-nos la llevamos – acoto el rubio, la chica tomo nota además quiero llevarme las lámparas y.

-debo decirte que tienes buen gusto – Eiri se giro allí estaba

-Tatsuha!-

- ¿que tal onii-cha?

-¿que haces aquí?-

- ¿yo bueno paseando, viendo y comprando?

Ryu se le guindo encima al moreno -ya conseguí la cuna nanoda!..eh? que tal cuñado n.n – Yuki miro que su hermano estaba con la molestia de dos pies

-¿listo? – acoto el moreno

-señor me puede indicar la dirección de entrega , - dijo la chica

-si disculpe – sebajo de la espalda de su novio y saco la lengua – nuestra dirección es Avenida Sur , residencia… - el peliverde se alejo con la chica, Eiri pensaba ¿por que tenia que soportar los desmanes de ese loco, giro su cabeza ¡sorpresa! allí estaba Hiro-kun y Fujisaki-kun viendo algunas cunitas se acercaron pero no vieron al rubio este escucho la conversación

- ¿que te parece este?- pregunto Suguro

-no se me parece que el otro que vimos era mas bonito ¿no cree?- pero ¿que diablos pasaba con esos locos? Al girarse se tropezó con

-¿ Tohma?-

-a Eiri-san disculpa no te ví- le dedico una cara gentil y risueña

-que pasa?- pregunto molesto

-eh? A no no pasa nada – en eso se acerco una señorita

-Señor ¿me da la dirección de envio de la cuna?-

-disculpa Eiri-san,- se aparto - Mansión Seguchi en …- el rubio estaba ahora mas que molesto, en el fondo vio al productor y americano este amenazaba a los trabajadores …esto corrían de un lado a otro asustado

-La cuna verde agua NOW!- grito el gringo

- si señor si señor - decían asustado, Yuki no resistió mas

- un momento que piensan que están haciendo- dujo molesto esos chiflados compraban cosas para bebe y lo mandaban cada uno a su casa¿Cuántos hombres preñados había en el grupo? que pensaba que era el ¿idiota? Se dio cuenta rápido de las intensiones que tenían ellos, todos vieron a Yuki y evidenciaron el estado de encabronamiento permanente a la que siempre estaba sometido Yuki Eiri-kun …

-nada nada – rió Ryuchi n.n - tranquilo cuñado, si sigues así te dará algo jeje..- se giro a Tatsuha el moreno este se acercó con unas bolsa

-My Honey aquí llevo los pañales, baberos, vasitos y mamilas

- Las mamilas!- dijo Tohma – se me olvidaron … JOVEN!- Se fue a buscar una vendedora

-Listo Nakano-san- dijo el pequeño Suguro tenemos la cuna, las ropitas y los chupones hable con K y nos ayudara a habilitar un cuarto extra al bebe en tu casa -

_fuerte migraña_ Eiri sintió que algo le subía y bajaba, Shu vio el mal aspecto que presentaba su amorcito, se acerco a el rubio

- Yuki te sientes bien¿Yuki? Yukii… YUKIII ! TRAIGAME AGUA CON AZUCAR! RAPIDO! -

**... &&&&...**

Yuki estaba ya en su estudio mientras Shu dormía, la tarde era había sido desastrosa pero que empeño tenían todos ellos en fastidiarlo y al parecer lo consideraban mal padre… - pero que rayos – se llevo unos dedos para mitigar un poco el dolor de cabeza y pensándolo bien le habían enseñado a hacer pipi y popo, hablar palabras complejas, caminar, prepararse para la vida con una profesión, pero en ningún momento le enseñaron a ser padre – suspiro- y dudaba que el baka supiera algo al respecto, si el siempre estaba perdido en la orbita, y lo de la tarde ..que había sido eso , acaso podía ¿hablar con su hijo en sueños? … desecho la idea - creo que estoy estresado - abrió la gaveta saco de allí el osito Teddy pensó en su bebe, y lo ocurrido reciente ¿ como fue que supo lo que estaba pasando? …no tenia respuestas , al parecer Shuichi no tenia o presentía nada ….apretó un poco el cuerpo del peluchito , este emitia un suave aroma, acuno el juguete en sus manos este emitio una suave cancion, cerro sus ojos trato de recordar que cancion era.. .. era …lo recordó ¡_**Tarzan** de Disney,_! la había escuchado en repetidas ocasiones, Al abrir sus ojos ya el peluche no estaba allí, estaba era un bebe recién nacido pequeñito, _su pequeñito_ este lloraba , trato de cantarle, el no era Shuichi que tenia una prodiga voz pero…

(N/a: Favor dar clik en la música)

**_Cómo me apena el verte llorar  
Toma mi mano, siéntela  
Yo te protejo de cualquier cosa  
No llores más, aquí estoy_**

el pequeño lloraba al escuchar esa voz se tranquilizó, se movió un poco mirando de donde provenía el sonido manteniéndola fija , Eiri aprecio sus facciones pequeñitas se parecía a el pero también a Shuichi, su vista se fijo ahora en el bello color de ojos del bebe estos eran dorados como el sol, pero noto que estos tenían en sus pupilas viso de tonalidad violeta, el infante cerro sus ojos para abrirlos nuevamente

**_Frágil te ves, dulce y sensual  
Quiero abrazarte y te protegeré  
Esta fusión es, irrompible  
No llores más, aquí estoy  
_**

Eiri acaricio su cabeza tenia pelo abundante de color rubio sus puntas eran color rosa , el pequeñito trato de levantar sin éxito su cabeza siguiendo la mano que le acariciaba , alzo sus manos para tocar y reconocer

**En mi corazón  
Tú vivirás  
Desde hoy será  
Y para siempre amor  
En mi corazón  
No importa qué dirán  
Dentro de mí estarás siempre  
**

Yuki bajo su mano, el pequeño tomo un dedo y la apretó, el mayor sonrió miro la pequeñita que era sus manos, frágiles, indefenso ante el mundo, necesitando protección, acurruco mas el cuerpito, sabia que muchos lo considerarían un monstruo una aberración por nacer de un hombre, no lo permitiría

**_No pueden entender nuestro sentir  
Ni confiarán en nuestro proceder  
Sé que hay diferencias, mas por dentro  
Somos iguales tú y yo  
_**

por esa razón le pidió a Tohma silencio con la prensa y hacían cuanto pudiera para evitarlo no permitiría que su bebe pasara lo mismo que el, _discriminación …_

_**En mi corazón  
Tú vivirás  
Desde hoy será  
Y para siempre amor  
**_

a veces los niños pueden ser crueles, el lo había vivido en carne propia solo por no parecer japonés se habian burlado y humillado, por eso Tohma se lo llevó a New York

**_No escuches ya más¿qué pueden saber?  
Si nos queremos mañana y hoy  
Entenderán, lo sé  
Tal vez el destino te hará pensar  
Mas la soledad tendrás que aguantar  
Entenderán, lo sé  
Lo haremos muy juntos pues  
_  
**

No ..no ..no no lo permitiría evitaría ese horror, _lagrima solitaria _su hijo no pasaría por algo así, lo evitaría a toda costa

**_En mi corazón  
Créeme que tú vivirás  
Estarás dentro de mí  
Hoy y por siempre amor  
Tú, en mi corazón  
Sí, en mi corazón  
No importa qué dirán  
No sufras más  
Dentro de mí estarás  
Estarás siempre, siempre  
_**  
había sufrido por ello desde que era muy joven, pero su pequeño…. ¡lo protegería, los protegería a toda costa, a su bebe y a su gran amor Shuichi. Al mirar el pequeño este ya no estaba, era el osito que había comprado en la tienda, tomo al peluche y lo apretó contra su cuerpo…. _Los protegería _….

_**Aquí siempre  
Para ti estaré siempre  
Siempre y por siempre  
Sólo mira a tu lado  
Sólo mira a tu lado  
Sólo mira a tu lado  
Yo estaré siempre**_

… _a ambos…. _

Avances del próximo capitulo 

Shuichi corrió hasta la alcoba llorando metió en su bolso algunos bóxer y algo de ropa de golpe, lo que podía llevarse, escribió algo en un papel en forma atropellada y se fue hacia la puerta principal antes que Yuki reaccionara.

PLOCK! Se escucho un portazo

Eiri levanto su cabeza y corrió hasta la entrada pero Shuichi había pasado el seguro, busco sus llaves sin conseguirlas aparentemente también las había botado

-SHUIIICHII!- golpeo la puerta tratándola de abrir si éxito…,miro una hoja de papel rosa y con dibujo de Conejito rosa en el mueble, lo tomo leyendo el contenido

" _Yuki no podemos continuar de esta manera, nos lastimamos, es mejor dejar las cosas así,… tranquilízate no pienso negarte tu hijo, tampoco pienso obligarte a que le des tu apellido y mantenerlo, te dejare ver al niño las veces que quiera, en cuanto nazca_

_Shuichi "_

Arrugo la hoja de papel … corrió rápidamente al living y miro a bajo el pequeño llevaba su pijama puesto salía con paso apurado la lluvia comenzaba a caer un poco mas fuerte – SHUUUIIICHIIII! –

**_continuación:_** **_Yuki ¡eres un tonto! … _**

UUUUYYY que tierno es yuki ¡que chulo! Hhhhaaaaa! Suspiro y corazones, … Gomen el retraso pero tengo buenas excusas, Primero la pagina de Amor Yaoi no funcionó por unos días y dos se me voló el capitulo asi que lo trascribí otra vez U.Uu aparte de la serie "The Suichi's The porno and live star" o Shuichi la estrella del porno en vivo como quieran llamarlo U.Uuuuuu, weno es la segunda parte del especial a los que les gusta ver sufrir estos personajes del Jet set del porno pronto estara listo

_**EL Rincón del Yaoi**_

Noticia importante: tengo entendido según comunicado de mi querida Mel-chan que un grupúsculo de personas se dedican a dejar mensajes desmoralizantes a los autores de series o fanfics y envían mensajes a los administradores d los espacios donde nos prestan sus tribunas para expresarnos, quejándose con la finalidad de que los fics sean retirados, tal vez no tienen otra cosa que hacer y prefieren destruir que ha construir es triste que existan personas así, a estas personas les invito que rectifiquen su actitud , si ustedes lo hacen se conseguirán de seguro un cúmulo de personas que les apoyaran incondicionalmente, love every peoples

Ahora seguimos

KIIIIIAAAA! He leído de un sopeton la novela de gravitation n.n con la genial traducción de KyKo y Kaoru Yuki que se esforzaron de traducirlo estuvo lindo suave carameloso y un poco como digamos a lo gravitation u.u, totalmente Shonen-ai suavecito …. Pero Yuki casi no salio buuuuu, Ahora he comparad los escritos de la novela gravi con lo que escribimos nosotras en nuestros fic y he llegado a la concusión de que somos mas perversas JAJAJAJA, me pregunto si MAki sensei leera algún dia nuestros fics seguro le da un infarto y ni se diga nuestro compatriotas del norte que no se quedan atrás aunque ellos suelen escribir mas suave ( alguno ) por que los de habla hispanas somos uuuyyy JAJAJJAJA digame si llega leer mi otro Fics seguro se entierra de cabeza o este que preñe a Shu sin su contesimiento JAJAJAJAJA,bueno, bueno esperaremos ahora la novela Gravitation novel 2 seguro que nuestros traductores estrellas echaran mano del escrito en exclusiva para http (doble slash) mx (punto) groups(punto)yahoo(punto) com (slash) group( slash) sleeplessbeauty(flash) como dije en el capi anterior

**EL MANGA DE GRAVITATION 1ER TRACK ESTA TRADUCIDO AL CASTELLANO! **El que quiera disfrutar de esto debe ingresar a la pagina arriba indicada en la seccion de archivo coloca en el buscador gravitation esta disponible el enlace …. Buscarlo en l seccion de archivos, Ahora les diré que **TAMBIEN TRADUJIMOS EL TRACK 2 Y ESTARA DISPONIBLE PRONTO! **… ya saben en sleep beuty trabajando para la comunidad amante del yaoi n.n es un trabajo que hicimos Dark-san ( transcripcion y asesoramiento profesional mangaka ) y Tzunade ( adaptación y montaje e intento de violación a Shu , Yuki y combo pero Dark-san no me deja u.ú ) para su disfrute …ah por cierto en sleep beuty hay un concurso de lemon, pinta ser divertido JUJUJU! Por cierto entrada libre, Y este mes esta dedicado a mi niño lindo n.n !Shuichi! n.n que chulada

Tambien quiero recomendar un manga que me gusta se llama la "Taste of love" es muy simpatica Masachi es un catador especial y no le gusta lo que le ponen en su mesa a comer, hasta que conoce a sanosuke susuki un joven chico y le facina lo que este cocina incluyendo al mismisimo cocinero claro alli estara su mayordomo yamada es quien contrata al chico y se siente feliz porque su amo esta envuelto en medio de la cocina del amor

Ahora los rivie wiiiii! Es como música para mi pobre musa oni ( la que es perversa y pervertida ) valla ella si que es fuerte me rió con cada cosa que escribe ella es increíble y me asusta cda vez que escribe me escondo debajo de la mesa bbrrr, aparecio como por arte dee magia y la aproveche con mi otro fics xxxdddd

las líricas en ingles están aquí

**Come stop you rcrying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight **

**I will protect you from,  
All around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry **

**For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us,  
can't be broken  
I will be here,  
don't you cry **

**Cos you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more **

**You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say,  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always **

**Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust, what they can't explain  
I know we're different, deep inside us  
We're not that different at all **

**And you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more **

**Don't listen to them  
Cos do they know  
We need each other  
To have to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know **

**When destiny calls you,  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you,  
But you got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together **

**Cos' you'll be in my heart  
Believe me you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more **

**Oh you'll be in my heart you'll be here in my heart  
No matter what they see  
I'll be with you here in my heart **

**I'll be there,  
Always  
Always  
I'll be with you **

**I'll be there for you always  
Always and always **

**Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there for you... **

Ahora me despido de ustedes me voy a escribir un lemonsote para el concurso U.Uuuu y recuerden pueden aportar ideas que yo gustosamente las clonar…er er! leere u.u pero deben decirmelo

Aquis abajito n.n


	6. Yuki eres un tonto …

Resumen: Shu siente que su pareja esta con el solo por compromiso acaso Yuki no le ama de verdad … siente que estar asi no es bueno para ninguno de los dos y para el pequeño, … ¿Yuki porque no me abres tu corazon? ...

Comentario: aquí les tengo otro cai espero que les guste

Disclaimer : Este anime no me pertenece sino a MAki-sama solo recreo esta historia para su distracción , no obtengo beneficios economicos T.T

NOTA IMPORTANTE ..Para que no se pierdan en la historia deben acatar lo que aquí señalo: _algunas acciones, gestos y sentimientos están en letras cursivas _, _los sueños de Yuki serán siempre en cursiva y _**_las acciones, gestos y sentimientos en el sueño estaran remarcado en negrilla y cursiva_** # lo que esta en numeral son pensamientos # - lo que esta entre guión son diálogos- letras normal si nada son mis divagaciones plasmada aquí : p

Advertencia: yaoi o sea relación chico-chico, lime, lemon, limonada, naranjada, frapee y demás cositas :3- el tipo de fics será drama, romance, ironías varias y comedia ... o eso tratare U.Uu

_**Lejos de Ti...**_

Por Tzunadechang

Capitulo 6

Yuki eres un tonto …

Shu practicaba cada uno de las canciones que iría al concierto, ahora faltaba 3 semanas para tan magnimo evento esperado por la juventud japonesa mayores de 20 años en edad para votar U.Uuu, el corre corre de los técnicos y equipos armaban era sencillamente enloquecedor ,colocar los tubos de aluminios, armar el piso , las luces, el sonido, según la pauta el grupo tocaría en el escenario dentro una semana para el ensayo en general.

El genio vocalista de Bad Luck había mejorado de los vómitos mareo y desmayos, le daban con menos frecuencia permitiéndole trabajar un poco a el y a Eiri-san en ese sentido, … pero las hormonas ¡!ah, las hormonas, todavía estaba a merced de ella, al parecer había llegado para instalarse una buena temporada, .. ¡!para terror de todos, ya que a veces sin motivo aparente lloraba en un rincón, pero bastase que alguien dijera aunque fuese un mal chiste y se reía como si fuera la cosa mas graciosa del mundo , pero si alguien decía algo que no le convencía …su furia… era incontenible ¡estallaba como un volcán en erupción!...para Lugo seguir como si nada ha pasado bajo la mirada incrédula de Yuki. Hiro, K, Sakano, Tohma, Mika, Suguro , pero este ultimo, el mas pequeño de la banda, era el mas afectado, en varias oportunidades Sakano y Hiro le sostuvieron antes lanzarse de la ventana en muy repetidas ocasiones….al parecer el chicuelo se había convertido en un suicida en potencia

-genki genki!- decía Shu contento después de un acceso de rabia, y después de haber llorado como magdalena – tenemos un concierto chicos debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros! – Suguro se acerco a la ventana por enésima vez

-NO FUJISAKI-KUN NO LO HAGA!- Sakano tomo a Suguro por la cintura, sostenido también por Hiroshi

-TRANQUILO TRANQUILO NO TE LANSES-

-NO LO SOPORTO, NO LO SOPORTO!- gritaba una y otra vez el peliverde

Pero esto no acababa aquí, nu señor, por que el padre dueño de la mitad de la semillita llevaba lo suyo también, aunque Shu no comía ya tanto champú ni dentífrico, tenia unos antojitos fenomenales, una noche la victima … disculpen, Eiri-kun, salio en bata recorriendo media ciudad para comprar un helado de 30 sabores en "Paradise cream" , que quedaba al extremo opuesto de su casa en altas horas de la madrugada

-Buenas noches Yuki-san –

-buenas noches –

-¿lo mismo de siempre?- el adulto asintió serio mientras el vendedor preparaba el pedido

-aquí tiene espero que lo disfrute….hasta mañana! – se despidió alegre el vendedor , el rubio se detuvo por un instante , ¡¿que tenia de divertido levantarse a las 2 de la madrugada después de una gran jornada de sexo, y después de batallar con su koi que se había empatado en llorar en un rincón porque …!Maldición! el quería su helado de 30 sabores a las 2 y tantas de la madrugaba, este había comprado el susodicho y lo tenia guardado en la hielera pero. noo umh! Umh, tenia que ser a las 2 de la madrugada y con frío ¡, durmiéndose apenas a las 1 a.m. estaba en sus limites, _mirada asesina, _el muchacho se agacho tras el mostrador en señal de miedo

-que chulo Yuki gracias! – el mas pequeño comía satisfecho ah como amaba el sabor de ese helado a esa hora ..sabia a gloria, sintió como su cuerpo se tranquilizaba ese arrebato de desesperación, que incomodo era y es que su niño se lo pedía a gritos , se acerco a la cama después de degustar el producto, Eiri estaba dormido con la luz prendida y desarropado miro a su compañero con ternura, se acerco y arropo el cuerpo del mayor dándole un ligero beso…este se movió un poco - Yuki, - como lo amaba , lo amaba con locura pero este no le había dicho que lo amaba en ningún momento, se entristeció mucho , tal vez si le decía que lo amaba era mas que todo porque estaba embarazado y no por el, _ lagrimas_ , tomo el libro "Vientos de Verano" faltaba poco para terminarlo en la historia el soldado que obedecía ordenes del Norte se había enamorado de una señorita perteneciente al sur, su amor esta signada por las cruentas batalla entre el norte y el sur sus familias enfrentadas, un amor imposible, pero a pesar de todo había florecido por que se amaban y nadie les impediría estar juntos …._mas lagrimas_.

¿Como podía Yuki plasmar escenas tan vívidas, y reflejar a la perfección cada emoción, sobre todo cuando ello se amaban , lo hacían con una dulzura única terminando con un suave " te amo" …¡¿como su Yuki podía escribir así, si el no era capaz de decirle ni una palabras dulce, si siempre era frío, claro con lo que le paso de Kitazawa pero ya era tiempo para que lo superara, miro el libro un momento …. como envidiaba a los personajes, seria feliz si su amor le decía esa dos palabras en forma dulce y sincera que lo llenaria, pero que nunca …se llevo una mano a su cara limpiando sus lagrimas, su cuerpo temblaba se sentía solo, _terriblemente solo,_ Yuki lo soportaba por el bebe, no por el, se paro no podía segur en esa cama, saco un cobertor del armario y apago la luz de la habitación, camino hasta la sala se recostó en el sofá viendo la oscuridad tristemente _lagrimas _ # reconócelo Shuichi eres un estorbo engorroso si Yuki esta a tu lado es por el bebe y no por ti , siempre te había tenido lastima por eso estaba contigo # mordió sus labios inferior

Unos rayos de sol se filtraba en la habitación golpeando los ojos de Eiri , monto su almohada en la cara pero no tenia sueño, retiro la almohada giro su cabeza a un lado Shuichi no estaba , miro el reloj este marcaba las 3 p.m. ¿había dormido tanto?- se paro a busca a su pareja, no se encontraba en el departamento, tal vez salio para Ng dejandolo dormir , la puerta del fondo sono era Shuichi,

-Tadaima Yuki..- pero esas palabras sonaba diferente , pero la sorpresa fue mayor el pequeño no le beso y no se le pegaba como lapa…. Como acostumbraba hacerlo desde que le conoció

-Okaedi – respondió – que tal el día-

-bien gracias Yuki, discúlpame estoy cansado - el pequeño entro a la habitación quitándose la ropa, Eiri escucho la regadera , pensó que tal ves el mocoso estaba realmente cansado, se dirigió a su estudio para cargar la portátil y comenzar con su novela…… tal vez después del baño de seguro que Shu comenzaba a fastidiarlo, como era costumbre últimamente …pero que lejos estaba de pegar Uesugi-san este no era si no otra etapa hermosa del embarazo donde los que estaban en la dulce espera … o amaban al padre de su hijo o lo odiaban hasta el fondo de su ser …. ¿ solo adivinen que le toco al incauto?

había transcrito un buen rato, su inspiración fluía no se percato sino al rato de la hora

-11 p.m. - Shu no lo fastidio si no para traerle la cena en una bandeja, el pescado estaba mal envuelto, el arroz estaba un poco duro, pero así mismo tomo el tazón y lo comió y los tallarines no tenían nada de sal y la salsa… definitivamente el baka nunca aprendería a cocinar pero eso había sido como a las 6 de la tarde …- ummm- tal vez Shuichi comprendió que necesitaba ponerse al día,. Arrimo la silla se dirigió a su cuarto pero vio que Shuichi dormía en el sofá y no en su habitación, tal vez lo estaba esperando, pero ese sofá era algo incomodo para el lastimaría su cuerpo y el bebe, _sonrisa _sin temor a ser descubierto por el crío, se agacho para admirar las facciones dulce de su koi, como amaba a ese idiota desde el fondo de su corazón a pesar de sus locuras e irracionalidades le amaba, tomo el cuerpo dormido y lo llevo a su cuarto depositándolo en la cama – se baño y se vistió con el pijama ..reviso su reloj eran las 12 dormiría un tantito antes de salir a las dos de la mañana a comprar la ultima locura de su pareja, un helado de 30 sabores de "paradise cream" única y exclusivamente, pero este no le interrumpió para nada su sagrado sueño

_1 semana después _

Unos rayos de sol dio de lleno en la cara, Yuki coloco una mano en su cara abriendo sus ojos, miro alrededor Shu no estaba, miro el reloj, este marcaba las 9 de la mañana , ¿Qué raro ¿ Shuichi no lo ha llamado en las ultimas noches dejandolo dormir .. separo para asearse pensando y pensando el chico tenia un tiempo que se había tranquilizado, casi ni le molestaba es mas casi ni lo encontraba en la casa -Ha de ser por el trabajo - … y al llegar se bañaba y se empataba a leer, dejandolo en su estudio – mmmmmm- luego de asearse llego al estudio prendiendo su pc, mientras el aparato cargaba .. llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez el chico estaba mas tranquilo, había asimilado sus hormonas…

- NO FUJISAKI-KUN NO LO HAGA!- Sakano tomo a Suguro por la cintura sostenido también por Hiroshi por enésima vez

-TRANQUILO TRANQUILO NO TE LANSES!- grito Hiro

-NO LO SOPORTO, NO LO SOPORTO!- gritaba una y otra vez el peliverde , paro un momento de sus ojos corrían lagrimas como río – Nakano-san se la pasa llorando en cualquier rincón lleva una semana así , ni a ti te ha dicho lo que pasa-

K limpiaba su rifle de asalto ultima adquisición pedida en unos de los catálogos mas reconocido a nivel mundial aunque era un desperdicio, no podía amenazar al pequeñajo, no fuera que abortara de la impresión pero solo quedaba una opción, probaría a su preciosa, en la humanidad de otro ser … - iré The home of Yuki Eiri-kun y le daré dos o tres tiro, de seguro que con eso me dirá lo que pasa- revisando la mira láser

Nakano evaluó lo dicho por su manager, esa idea no era del todo mala, es mas se le aparecía pero era hora de volver a la realidad - espera déjame intentar hablar de nuevo con Shuichi- los demás asintieron…. El pelirrojo tomo un emparedado y salio al baño de caballeros ultimo refugio del cantante desde afuera escuchaba claramente los sollozos, _suspiro_ entro con entusiasmo - Shuichi! – el pequeño estaba en un rincón llorando - ten aquí tienes un sándwich que preparo Suguro-san para ti ..le puso un poco de champú de fresa y pasta dental sabor a tuti fruti – el chico lo miro triste tenia los ojos irritado de tanto llorar , tomo el pan y lo miro un rato

-buuuuaaaa!- enterró su cabeza en sus manos, Hiro tenia una gota

-que pasa Shuichi?- se sentó a su lado y le acaricio la espalda sintió los leves temblores – es por Yuki-san verdad-

-……….-

-eso quiere decir que es verdad, ¿acaso te hizo algo malo ?- el pequeño negó

-ie, ha sido amable conmigo, me trata bien y esta pendiente de mi buuuuaaa!- se largo a llorar

-valla ¿antes no lloraba porque Yuki-san hacia todo lo contrario?-

-Hiro – miro a su amigo – pero el no lo hace por que me quiere o por que me ama, lo hace porque voy a tener a su bebe – se limpio con una mano las lagrima que escurrían por su rostro – Fujisaki me trajo este sándwich a pesar de que peleamos mucho….yo no se lo pedí, …sin embargo lo trajo pensando en mi, acaso ¿esto no es mas sincero? - el pelirrojo tomo el pan relleno - Hiro… el no me ama, nunca me ha amado y nunca me amara, por que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para el, mírame Hiro!...soy un baka, fastidioso, un chico promedio sin ser nada especial, en cambio el es un famoso escritor, alto, de buen porte, elegante, inteligente, refinado, culto y popular sobre todo con las mujeres, y yo soy un hombre! el estaba conmigo por que yo insistí, insistí e insistí, soy un egoísta pensé solamente en mis sentimientos en que lo amo mucho, quería tenerlo todo y ahora …. - apoyo su cara en sus piernas Hiro lo miro

-¡¿y vas a seguir con eso, ya no tuvimos esta conversación hace tiempo en el parque , ya te lo dije, eso no es una buena razón para que saliera contigo en primer lugar… – el guitarrista giro su cabeza hacia un lado, -!me enfermas!- Shuichi lo miro disgustado

- ¡!¿como que te enfermo!- se paro por la misma apuntándolo - OYE SE SUPONES QUE ESTAS AQUÍ PARA CONSOLARME, NO PARA QUE ME ESTES CRITICANDO SOBRE MI ACTITUD!- Hiro comía apaciblemente del pan preparado Shuichi pateaba una y otra vez el piso con sus pies mientras seguía apuntándolos ERES UN NECIO, UN BAKA, SE SUPONES QUE ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO, LOS AMIGOS SE APOLLAN COMO LORENZO Y PEPITA; BATMAN Y ROBIN, SNOOPY Y CARLITOS, TOMMY Y CARLITOS , LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE ME DIGAS ALGO ASI TE ASEGURO QUE TE LANZARE UNA PATADA QUE LLEGARAS AL OTRO EXTREMO DEL PLANETA NAKANO HIROSHI!- concluyo

-valla hombre tenias tiempo que no tenias esas energías – dijo comiendo el ultimo pedacito del pan - te diré lo que te dije en aquel momento, ¿por que no haces como siempre? ve y pregúntale a Yuki-san sobre sus sentimientos directamente en vez de llorar por los rincones -

-es que…… – bajo la mirada

-tranquilo – se paro dándole un pequeño golpe en su cabeza – yo estaré siempre apoyándote tontorron ..¿te sientes mejor? – el peli rosa asintio

-siempre tienes una forma rara de consolarme –

Miro hacia arriba colocando sus brazos atrás - eso es porque te conozco un montooon de tiempo – luego bajo su cabeza y le pico el ojo, Shuichi sonrió miro luego hacia el piso _silencio_

-Hiro-

-que?-

-te comiste mi emparedado-

-lo siento hombre estaba riquísimo-

-ummm…-

-Shuichi –

-que?-

-¿crees que Fujisaki haya preparado mas emparedados? –

-no lo se, ¿ que crees? -

-por su bien espero que lo haya hecho

-Así que Shuindou-san se la pasa deprimido y llorando por los rincones-

- así es Presidente- dijo Sakano acomodándose sus lentes – por ese motivo nos hemos retrasado en los ensayos - Tohma tomo su teléfono

/Señorita por favor avísele a Shindou Shuichi-kun que venga a verme /

/ Enseguida Seguichi-kun/ contesto la recepcionista

Debía hablar con el jovencito, leyó en una revista sobre embarazo que el estar deprimido hasta ese punto producía anomalías cardiacas al feto, tal vez soplo o algo peor , seria que ese chico a pesar de estar esperando no pensaba madurar…definitivamente debía tomar las cartas en el asunto… pasaron unos minutos en la cual Sakano miraba a su jefe este estaba sumido en sus pensamientos

-esta seguro presidente …creo que no será buena …-

-Sakano-san - interrumpió el rubio, este miro los ojos esmeralda que lo veían serio, luego suavizo su sonrisa – ya sabe que hacer -

-TINNNN! Sono el timbre del teléfono

/ moschi/

/ Seguchi-kun Shuindou-san esta aquí afuera /

/ dígale que pase / coloco el teléfono en su sitio – Sakano-san puede retirarse- el moreno reacciono

-ha hai- se marcho, a la vez Shuichi ingresaba… como odiaba estar a solas con Seguchi prefería mas enfrentarse a los leones hambrientos por lo menos con ellos sabia a que atenerse que a la mirada dulce y comprensiva de Tohma… le daba nervio.

-Shuindou-san , - dijo Tohma parándose de su escritorio, – me comunicaron que ha estado llorando por los pasillo de la empresa,- ahí esta, lo sabia, conocía esa forma de proceder- no se cual es el motivo para que este así -

-…..- bajo la cabeza , Tohma se acerco al perchero y tomo su sombrero colocándoselo en su cabeza no le gustaba utilizar este recurso es mas lo tenia como su arma secreta pero el joven le obligo en cierta forma a utilizarla

-pero algo si se – se acerco al joven

-………- Shuichi analizaba de seguro le decía que se alejara de Yuki o que le hacia daño o que era un estorbo, uyyy con un demonio! ¿quien era para meterse en su relación, vivía con Yuki no con el , _enojo_, le diría un par de cosas a ese entrometido ¿que se creía? por que era rico, empresario exitoso, un tecladista extraordinario y miembro de un famoso grupo súper conocido a nivel mundial además de tener un rostro juvenil, carácter encantador .._un momento!_ ¿no se suponía que tenia que pensar cosas malas de el ? … # creo que me hice bolas # miro a Seguchi decidido abrió su boca

- no hay mejor que salir a disfrutar y despejar las tristezas,- _parpadeo perplejo por parte del pelirosa_ , este le miro con cara risueña y le enseñó varios boletos para ir al a un parque de diversiones – será un día divertido en compañía de sus amigos ¿no crees Shuindou-san? –

-……….- aun no salía de su asombro, la secretaria entro en ese momento

-Seguchi-kun, Mr. K avisa que estaciono el automóvil al frente de la compañía y ya esta todo listo, lo esperan fuera-

-gracias – dijo Tohma sonriendo

Yuki escribía sin interrupciones miro el reloj del pc este marcaba las 7 de la noche, Shuichi había dejado un mensaje en la grabadora diciéndole que llegaría tarde, que saldría con el grupo a despejarse un poco del trabajo, así que aprovecho para ponerse al día, pensó que seria bueno para el, así se oxigenaba un poco.

Faltando poco para las 8 llego Shuichi Eiri escuchó desde su estudio el portazo - – Tadaima Yuki- se paro, el cantante se quitaba la ropa en el baño y habría la regadera templando el agua , el novelista se paro y se encamino al baño, dibujo el cuerpo de su pequeño, a través de la puerta biselada , este estaba mas rellenito y su vientre estaba un poco mas grande aunque no mucho todavía , y sus pechos crecieron un poco mas parecía dos bomboncitos, _se sintió caliente_ recordó el ultimo encuentro sexual ¿cuando había sido? hacia una semana exactamente, estaba un poco mas recuperado recordó el fármaco se adentro a la habitación y de una gaveta escondida al fondo estaba el fármaco, saco la caja y leyó las indicaciones, allí señalaba que su efecto duraban hasta 36 horas – Fuuiii- silbó eso era mucho tiempo tomo la burbuja de plástico y la reventó paso la pastilla azul por la garganta sin agua raspo un poquito - bueno Shu-chan veremos si ahora eres tu el que me llevara el ritmo-

Se despojo de la ropa en su cuarto, el libidinoso pensaba en el cuerpito rellenito de su adorado Koi y eso incluía estrujar, lamer y chupar su pechitos saborear esos bomboncitos en formación lo enloquecía , entro al baño, vio a través de la puerta biselada de la regadera la linda figura de su baka con solo esa visión sintió que su miembro se empezaba a endurecer, el fármaco al parecer era muy efectivo # 36 horas # s pensó para si jojojo si que divertiría mucho con su baka le haría gritar de placer, abrió la puerta Shuichi estaba de espalda, se quitaba el resto del jabón de su cuerpo se acerco para besar el cuello , Shu al sentirlo dio un leve empujón

-Yuki ahora no estoy cansado – siguió sacándose el jabón

-pero si estas cansado por que no dejas que yo te de un masaje……- acariciando el cuerpo

-no gracias Yuki tienes mucho trabajo y yo quiero descansar- dijo serio, cerro la regadera saliendo y secándose con la toalla … Eiri estaba incrédulo, había tomado las cochinas pastillas y ahora se sentía súper caliente, trato de convencerlo

-vamos Shuichi- lo tomo por la caderas pegándose a su espalda colocando su erección entre la nalgas rellenitas de este para que sintiera su dureza

-te dije que no!- de dio un leve codazo al estomago del rubio separándose, al parecer el mocoso no quería nada con el, hace unas semanas se lo montaba prácticamente todos los días en cualquier momento - ….y ahora que? - _enojo_ , ¿que se pensaba el renacuajo ese? ¡!que suplicaría! - bah!- , estaba muy equivocado… o ¿seria que tal vez si se sentía mal, tal vez era mejor darle por su lado de seguro se le pasaba…..-

Y allí estaba Yuki Eiri –kun un famoso conquistador de múltiples mujeres todas y cada una de las féminas caían en redondo a sus pies por su encanto con una terrible erección sin tener a nadie quien ayudara a mitigar su dolor. Se metió en la regadera el agua corría fría por el hermoso cuerpo pero esto no era suficiente rato de pensar en otra cosa, pero su mente le traicionaba podía ver a su baka desnudo gimiendo # rayos # y además estaba totalmente caliente, con su mano comenzó a acaricia su erección creciente, debía satisfacer el pedido de su cuerpo y al fármaco ingerido, su mente voló la sensación de tocar a su pequeño su suave piel, siguió agitando sus manos, podía escuchar a Shuichi gemir su nombre se imagino estar dentro de ese cuerpo tomarlo a su antojo – ah! Shu-chan- gimió agitano más rápido su mano, pronto sintió que se aproximaba al clímax – Shu-chan!- volvió a gemir- aahh!- gimió ahogado liberando su semen en un potente chorro este cayo al piso de la regadera mezclándose con el agua para luego ser arrastrado hacia el drenaje, respiro hondo, desde que era un adolescente púber no recurría a una masturbación y solo había pasado apenas 30 minutos desde que ingirió el medicamento o sea que técnicamente tendría que soportar 35 y media horas de el 100 efectivo del efecto del fármaco….tal vez mas adelante conseguiría convencer al chico para montárselo era eso o dejarse pegadas las huellas digitales a punta de pajazo limpio

-¿ustedes que creen?...si es un tonto!-

"….. corrieron a lo largo del desierto huyendo de su destino injusto y cruel, los consideraban traidores a ambos se había dado la orden de encontrarlos , para ello se disponía una recompensa a las tropas que lo consiguieran , en los tiempos de guerra poco se podía hacer –

Al cruzar el amplio riachuelo que dividía los Estados Unidos del Norte con de Nuevo México, una serie de tiro se escucho en la noche , Marie sintió como su amado le protegía

ALTO EL FUEGO!- grito el general haban terminado de cruzar el río y ya no podían hacer nada esta ahora fuera de su jurisdicción

-David! Lo logramos , somos libres!- grito la joven alegre, se giro, el joven estaba parado frente a ella

si mi querida Marie- camino unos pasos hacia su esposa , sintió un agudo dolor, se llevó una mano a su costado al separarle la tenia manchada de Sangre –

David- susurro la dama, el soldado cayo en el suelo desplomándose con una leve sonrisa a pesar de todo valió el esfuerzo – DAVID!- Marie revisó la herida esta era grave, la joven mujer lloraba

Marie mi amor no llores –

Pero Daivid no me dejes , noo noo- una mano acaricio el suave rostro

no llores – tosió sangre – valió la pena pequeña Marie , nuestro hijo crecerá libre de las guerras y el odio será feliz – tocio, un cúmulo mayor de Sangre salio por su boca – recuerda que hacia el sur esta la hacienda vivirás feliz y sin angustias

David no digas eso..- lloraba amargamente – nunca seré feliz si tu ..-

Mi amada yo estaré en el cielo protegiéndolos, reiré cuando tu rías y llorare cuando tu llores …mi amor se feliz en este mundo … nos reuniremos en la otra vida ..- sintió un gran punzón en su cuerpo cerro sus ojos aguantando el dolor – recuerda que te …amo- sus mano se le hizo pesado.. cayendo a un lado,

- DAIVID!- la joven lloro, una fina lluvia cubría sus cuerpos llorando su dolor

yo también te amo mi amado y prometo nunca te olvidarte, vivirás en mi y en nuestro pequeño para siempre y cuando llegue el momento nos reuniremos y seremos felices en la otra vida por siempre

_Fin…………"_

-que!- Shuichi lloraba a moco suelto, no podía creerlo había pasado por un infierno enfrentándose a ambos bandos siendo rechazados hasta por el perro, pasaron un sin fin de cosas para escapar de la prisión donde tenían encerrado el soldado, rescatando a la joven de un maní comió, huyendo por la noche casi consiguiendo la libertad para …para para ..para QUE LO MATARAN IGUAL¡! …

PLOCK!

Shuichi cerro el libro de un golpe eran las 12 de la noche, se paro para prepararse algo se dirigió disgustado a la cocina, abrió la nevera y se consiguió con unos pepinillos, los tomo, y de la gaveta saco un cuchillo cortándolas en rodajas

-¿por que …? ..¿por que,.. acaso David después de tanto sufrir no merecía ser feliz?…-

tock tock sonaba mientras rebanaba el pepinillo

-…¿acaso Marie no merecía quedarse con su amor vivito y coleando!…-

TOCK TOCK! Cortando atropelladamente un poco el vegetal

- ¿y que Yuki lo matara miserablemente! A claaaro siempre tiene que hacerse lo que el le da su puta gana, por que el no le gusta que nadie sea feliz…. tenia que joderle la existencia a esos dos ... y a los demás!- con una vena latiéndole – nunca me cuenta sus cosas ni confía en mi

TOCK TOCK TOCK

-se me voló la ultima vez y fue a parar a New York!-

TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK! sonaba el cuchillo destrozando ahora el vegetal

-Tuve que buscarlo por todos lados en medio de una ventisca sin saber donde diablos estaba!-

TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK!

-que si no llego a tiempo se mete un balazo!-

TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK!

-me dijo que mi letras son una basura!... tienes cero talento!

TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK!

-No me respeta siempre me dice baka!-

TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK!

-Y siempre tiene que salirse con la suya el engreído don soy perfecto !

TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK ¡!

Eiri apareció por la puerta de la cocina inocente de lo que sucedía debía intentar montarse al chico le ofrecería nuevamente un masaje relajador, había puesto un cd romántico en el stereo estratégicamente con un clic del control sonaría y luego besaría su cuello bajar por sus hombros, estaba seguro que pronto tendría a Shuichi jadeando y gimiendo su nombre … – Shu-chan ¿ quiere que ..-

-MISERABLE!- _grito_ agarro el pepinillo o lo que quedaba y se lo tiro encima, este coloco las manos al frente agachándose, parte del producto de la tierra le salpico

-¿que te pasa baka?- _gesto frío_ ¿acaso se volvió loco? ..bueno ya estaba loco pero mas de lo normal bueno precisamente el no era normal que se diga

-TE HE DICHO 500 MIL VECES QUE NO ME LLAMES BAKA!. MAS BAKAS SON AQUELLOS QUE LLAMAN BAKA!-

-cálmate – en su forma habitual gélida, trato de sonar tranquilo, alborotar el avispero no era nada bueno, además, no sabia que demonio ocurría ah pero se sentiría agradecido si alguien le echaba una manito… ¿algún voluntario?... ¿no? Pues que siga sufriendo

-LO MATASTE!- Eiri se quedo sorprendido sobre la acusación… ¿le recriminaba por fin lo de Kitazawa?

-LO MATASTES A SANGRE FRIA!-

-………..-

-no dices nada maldito…DI ALGO!- dijo Shuichi iracundo

- …….- que podía decir había matado a su sensei y era algo que pagaría por toda la vida

-te odio Yuki Eiri en mal momento te conocí- se le tiro encima - te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio – golpeándolo en el pecho con su puño cerrado, Yuki tenia los ojos cerrados aceptando los golpes de su amante – asesino! Lo mataste, lo mataste! - Por la misma Eiri sostuvo las manos de Shuichi, ya cansado de los reclamos

-tu sabias que yo mate a…. –

-¿POR QUE MATASTES A DAVID! – le recrimino finalmente soltándose del agarre

-¿David?- ¿que rayos estaba pasando? hasta que recordara mato a Kitazawa no a David …además ¿quien coño era David?-

-dejaste a Marie sola sin su amor y embarazada!- le siguió recriminando

-¿Marie? … ¿quien carajo es Marie? - pregunto, un momento! Reconoció los nombres, claro era los nombres de los personajes de su antigua novela - un momento Shuichi ¿me estas culpando por lo que escribí hace 7 años?-

-SI!-

-con un demonio Shuichi no seas absurdo es una novela!-

-no Yuki, ellos también tenían sentimientos y sueños y tú.. tú ….TU!- Uesugi-san vio como el crío se enfurecía a cada segundo, ¡por Kami-sama! seguro que eran sus hormonas desbordadas nuevamente - …no quieres que nadie sea feliz porque ¡**TU**! no eres feliz, que mejor que fastidiar a los demás, ¡¿ que te costaba que fueran felices ?¡…jodido escritor!-

-un momento Shuichi no te permito…-

-¿QUE NO ME PERMITES! – se le planto enfrentándolo como nunca lo había hecho, miro los gestos de Yuki los conocía mejor que nadie sabia que de un momento a otro le diría que era un estorbo, lo estresaba era un baka ruidoso y llorón y lo echaría a patadas de su casa, _lo mismo de siempre _ era mejor que le dijera que no lo amaba, que estaba con el por lastima, necesidad o caridad o..o …!lo que sea ¡!...era mejor que estar en ascua

Eiri evaluaba la situación, su koi estaba desbordado – tienes una actitud infantil, tranquilízate tus hormonas te están causando estragos , y estas voluble !- dijo sereno y muy ecuánime, Shuichi no podía creerlo _mirada perpleja_, cuando necesitaba que actura "El-gran-Yuki-Eiri-ser-supremo-bésame-los-pie", no lo hacia, no actuaba como siempre … se dio cuenta de algo, primero, no lo votaría porque estaba embarazado de el, y si no lo estuviese de seguro le habría dado una súper-mega- espectacular patada lanzándolo a la calle sin importar las altas hora de la noche y cerradole la puerta cruelmente como en repetidas ocasiones, eso incluía en el repertorio frío, nieve o lluvia y segundo, aunque.. con la primero ya era mas que suficiente … _**ENOJO DESMEDIDO!**_

-que soy infantil? ..¿Estoy voluble ? …aaarrrrggg! - salio por la puerta de la cocina - Yuki estaba estático, ¿tenían una disputa por una novela que escribió hace mucho? … _que cagada mas estupida! _

CRASK! Se escucho el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose, era de una ventana , de su estudio….Eiri salio corriendo ¿el baka había hecho una estupidez arrojándose? En las condiciones que estaba no lo dudaba , al llegar al estudio Shuichi lo miraba disgustado

-veamos ahora que haces?- adelanto el chico, el vidrio de la ventana estaba rota por reflejo miro su oficina, tenia sus libros , el scanner , la cámara digital, la impresora, la portátil _retroceso mental_ ..!un momento, no estaba la portátil …se asomo por la ventana el aparato estaba en la calle

-Mi portátil!- dijo Yuki, abajo yacía uno de los aparatos creados por el hombre, de un costo de 3.500 $ dólares, color negro, pantalla plana, con copiadora de DvD multifuncional, disco duro de 80 giga, 500 mega byte de memoria ram, procesador Intel de 3 .5 mhz , con fax módems inalámbrico de 400 kb de velocidad de bajada de Internet, un avance en tecnología de computación portátil, ¡toda una monada digital, una suave lluvia caía mojando el aparato miro como el camión de la basura le pasaba por encima, a terminar las ruedas del camión de unas 15 toneladas dejo un hermoso tapiz electrónico inservible, menos mal que salvo la novela y la tenia guardado en un sitio seguro.

Shuichi corrió hasta la alcoba llorando metió en su bolso algunos bóxer y algo de ropa de golpe, lo que podía llevarse, escribió algo en un papel en forma atropellada y se fue hacia la puerta principal antes que Yuki reaccionara.

PLOCK! Se escucho un portazo

Eiri levanto su cabeza y corrió hasta la entrada pero Shuichi había pasado el seguro, busco sus llaves sin conseguírselas aparentemente también las había botado

-SHUIIICHII!- golpeo la puerta tratándola de abrir si éxito…,miro una hoja de papel rosa y con dibujo de Conejito rosa en el mueble, lo tomo leyendo el contenido

_" Yuki no podemos continuar de esta manera, nos lastimamos, es mejor dejar las cosas así,… tranquilízate no pienso negarte tu hijo, tampoco pienso obligarte a que le des tu apellido y mantenerlo, te dejare ver al niño las veces que quiera, en cuanto nazca_

_Shuichi "_

Arrugo la hoja de papel … corrió rápidamente al living y miro a bajo el pequeño llevaba su pijama puesto salía con paso apurado la lluvia comenzaba a recear un poco mas – SHUUUIIICHIIII! – le grito, varia luces de los apartamentos se encendieron

-CAYENSE!- gritó un vecino

– ¿QUE SE CREE QUE HORA ES!- gritó otro hombre

-¡!ESTO ES UN VENCINDARIO DECENTE! INMORALES!- dijo una vecina, pero a Eiri poco le importaba lo que dijeran, era tarde, hacia frío, llovía Shu solo llevaba su pijama pescaría un resfriado y además era muy peligroso podrían atacarlo, vio como el niño se alejaba

-maldición! – golpeo el barandal

_Avances del próximo capitulo_

__

La noche avanzaba Hiro fumaba en el livin al igual que K, ambos veían la lluvia caer cada uno estaba sumidos en sus pensamientos, Suguro estaba en el cuarto cuidando de Shuichi

El muchacho de pelo rojo veía como el humo se deshacía en frente de su cara. Había pensado durante un buen rato, recordó su infancia desde conoció al que es ahora su mejor amigo, el Shuichi alegre, el Shuichi enérgico, el Shuichi perseverante.

Había crecido juntos, recordó los días del instituto fue cuando su pequeño amigo conoció al que es ahora su pareja sentimental. Recordó cuando el se empeñó en esa relación le dijo que se iría a vivir con el , cuando conoció a su Ayaka ella era la prometida de Yuki-san , el no sabia que vivía con un hombre comprometido en matrimonio, fue un duro golpe para el pequeño, lo abandono para casarse en Kyoto, pero su necio amigo lo persigió hasta allá, sus desprecios… el muy descarado vivía con Shu mientras tenia otras amantes mujeres cuantas noches Shuichi no llegó llorando a su puerta, sin contar con las innumerable veces que lo botaba a media noche … una de las últimas fue cuando lo dejo botado como un mueble viejo e inservible para ir a New York quien sabe porque motivo , ¡ ese hombre era un maldito bastardo ¡ y Shu no merecía eso …. su amigo desde hacia un tiempo no era feliz, el estupido escritor siempre le hacia llorar pero su amigo siempre regresaba mendigando amor, un amor al parecer no correspondido en nada, ¡ya basta! ….

Lo había meditado se haría cargo de su querido amigo, ya lo había decidido, se casaría con el, reconocería a el niño como suyo, le daría su apellido y la felicidad que tanto le hace falta, le daría algo de tiempo para asimilar el duro golpe de el bastardo… _miro con determinación_ él cuidaría de ambos

__

_**continuación: ámame por favor**_

Hooolaaa bueno parece que Shu no le aguanta ni medio gramo a Yuki …. Etooo en mi casa me enseñaron que en estos pleitos es mejor ni opinar asi que veremos que pasa al final

_**El rincón del Yaoi:**_

Unas personitas me pidiron varias cosas, empecemos: a los que le diese la direccion de gravi 2 da parte en español es en la seccion manga, aquí te puedes bajar por torrens o megaupload los diferentes episodios en español esta hasta el capi o track 65 y ya esta disponible el track 66 en japones pueden bajarlo por la pagina (www) (punto) (Yuki-eiri) (punto) (com) y la novela "Gravitation live action " va por que va, ya hasta tienes a la mitad del elenco ( zunade deprimida …buuuuuu no quiero! Bbuuu seguro la cag… bueno eso creo ) a los interesados en el Manga Okane na gai (no Money ) o sin dinero en esta disponible una ecelente comunidad (http/)(mx)(punto) (groups) (punto)(yahoo)(punto)(com/group/sleeplessbeauty/) n.n es llevada magistralmente por Mel-chan y directiva adjunta mmm.., esta en la seccion de archivo, alli esta la carpeta de descarga directa y según vi esta completo en español hasta el libro 3 y en ingles los últimos capítulos lo encontraran en ingles …

Quiero recomendar unos manga Haund Dog este es un chico de nombre Ukyo el camina todos los dias por un mismo sitio alli se consigue con un perro callejero lo lleva a su casa y le pone por nombre Kuro pero Kuro lo ama tanto que logra transformarse en un humano muy hermoso y Ukyo se enamora de el perdidamente

Bueno disculpen el atraso pero esto no subio en su momento pero aqui esta tratare de subirlo ràpido

Gracias por leer ------


	7. Ámame por favor

Resumen: Shu ha peleado con el padre se su hijo huyendo a mitad de la noche, siente que el rubio esta con el por lastima … por que el escritor no es capaz de abrirle su corazón. La tropa Ng empieza que el bastard…su querido amante botó a su pareja ¡ y embarazado! - ¡ Hay que proteger a Shuichi… ¡!Yuki eres un tonto!!! -

Comentario: Wa!! este ya estamos en el capitulo 7, gracias por su apoyo nn.. esto no seria posible sin ustedes que me animan y apoyan con sus cariños y amenazas y torturas y una horca y … creo que estoy deprimiéndome mejor lean...eto los de pidos disculpas pero es que aveces esta pagina se me pone necia : p si mas a leere

Disclaimer : zunade al mejor estilo de escena del crimen. Se ha hecho la investigación del cuerpo de la gravitación tanto en manga y anime y novelas y sucesivas, es de Maki-sama y nadie mas, todas las historias e inventos y cuentos son eso, puro inventos y cuentos …caso cerrado

NOTA IMPORTANTE ..Para que no se pierdan en la historia deben acatar lo que aquí señalo: _algunas acciones, gestos y sentimientos están en letras cursivas _, _los sueños de Yuki serán siempre en cursiva y **las acciones, gestos y sentimientos en el sueño estarán remarcado en negrilla y cursiva**_ # lo que esta en numeral son pensamientos # - lo que esta entre guión son diálogos- letras normal si nada son mis divagaciones plasmada aquí : p

Advertencia: yaoi o sea relación chico-chico, lime, lemon, limonada, naranjada, frapee y demás cositas :3- el tipo de fics será drama, romance, ironías varias y comedia ... o eso tratare U.Uu

_**Lejos de Ti...**_

Por Tzunadechang

Capitulo 7

Ámame por favor

El timbre sonaba constantemente, Hiro se paro medio sonámbulo , abrió la puerta quejándose - ¿quien será el idiota que toca a esta hora y con esta lluvia?...¿eh?...¿ Shuichi?- el joven lloraba amargamente, estaba totalmente empapado, llevaba tan solo un pijama la cual escurría agua, al igual que sus cabellos, sus cuerpo temblaba y sus labios eran de color azul todo esto debido al intenso frío, Shu estaba de crisis

-¿quien es Nakano-san ?, un peliverde se paro frotando sus ojos, lo mismo hizo el americano estaban en el departamento de el guitarrista terminando los últimos toques, a la habitación del pequeño y se habían dormido hace poco

-HIIROOO …snf!! Snf!! Yuki es malo buuuaaa!!!- se tiro encima de su amigo mojándolo el pelirrojo sintió el cuerpo frío que se pegaba

-¡!Shuichi!! …- reaccionó - pasa- se giro al peli verde- …Suguro-san tráigame una toalla grande del closet rápido!!- señalo su cuarto con el dedo, el peliverde asintió y fué corriendo- K tráigame por favor un poco del Té instantáneo - el manager salio rápidamente, aun quedaba algo del te que tomaron entro a la cocina, reviso que aun estuviera caliente, sirvió una taza y fue a la entrada rápidamente, el pequeño ingreso al departamento, el pelirrojo cerro la puerta - ¿que paso?... ¿te boto?,- miro su reloj eran ya la 1 de la madrugada, ese miserable ¿había sido capaz de botar a Shu-chan a esas horas de la madrugada con frío y lluvia, estando embarazado de el?, pensó que era frío e insensible ¡pero esto!…!se paso de la raya, le ofreció al pequeño una taza de la humeante bebida que lo tomo pausadamente Shu sintió como el calor le llenaba su cuerpo poco a poco

Una sombra negra cubrió la cara de K -it threw away you?..- (te boto) sacó su efectiva pistola, - me las pagaras- dijo molesto

- ¡espera!.. escuchemos lo que nos dirá Shuindou-kum – dijo Suguro con una gota, trayendo el paño para que se secara entregándoselo a su compañero pelirosa, K pensó un poco seria bueno saber que pasó y donde se encuentra el enemigo

-Buuuaaaa!!!- Shuichi lloraba – Hiroooo.,… Yuki …Yuki- limpiándose las lagrimas – es un asesino!!, lo mato Hiro!! - _silencio sepulcral ensanchamiento de ojos en todo el grupo _no dijeron nada

-¿Yuki-san asesinó a alguien? – dijeron todos sorprendido

– ¿a quien mato?- pregunto Suguro angustiado

-a David... asesinó a David ¡!!-

- Maldito!- dijo con rabia, el pelirrojo lo sabía en cualquier momento Eiri-san mataría a alguien, se le notaba tenso y delgado aparte del geniecito pero # ¿David? no conozco a ningún David, talvez es un amigo en común de la pareja # ….- ya Shu-chan- le acaricio la espalda para calmarlo, su amigo lloraba en su pecho inconsolable…- calma ya mañana será otro día - trato de consolarlo – debes de estar cansado – lo condujo a su habitación saco pijamas limpia y secas – allá esta el baño – señaló una puerta- date una ducha y recuéstate un poco –

- Hiiiirooo buuuaaaa!!!-

-ya Shu-chan – le abrazo, luego de eso el pequeño entro al baño se dio una ducha rápida cambiándose, el pijama le quedaba algo grande , se fué a la cama de su amigo se recostó un poco. Hiro entro y se quedo a su lado, Shu lloraba quedamente su amigo le arropo, al rato quedó dormido ya que poco a poco le venció el sueño, una vez que el pelirosa cayo en brazos de Morfeo Hiro salio de la habitación, afuera estaban Suguro y K

- ¿que te dijo?- pregunto K preocupado

-no mucho en las condiciones que esta me costo calmarlo

-debemos llamar a la policía – dijo Suguro

-no!!- adelanto el pelirrojo, el gringo y Suguro vieron a Hiro extrañado, este se explico mejor -poner la denuncia en la policía eso seria el golpe final para Shu-chan, ya saben lo mucho que quiere a ese bastardo, se moriría y abortaría el pequeño - lo demás quedaron pensativo – es mejor que ese maldito escape, que la noche oculte su fechoría y huya lejos… será mejor para Shu -

los demás asintieron, hasta cierto punto seria lo mejor para el vocalista

**... &&&&...**

Eiri tomo el móvil y marco el numero de Shuichi, debía hablar con su amante, pero que estupido era ese crío , _montarse una novela de su novela, _las hormonas… ¡todo esto era culpa de ellas!, una simple secreción grandular y en su caso temporal entiéndase "estrógeno" estaba trastornándole la vida, pensó que el hombre fabricaba bombas y armas letales pero, que mas letal que una persona a meced de esa sustancia _con razón las mujeres son así_ , tal vez era la razón de por que los hombres no entendía las mujeres _misterio_ .. ¡exterminaría un país entero en menos de 24 horas! … era demasiado peligroso …. Menos mal que solo duraría a Shuichi durante el embarazo y la manutención, cabeceo a los lados, tecleo el numero el teléfono emitió una señal , el numero empezó a repicar .. perfecto no lo tenia apagado, ni estaba puesto el buzón de voz el móvil dio un repique

BIP BIP BIPBIP BIP ¡!

Yuki alzo su cabeza

BIP BIP BIPBIP BIP

miro a los lados conocía ese ruido, se dirigió a su cuarto el sonido provenía de una gaveta ,

BIP BIP BIPBIP BIP

la abrió y allí estaba, era el móvil de Shuichi emitiendo un pitido, por enésima vez lo había dejado, -rayos!!- cerro la gaveta de un golpe y tiro su móvil con rabia y frustración que fue a dar en un rincón, se dirigió a la sala determinado debajo del la mesa donde reposaba el teléfono inalámbrico y saco de allí la guía telefónica …reviso la lista de cerrajero y marco un numero

**... &&&&...**

El timbre telefónico sonaba y sonaba un hombre algo barrigón se paro, insultaría al desgraciado que llamaba a esta hora de seguro seria un gracioso -//moschi //– dijo el hombre

//moschi ¿cerrajería Kum Lo//

-//así es…// -dijo soñoliento -//con quien tengo el gusto//

- //Yuki Eiri des//- era un cliente, que bueno era!! Hasta lo buscaban a altas hora de la noche, se acomodo como si lo vieran por teléfono y continuo con su tarjeta de presentación

-//Yuki-kun, le habla el presidente de "cerrajería Kum Lo" con mas de 20 años de experiencia en el ramos y una eficiencia de 100 de satisfacción en sus clientes par..//

-//necesito que venga a abrir una puerta// – le corto

- //muy bien deme su dirección …avenida residencial..aja ..piso aja apartamento aja ..bien - si señor ya lo copie… iremos en cuanto amanezca//-

-//no, lo necesito ahora// –

-//ahora?// - pregunto extrañado miro su reloj

-//Si ahora// –

-//Yuki-kun son las 2 de la mañana tengo que trasladarme hasta la oficina ubicada en el centro de comercio central y a esta hora esta cerrado, necesitare mis herramientas, me temo que tendrá..//

-//le pagare 5000 dólares// – _silencio_

-//como le decía Yuki-kun saldré inmediatamente para allá, "Cerrajería Kum Lo" nunca ha dejado a ningún cliente insatisfecho….//

_CLICK_

El mayor miro su auricular - estos clientes cada día son mas locos-

**... &&&&...**

La noche avanzaba Hiro fumaba en el living al igual que K, ambos veían la lluvia caer cada uno estaba sumidos en sus pensamientos, Suguro estaba en el cuarto cuidando de Shuichi

El muchacho de pelo rojo veía como el humo se deshacía en frente de su cara. Había pensado durante un buen rato, recordó su infancia desde conoció al que es ahora su mejor amigo, el Shuichi alegre, el Shuichi enérgico, el Shuichi perseverante.

Había crecido juntos, recordó los días del instituto fue cuando su pequeño amigo conoció al que es ahora su pareja sentimental. Recordó cuando el se empeñó en esa relación le dijo que se iría a vivir con el , cuando conoció a su Ayaka ella era la prometida de Yuki-san , el no sabia que vivía con un hombre comprometido en matrimonio, fue un duro golpe para el pequeño, lo abandono para casarse en Kyoto, pero su necio amigo lo persiguió hasta allá, sus desprecios… el muy descarado vivía con Shu mientras tenia otras amantes mujeres cuantas noches Shuichi no llegó llorando a su puerta, sin contar con las innumerable veces que lo botaba a media noche … una de las últimas fue cuando lo dejo botado como un mueble viejo e inservible para ir a New York quien sabe porque motivo ¡ ese hombre era un maldito bastardo ¡ y Shu no merecía eso …. su amigo desde hacia un tiempo no era feliz, el estupido escritor siempre le hacia llorar pero su amigo siempre regresaba mendigando amor, un amor al parecer no correspondido en nada¡ya basta! ….

Lo había meditado se haría cargo de su querido amigo, ya lo había decidido, se casaría con el, reconocería a el niño como suyo, le daría su apellido y la felicidad que tanto le hace falta, le daría algo de tiempo para asimilar el duro golpe de el bastardo… _miro con determinación_ él cuidaría de ambos

K sacaba lustre a su arma, el vocalista se encontraba mal y como manager debía asegurarse de sus representados y Shuichi era el mas frágil ahora con su embarazo …como deber debía protegerlo, en el pasado había sido violado por los de ASK , como manager puso una pausa a esos tipejos, siempre abogaba por la relación de Yuki-san y Shuichi pensó que era lo correcto pero tal vez se había equivocado … además quien seria mejor que él, le pediría matrimonio al pequeño nadie se atrevería a hacerle mas daño, ni a el y al bebe estando a su cuidado- _sonrisa de satisfacción_ ya estaba todo decidido , se haría cargo de Shuichi y de su pequeño

**... &&&&...**

El cerrajero por contratación telefónica abrió la puerta - listo!!...joven es la primera vez que abrió una puerta por que alguien se quedo adentro si siempre sucede lo contra…-

-Tome – extendió el dinero

- gracias jefe, ahora colocare la cerradura nueva , este procedió a acomodar la cerradura , el rubio se fue al livin nuevamente estaba atónito ese condenado criajo estaba deprimido por haber matado su personaje ¡! Un libro que escribió ¡!hace condenado 7 años!!! – miro hacia abajo, aun era tiempo, podía tirarse y librarse de su condena, Shu estaba destrozado¿Por que demonio escribió esa novela? … _para ser famoso_, además no buscaría a ese estupido el se había ido y y como cosa rara el no lo botó … el baka ese, por que era un baka . … se llevo una mano a sus ojos, sin pensarlo mas se fue al alféizar saco el sobre todo iría a buscar a Shuichi en casa de Nakano-kun, se dejaba cortar la mano que su amante iría allí

-señor no esperara a que arregle la cerradura?- dijo el obrero

_Voz seca_ -confió en usted por favor dele la copia de la llave al conserje- el rubio se marchó

- estos clientes están cada día mas locos-

**... &&&&...**

Hiroshi estaba en la cocina preparando una tila para los nervios de su amigo, Shu había dormido solo un poco, espero que la tetera sonara, se sintió diferente… como mas crecido se sentía mas hombre se mentalizaba pronto le pediría a Shuichi que se casara con el, eso quería decir que seria todo un hombre de hogar con responsabilidades hogareñas y el lote incluía un hijo, sonrió no seria su hijo biológico pero padre o madre era el que criaba no el que engendraba … o sea ¡!seria papa!!! … además talvez tendrían mas retoñitos ¿por que no? Shu era fértil, _Shock_ Shu se llamaría Shuichi Shindou de Nakano y llamaría a su pequeño primogénito Kenta …Kenta Nakano Shuindou y el pequeño le diría – papa Nakano- susurro – por ka..mi-sa..ma!! - debía hacer algo

K preparaba un emparedado como acostumbraba comer últimamente el vocalista, untaba un poco de pasta dental, meditaba a sus adentros se había divorciado y tenia a su cuidado su hijo Michael y su pequeño le hacia falta el amor de familia y Shuichi era muy dulce y tierno, el casarse con el seria ..seria ..-!!oh my god!!- Su pequeño tendría un hermanito o varios, _el tuyo, el mío y los nuestros_ ¡claro! aun era muy joven al igual que el vocalista, su segundo hijo lo llamaría Prince …Prince Winchester Shindou y su esposo seria Shuichi Shindou de Winchester así que debía hacer algo

-debo ir a la tienda a comprar mas cosas para mi futuro esposo e hijo – dijo Nakano y K al mismo tiempo, ambos giraron sus lindas e inocentes cabecitas mirándose

-¿como que tu esposo e hijo? – dijo Hiro disgustado

-curse!!- he decidido que me casare con Shuichi y me haré cargo de él y de mi hijo - dijo el americano orgulloso

-no!!- el pelirrojo lo miro con determinación - tu no te casaras con el, por que **YO** me casaré con él y no es tu hijo sino **MIO** entendiste? -

-What?!!- _sonrisa descarada y burlona_ – y que piensas hacer small guitarist (pequeño guitarrista) para impedírmelo- el yankie apelo por el arma , en eso Suguro entro,

- Nakano-san ¿esta listo la tila?- se quedo estático -¿Que-que pasa?-

-armado cualquiera amedrenta- dijo Hiro mordaz

-muy bien mi querido contrincante - se dirigió a el peliverde -Fujisaki-san, ten- el señor Crawd le tiro la mágnum a Suguro, este trató de tomar la pistolita armada y presta a disparar dio varias vueltas y piruetas en la manos inexpertas de Fujisaki _sudor frío por parte de tecladista _hasta que tomo el arma correctamente en el aire, _respiración de no me volé la tapa de la cabeza en el proceso _inhalaba y exhalaba, el americano y el pelirrojo alzaron sus manos dispuestos a darse mucho cariño, protección y apoyo

**... &&&&...**

Eiri salio al pasillo y al llegar al área de los ascensores pulso el botón del el aparato apareciendo a los minutos este abrió sus puertas e ingreso marcando el botón del área del estacionamiento, una vez allí camino hasta el vehiculo.

**... &&&&...**

un hilillo de sangre, rodaba por su comisura, Hiro se paso el puño para limpiarlo, Crawd tenia una cortada en su pómulo – olvídalo el se casara conmigo- dijo Hiro con autoridad

-not is mine – dijo el del norte América seguro de si mismo

-que absurdo – dijo el peliverde,- debería retirarme de Bad Luck-

-el es mío, y el pequeño se llamara Kenta Nakano Shindou -

-not is mine , y mi bebe se llamara Prince Winchester Shindou – unos rayos eléctrico chocaban en el aire resultado de sus miradas, se entraron a golpearse

-no será de ninguno de los dos- dijo una voz calma pero firme, ambos estaban agarrado Hiro le tiraba de la coleta mientras K le mordía un brazo suspendieron sus reacciones de cariño y camarería viendo al que estaba recargado de la puerta de la cocina

-Seguchi Thoma!!!- dijeron K, Hiro y Fujisaki

-no será ni esposo suyo – señalo a K - ni suyo- señalo a Hiro –

-¿como … como sabe y en que se basa? – pregunto el pelirrojo y K enojado

- tengo mis informantes, se lo que paso… yo seré quien se case con Shindou-san, pediré el divorcio a Mika-san y me haré cargo de el y del niño,- por Eiri haría lo que fuera, si se caso con su hermana, se casaría con el estupido de su amante, por lo menos el cantante aunque tarado no podía negar que era lindo por lo menos no todo estaba perdido, además con el le daría la generación Seguchi que necesitaba …-se llamara Tohma Jr Seguchi Shindou -

-¿esta de broma? – dijo cada uno con una gota

-no soy muy serio u.u por lo tanto mi pareja llevara mi apellido Shuichi Shindou de Seguchi – Hiro y K le miraron , podría ser el amo puto del universo pero no se dejarían montar la pata encima

Hiro tenia una sombra cubría su cara -Se llamara Nakano Shuindou Kenta - dijo finalmente

- not… Your name, será Prince Winchester Shindou dijo el Americano afilando su vista

-Señores para información de todos los presentes el niño se llamara Seguchi Shindou Tohma Jr. Hiro miro a los dos con mas rabia

-se llamara Kenta-

-not se llamara Prince-

-les insisto que se llamara Tohma Jr.-

**... &&&&...**

Eiri conducía por la autopista a esas altas horas de la noche, era escasísimo los vehiculo que por allí transitaban. Una lluvia copiosa se estrellaba contra el parabrisa , el rubio acciono el articulo incorporado en el vehiulo para tal fin, el limpia parabrisas, este se mecia de un extremo a otro a lo largo del vidrio y el idiota de Shuichi había salido sin un saco o paraguas, tal vez había sido asaltado y en su condicion no podría defenderse se imagino a el pelirosa tirado en un rincón con su cuerpo seriamente golpeado o violado o ¡muerto! # no Eiri deja la paranoia esta en casa de Nakano-kun como siempre # Eiri recordaba l sucedido hace algunas horas en su residencia un acceso de rabia y frustración lo dreno, apretó hasta el fondo el acelerador. Cerca estaba la salida , bajo por la rampa y sorteo las diferentes avenida llegando en breve minutos hasta las residencia de Nakano parando en seco escuchándose los chirrido de los cauchos, Salió de su costosísimo auto cubriéndose de las lluvia con su gabardina y lo cerro de un portazo, con paso rápido entro a los departamentos subiendo rápido las escaleras que la residencia era de dos pisos, en menos de 1 minuto estaba frente de la puerta del guitarrista , toco el timbre

**... &&&&...**

Shuichi estaba llorando escucho una voces afuera y al parecer estaban discutiendo, se paro a ver lo que sucedía así que abrió la puerta de la habitación

TINNNNN ¡! TINNNNN

-No ….- Hiro suspendió el pleito

Todos quedaron estático , - ya vengo pero esto se resolverá – dijo amenazante el pelirrojo aunque los demás estaban también a la misma altura, el chico fue hasta la puerta y la abrió tamaña fue su sorpresa

-¡!Yuki –san!!!- dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido , Shu a la mención del nombre entro a la habitación y se encerró colocando el pasador, lo menos que quería era hablar con ese maldito bastardo asesino

allí estaba Yuki Eiri-san, Hiro sintió una rabia infinita le cegó pensó que estaría huyendo de la justicia , y no en su puerta, tal vez venia a matar a Shuichi ya que aparentemente era testigo de su abominable crimen ..ah!! pero no contaba con el, no le permitiría en ningún momento que ese asesino malograra a su futuro esposo y por ende hijo, salio, y por la misma lo tomo por el cuello - asesino!!! Miserable!!! Mato a un hombre y vienes como si nada – el americano salio iba a sacar su efectiva pistola pero….

-¡!!ARRRRGGGHHH!!… ¡!!MY GUNS!!!- miro a todos lados la tenia Suguro – ¡!! GIVE IT TO ME …!!! (DAMELA)- se la arrebato de las manos

-ya vasta Nakano –kun!!! – dijo el sospechoso de asesinato, el rubio logró soltarse del agarre y le empujo, Hiro se estrelló con la pared pero por la misma se giro rápidamente se le lanzo encima para golpearlo, Eiri esquivó los golpes le tomo una mano colocándolo atrás de un movimiento colocándolo el cuerpo del pelirrojo delante de si, cubriéndose de K, el rubio americano apunto pero no pudo hacer nada tal vez mataría a Hiroshi …aunque pensándolo bien si lo eliminaba seria un rival menos, pero de un movimiento Tohma le sujeto el brazo

- HUYE EIRI-SAN!!!- grito Seguchi al tiempo que agarraba el brazo de K-san – YO ME HARE CARGO DE TODO, DEBES HUIR!!! -

- ASESINO!!!! – gritó con furia el guitarrista, varios vecinos abrieron sus puertas – LO MATO!!! ASESINO!!!- al escuchar esto cerraron sus puertas asustado al parecer se cometería un crimen, tal vez era un Yakuza!! Y ser testigo de un asesinato no era nada bueno para sus apacibles vidas aunque el chisme a la mañana siguiente seria buenísimo - ¡!SHU ME CONTO DE SU ASESINATO, MATO A DAVID… ¡!

-Nakano- kun, David es un personaje ficticio de una novela que escribí hace 7 años - dijo el escritor mirada severa y voz fría

-NO ME INTERESA QUE SEA UN PERSONAJE DE FICCION MISERABLE …dijo novela?-

-Si, de novela – el mayor soltó al pelirrojo Hiro lo miro bien

- DE NOVELA!!?- dijeron todos

- ¿esta seguro que es de novela?- repitió el pelirrojo, se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza… seguro que si leía el diccionario conseguiría su foto al lado de la palabra " Baka del año" - no me diga que Shu esta deprimido por un personaje ficticio de novela….-

-así es – acoto el rubio serio apartando a Hiroshi de un empujón y entrando a la residencia de este ultimo, los demás se quitaron dejándole el espacio libre, la mirada de Yuki era asesina y aterradora, se llevaría a el baka a su casa a como diera lugar, por encima de todos ellos, pero el pequeñazo estaba encerrado en la habitación

Tock Tock

-Shu-chan abre –

-NO!..VETE DE AQUÍ YUKI NO QUIERO NADA CONTIGO!! ….YA TU LO DIJISTES UNA VEZ, EL DRAMA DE LOS AMANTES SE TERMINA!!!!- El rubio apretó los puños al escuchar las palabras amorosas que le prodigaba su pequeño, _palabras devueltas como un numeran _o seria sus propias palabras que lo agijonaban, cerro sus ojos y contó mentalmente hasta 10, conocía lo terco que podía ser a veces pero el era mas obstinado que Shu-chan , miro una ventana y se asomo , vio que la ventana donde estaba el baka estaba abierta

-¿que piensa hacer? – preguntó Seguchi

-no es de tu incumbencia- dijo en forma fría se monto en la ventana y comenzó a caminar por la saliente estaban en un primer piso, si caía de seguro se rompería un par de costilla , camino con cuidado Shuichi miraba la puerta # perfecto esta distraído # se metió en el cuarto Shu sintió ruido tras de si, se giro y vio como aquel mal nacido asesino de novelas se metía por la ventana ...- VETE DE AQUÍ!!!- empezó a arrojarle todo y cuanto se conseguía en ese cuarto adornos, cepillo, cd del guitarrista desodorante, walkman, perfumes, colonias y demás artículos y efectos personales ajenos a su propiedad volviendo un desastre el muy pulcro, súper limpio y cuidadosamente ordenado cuarto, Yuki tenia alzado las manos al frente esquivando a su tiempo todo y cuantos objetos eran arrojados a su persona en forma afectiva y cariñosa, avanzando poco a poco se le acerco a Shuichi tomándolo en brazos – ¡te tengo!!-

¡¿Que?!! No.. no te atrevas.. Yuki déjame!!- empezó a patalear con esfuerzo mantuvo a Shu-chan en sus brazos, el rubio abrió la puerta de la habitación – Yuki déjame, déjame!!- Hiro miraba incrédulo su inmaculado cuarto T.T – te odio!!!- dijo el gran y madurísimo vocalista, el rubio siguió caminando con Shuichi en brazos K, abrió la puerta para que el áspero y súper-ácido Mari-novio del vocalista saliera sin mayor problemas . El novelista se detuvo al lado del guitarrista su le dirigió a su mejor amigo una candida sonrisa - anooo adiós Hiro!! nOn Gracias por acogerme - le dijo

_estado de estupidez total por partes de todos _-Por nada Shuichi- dijo Hiro si variar sus gestos

para luego - Yuki suéltame maldito bastardo!!!- pataleando

-que fue eso?- dijo apuntando con un dedito Suguro

**... &&&&...**

Llegaron al departamento con su bella y recién cerradura nueva, claro que primero pasaron por la conserjería, los señores de dicho departamento estaban con la quijada en el piso al ver un hombre trayendo a otro hombres en brazos…, llevo a Shuichi hasta su habitación dejándolo en la cama el pequeño pataleaba Eiri lo tomo de sus manos y lo aprisionó con su cuerpo inmovilizándolo

-Yuki no baka!!- este giro su cabeza disgustado

-Shuichi- sintió que el cuerpo abajo se tranquilizaba - debes entender que eso era una novela que escribí hace mucho tiempo antes de conocerte… eso es…una novela algo inventado -

-giro su cabeza para encarar la dorada vista -ya lo se no soy bobo – volvió a girar su cabeza para no verlo

El escritor lo analizo un poco - pero presiento que tu disgusto no es por la novela – tomo la barbilla de Shuichi girándolo y haciendo que lo viera a los ojos

-………..-

Era evidente que no le diría el motivo verdadero de su molestia – entonces… no te ¿gusto el final?- Shu comenzó a hablar con dolor

-es que tu escribes cosas hermosas, y yo pensé que serian….- aunque sabia que esto no era el motivo, las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por el rostro de Shu-chan

-así que estas así porque no te gusto el final….- sabes eso lo escribí para crear expectación en el publico, pero si me promete no decir nada- miro a lo lado como si cerciorándose que no hubiera nadie tal vez un espía industrial o algo - te contare el verdadero final de la novela- le susurro cayadito

………..- miro a Eiri ¿acaso lo creía tan estupido?, el mayor acerco su labio a la oreja susurrándole al oído _voz profunda, varonil y seductora_

-David corrió por el riachuelo, los disparos comenzaron a sonar – beso tiernamente el cuello de Shuichi bajando lentamente y acariciando por debajo el pequeño cuerpo – pero el se interpuso para que las balas no le dieran a Marie – fue quitándole poco a poco las ropas primero había sido la camisa del pijama de Nakano-kun , Shu tenia unos hermosos sujetadores blancos que contrastaban con el ligero tostado de la piel, sus manos se metían en el pantalón acariciando el sexo de Shuichi .

-pero Yuki-

-shhh!! No me interrumpas – susurro - Marie dijo alegre que ahora estaban libre mirando a su amado, este le sonrió cayendo al piso sus manos las tenia manchadas de sangre a causa de una herida en un costado, - se separo para bajar los pantalones sutilmente mientras besaba sus piernas – Marie lloraba porque su amor se despedía de ella, y ellos se amaban además que la joven estaba embarazada, David sabia que su hijo nacería lejos del odio y la guerra, así que le dijo que fuera feliz , el estaría feliz si ella era feliz y viviría en ella y su hijo… sintió un agudo dolor y su mano cayo a un lado de su cuerpo Marie grito llamando a su amado …se prometió que se conseguirían en la otra vida y serian felices ….pero-

-mmmm- gimió sus pareja, Eiri subió nuevamente besando el cuello y resbalaba todo o largo mordiendo cada pedazo llego hasta el hombro besando hasta conseguirse con la nueva prenda con sus dientes tomo un tirante halándolo este resbalo a un lado, repitió lo mismo con la otra tira, saco sus manos de abajo y con sus dos manos tomo el sujetador por sus copas acariciando por encima de la tela , mientras besaba y lamía el cuello, sus dedos resbalaron hasta l parte de atrás de la espalda del pequeño desabrochando la prenda, esta cayo mostrando los pechos nacientes , Shu tenia la cara con un gran rubor, no estaba acostumbrado ¡que humillación! Eiri se separo del cuello para besar lamer y chupar esos lindos pechos, su lengua acariciaba alrededor de la aureola, y luego acarició con la lengua el pezón erectandolos y luego chupos de en tiempo en tiempo de ambos pezoncitos

- noo uuunnn – gimió el pelirosado esa zona de su cuerpo era demasiado sensible ahora y Eiri hacia que estos estuvieran . – ahh sii – Shu giro su cabeza a los lados con los ojos cerrados , los dedos de Yuki bajo su mano derecha entre las piernas metió un dedo acariciando el interior, - Yuki ah!! …¿que paso?- dijo ahogado por la pasión

Eiri estaba muy metido en eso de chupar pero por el pedido de su koi soltó esa erótica zona nunca había chupado los pezones de un hombre, no de esa forma, se prometió que mas adelante la daría unas cuantas lamiditas mas, el libidinoso pensaba que al nacer su hijo el tendrían que turnarse por esos pechitos, siguió su narración -el señor Augusto llego en un carruaje a la hora prevista y vio a la señorita llorando , se bajo rápidamente , - Eiri empezó a besar el ligero bulto que se formaba en su vientre, pronto cumpliría los tres meses, el embarazo le hacia ver mas apetecible, sensual y erótico ahora poco a poco saco los pantalones del pijama dejándolo totalmente desnudo admiró nuevamente a su Koi # perfecto, sencillamente perfecto# Shu era hermoso sus enormes ojos violetas contrastaban con el rosa de su cabellos, su boca pequeña y su nariz un poco respingada y su piel ligeramente bronceado, su cuerpo delgado su cintura sus esbeltas piernas, el vocalista sin proponérselo y a pesar de ser hombre era mas erótico y sensual que cualquier mujer que hubiese tenido y eso que el era malísimo para el sexo pero últimamente …. Shuichi agarro la sabanas tratándose de taparse, el marcado rubor le ganaba, - no Shu-chan no te tapes – con sus

metió dos dedos en su ano acariciándolo suavemente, para subir y deleitarse con "esa zona nueva" Shu se arqueo ante la sensación divina , Yuki empezó besando y lamiendo sus pechos mientras sus manos le acariciaba su zona baja

-mmmm si Yuki mnn sii ah!! – Shu metió sus dedos acariciando los cabellos de su amor, mientras su cuerpo lo entregaba totalmente al padre de su futuro retoño, su cuerpo le pertenecía era de el, solo de el y nadie mas. El escritor acariciaba el cuerpo del joven, sintió como Shu se le entregaba totalmente, si era de el le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, siguió con su relato

este estaba desmayado perdía sangre a pasos agigantado tomo al joven y lo cargo al carruaje seguido por su esposa, el conductor corrió con el carruaje por el camino rápidamente- Eiri subió hasta los pezones en formación succionándolo y acariciando la aureola con su lengua

-ah!! si Yuiiki – se separo para seguir su relato mientras daba pequeños chupones

-llego a un poblado buscando al medico, puso el cuerpo del joven , este le revisó convido a Marie a esperar afuera, la noche seria larga-, el pene del pequeño estaba ya dolorosamente muy erecto…una mano bajo a la entrepierna y la otra se deslizo hasta sus glúteos apretándolos deslizó una mano al interior acariciando el agujero este estaba un poco mas apretado

-Haaayy!!- Shu cerro los ojos una lagrima corría por su cara

-espera- era evidente que ahora estaba mas estrecho de lo que normalmente es, Eiri se estiró abriendo la gaveta de su lado saco de allí un ungüento tomo una porción en su dedos y deslizo esto ahora en su orificio con pequeños y concéntricos círculos se dedico a agrandar esa zona .. si eso era teniendo cerca los 3 meses como seria los demás debía de ingeniárselas

la otra mano agitaba el pene apretando su mano en la punta haciendo que Shuichi gimiera jadeara y prácticamente gritara de placer , el pequeño se movía no aguantaba tanto placer lo mejor de todo era la reconciliación Yuki era muy bueno en la cama y el era demasiado torpe y también tenia muy poco aguante.. tal vez era una de las razones por la cual Yuki era también frío con el, Eiri sintió que el pene de Shuichi se ablando

-Shuichi.. – el rubio lo miro entre enojado con molesto al parecer algunas cosas no cambiaban, el chico miro sudando un poco

Yuki.. yo .. yo no quiero sexo – las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar, era muy malo en la cama, aparte de baka, molesto, un simple chico promedio de un empujón aparto a Yuki

PAAFFF

y se encerró en el baño a llorar, Eiri se paro tocando la puerta

tock tock

-Shuichi por favor –

-no Yuki no déjame!!! Buuuaaa!!- Shuichi estaba en un rincón pegado a la pared y sentado en el piso temblando y llorando – dejame de una vez, solo soy un estorbo-

_Enojo_ -porque, porque, porque!!!- _susurro bajito_ Batallar con las hormonas ya lo tenían hasta el tope intento otra estrategia- El medico pidió Juancho un muchacho del servicio avisara a los pobladores del lugar donar su sangre se sabia en esa época avances en cuanto a la transfusión y así no matar al paciente, el chico salio corriendo tocando casa por casa explicando todo consiguió a varios hombres dispuesto, corrieron hasta el lugar donde estaba el joven hombre el dr. Rápidamente tomo una muestra de sangre , se consiguió con dos posibles donantes , un hombre alto fuerte y robusto con un gran bigote poblado de tez morena conocido como pequeño Víctor

-acueste allí joven – le señalo el medico, Eiri no escucho los sollozos de su amante.. era perfecto eso quería decir que había llamado su atención prosiguió su relato

Marie estaba afuera llorando la esposa del Dr. Ana Junto con su mucama Maria Jesús trataban de consolar a la joven esposa

-Tranquila pequeña , ten fe se que tu esposo se salvara solo ruega a nuestro señor con fe y esperanza Jesús nunca desampararía a su rebaño mi niña – Aun así Maria se sentía insegura

-Si nuestro señor lo decide yo acato humildemente sus planes…- dijo con resignación

- ven querida iremos a al **salón de oratoria**(1) y pediremos a nuestro señor Jesús Cristo nos conceda su gracia- Marie fue conducida por el pasillo de la gran casa espejos estaban dispuesto allí en lo alto, pasaron por el comedor hasta llegar a una especia de capilla dorada con la imagen de Jesús en la cruz al lado había lienzo de Maria y de la Virgen Guadalupe patrona de los mexicanos Marie se arrodillo elevando una plegaria, e el cuarto el r. había colocado un delgado tubo conectando la sangre del pequeño víctor con el del soldado había sacado la bala y dado ya los medicamentos y antibióticos solo estaba en manos de dios el que el chico se salvara…, Eiri no escuchó nada se sentó en la cama su plan había dado resultado, una puerta se abrió tímidamente por allí salio Shuichi se acerco a donde estaba Yuki sentándose a su lado Eiri miro su koi el pequeño era tan predecible que daba hasta miedo

-que paso después Yuki- una milésima de sonrisa asomo su cara , había conseguido lo que quería … giro el cuerpo de su pelirosa colocándolo de espalda y prosiguió su relato masajeando los hombros de Shuichi, estaba tenso

había pasado dos días el soldado no despertaba en todo ese tiempo Marie apenas si coma lo suficiente estaba en el frente de la cama de su amado , en eso el joven soldado abrió sus ojos poco a poco se sentía débil cansado y totalmente agotado pero una gran y noble visión lleno su pupilas allí estaba sus amada dormida … un bello ángel lo había protegido y rezado por su alma con esfuerzo el ex -soldado tomo las delicadas y blanquecinas manos la esposa al sentir unos dedos sujetándola abrió sus ojos

-David ..mi amor pensé –

-ssshhh mi pequeña Marie gracias a ti estoy aquí escuche tus rezos y no podía dejarte así que luche contra mis diablos y tu bondad fue mi espada que venció la oscura muerte – Eiri giro la cabeza de Shuichi para ver las iris y los hermosos ojos violáceos - te amo … - suspendió sus palabras - ..le dijo en un susurro el ex joven soldado – prosiguió

Shu estaba perdido en la mirada dorada - te amo … -racionó luego- anoo supongo que eso le dijo Marie- dijo el pequeño

-si – dijo Eiri hipnotizado por la mirada violácea – eso le dijo – susurro - la joven abrazó a su esposo prometiéndose amor eterno hasta mas allá de la muerte y así vivieron felices por siempre -

-Yuki – susurro el jovencito, el mayor le beso tiernamente, te gusto el verdadero final – el joven asintió paso sus manos por el cuello , amo los finales felices

-si pero a veces hay que crear un final que cree un ambiente impactante- le miro serio con una sutil sonrisa

-no importa, siempre y cuando mi novelista me cuente el final- le beso Eiri y Shuichi se recostaron en la cama , el pelirosa y se acomodo a un lado …- Yuki lo siento ..siento mucho por haberte tratado mal y tirar tu portátil a la calle y comportarme..–

-Shu-chan ya paso .. seguro que son cosas de las hormonas..ya sabe por el embarazo-

-si hormonas – sonrió con un dejo de tristeza, tal vea algún día lograría que Yuki le dijese esa dos palabra que tanto deseaba escuchar de sus labios

_algún día… _

_una semana después _

_Shuindou-kun es CATIE des la secretaria del Dr. Tatsumi, le recuerdo que su cita es a la 3 pm._.PIIII

Pulso el botón de stop

Shuichi, la cita con el Sensei es a las 3 p.m. - dijo asomándose en el baño, miro un momento el pequeño cuerpo que estaba en el piso de rodillas sosteniéndose a los lados de la taza volcando todo lo que tenia en su estomago , este dios dos arqueadas mas , estaba pálido y sudoroso , el rubio se acerco y ayudo a levantarlo, lo sintió tal débil aparte de una pronunciadas ojeras, lo encamino hasta el lavamanos este se enjuago la boca y limpiándose la cara

-gracias Yuki-

-baka no iras al trabajo-

-no Yuki debo ir, falta poco para el concierto después de eso no iré mas a Ng hasta que nazca el bebe – Eiri no estaba convencido Shu lo miro y acaricio su rostro – no te preocupes solo será solo unos días mas –

- dirás una semana, logre que Seguchi atrasara tu ensayo en el Dome Tokio una semana pero..- el escritor se acerco tomándolo por las cadera darle besos mordiendo su barbilla sabia que eso le gustaba a su pequeño

-Shu-chan -

- uh?- el mas pequeño se dejaba llevar, el gran novelista y ahora estratega se preparaba para una nueva incursión propia de todos los padres el famoso _"quedate en casa a cuidar a los niños"_ ¡¡que frase!!...! es inmortal! digna de ser enmarcada por su originalidad, todos y la mayoria de los hombres lo hacian y Yuki no seria el de menos engrosando así la famosa estadistica

- por que no te dedicas después de cuidar al bebe por un tiempo a mi no me molestaría – eso le llega a alma a cualquiera sobretodo por lo egoísta, pero Shu no quería quedarse en casa haría como todas las mujeres y hombres profesionales modernos en su situación, tendría a su bebe y luego seguiría con su vida profesional, atendería a los dos , a su pequeño y a Yuki, se haría cargo de la casa solo esperaba no estropearlo, el rubio dio un arrebatador beso que fue correspondido separándose

- Yuki..yo.. quiero tener al bebe pero también están mis sueños de ser un gran cantante

-pensé que nosotros éramos tu sueños- acariciando el vientre del pelirosa, …. si esa estrategia ablandaba a mas de uno

- y lo son, ustedes son mi vida – poso una mano encima a la del rubio en su vientre esta era una gran batalla sobe la supremacía

- vamos Shu-chan sabes que el bebe te necesitara por un tiempo – …ya ven, Eiri era un buen estratega ¿quien ganara?

-si lo se, - se le guindo del cuello - pero para eso te tengo para que me ayudes- le beso… _Shuichi 1 - Yuki 0 por ahora _pero no piense que esto se queda así nou señor

_ah que niño!,_ míralo utilizando contra el sus mismas palabras, al parecer estaba aprendiendo a manejarlo , en forma infructuosa por cierto , el era mas inteligente lo pasaría esta por debajo de mesa _por ahora_, todavía tenia 6 meses para convencerlo – ya ven y esa es el famoso abonemos el terreno para mas adelante - mmm!! ..Shuichi-

si?-

afilo sus ojos - volviste a comer champú y pasta dental?- el mas pequeño asintió nervioso

-baka que te he dicho que no quiero que comas eso, no ves que te hacen vomitar y te dan desmayo?-

-si Yuki pero es que están riquísimo- sonrió

-…….- _cara de disgusto_

-ay mira que hora es debo ir al Dome Tokio -

-esto no es un ardid tuyo para salvarte …-

-apúrate Yuki no quiero llegar tarde- n.n se adelanto

-tonto…-

**... &&&&...**

El pequeño fue dejado por su comprensivo y nada egoísta sexi- novio en las afuera del obelisco, le había dicho que vendría a la tarde para llevarlo al medico que tenia un asunto pendiente con su editora, el pelirosa entro al recinto por la puerta posterior al llegar hasta la tarima , Shuichi admiro el lugar era grandísimo- Hiro! Es ma grande que el Zepp Tokio - dijo emocionado

-Fuiii- silbó- Si viejo si que lo es recuerdo que el Zepp Tokio fuimos teloneros del Grupo ASK-

-eh? - miro hacia arriba – mmmmmm…¿quienes son los de ASK?- un chico estaba detrás de ellos se acerco

-como que no sabes idiota!!!- se quito el gorro tirándolo al piso, dejando al aire su pelo negro y mirada castaña casi negra – somos el grupo que toco después de ustedes teloneros no lo recuerda – dijo orgulloso

-no puede ser!!- dijo Hiro apretando sus dientes en señal de furia ¿como ese idiota estaba allí?, a los lados salía Ma y Ken

-¿acaso pensaban que ustedes basura cantarían aquí como grupo principal? en un evento importante - dijo el moreno …-recuerden que yo soy aquí el sempai,- dijo orgulloso, le tiro en forma despectiva una famosa revista juvenil contentiva con la foto de ello a gran escala a Shuichi, este miro la foto y miro al moreno , la foto el moreno, la foto el moreno..

-¿quienes son ustedes? – pregunto Shuichi, Tachi le salio pelos por todos lados

-IDIOTA SOY TACHI DEL GRUPO ASK!!, ASK¿ACASO NO SE TE TERMINA DE METER EN LA CABEZOTA?!!!-

-ask?- pregunto dudoso

-SI ENGENDRO, ASK!!!..- se acomodo su chaqueta negra y tomo su gorra poniéndosela – veo que aun siguen siendo unos teloneros, Fujisaki se molesto, haría correr la sangre, pero Hiro se lo impidió

-tranquilo Fujisaki-kun, deja que los monos del circo se diviertan un poco-

-como que monos?!!- dijo Tachi molesto y se acerco …

BANG!!!

Un certero tiro le voló la visera al moreno sosteniéndosele de un lado por un pedacito de hilo, este miro perplejo su gorra

-Shep!!! estoy perdiendo facultades quería volarte la cabeza pero te moviste – dijo K con una sonrisa maliciosa, Ma se acerco a su compañero que temblaba

-Tachi será mejor que los dejes, compórtate y madura ya nos metimos en lío una vez y no seria bueno…- le interrumpió el moreno

-me las pagaran esto no se queda así ..mi venganza será…-

BANG!!

La visera cayo totalmente al piso

-SHEP!!! Volví a fallar , saco una pistola de mira láser – pero seguro que con esto no fallaré-

- vámonos – Ma y Ken halaron a Tachi nerviosos – debemos practicar para el concierto-

-parece que tendremos rivales – comento Suguro gravemente mirando al trío alejarse

-si solo espero que Shuichi no lo tome a mal – dijo Hiro viendo al peliverde y luego estos miraron a Shu, el joven peli rosa temblaba

-parece que llegamos tarde Nakano-san – dijo el tecladista al ver el pelirosa temblando este estallo al fin

- LLEGAMOS AL FIN !!!- con los ojos desorbitados - …al Dome Tokio somos grande Hiro , te dije que llegaríamos lejos, nuestro limite es el mundo, el universo JAJAJAJJAJAJA!!! _Risa esquizofrénica, _Suguro le apunto llorando T.T

el guitarrista tenia una gota en su cabeza - déjalo ser ya le conoces – Shu seguía en la suyo

-soy bueno, soy bueno!!!! Soy un dios sabia que llegaríamos aquí –

-Llegamos aquí para aupar una candidatura – dijo Suguro serio y con una gota en la cabeza # ay que ver ni en esto es serio # _peligro inminente_

- ¡!y a ti quien te pregunto niñato!!!- era sostenido por Hiro

-calma hombre!!!, lo importante es que estamos aquí-

-si Hiro tienes razón …buenos chicos a triunfar –

**... &&&&...**

Tiene sala amplia , tres cuartos en área superior , aquí esta la cocina – señalando hacia un lugar – sígame, caminaron hasta un jardín , tiene áreas verdes, coloque uno juegos- señalo unos columpios, una caja de arena, una pequeña resbaladilla - … espero que sea de su gusto Eiri-san -

El de los ojos dorado inspeccionó el lugar satisfecho, fumaba pausadamente aprovechaba el momento en que no estuviera su vocalista

-gracias Kanna-san por ayudarme a buscar una casa-

-ni lo digas …. Lo hago por que es usted uno de nuestros mejores escritores , era eso o tener que sufrir algún retrazo de su parte -

-menos mal que no es interesada- dijo acomodándose sus lentes

-Quizás - rió un poco –solo me alegro de verlo al lado de Shindou-san, ese muchacho le cambio la vida, ahh! parece que fue ayer cuando lo encontré nadando…en la fuente ..en la un frío atroz – con una gota en la cabeza … - como vez la casa ya esta lista para ser habitada traje los mueble y lo decore yo misma y aquí tienes las llaves – le entrego un par de copias

-arigato – la editora se dirigió a la entrada principal colocándose sus zapatos

-Yuki-san por si le interesa el cuarto de su bebe esta a la derecha coloque allí toda la fabrica de juguetes, la cuna y sus cosas, y al frente esta su cuarto matrimonial y al lado la de huéspedes… y disculpe mi intromisión ¿ya le compro el anillo a Shundou-san? O necesita que le ayude..

-No gracias…ya Mika me ayudo a escoger un anillo de compromiso-

-¿cuando le hará la gran pregunta? –

-será después del concierto, en una semana, es nuestro primer aniversario junto, le propondré matrimonio

-seguro que saltara de alegría – rió - le felicito, pero recuerde que le ayude, y deberá cumplir su parte, eso quiere decir que me entregara la novela dentro del plazo, o sea una semana a las 8 de la noche sin falta –

-Mizuki-san es usted una mujer dura – dijo el rubio dando una calada – pensé que éramos amigo y su ayuda era desinteresada¿acaso no confía en mi? - Yuki le miro penetrante

-¿De verdad? no… – _corazón roto por parte del rubio _- no es nada personal Eiri-san son gajes el oficio …- _rió_ abrió la puerta – lo quiero…en una semana ..8 de la noche …sin falta ..para que no diga nada le haré la cena romántica para ustedes mientras espero pacientemente su trabajo y todavía me debe una por no haberse presentado a la firma

-si, si entendí – la dama camino hasta su auto -que mujer mas difícil ¡!- se quejo

-ESCUCHE ESO!!!!- dijo desde su automóvil poniéndolo en marcha

-esa mujer me crispa los nervio – con un humito saliendo de su cabeza

**... &&&&...**

-no podrá conmigo ese idiota –

-oye Ta-chan ¿aun estas obsesionado con ese chico?- pegunto Ma pero el moreno no le hizo caso

-debo de buscar la forma de fastidiarlo no permitiré que un grupo de teloneros canten junto a nosotros-

-¿Tachi me estas escuchando? …- se giro a Ken – parece que esta en su mundo particular T.T-

-que desastre – dijo el otro compañero - ¿hasta cuando será esto? no entiendo …- mientras los dos compañeros comentaban el moreno buscaba la forma de vengarse de esos desgraciados ..por su culpa lo habían botado de Ng…, gracias a que consiguieron otra casa discográfica pero no tan prestigiosa ….ummmm cual era el punto débil del grupo, "el homosexual" , había descubierto la relación amorosa de ese petulante … tal vez donde consiguió una vez vuelva a conseguir mas, _sonrisa amplia y maliciosa _seguiría a el de pelo rosa y averiguarías las cochinadas que hacia con el escritor y ese precisamente le debía unas cuantas

**... &&&&...**

Liricas

Perfecto …- grito Ryuchi, Sakano estaba aplaudiendo había sido una mañana provechosa y Shu estaba espectacular irradiando energía viéndose especial, Eiri había llegado minutos antes de terminar miraba a su amante lo había visto en otras ocasiones pero esta vez … estaba insuperable , reviso su reloj eran la 2:30 de la tarde debían partir hacia el ginecólogo

-perfecto – dijo Sakano prosigio con su anuncio – los organizadores me informaron que mañana se convocara una rueda de prensa en el Hotel Hilton Japan, contados los grupos de Rock participantes para promocionar el concierto, luego de eso habrá sesiones de fotos con los periodista recuerden que los boletos seran vendido después de eso y esperan lo mejor de ustedes, descansen muchachos los espero mañana aquí - Shuichi reparo en su novio

-Yuuukiiii!!! - Se bajo de la tarima y se le guindo del cuello – me viste , me viste!!!!

-desgraciadamente si, … trate de llegar al termino de la canción pero no pude – Shu inflo sus cachetes en un puchero, por kami-sama que lindo se veía enojado, si el chico supiera que lo molestaba para ver esos pucheros tiernos _secreto mejor guardado_ – vamonos o llegaremos tarde – dijo en forma seria

-aja!!- asintió contento, se dio vuelta y empezó a agitar sus manos en forma enérgica y ojitos grandes – adiós Hiro, Fujisaki Sakuma-san , Mr K, SAkano-san !!! Les deseo una feliz tarde y una dichosa cena y que al dormir sus sueños estén pletóricos de cosas hermosas y en la mañana …- Eiri tenia una vena prensándole ¿no podía despedirse normalmente? El baka era único

-adiós Shuichi – dijo Ryu vestido de Kumagoro agitando enérgicamente su mano también con ojitos grandes – también te deseo una feliz tarde llena de cosas maravillosas, dulces y tiernas, que la cena sea de tu agrado y en la noches sueñe con ovejitas, Kumagoro y… -

-vamonos!!! – dijo Eiri, la cosa rosada era igual o peor que Shuichi - la cita es en 20 min.!! - tomo la mano del chico saliendo del lugar

**... &&&&...**

El escritor condujo hasta el hospital, Shu estaba dormido en el asiento del copiloto se echaba el sueñecito vespertino como todo chica o chico embarazado solía hacer se veía tierno, paro en el área del estacionamiento del hospital de Tokio, una vez que llegaron despertó a su pareja

-Shu-chan llegamos – el mas pequeño abrió pesadamente sus ojos, sentía de repente cansancio de los ensayos daba gracias que pronto descansaría

del auto se bajo una pareja uno alto que tenían lentes oscuro y uno bajito que llevaba una gorra - Tachi se bajo de un taxi, siguió de cerca la pareja, se sorprendió al verse en un hospital. ¿Tal vez alguno de ellos estaba enfermo?, debería averiguarlo tal vez tendrían sida , seria buen escándalo pero tenia que estar seguro, vio como la pareja subía en el ascensor subió corriendo por las escaleras revisando en que piso se quedaban , pronto el elevador paro en un piso , estos bajaron sin darse cuenta que eran seguido, Tachi noto sin embargo que el piso era de obstetricia femenina y masculina – ummmm- se metió todo el pelo negro en una nueva gorra y se coloco unos lentes casuales deportivos se quitó su chaqueta la envolvió y se la coloco debajo de su franela a modo que simulase una barriga , camino siguiendo la pareja esta ingreso en un pasillo y entraron a un consultorio , Tachi de un revistero tomo uno e ingreso al consultorio

-Buenas Tardes – dijo la pareja

-Buenas tarde – dijo la asistete

El pelirosa se acerco - tengo una consulta a las 3:00 pm – Tachi se sentó en una silla libre, a espalda de la pareja escuchando todo ¿acaso seria lo que estaba pensando?

-Shuindou Shuichi-kun - saco una historia, anotando,- 12 semanas de gestación , Tachi casi se le cayo la revista de la mano ¡!¿el homosexual estaba embarazado?!! Era un hombres fértil, y de de paso tenia tres meses , el padre de seguro era el novelista ¿o tal vez no?

-pase el Dr., le espera-

-arigato- dijo el rubio la pareja entro, Tachi pensaba para si … seria un buen escándalo si la prensa se enteraba que ese idiota esperaba un hijo …mas bien dicho _una ¡!!aberración!!! _Seria magnifico mataría dos pájaros de un tiro en eso la asistente le interrumpió sus sanos y enternecedores pensamientos

-¿en que puedo ayudarle señor? – pregunto la mujer, el moreno volvió en si

-ah discúlpeme creo que me equivoque de consulta …se paro y se fue rápidamente – la mujer lo miro extrañada – alzo sus hombros en señal de indiferencia y siguió con su trabajo

**... &&&&...**

-Muy bien Shindou-kun todo esta en orden la formación del feto evoluciona normalmente, se confirma el sexo y como puede apreciar será un niño ya sus órganos sexuales se aprecian mejor -, el galeno apago el aparato. Shu se bajo de la camilla teniendo una mini batalla con el botón del pantalón que ya le apretaba - me llamaron de la compañía donde usted labora, del servicio medico , parece que sufrió un desmayo – el pelirosa asintió – ¿ha seguido con los síntomas? – miro al pequeño este tenia una carpeta anotando todo

-bueno Sensei solo un poco solo me queda los vómitos en poca frecuencia , y cambios hormonales – dijo el pequeño

- solo les digo que tengan un poco de paciencia en sus cuarto mes estos síntomas deberán reducírseles al mínimo ya que su cuerpo debe haber asimilado el nuevo huésped, en su tercer mes, el feto comenzara a crecer hasta tener el tamaño adecuado para su sobrevivencia, ya tiene aspecto humano y se han formado del todo sus órganos, en cuanto a las hormonas esta seguirán un buen tiempo – miro a la pareja de su paciente por encima de los lentes, Eiri se llevo una mano a sus ojos en gesto de cansancio- se que es difícil y las hormonas en los hombres son mas explosivas, la enfermera me trajo las muestras de sangre y orina, que se tomaron hace poco su anemia mejoro y su peso es correcto según su medida y talla, quiero que siga tomando las medicinas que le mande, bueno eso es todo les espero el próximo mes como siempre mi secretaria les avisara el día de su próxima consulta y hora-

- gracias Sensei – dijo el rubio, la pareja se paro para retirarse

- a Shuindou-kun – dijo el galeno a modo de olvido si alzar su vista del la historia , - le recomiendo que use la pasta dentrifica para el cuidado de las piezas dentales y los para-bencenos para la higiene del cuero cabelludo – concluyo el profesional , el pequeño asintió con una gota saliendo del consultorio rápidamente

**... &&&&...**

Tachi siguió a la pareja en un Taxi, el auto entró por la autopista salio por una rampa hasta una zona residencial de un barrio elegante muy bonita con árboles y arbustos muy cuidado vio con curiosidad que estacionaron en una calle

déjeme aquí – indico al taxista pago y se bajo rápidamente, estaba a una cuadra atrás el taxista siguió su marcha , se acerco como quien no quita la cosa y rápidamente se escondió detrás de unos árboles, se fijó que la pareja hablaba un poco en el auto, luego El novelista se bajo dio la vuelta abriendo la parte del copiloto el niño miro la casa extrañado este le entrego algo y el pequeño se tiro encima a el mayor

- Yuuuki que chulo eres ¡!!- se escuchaba los gritos de ese escandaloso …vio que el mas alto se acerco a la puerta abriéndolo con un chico guindado en su espalda este se bajo llorando , vio como el escritor le tomo en brazos y le dio un beso –puaff!!! que asquerosos hay gente normal en la vía - dijo por lo debajo, el escritor entro con el vocalista en sus brazos cargado y cerro la puerta , Tachi salio de donde estaba

- así que esta es la nueva casa del estupido – _sonrisa maliciosa _tomo su celular marcando un numero rápidamente - ¿es la revista Chismes? …por favor comuníqueme con Koruko-san – espero – Koruko-san?...ah hola es tu amigo Tachi de Ask …te llamaba porque tengo un chisme fresquito//- miro la nueva residencia del escritor – //¿a que no adivinas ni un millón de años? …averigüe que Shindou Shuichi del grupo Bad Luck es un hombre fértil y no solo eso, tiene 3 meses de embarazo el y su "novio" lo están ocultando…si estoy seguro se esta revisando el hospital de Tokio, bueno si es que es de su "novio" por supuesto …… lo se soy un genio que te puedo decir … será mejor que te apures en publicar antes que otro se te adelante¿lo pondrás ahora por Internet ?.. si ya se el que pega primero pega dos veces, pero quiero que seas acida, ya sabia, ese es tu estilo ..bueno me despido//- cerro su llamada – conocía de un grupito radical que le ayudaría a sacar al ese telonero del camino de una vez por todas, se encaminó hasta su casa para conectarse a el Internet, el día había sido fructífero y al día siguiente seria de terror para ellos – veamos estupidos, de Tachi nadie se burla -

Avances del próximo capitulo 

Yuki dormía profundamente

BIP BIPBIP BIP

el ruido de su móvil le despertó , # con un demonio # tomo el aparato que estaba encima de la mesita del lado de su cama - Moschi – dijo soñoliento posando una mano en su cara

-Eiri-san – era la voz de Tohma

-Seguchi porque demonios me llamas a …- su cuñado le interrumpió

-Eiri-san esta Shuichi contigo ahora –

-No, creo que esta en el baño o abajo miro el lado vacío de la cama de su koi

-enciende la TV. Pero prométeme que no harás una locura –

El rubio no entendía busco rápidamente el mando este estaba en una mesita , con un click silencioso se prendió la pantalla, su ojos no daban crédito lo que veía

-Eiri-san estas allí?- se escucho del otro lado del hilo telefónico pero el rubio no le paraba ni jota estaba absorto viendo la TV.

- Buenos días Japón les habla Kamilla Suya de TV Japón entretaiment , en este momento nos encontramos al frente de la nueva residencia del famoso escritor Yuki Eiri- des y su Amante Shuindou Shuichi-des, vocalista del famoso grupo de Rock del momento Bad Luck , tenemos información de que este último a pesar de ser hombre, tenemos fuete información de que es un hombre fértil y pudiese estar embarazado

-Kamilla-kun - interrumpió un hombre en el estudio – sabes de cuantos meses pudiésemos estar hablando – la mujer escucho la pregunta de su compañero del estudio

-Jono-kun pudiésemos estar hablando de 12 semanas de gestación aproximadamente unos 3 meses –

Varios reporteros de diferentes cadenas y revistas trataban de conseguir la exclusiva, varias personas estaban afuera apostadas unos eran unos curiosos otros tenían pancartas protestando

-NO AL EMBARAZO MASCULINO!!... NO AL EMBARAZO MASCULINO!!- decían a vivo coro, al parecer un grupo extremista y conservador defendiendo las viejas costumbres

**_continuación: Entre sueños y pesadillas_**

(1) casa de oratoria: antiguamente los españoles disponian en sus casa ( para las personas influyente ) servia como mini capilla

aaawwww pero que miserable hombre!!! El siempre tiene que estar metiendo su cucharota en todo gggrrrrr!!!...… gggrrrrr!!!!... bueno ese es nuestro buen Aizawa grrrrr!!!! Bueno veremos en que para todo esto

_**El Rincón del Yaoi**_

Buenos me imagino que ya bajaron los escan de **gravi track nro 66** de este mes y lo entendieron completito parece que mi Shu lo encerró Tohma en las mazmorras de Ng ( ay que ver) y lo dejo a cuidado de K apareció Mika dándole un a buena bronca a Shuichi y salio TATASUHA POR FIN!!!! T.T después de 20 capítulos mi niño tiene un luck insuperable y fue a defender a su cuñado … bueno así parece Riku esta en el hospital con Eiri y este esta vendado de los ojos … solo falta que lo dejen ciego ( les recuerdo que se le partió los lente en su cara tratando de salvar a rikku ) ….

Para aquellos que estén interesados en **la traducción de gravitación el track 2** será publicado el 30 de este mes en la pagina

http:(slash slash)mx.groups. abajo)beauty(slash)

carpeta enlace … descarga directa, gracias a Dark-san ( transcriptora eterna enamorada de la serie ) y mió ( zunade.. encargada de la revisión y montaje.. eterna enamorada de los chicos y queriendo violarlos pero aun dark no me deja u.ú ) espero que sea de su entero agrado pero recuerde dentro de 2 semanitas y gracias a las directoras de la paginas que nos apoyan , ya pronto estará el track 3 y nos apuraremos con el track 4

En la pagina

:(slash slash)mx.groups. abajo)beauty(slash)

conducido por Mel y Pam magistralmente este mes esta dedicado a **Haru wo Daite ita **un excelente manga se trata de la vida de dos actores pornos o como los llaman en Japón actores de Av , Kato que es el rubio e Iwaki que es el moreno, ellos son llamados por una misteriosa "mujer" la autora del libro HAru wo Daite ita famoso entre el publico por su estilo ella los convida a tener cositas para ver quien de los dos es el mejor gana en ese momento Iwaki "a su pesar" para hacer la película pero luego llaman a Kato para realizar la serie de TV, Kato utiliza al principio a y hace publicidad de que ellos tienen una relación amorosa de verdad logrando gran audiencia y expectación cosa que molesta a su compañero Iñaki, Kato luego se da cuenta que esta enamorado de Iwaki, pero este lucha ya que el no quiere que le confunda como homosexual…. En que terminara esto si quieren los scan solo entren a la pagina y pueden bajarselos en la pagina el la carpeta de enlace … y luego en la carpeta de descarga directa ademas que aquí tienes el enlace para bajartelo por torrens en español o si no puedes verlo en ingles sin mucha espera esta el ova 1 y el 2

También se esta desarrollando un concurso del mejor historia "lemon" pero creo que ya cerro las inscripciones pero si quieren pueden apoyar los diferentes trabajos de las(los) autores allí participara Mel autora del , Fabit autora de varios fics entre ellos " y mi persona dentro de pronto se publicaran y a votar el ganador se llevara a casa a ¡!Yuki- sama ¡!!

Shuichi: joder ni sueñen u.ú

zunade : eeetoo se llevaran a Hiro-chan!!!

Hiro: no inventes!!

Zunade: mmm entonces Ryuchi!!

TAtsuha : u-ú olvídalo

Zunade: …….. snf! Snf! _moqueo_

El enlace pasado que deje para que vieran Sensitive Pornograph sin censura ha sido removido espero que hayan alcanzado disfrutarlo… algo es algo

Hay muchos que escribieron que por que Shu actuaba asi en realidad recuerden que esta en la dulce espera U.Uuuu y las personas en esta etapa suelen pelear con sus parejas o quien sea por las cosas mas ridiculas y absurdas y cuando la emprenden contra alguien mi madre para los que pensaron que Hiro seria el posible padre sustituto recuerden que Hiro es un amigo incondicional y el deseará la felicidad de Shuichi .. al igual que K y Tohma claro este ultimo a su manera y particular o no? O.o?…

ya sabeis necesito ideas frescas pero deben decirmelo

.- aquis abajito


	8. Entre Sueños y pesadillas

Resumen: Yuki experimentara lo que podría ser "el momento" ¿como serán las cosas cuando llegue "la hora"?... ¿se sentirá preparado¿acaso la tropa Ng lo dejara en paz?... los reporteros se enteran de la "condición especial" de Shuichi, crueles activistas protestan en frente de su puerta¿ podrá Shuichi superar esto?

Comentario: WAAAAA!!! GRACIAS!!!! GRACIAS!! Realmente sin sus apoyos y comentarios este fic no saldría a la luz ….

Disclaimer : Maki-sama unica autora de los mangas se ha inventado otra, ahora la serie no se llama gravitation 2 parte, sino Gravitation ex ( el "ex" proviene del extra ) …que original ¿no? ….. yo simplemente me pego como lapa chupando de sus personajes, hasta preñe a uno xxxxddd de todas forma nadie me paga, así que la mala intención es gratis jijiji

NOTA IMPORTANTE ..Para que no se pierdan en la historia deben acatar lo que aquí señalo: _algunas acciones, gestos y sentimientos están en letras cursivas _, _los sueños de Yuki serán siempre en cursiva y **las acciones, gestos y sentimientos en el sueño estaran remarcado en negrilla y cursiva**_ # lo que esta en numeral son pensamientos # - lo que esta entre guión son diálogos- letras normal si nada son mis divagaciones plasmada aquí : p

Advertencia: yaoi o sea relación chico-chico, lime, lemon, limonada, naranjada, frapee y demás cositas :3- el tipo de fics será drama, romance, ironías varias y comedia ... o eso tratare U.Uu

_**Lejos de Ti...**_

Por Tzunadechang

Capitulo 8

Entre Sueños y pesadillas

Shu veía anodado la nueva casa, tenía muebles a diferencia de la anterior residencia para soltero del rubio donde más de una fémina poseía las copias de las llaves de dicho cubil amoroso, la sala daba un aspecto de hogar y confor. Había diversos adornitos, cuadros, flores, tapates, alfombras, el piso era de madera, tenia en otra área el comedor la misma estaba provista de una elegante mesa y hermosas flores gavietes con puertas de vidrio biselado y delicadamente grabado de flores, con su delicada y característica vajilla fina de porcelana imperial, caminó por el pasillo abrió la puerta allí estaba el cuarto de **esteras** ( 1) después fue hasta la cocina era en un bello estilo occidental de lo mas moderno todo era de color blanco, topes blancos, perillas blancas, en el centro había un mesón con superficie de mármol también de color blanco, con estilo elegante, la cocina tenia tapa de vidrio templado, alzo esta mirándola a un lado se encontraba el horno de arriba estaba las ollas en un acero pulido se reflejaba su cara y demás utensilios en los gabinetes, al fondo había una ventana Shu miro a través de ella y esta daba a un hermosos jardín con columpios, resbaladilla y demás, salio de la cocina abrió la puerta trasera y se sentó en el columpio, miro hacia el cielo este era de un rojo intenso el sol moría en el horizonte, sus neuronas en su trabajo de sipnasis, no podía procesar a tamaña información, solo podía haber una explicación sensata, racional, ecuánime y lógica …¡ Yuki se volvió loco!... Saco su teléfono para llamar a emergencia

-Emergencia – identifico una voz femenina

-señorita necesito una ambulancia ¡ urgente.!. mi novio se volvió loco –

-estamos procesando el caso señor acaso esta en una situación extrema-

-Si, me compro una casa, y con muebles-

_TIC TIC TIC _

Shu miro su móvil … - groseros, me cerraron la llamada - no podía creerlo¿Yuki había comprado una casa para el y el bebé? En un barrio elegante y exclusivo, delicadamente decorada, muebles lujosos, y de paso había dicho que esa casa estaba a nombre de los dos¿Yuki había cambiado?, era mentira, vivía una mentira, cerro sus ojos los abriría poco a poco y se conseguiría que estaba en el frío y austero residencia de soltero de su novio y que su novio estaba metido en su oficina- trinchera fumando quintales de cigarro, y bebiendo litros de cervezas, primero abrió el ojo derecho estaba en un jardín en su centro de visión escaneo una resbaladilla, … aun se estaba imaginando cosas ,..cerro su ojo …abrió el izquierdo …estaba en un jardín se veía una cajita de arenas , lo volvió a cerrar parece que era un sueño repetitivo - bueno Shuichi abre tus ojos poco a poco y veras que todo es una ilusión -

-no es una ilusión baka- Shu abrió los ojos de golpe, le miro fijo dudando, Eiri se acerco y se colocó atrás tomo el columpio meciendo un poco a Shu, ellos miraron el rojo horizonte, ya el sol mostraba sus últimos vestigio para dar comienzo la noche en total absoluto silencio

-ya se dejaba sentir la brisa nocturna - ¿Por qué?- pregunto el pelirosa de repente rompiendo el silencio, el novelista pensó por unos segundo la respuesta mas indicada, su corazón le pedía a mil gritos decirles aquellas palabras que su pequeño ansiaba escuchar, trataba de darse animo, pero su fría actitud fue la que prevaleció

_voz varonil profunda, fría y distante_ - porque nuestro hijo necesita un buen sitio para crecer y en ese pequeño departamento no hubiese sido lo ideal -

-¿por eso? – Shu no podía creer lo que escuchaba,

-¿acaso existe otra mejor razón? – se explicó el rubio sin variar su modo de hablar, Shu se sintió mal, _corazón partido en mil pedazos_, trato de no llorar, no debía llorar, aunque las lagrimas estaban apunto de salir, debía resignarse estar con una persona que no lo amaba, tal vez seria que estaba con el por tener compañía o alguien con quien compartir la cama, Yuki se sintió mal, una vez mas se había escurrido, estos de mostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos era duro¡mierda ¿¡acaso no podía decir te amo?! si lo escribía a cada rato en sus libros pero era diferente escribirlo que decirlo – subamos a ver el cuarto del bebé – el joven asintió

Subieron las escaleras al llegar a la planta de arriba el peli-rosa abrió la puerta indicada por Eiri , quedo asombrado allí estaba un cuarto pintado en una tonalidad azul cielo en la parte superior de la pared, en la parte inferior estaba un hermoso motivo con caballos , globos, payasos, en una esquina estaba el Kumagoró gigante, en uno de las paredes había unos anaqueles donde se exhibía los diferentes peluches que comprara el rubio, abajo reposaba un baúl azul…abrió la tapa…allí estaba los otros juguetes, cerro la tapa, en la mitad del cuarto estaba la cuna que habían comprado. Se acerco a ella acariciando el barandal, se agacho para abrir las gavetas de abajo, al hacerlo allí estaba la ropita bien acomodada en los cajones, tomo una prenda viéndola con amor, se paró, era una camisita de tres botoncito con pequeña mangas, la prenda era suave al tacto, Shuichi se lo llevo a su cara acariciándolo con su tez estaba ilusionado, tendría un hijo con el hombre que mas amaba en este mundo, era frío y distante pero así le había aceptado, lo amaba con toda sus fuerzas, con su alma, con cada grano de su ser, _tal cual y como era_ porque esa era la naturaleza de Yuki Eiri-sama, aunque este nunca le profesara amor, tal vez algo de cariño, pero no amor y debía resignarse ante eso, además, tenia adentro un milagro un regalo que la vida les dio ¡ tendría un hijo con Yuki!, _sonrisa sincera y amorosa_, Volcaría ese amor no correspondido en ese pequeño ser, _alegría_ , Eiri se colocó atrás abrazo a Shu sus manos viajaron por su vientre este estaba ya ligeramente hinchado acariciándolo, Shu poso sus manos por encima de la mano de su Yuki, _su Yuki_ por que era suyo, _corazón latiendo aprisa, _se había mudado y esta vez no lo dejo atrás como lo había hecho en dos ocasiones la primera cuando se fue con todos sus cosas para Kyoto y casarse con Ayaka-chan y la segunda cuando dejo todo lo que no le era útil incluyéndolo a el y se marchó a New York **_INMENSA ALEGRIA_** se giro

-YUUUKIII!!!- se tiro encima d su pareja, este no esperaba el arranque emocional del peli-rosa

PASSSFF!!!

-ITEEE!!!- se escucho por parte del escritor , este estaba tendido en redondo Shu le daba series repetidas de besos al rostro del rubio, solo que Eiri no se dejaba

-YUKI QUE CHULO ERES!!!- _muack, muack becho, becho, babeo, babeo_

-NO BAKA!! – coloco sus manos delante impidiendo que el mocoso le llenase más de baba la cara, el pelirosa se paro de golpe emocionado

-… llamare a mamá para decirle que me mudé … ¿donde esta el teléfono?-

-abajo en la sala – dijo el rubio sacando un pañuelo limpiando el resto de saliva y baboseo de su rostro , el joven salio bajo las escaleras rápidamente. El pequeño miro la sala de un lado en un rincón estaba el teléfono tecleo el numero de su casa

**... &&&&...**

Maiko miraba la Tv el teléfono sonó varias veces, al cuarto repique lo tomó - residencia Shindou-

-MAIKO!!- la receptora alejo el teléfono de su oído haciendo una mueca de dolor y lo mantuvo así para conservar un poco su sistema auditivo – ¿A QUE NO ADIVINAS?…YUKI COMPRO UNA CASA Y NOS MUDAMOS!! –

-onii-chan baja la voz o me dejas sorda –

-jeje Maiko ya sabes, me emociono-

-te felicito hermanito veo que lo tuyo con Yuki Eiri-sama se afianza- _silencio_ Shu se sintió triste por unos segundos, si tan solo su hermana supiera que el rubio se comportaba así desde que el estaba embarazado y lo hacia mas que todo por el niño, se alegraba por ello, Yuki amaba mucho a su hijo, había hecho todo eso por amor al bebé y no por amor a el, estaba de alguna forma excluido de ese circulo

-¿tu crees? – dijo en forma triste

-claro onii-cha era cuestión de tiempo, eres un seductor- rió

-Maiko párale quieres – dijo visiblemente enojado si tan solo le viera parecía un tomate -¿y mamá? –

-salio con papá a un curso de meditación y metafísica bueno mamá fue y a papá lo arrastraron- dijo la chica con una gota en su cabeza al imaginarse el numerito que se había montado – me alegro por ti , pronto serás padre y yo seré tía gracias al hombre mas guapo de todo Tokio … ahh!! Eiri-sama …- _suspiro_- como te envidio hermanito estar embarazado de mi adorado escritor, aunque esperar un hijo de un hombre no es nada fácil, - Maiko comenzó a divagar en voz alta -… y siendo tuyo mas , pobre seguramente sea un duro golpe de asimilar el que seas un hombre fértil y de paso con tus locuras-

ú.ú - cuelgo - dijo Shu molesto

-no no!! espera Shuichi era broma¿como te sientes?-

-bueno de los mareos mas o menos y los vómitos ni hablar-

-tranquilízate hermanito pronto ya pasara es normal, y ya sabes que tipo de parto quieres -

-¿parto?-

-si, parto baka acaso piensas que el bebé se quedara adentro siempre-

-no lo se, no lo he pensado aun –

- he estado revisando por Internet, libros y videos, lo más sensato es que sea parto natural -

Uhm?………. ¿parto natural? Mai-chan ¿que cosas dices? -

-Si onii-chan lo vi en una película documental de partos masculinos, es más sano para ambos, para tí y el bebé , casi me lo imagino-

-…………-

-_tú_, en trabajo de parto durante mas o menos 9 horas aguantando terribles dolores abajo sintiendo que tus caderas se abren dolorosamente, _tú_ gritando y sudando respirando agitadamente y el medico gritándote ¡!Puje!! y _tú_ con dolor agudo pujando tratando de que el bebé nazca bien, y cuando el bebé salga coronando, bueno primero asomara su cabeza llena e sangre y restos del liquido amniótico, claro que el problema no es la cabeza si no los hombros que son mas anchos abajo se te dilatara aun mas, el bebé saldrá empujando por acto de reflejo para luego abrazarlo y quererlo… ohh!! Shuichi que tierno ¿no crees hermano? …¿onii-cha? …Onii-cha estas allí?

**... &&&&...**

Eiri subía por las escaleras con su pareja desmayada al bajar se lo encontró tendido en el piso con la lengua afuera con el teléfono en su mano, seguro era porque el niño se empeñaba en seguir comiendo pasta y champú llego hasta su habitación y le recostó busco rápidamente un vaso con un poco de agua con azúcar, le dio a beber, Shu se recupero con terrible mareos vio a su novio

-Yuki-

-si?-

-recuérdame matar a Maiko-

después de hablar con su hermana, y sentirse mejor, Shu se había empeñado en cocinar un plato especial para dar la bienvenida a la nueva casa. Mientras preparaba los alimentos le comentaba lo sucedido ese día en el Dome Tokio y la conversación que había sostenido con su hermana, claro que Shu hablaba y hablaba a lo cual Eiri solo emitía simples vocablos " ujum"" , .." aja" .." ujum...ujum" mientras Shu seguía hablando y hablando - ¿Yuki crees que el parto natural sea mejor? No quisiera que el bebé saliera afectado con la anestesia , cuando me anestesiaron me sentí fatal- las ollas eran sonadas como tambores del mejor concierto de Rock, una vez que estuvo listo la cena, la sirvió en la nueva mesa con su nueva y reluciente vajilla, Eiri arrugo la cara al ver los diferentes mazacotes, quemaduras y brebajes en la cual consistía su cena, el ramen era de color marrón negrusco estaba espesa parecía mas a potaje podrido, vio como pequeñas burbujitas subían a la superficie explotando como las erupciones que hacían los volcanes , el arroz estaba crudo además de frío y tieso , el café estaba 1000 y uno de su nivel de concentración máximo permitido por cualquier papila gustativas normales y de paso con sus tres kilos de azúcar, la carne estaba dura como una suela de zapato y así sucesivamente

-Yuki lo hice con todo mi amor – dijo Shu, Eiri miro al niño que estaba contento y vio con horror lo que seria tal vez su ultima cena , por que después de esta estaría como el monopolio , pasaría por "Go" y derecho al cementerio .. antes de comer dedico una oración al ilustre sagrado por los nipones el gran Kami-sama el mayor sabio conocido adorado y respetado, mientras comía la "cena" Shu le volvió a hablar sobre lo que Maiko le había comentado "El parto natural" y al parecer era la mejor opción.. mientras e niño hablaba el proceso de masticación era terriblemente horroroso, pasar por sus garganta semejante banquete … ni los condenados a muertes lo hacia sufrir de esa forma

- ¿como estuvo Yuki? – _análisis mental rápida_ ¿Que debía hacer decirle la verdad genuina en forma clara, diáfana, y cristalina? _resultado gritos destemplados, lloriqueo irracional y 50 mil barbaridades por parte de Shuichi_ _y un colapso nervioso ganado hacia su persona_ , o debía mentir en forma cínica, brutal y descarada miro a Shu, _ojos expectativas por parte del vocalista_

-rico Shu-chan –

-¿de veras? SUGOI!!!- el niño estaba contento, -ahora date un baño Yuki y acuéstate que yo iré luego voy a lavar los trastes y te alcanzo - …-nOn-

**... &&&&...**

un ruido inconfundible se escucho en el cuarto de baño, era el sonido que hacia la taza al bajar la manija, el agua del escusado giraba en su acostumbrado remolino daba varias vuelta llevándose al final parte de la "cena" del rubio ingerida y no asimilada por su cuerpo del todo, Eiri-san se puso su pijama para dormir, sentía que su estomago tenia un concierto de jugos gástricos y gases recorriendo su sistema digestivo de un lado a otro, le dolía y de paso estaba hinchado, se tomo unas pastillas para la digestión se recostó en la cama estaba cansado pero el sueño le costaba mas por los gases poco a poco sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido

**-:-**

_Eiri se sentía feliz, ya Shu tenia 9 meses su panza estaba muy hinchada , en noches anteriores había salido corriendo pensando que era ya el momento _

_-aun no es hora – le decía Shuichi, pero Eiri tenia los nervios crispados, casi ni dormía además que lo hacia casi vestido, cada vez que su pareja se quejaba o algo, el gran Yuki-sama ya tenia la pañalera del bebé en su hombro, la maleta con las cosas de Shu en una mano y las llaves del carro en la otra, como futuro padre debía estar mas que listo - tranquilízate Yuki aun no es hora- le dijo su adorado koi, el motivo de tener tamaña crisis de nervios, sencillo, el medico le había dado fecha de parto para esa misma semana, si no llegaba el momento tendría que ir al hospital para inducirle el parto, ya habían acordado los dos que este seria natural y sin ningún aditivo químico, entiéndase la famosa "anestesia" _

_Shu parecía un balón, el caminar se le dificultaba al igual que hacer sus quehaceres , aunque Eiri-san evitaba que su pareja hiciese nada, Shu se sentó en el nuevo sofá, de su y bien nueva casa ya era oscuro como las 8 de la noche pero no podía dormir el bebé se movía tanto, a lo mejor el pequeño tenia una fiesta privada y sus padres estaban simplemente por fuera, Shuichi vio como su barriga se distendía de un lado a otro_

_-hayy- se sobo un poco en ese lugar_

_-¿es hora?- dijo Yuki nervioso_

_-no Yuki cálmate aun no es hora – le acaricio su hermoso rostro – cuando sea hora te lo diré- el bebé pateaba y pateaba, el rubio poso su cabeza y sus manos para acariciar esa zona Shu poso una mano en a cabeza de su amor y con la otra acariciado su ya bien abultado vientre, el bebé se movía mucho estaba inquieto últimamente, sintió como otra patada le movió su barriga_

_-parece que no se tranquilizara hoy – comento Shu , Eiri asintió beso su barriga y le hablo cariñosamente_

_-hola hoolaa, es papa … cálmate se que estar encerrado allí y eso no es divertido pero es por tu bien ya veras que pronto nacerás y podremos conocerte y amarte-_

_-si nanoda, yo también quiero conocerle y amarle y ¿tu mi Tat-chan? –_

_-por supuesto "My Honey" se que mi sobrinito será toda una sensación-_

_- ¿por que no van a sus casa a fastidiar a otro?,- Dijo Eiri con una notable vena, estaba loco al aceptar que le ayudaran, pero su pareja se había empeñado, y lo hacia solo por Shu pero realmente ya no lo soportaba, entendía que tenia que salir ha hacer entrevistas y publicidad para su libro y no quería dejarlo solo¡! pero esto!! _

_-por que tu mi querido cuñado eres un primerizo y que mejor que nosotros para ayudarlo noda- dijo Ryu alegre – Kuma –chan te ayudara –enseñó al peluche con una bata medica _

_Tranquilo Yuki-san – Hiro estaba con una alegre sonrisa- no será por mucho tiempo solo hasta que el niño se case, - tomo a Suguro por el cuello en un gentil abrazo - y este genecito le enseñara muchas cosas¿verdad Suguro-san?- _

_-¿no crees que nos estamos pasando?- pregunto Fujisaki_

_-¡que va! – concluyo Hiro con una sonrisa y tapándole la boca al peli-verde _

_-QUEE!!!- ya Eiri presentaba el característico síntoma de furia -¡ vallase a sus casa no les quiero aquí!-_

_-Yuki….- llamó Shuichi_

_-oh vamos onii-chan no seas rabioso te saldrán arrugas prematuras- le dijo su sabio hermano u.u _

_-Yukii- dijo Shu llamando a su pareja_

_-además será mejor para ti cuando llegue la hora – agrego el moreno_

_- cuando llegue la hora sabré que hacer – dijo Eiri molesto dedicando una mirada asesina a su propia sangre Shu le halo la camisa_

_-Yuki.. es hora –_

_- see, seee. hermano cuando llegue la hora vera s que nuestra ayuda será muy importante – Tatsuha habló como si se tratara de la mejor exposición de su vida _

_-Yuki es hora – _

_-Cuando llegue la hora sabré desenvolverme- Eiri no necesitaba para nada de su tonto hermano menor_

_-disculpa querido Eiri-san pero una experiencia adulta es mejor consejera- añadió Seguchi que leía una revistas de embarazados , - por cierto..Sakano-san trajo las demás revistas que le pedí-_

_-Si presidente las traje y están apiladas aquí – señalo el escritorio- _

_-Oigan llego la hora- dijo Shu casi no podía respirar_

_-bien póngase a leer no podemos perder el tiempo – le dijo Tohma, el de lentes tomo una revista leyendo, Eiri ya estaba hasta las narices de su cuñado_

_-Seguchi por que no vas a ver a Mika-san tienes como dos meses que no la vez-_

_-Mika quien?... – pregunto Seguchi distraído_

_-su esposa presidente- adelanto SAkano_

_-¿cual esposa? …ah ¡! Mika-san … ella esta bien le llame el mes pasado- K estaba en la mesa dibujando una estrategia complicada _

_-ESTA LISTA!!!... con este cronograma de actividades, cuando llegue la hora todo saldrá a la perfección entrego una copia a cada uno_

_-ES HORA!!! HAAYY- grito el pequeño, lo demás se voltearon petrificado_

_-es hora? – preguntaron todos_

_-si maldita sea es hora- con una punzada abajo, todos les vieron _

_todos comenzaron a correr por todos lados - ES HORA, ES HORA ¡!!!-,_

_BANG!!_

_K disparo hacia arriba, el friso del techo caía al piso detrás de el , todo el grupo Ng lo vieron_

_-Yuki-san prepare e auto- el rubio salio rápido_

_-Ryuchi busca la pañalera y los enceres del small boy en su cuarto – señalo a Tatsuha -encárgate del parturiento –_

_-hai – respondieron los dos _

_-Seguchi utilice sus influencias y haga que todos los semáforos de aquí al hospital estén en verde _

_-Hai- Tohma tomo su móvil _

_-Hiro y Fujisaki ustedes llamen al hospital que los médicos estén preparados _

_-Hai!!- dijeron ambos _

_-¡y yo?- preguntó Sakano – _

_-Tu gritas corres y te desmayas – _

_-Hai!!- dijo el de lentes comenzó a corres a todos lados – SHUINDOU-KUN!! SHUINDOU-KUN!! SHUINDOU-KUN!!_

_PASFFF cayo redondo al piso_

_después de 5 min. ya estaba todo listo_

_k pasó revista-enceres del bebé y el parturiento-_

_-listo- dijeron Tatsuha y Ryu _

_-semáforos en verde listo- dijo Tohma_

_-¿llamada al hospital? – sigui preguntando tildando la lsta que tenía _

_-Listo – dijo Hiro y Suguro_

_-ya me desmaye – dijo el moreno de lentes - ¿..tengo que hacerlo otra vez? –_

_-no eso lo haces en el hospital- _

_-Hai- dijo Sakano_

_-Ya Yuki-san tiene listo la mini-vans, bien entonces LEST GO!!!- todos comenzaron a correr era imperativo llegar al hospital - _

_-espere !!! Se me olvido algo- Tatsuha tomo la pañalera _

_-si serás tonto - dijo K apuntando al grupo – comenzaron a discutir, Hiro cerró la puerta_

_-Go!!go!!go!!- el grupo coloco se montaron rápido en la mini vans _

_- todo esta listo hermanito vayámonos rápido!!!- Eiri comenzó a conducir lo mas rápido que daba el vehiculo _

_Shu estaba sentado en el sofá miro la puerta cerrada, **suspiro** , recordó que Yuki suele guardar las llaves del mercedes en su escritorio, se fue a buscarlas, el caminar se l dificultaba las tomo y se fue hasta el mercedes dando pequeños pasos_

_-HAAYYY - dio una serie de respirito aliviando su dolor una vez que llego al vehiculo, calentó un poco el motor , nunca había conducido pero era buen momento poner en practica su leves conocimientos auto-movilisticos – **dolor** hAAYYYY **sudor frío** dio una serie de inspiración y expiración paso el dolor y empezó a conducir lo bueno e todo que a estas horas había trafico y las luces hasta el hospital estaban en verdes_

_-:-_

_La mini vans llego a hospital , la puerta lateral se abrió K fue el primero en salir, tenia un rifle sujeto por una mano sus manos tenia unos guantes negro comandaba la acción_

_-Go .. rápido bajen ,- todo el grupo salía una silla de ruedas se colocó afuera , Eiri salio rápidamente del conductor para tomar a Shu y ponerlo en la silla , miro a Nakano Fujisaki, Tohma, K y hasta Sakano… pero donde estaba…-¿y Shuichi?-_

_**Parpadeo por parte de todos** - Eiri-san yo me ocupe de poner los semáforos en verde – dijo Toma a la defensiva _

_-A mi me toco buscar los pañales y las cosas de Shu-chan noda!- dijo Ryu_

_-nosotros nos toco llamar al medico para que viniera a el hospital – dijo Suguro y Hiro_

_-a mi me toco desmayarme – indico Sakano _

_-no me miren - y a mi me toco traer a el parturiento…- Tatsuha lo pensó un poco y se llevó las manos a la boca – Upppsss- todo el grupo lo miro feo _

_**EIRI A MODO DE MEGA-ENCABRONADO -¿**donde esta Shuchi?- Dijo el escritor_

_todos se vieron y por inercia se apartaron apuntaron a su hermano , el rubio comenzó a acercársele peligrosamente _

_-her-hermanito …vamos onii-cha un error lo comete cualquiera- Eiri tomo por el cuello a su hermano y levanto su puño para estamparle un certero golpe …se lo tenia ganado desde hacia rato - no hermanito NOO!!!- Tatsuha cerro sus ojos – pero no paso nada abrió sus ojitos Eiri miraba hacia la entrada y de golpe lo soltó_

_-Shuchi!!- el auto del escritor aparecía en la entrada principal estacionándose mal la parte delantera del vehiculo estaba encima de la acera , el mismo choco contra unos de los protectores de cemento dañando la parte izquierda del costosísimo vehiculo , el auto quedó totalmente atravesado, Eiri corrió abrió la puerta del conductor el pequeño estaba sudoroso y pálido y respirando agitado – Shuichi..están bien!!- tomó la mano de Shu preocupado, este le miro molesto _

_-estoy embarazado de ti- apretó la mano del escritor_

_-AYYY – Eiri se dobló un poco _

_-tengo trabajo de parto-_

_-AAAYYYY- Eiri arrodilló en el piso Shu le estaba literalmente fracturándole la mano_

_-tuve que conducir aquí –_

_-AAAAAAAYYY- el escritor cerro sus ojos el dolor en su mano era insoportable sintió que su hueso pronto cederían_

_-y tu me preguntas si e siento bien-_

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY- sus mano estaba totalmente amoratadas la sangre ya no le circulaban por esa zona_

_el pequeño le soltó la mano , Eiri había perdido la sensibilidad trataba de abrirla y cerrarla sin éxito ¿de donde saco tanta fuerza?, se paro del piso el grupo de Ng estaban pegados todos de la pared de la entrada principal, Shu daba miedo _

_unos enfermeros se acercaron con una silla de ruedas levantaron y sentaron al pequeño , K estaba al frente tenia un rifle de asalto dando la seña de alarma _

_-embarrassed permission emergency and extremely dangerous!!! – (¡!!permiso emergencia embarazado y extremadamente peligroso!!!) las personas al verlo se apartaron asustado, pronto ingresaron a Shu y lo colocaron en una habitación, y los otros debían esperar en la sala, el pequeño estaba desnudo le habían rasurado sus partes, limpiando y desinfectado, llevaba una bata de hospital la parte de atrás estaba abierta aparte de que era corta , el Dr. revisaba a su paciente, se colocó unos guantes y metió su manos abajo haciendo el tacto _

_-¿cada cuanto tiempo son los dolores? –_

_-ca-cada , **dolor**, 15 min Sensei – Shu respiro agitado, el dolor era mas intenso y agudo _

_-Tiene 5 de dilatación aun falta más o menos una hora o dos, decidieron que el parto seria natural siempre,- Shu asintió _

_-si Sensei – _

_-joven Shindou … creo que será mejor para usted recibir anestesia local de esa forma será mas llevadera y..-_

_-no doc-tor… ummm… deseo que mi parto sea natural- rió como pudo_

_-si usted lo dice, pero si cambia de opinión infórmele a la enfermera- Eiri miro a Shuichi_

_-¿no crees que sea mejor para ti recibir anestesia? –_

_-no Yuki quiero que mi parto sea natu….AAAAAGGGGRRHH- **dolor punzante y fuerte** _

_-AAAAYYYY- **dolor punzante y fuerte** Eiri sintió que su mano era nuevamente aprisionada, el pequeño respiró mas calmado _

_-…natural-_

_-¿estas seguro? porque no creo que lo soportes-_

_-na Yuki – Shu le miro con cariño – soportare no quiero anestesia- Shu miro al rubio y con una dulzura única le dijo - … te amo – _

_-:-_

_-TE ODIO!!! ….- _

_-Shu-chan - Eiri trataba de calmar a su pareja _

_-TE ODIO YUKI EIRI POR EMBARAZARME!!!... ES TU CULPA!!! - le tiro cuanto objeto podía encontrar - AAAAAARRRHHGGG- se doblo ante el punzante y agudo dolor de su zona baja_

_-Shuichi cálmate –_

_-COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI SIENTO QUE SE ME PARTE HASTA EL ALMA..AH CLARO COMO ESTAS TRANQUILO MIENTRAS YO ME….. AAAARRRGGG- **dolor mas agudo** el pequeño sudaba frío dando respirito para mitigar su dolor _

_el doctor entro para revisar a su paciente metió su mano abajo haciendo otro reconocimiento… - calculo que aun falta media hora … me imagino que aun quiere parto natural , Eiri miro a su pareja sabia de la decisión de Shuichi _

_-Sensei el parto será natural sin anestesia- _

_- QUEEEE!!!?- grito Shu , el pequeño tomo a Yuki por el cuello de su elegante camisa y estrecho su visión **MIRADA INTENSA SUMAMENTE FRIA, TENEBROSA Y ASESINA POR PARTE DE SHUICHI **lo sacudió hacia adelante y hacia atrás – mira estupido… quiero anestesia me oiste …. quiero que pe pongan anestesia, muuucha anestesia !!! AHORA!!!- soltó a Eiri - AARRRGGHHGGG- grito el peli-rosa_

_-Sensei ya lo oyó- dijo el escritor sobandose el cuello, no era por nada pero Shu le daba terror _

_-me alegra que haya recapacitado, le avisare a la enfermera , dentro de10 min se trasladara a la sala de parto- el medico salio hacia la estafeta_

_-Shuichi- le llamo el futuro padre _

_-VETE NO TE QUIERO VER ES TU CULPA!!!- gritó Shuichi a modo de **SUPER MEGA ENCABRONADO**_

_-esta bien – Eiri se giro para retirarse, después de esto tenia la firme intención de hacerse la vasectomía era mejor esto que antes de volver a embarazar a el vocalista ya iba salir por la puerta _

_-YUUUKIIII!!! … MALOOO!!! TE VAS A IR Y ME DEJAS SOLO …. BUUUAAAA!!!- ay quien lo entendía si estaba allí con el quería que se fuera y si se iba le pedía que se quedara, **suspiro profundo, **se giro para volver con su pareja no poda hacer mucho entendía que era un momento fuerte_

_-Shuichi cálmate- le abrazó … pero sintió que el niño no se movía, se separo el pequeño miraba a la nada – ¿pasa algo Shu-chan?-_

_-Yuki se reventó la fuente- _

_-Uh??-_

_-Yuki… se reventó la fuente… avisa al medico que el bebé viene –_

_-pe-pero dijo que faltaba como media hora- dijo nervioso _

_-Yuki el bebé viene AAAARRRGGHHHTTT - Shu descanso su espalda en la cama abriendo las piernas, Eiri sintió pánico alzo la bata , vio que el bebé efectivamente venía, podía ver como empezaba a asomarse la cabeza_

_-POR KAMI-SAMA!!!-, el rubio salio rápido del cuarto hacia la estafeta, el medico estaba vestido con la ropa correspondiente para el parto. - SENSEI EL BEBÉ VIENE!!!- grito Eiri, el galeno y las enfermeras corrieron al cuarto, el medico vio como la cabeza del pequeño se asomaba, sostuvo su cabeza, no había tiempo para llevarlo a la sala de parto debía de asistirlo allí mismo , Eiri estaba a su lado, Shuichi le agarró su mano _

_-PUJE!!!...PUJE QUE YA VIENE!! – le grito el galeno _

_-AAAHHHHGGRRR- grito Shuichi_

_-ARRRGGHHHRRR grito Yuki, Shu aprisionaba su mano _

_-PUJE!! PUJE!!-!_

_-ESTOY PUJANDO!!! ESTOY PUJANDO... AAAGGHH ME DUELE!!-_

_-A MI TAMBIEN – grito Yuki llorando, Shuichi la había emprendido contra de esa extremidad_

_-PUJE YA CASI SALE !!!_

_-YUUUKIIII!!!- el dolor en su zona baja ya era sencillamente insoportable _

_-SHUIIICHIII!!!- el dolor en su mano era sencillamente insoportable_

_- buuuaaa!!! Buuuaaa!!!- Se escucho los gritos de un bebé recién nacido, Shu soltó el agarre Eiri miro su mano , gracias Kami-sama había nacido su pequeño y aun tenia esa extremidad funcionando, Shu respiraba agitado, estaba todo sudoroso como si hubiese corrido una gran maratón. El medico cortó el cordon umbilical del pequeño, luego lo envolvió en una manta especial del hospital y se lo entrego a ádre pelirosa_

_-pero que hermoso- dijo Shuichi besando a su pequeñín – te amo eres lo mas lindo – dijo con **el amor mas grande del mundo**, miro al padre de su pequeñín – Yuki te presento a tu hijo- dijo Shu orgulloso , Eiri tembló un poco... su hijo...su hijo había nacido! se agacho para mirar a su pequeño lo tomo de los brazos de su pareja, la manta le cayo en su cara tapándola , Eiri le quito la tela aun era un inexperto pero aprendería _

_-Eiri-san – dijo el medico – le felicito-_

_-arigato- vio por primera vez la cara de su pequeña prole _

_-quiéreme mucho papi nanoda ….- dijo el infante_

_-QUEEEE!!!!- miro al niño era igualito a la cara de Ryuchi _

_-papi cómprame un kumagoro nanoda!!!- lo miro con cara infantil_

_-no estas orgulloso Yuki – dijo Shu con una hermosa sonrisa_

_-papi estaremos juntos los tres por siempre nanodaaa, nanodaaa - Eiri miro la cara de la cosa esa que era su hijo_

_-NOOOOO!!- _

**... &&&&...**

-NOOOOOO!!!- grito el rubio miro a su acreedor Shu dormía apaciblemente estaba sudando, miro su mano y la apretó varias veces no sintió nada ¿había sido un sueño?, se habían mudado ese día , claro era un sueño … _no sueño no una pesadilla.._ el chico se despertó

-¿Sucede algo Yuki?-

-no nada – se recostó pensando en ese sueño – Shuichi –

-si Yuki-

-no quiero que ninguno de Ng se quede es esta casa entendido– dijo su pareja enojado

Shu le miraba con cara de que-mosco-le –pico-este-ahora….-eh?,, si Yuki como tu digas – Eiri se recostó, por la misma se paro enojado

-y no quiero que esa cosa con el conejo venga a vivir aquí entendido-

-si Yuki está bien-

-ah! y sobre el parto recibirás anestesia es lo mejor para los tres-

-umh? - al parecer el cambio de casa afecto a su novio, Eiri dudaba.. ¿Shu era así de fuerte, que tontería pensaba … ¿y si era cierto? # ya duérmete Eiri # se regaño a si mismo esas pesadillas eran gracias a los chiflados con que trabajaba su Koi era eso o el ramen que se comió preparado por Shuichi antes de dormir … al parecer le cayó como una bomba, cerro sus ojos

**-:-**

_había pasado ya 5 años su pequeño era un niño hermoso _

_-papi papi la maestra nos hablo de la estutua de la libertad – el se sentía orgulloso de su hijo, este venia tomado de la mano de Seguchi – papi me das permiso para ver la estutua?- _

_- es estatua - Yuki se preparo una buena taza de café, miro al pequeño que cosas tenia los niños pidiendo ver la estatua de la libertad como si quedara a la vuelta de la esquina, los niños son muy inocentes así que le seguiría el juego – y no puedes ir a New York tienes tarea – contesto el padre, el pequeño lo miro triste y de repente volvió a preguntarle con renovado aire característico de esa etapa infantil _

_-y si hago la tarea ¿me llevas?- volvió a preguntar Eiri pensaba en una formas simple de que el niño hiciese sus labores sin que empezara a llorar - si haces tus deberes, estudias y te portas bien te llevo a ver la estatua en vacaciones de verano _

_-¡ papa pero falta mucho para las vacaciones! – se quejo el pequeño, Tohma miraba con cariño al niño _

_-Tranquilo pequeño – se dirigió al niño , mande a traer la estatua de La libertad y se encuentra en la bahía de Tokio _

_-¿de veras tío? – dijo contento el crío el mayor asintió - .. papi puedo ir!!! …puedo ir!! – dando brinquitos, Eiri se le resbalo unas hojas al piso se recupero rápidamente – dije que no puedes ir, tienes tarea – el pequeño miro triste _

_-papi tiene razón …. Debes estudiar …- dijo Tohma, Eiri llevó un sorbo de su café a la boca - pero yo solucionare eso – Seguchi tomo su móvil – ¡Sakura quiero que me trasladen la estatua de la libertad en el parque que esta en frente de las residencias donde vive Eiri-san! – Yuki escupió el contenido ..-ah!-se quemo la lengua , Tohma miro al pequeño – listo en cuanto termines iremos al parque ..ah! y Sugu-chan te enseñara mas tarde clases de piano y te ayudara con las matemáticas, y si te portas bien y sacas buenas notas la semana que viene te mando a traer la Torre de Paris -_

_-gracias tío Tohma seré un buen niño y estudiare mucho – el mas pequeño le dio un fuerte abrazo a Seguchi, en eso se escucho un portazo _

_-nanoda jeje!!- Ryu entro por la cocina atravesando el jardín trasero _

_-tío Ryuchi!!! – dijo el pequeño el niño se le tiro a los brazos de el vocalista de Nittle Grasper – te extrañe –_

_-y yo también noda!!!- le dio un gran abrazo y un beso en su frente revolviéndole los rubios cabellos- … estuve de viaje y te traje un regalo-_

_-un regalo?-_

_-sip aquí esta … un gatito – el peliverde le enseñó su regalo – es un Neko y esta cachorrito cuídalo- _

_-que lindo, lo haré tío Ryu !!!- el pequeño iba a tomar el animalito, **cara perpleja por parte del padre escritor** se acercó a grandes zancada el estupido le había dado un gato cachorrito, pero era un cachorro de león _

_-¡!OYE ESTUPIDO NO LE DES ESAS COSAS A MI HIJO!!- le arrebato el animal, lo llevaría al zoológico- miro al animal- o a la selva _

_-Hola pequeño- un hombre con el pelo rojizo entro por la sala _

_-tío Hiroshi!!!-_

_- jajaja mi sobrino favorito, si estas grande y fuerte-_

_-sip- dijo contento _

_Se agacho a la altura del joven - a qué no adivinas…. te traje una guitarra y un mini moto y unos lentes – Eiri al escuchar esto estaba mas que molesto_

_-de veras tío?- pero Eiri empezó a recriminarle _

_-mi Hijo será una persona de diploma no será un vagabundo cantarsuch...-_

_-Yuki – dijo Shu que estaba atrás _

_-¿decías algo Yuki-san? – pregunto Hiro mordaz_

………_.- Hiro rió, K apareció detrás de el con su Hijo _

_-Oh My god - _

_-Uncle K – dijo el pequeño al ver al americano siempre se divertían un montón con el rubio le había enseñado a manejar un rifle e asalto y mantenerlo en perfectas condiciones – cuando sea grande quiero ser mercenario como tu tío –_

_- heeyy para mi seria un orgullo enseñarte mis vastos conocimiento – dijo el americano orgulloso, Eiri estaba exasperado ante esto **migraña empezando a latir en a cabeza de un rubio escritor de novelas románticas a punto de un colapso** - Michael el viene a enseñarte como capturar e interrogar efectivamente a alguien-_

_-¿de veras?! y podré ver una tortura?-_

_-Oh Yes - , dijo el pre –adolescente_

_-genial- dijo el pequeño, en eso una figura conocida por todos hacia su aparición _

_-holap hermano – entro por el jardín _

_-tío Tatsuha – dieron una especia de saludo con las manos _

_-mi querido sobrinito lo prometido es deuda seguiremos con la lección quiero que seas un seductor de primeraza lección de hoy será como entrar al cuarto de una niña furtivamente sin que sus padres te noten – **comienzo de cuenta regresiva mental por parte de padre Rubio #** _10..9..8…

_-muy finol mi carnal – dijo el pequeño, ya Uesugi Eiri –kun no soportaba su cochino hermano no le enseñaría artes de seducción sino ser un pervertido igual que el #_ 3…2..1…0 _# **finalización de cuenta regresiva** _

_-AFUERA!!! AFUERA!! AFUERA – Eiri echo a todo el mundo con cachorro, guitarra, moto incluida y todo …. _

_-pe-pero – decían _

_PASFFF_

_Eiri les cerro las puertas en las narices, Shu tomaba un jugo tranquilamente ya conocía el carácter de su pareja no en balde tenían casi 7 años viviendo juntos se giro hacia su pequeño -cariño haz caso a tu papa ve a bañarte y después ve a hacer la tarea – le dijo el padre peli-rosa _

_-si papito- el mas pequeño subió las escaleras Yuki se acerco a Shu _

_-Shuichi ¿porque tenemos que soportar esto día tras día?-_

_-porque mi querido amor – Shu se abrazo al cuello de Eiri- todos se mudaron cerca , K vive al frente, Sakuma-san y Tatsuha viven al lado , Hiro y Ayaka vive al lado de K , Tohma mando a mudar su mansión al lado de nosotros allí vive Suguro y Mika y Sakano vive con su mama al final de la calle_

_-no me lo recuerdes … buscare otra casa – dijo el colapsado rubio .. Shu le dio un ligero beso – Yuki te tengo noticia –_

_-noticia? … ¿cual será? –_

_-estoy embarazado de tí otra vez –_

_-embarazado? En serio – el joven asintió, Yuki tomo a Shu alzándolo por los aire feliz¡tendrían otro bebé!… lo coloco en el piso dándole un tierno beso_

_-felicitaciones nanoda!!- Eiri se giro vio a todo el grupo de desquiciantes incluyendo a su pesadilla personal ¡Sakuma Ryuchi-kun!_

_-oigan ¿no los boté hace poco?- _

_-no seas gruñón hermano te pareces cada día mas a papa y a Mika- dijo su pequeño y observador hermano…. **el insulto final!!** _

_-tranquilo Yuki-san – prosiguió Hiro cuidaremos bien de Shu-chan todos nos encargaremos de eso – Yuki empezó a recordar la tragedia con la primera barriga que no fue nada fácil de superar si la había contado , tendría que pasar una vez mas por las erráticas hormonas del vocalista, y de los locos de Ng aunque aun sufría los estragos y los primeros meses de crianza de su hijo el bebé lloraba y lloraba y lloraba sin poder dormir un ápice en varios días … **días no, sino meses **_

_-y tengo tres meses…- dijo Shu contento- el medico me dio la grata sorpresa y sabes qué me hizo el escan – le mosto el papel en 3d Eiri miro la foto vio varias cabezas las contó … _

_-uno, dos , tres, cuatro, cinco…. CINCO!!!- dijo Eiri sentándose en la silla mas cercana sentó que cualquier momento caería al piso desmayado _

_-QUINTILLIZO?- preguntaron todos_

_-sip son quintillizos aunque el doctor me dice que atrás pudiera estar dos escondido- _

_-se-sep- septillizos- Eiri apenas si pronunciaba y con el que tenia seria 8 hijos en total y con los estupidos de la empresa -_

_-sip Yuki ¿que te parece?- dijo Shu sonriendo pero el rubio no reaccionaba - … ¿Yuki?…Yuki, Yuki reacciona Yukiii-_

**-:-**

-Yuki reacciona Yukiii,- el rubio abrió sus ojos estaba todo sudoroso

-¿que paso que pasó?- miro a los lados era otro sueño …. _¿sueño?...!una gran pesadilla! _, soñaba con los bichos de Ng se metían en su vida trastocándolo todo … ¡y seria padre de seis niños al mismo tiempo! no comería mas ramen cocinado por Shu de noche le producía terroríficas pesadillas

-ya estas bien preguntó Shu preocupado parecía que te morías -

El rubio miro la hora marcaba las 4 de la mañana - no fue nada duérmete-

-¿Seguro? – Shu tenia cara de que-demonio-te-pasa

-si – dijo algo molesto, el pequeño se recostó, definitivamente a Yuki la mudanza le afectó

**... &&&&...**

Había amanecido Shu dio un gran estirón sonando cada músculo en el proceso miro a Yuki dormido, cepillo con cuidado la dorada cabellera, si que parecía un ángel, _un bello ángel_, esculpido por los mismos dioses y había pasado una mala noche .. tal vez estaba soñando lo pasado con Kitazawa hasta cuando ese recuerdo tormentoso lo perseguiría … ¿quien sabe?, poso su mano en su vientre, - buenos días mi niño- saludo con cariño esa zona – tal parece que tu papa esta algo cansado – se acariciaba cariñosamente , de repente sintió un hambre descomunal – veo que amaneciste con hambre feroz – se paro de la cama si hacer ruido, fue al baño se aseo rápidamente y bajo hasta la planta inferior , comería algo para mitigar su creciente apetito y le prepararía a Yuki un desayuno de lo mas nutritivo, el día anterior se había estrenado como cocinero , rió le preparo a su Yuki ramen, arroz, carne, salsas para aderezar y café, al parecer le gusto, se lo prepararía mas a menudo y eso haría a Yuki feliz y si Yuki era feliz, el seria feliz

-kiiiaaa Yuki- tenia un marcado rubor - te consentiré todas las noches JAJAJAJAJAJA- _risa escandalosa_, luego entro a la cocina abrió los gabinetes buscando los enceres para prepararle un kanamiyaki o ¿mejor era un desayuno americano?, no tal vez a comida tradicional era mejor.. Shu estaba en una etapa de meditación transcendental importante

**... &&&&...**

Yuki dormía profundamente,

BIP BIPBIP BIP

el ruido de su móvil le despertó , # con un demonio # tomo el aparato que estaba encima de la mesita del lado de su cama - Moschi – dijo soñoliento posando una mano en su cara

-Eiri-san – era la voz de Tohma

-Seguchi porque demonios me llamas a …- su cuñado le interrumpió

-Eiri-san esta Shuichi contigo ahora –

-No, creo que esta en el baño o abajo– miro el lado vacio de la cama de su koi

-enciende la TV. Pero prométeme que no harás una locura –

El rubio no entendía busco rápidamente el mando este estaba en una mesita , con un click silencioso se prendió la pantalla, su ojos no daban crédito lo que veía

-Eiri-san estas allí?- se escucho del otro lado del hilo telefónico pero el rubio no le paraba ni jota estaba absorto viendo la TV.

-Buenos días Japón les habla Kamilla Suya de Tv Japón entretaiment , en este momento nos encontramos al frente de la nueva residencia del famoso escritor Yuki Eiri- des y su Amante Shuindou Shuichi-des, vocalista del famoso grupo de Rock del momento Bad Luck , tenemos información de que este último a pesar de ser hombre, tenemos fuete información de que es un hombre fértil y pudiese estar embarazado

-Kamilla-kun - interrumpió un hombre en el estudio – sabes de cuantos meses pudiésemos estar hablando – la mujer escucho la pregunta de su compañero del estudio

-Jono-kun pudiésemos estar hablando de 12 semanas de gestación aproximadamente unos 3 meses –

Varios reporteros de diferentes cadenas y revistas trataban de conseguir la exclusiva, varias personas estaban afuera apostadas unos eran unos curiosos otros tenían pancartas protestando

-NO AL EMBARAZO MASCULINO!!... NO AL EMBARAZO MASCULINO!!- al parecer un grupo extremista y conservador defendiendo las viejas costumbres

-pase a estudio – dijo la profesional del periodismo, el compañero estaba en el estudio y abajo decía una palabra "live" y el logo del canal

-tenemos a Momumuta Ikari- kun el es medico especialista en este tema egresado de la Universidad de Medicina de Tokio y profesor de ginecología femenina por mas e 25 años y masculina por 10 años en el hospital general, y a su lado esta el diputado y parlamentario Kindo Sendo-kun radicalista moral conservador, Sensei Ikari.-

-Buenos días, - Dijo el medico- primeramente les diré que estamos ante una nueva realidad y son los embarazos masculinos, el primer embarazo masculino se detecto hace 10 años, este no llegó a termino-

-Sensei ¿cual es el promedio o la taza e los hombres pueden ser fértiles?-

el galeno respondió a su pregunta - se estima que el 10 de los nacimiento vivos varón puedan reproducirse con otro de su misma especie –

- ¿eso quiere decir que de cada 100 hombres 10 pueden ser fértiles?-

-si, así es, la taza al principio era de 5, luego aumento a 8 y ahora esta situada en un 10 -

- ¿o sea que ha aumentado?-

- en pocas proporciones si, pero debemos acotar que de este 10 , solo el 4 se apareara con personas de su misma especie, y tan solo el 2 que son lo llamados "pasivos" son lo que estarán propensos –

-y como se saben si son fértiles o no?-

-por los estudios realizados en varios pacientes tantos femeninos como masculinos esto se llega a saber en la pubertad, es cuando los órganos se desarrollan , antes es difícil determinarlos, de este 2 de los pacientes que mantienen sexo con pareja similares van por lo general a consultan sintiéndose mal, después descubren su nueva situación , muchos recurren al aborto como solución a sus problemas -

el locutor siguió con la serie de preguntas -y si decide tener al bebé ¿cuales son las estadísticas? -

-les enseñare - se mostraron una grafica en pantalla - como apreciaran aquí los nacimientos vivos con respecto concebidos por hombres vs. o comparados a los nacimientos vivos de las mujeres y como se ve en la grafica las parte femeninas llegan a mejor termino en forma sana

- ¿que quiere decir con eso? – pregunto el periodista

-lo que explico que la taza de aborto y no termino del feto en varones es mas del 80 , las anormalidades llevan en nacimientos vivos son de un 15 y tan solo un 5 nace en condiciones normales – Eiri no podía creerlo tan baja era la taza de nacimientos vivos o sea que Shu pudiera en cualquier momento perder al niño

-cuando usted dice anormalidades ¿a qué se refiere? –

-bueno evidentemente me refiero a casos como anomalías hepáticas o cardiacas , también puede sucederse deformaciones en el feto , espina bífida, mongolismo por lo general mueren a los pocos días del nacimiento

- ¿y el 5 ?-

-el 5 - explico el galeno – son nacimientos totalmente sanos, por ello el medico tratante lleva un estricto control del embarazo y en el momento de anormalidades, se indica al paciente inducir el aborto – Eiri procesaba la información vertiginosamente, su hijo tenia una alta taza de nacer enfermo… por eso la asistente del obstetra le hacia un estricto seguimiento a Shuichi en todo momento llamando a departamento de servicios médicos de la compañía y a su casa

-gracias Dr. Momumuta, - se giro al otro hombre - Kindo-kun ¿ante que estamos?-

-Bueno evidentemente de ser cierto estamos ante una aberración de la naturaleza , debemos proteger a la sociedad sobre estas circunstancias no podemos dejar que esto continué es ya vergonzoso las relaciones homosexuales, lesbiana y bisexuales , y ahora hombres embarazado desequilibraría la sociedad tal y como ha sido concebida desde los principios de los tiempos y debemos salvaguardar los intereses de las comunidad y del niño o niña que vendrá al mundo es un ser inocente que no tiene culpa, debemos rescatarlos y colocarlos en una familia de conducta normal y ejemplar. Para ello estoy promoviendo una ley en el parlamento si se obtiene los suficientes votos o escaños se regulara una ley los hombres deberán ser operados de manera que no puedan parir y aquellos que lo hicieren se colocara el niño o la niña con familias hétero para su crecimiento sano y normal …-

- Eiri no podía creer lo que decía ese politiquero¿acaso promovía una ley …para quitarle a su hijo?…. ¡No lo permitiría!, adema parecía mas palabras electorales … y si esa ley se aprobara, apelaría, y en ultimas instancia saldría de Japón con Shuichi y el bebé

**... &&&&...**

Shu escucho el timbre de la puerta principal, el vocalista se dirigió a la puerta tal vez serian los nuevos vecino y como era costumbre, venían a conocer a los nuevos inquilinos para luego cotillear a sus espalda _total normalidad_, en su vecindario sucedía siempre, llego a la puerta principal , pondría una cara simpática para sus vecinos

**... &&&&...**

-un momento vamos con mi compañera – las imágenes de las cámaras proyectaban la fachada de una residencia muy bien cuidada con un pequeño jardín y árboles que daban sombras a los lados un grupo radical protestaba unos a favor y otros en contra de los embarazos masculinos con pancartas

-gracias estudios estamos llamando la puerta principal …-

**... &&&&...**

Eiri miraba la imagen reproducida por la Tv, el día mas temido por el había llegado, le llegó el sonido del timbre # SHUICHI!! # salio de la cama de rebote, se puso una franela y un mono deportivo, abrió rápidamente la puerta de su alcoba saliendo rápidamente

Avances del próximo capitulo 

MENIRA!!!- ambos hombres giraron - es mentira todo lo que dices – Shu le corría las lagrimas ese hombre no podía decir eso

-¿mentira? … pregúntale a tu novio de turno, - _tono mordaz _- acaso no sabes que puedes perder esa cosa en cualquier momento … claro si es un monstruo jajá jajá!! … solo imagínate, si nace será rechazado por todo el mundo se burlaran de el, será un marginado y tu serás el único culpable , tiene tres meses ¿no? Aun estas a tiempo de poner el remedio .. yo que tu lo abortaría sin pensarlo dos veces, hazle ese favor a la humanidad y a esa cosa o lo que seas que llevas dentro

-maldito…- dijo Yuki no le interesaba si estaba armado o si lo mataba , se abalanzó sobre el castaño aprovechando que miraba a Shu , este reaccionó pero tarde , ambos hombres forcejearon el arma, Yuki tomo la mano donde tenia el revolver y golpeo esta en el capot del carro, el arma rodó unos metros Yuki lo golpeo en la cara con el puño cerrado, Tachi rodó por el piso, el moreno levanto su vista el revolver estaba cerca se levanto para agarrarla , Yuki al ver la acción de Tachi se abalanzó encima del arma tomándola y por la misma se paró apuntando a Aizawa .. este levanto las manos trató de pedir clemencia pero a cara de el rubio había cambiado totalmente _mirada fiera fría y sin sentimiento_ , Aizawa ese estupido se había pasado

-Ahora no pareces valiente, mi hijo no es un monstruo … no permitiré que ninguno de ustedes le haga daño- .. en ese momento todo se conjugó en su ser _Furia, frustración, odio viseral _- no dejare que les hagas mas daño- recordaba que ese desgraciado había violado a Shu-chan en el pasado # mátalo # susurro su mente

-no deja eso ..- suplico Aizawa en el piso, Yuki respiraba agitado, Shu estaba estático mirando lo que pasaba .. ¿Yuki mataría a ese hombre? # no es cieto Yuki no #

-suplicas por tu miserable vida - # _mátalo de una vez !!_ # susurraba su mente

-Yu- ki..- balbuceó Shuichi

-……..- _temblor, miedo, _Tachi miraba esos ojos fríos e inexpresivo

-eres un maldito bastardo - dijo el rubio sereno # **mátalo que esperas**!!!!# recordó el dolor del pasado cuando fue insultado por no parecer japonés y ser traicionado por su antiguo Sensei…. poso su dedo en el gatillo sin pensarlo ni dudarlo saboreando el momento

Shu temblaba - Yuki ..no lo hagas -

-…………….- Aizawa solo veía acercar su fin …… un pensamiento rondaba por la cabeza de Eiri # **MATA AL BASTARDO AHORA!!!! # **el rubio estiro su brazo para disparar , Tachi cerro sus ojos recordando su vida como una película

-NOOOOOOOO ¡!!!- Shu corrió para impedirlo interponiéndose entre Yuki y Aizawa

**_continuación: Aizawa Tachi-kun 1ra parte _**

(1) es el cuarto o habitación tradicional donde comen los nipones, costa de una mesa baja y en el piso se coloca almohadones especiales para ello en la mesa sirven los diferentes platos tradicionales

Valla apenas esta la punta de los problemas para Shu , recuerdo que dije que en este fic se tocarías varias cosa ¿no?? Pues se abordo el tema del aborto , también la convivencia por cierto pobre Eiri-san, y los cambios super fuerte de algunos embarazos ..hasta el momento claro que no todo ahora nos encontramos con la discriminación en todas sus formas, es triste pensar que hay personas rechazadas por ser "diferentes" ... por que se es negro o se es gordo o hiper flaco y no tener un cuerpo adonis o diosa, en algunas sociedades se discrimina a la mujer ya sea en el trabajo o en otra cosa, también están los extranjeros que son también discriminado y vejados y muchas veces están al margen de la ley trabajando por sueldos de miseria totalmente marginados y tantas otras cosas ... espero que les haya gustado el capi

Todo es culpita de ese Tachi , grrrrrr eso se llama en mi tierra cochina envidia ú.ú veamos como se desarrolla esto

**_El rincón del Yaoi:_**

Wueno niños está de mas por decirles que ya salio a la venta en genzo varios anime aunque no vi el nombre de gravitation el track 67 … uuupppsss diculpen la costumbre, gravitation ex nro 67, xxxxdddd, en el aire en yapones, y la pagina de 3w: Yuki (guion) Eiri . com claro que todo pegadito esta ahora fuera de circulación , creo que necesitan mas espacio ha crecido mucho esa comunidad y creo que no soporta el numero de visitas diarias, razón por la cual la mayoría de las veces esta fuera del aire

Para los que aun quieren **gravi la primera parte en español Ya esta lista el track 2**, pero no se ha podido subir será la próxima semana, motivo.. falta unas correcciones…pero ya esta lista básicamente estará en **http// mx.groups. / group / sleepless ( guion abajo )beauty /** claro todo pegadito

conformado por una excelente directiva, estamos creciendo ya tenemos descargas directas de mangas y otras cosillas en G-mail WOOOOO, buenos niños gravi en español estará en la sección enlaces, carpeta descarga directa , recuerdo que es un trabajo de Dark-san dueña del teclado y mió queriendo violar a los personajes aaahhhh pero Dark no me deja, pero en lo que se descuide …. Les avisare por esta misma vía cuando este disponible y a los que se inscriban en la comunidad lo recibirán directos en sus correo, pero este debe ser en yahoo

Ya termino las inscripciones para el concurso " el mejor Lemon" y ya los(las) diferentes autores(as) han empezado a publicar sus trabajo … así que a leer y a votar por aquel que mas le guste

Quiero recomendar nuevamente el manga "Haru wo daiteita" xxxxddddd amo a Katou y Iwaki son bellos y hoy cierra su mes en el foro …. Por cierto aquí están los enlaces para descargarte el manga desde el primer capitulito hasta el librito 8

Quiero agradecer los de por su paciencia si no actualizo rapido es por que me enrredo con la pagina y me sale con unas T.T quiero dar agradecimiento a

**_Hohenheimx, Cimari, TaTsuki shInomorI, nekochi , ALE, gaba, nekochi, Shiko-chan, Diora Whiten, gran jefe, Dark-san, Rei SaMakoto, Lucy Kuznetzov Sakuma, monica gonzalez , Bfly-Ronaldita y Mels _**

Por dejarme sus comentarios , pero por diretriz de aki supuestamente no debemos contestar los comentarios ( see son unos negreros me quejo ¬¬# ) llevo 14 capis escritos los actualizare semanalmente hasta completarlos y emparejarme UU gracias por su paciencia


	9. Aizawa Tachikun 1ra parte

Resumen: los periodistas y diferentes medio tratan de obtener la primicia, quieren saber si Shuichi esta embarazado o no del famoso Escritor Yuki Eiri , crueles activistas manifiestan en su puerta …¿que tanto afectara a Shuichi? … podrá Eiri protegerlo, el rubio se enfrenta a Tachi

Comentario: uyyy creo que la cosas están color de hormiga … este fics lo hago para su diversión, mi mision es entretenerlos y hacerlos pasar un buen rato solo espero lograrlo

Disclaimer : la gravitación no es mía , pero si lo pienso un poco tampoco es naruto, inuyasha, gundan, los get backer, etcétera etcétera y etcétera …. Nadie me paga, no se porque¡ah si! por que estoy plagiando los personajes .. pero solo será por un ratito nomas

NOTA IMPORTANTE ..Para que no se pierdan en la historia deben acatar lo que aquí señalo: _algunas acciones, gestos y sentimientos están en letras cursivas _, _los sueños de Yuki serán siempre en cursiva y **las acciones, gestos y sentimientos en el sueño estarán remarcado en negrilla y cursiva**_ # lo que esta en numeral son pensamientos # - lo que esta entre guión son diálogos- letras normal si nada son mis divagaciones plasmada aquí : p

Advertencia: yaoi o sea relación chico-chico, lime, lemon, limonada, naranjada, frapee y demás cositas :3- el tipo de fics será drama, romance, ironías varias y comedia ... o eso tratare U.Uu

_**Lejos de Ti...**_

Por Tzunadechang

Capitulo 9

Aizawa Tachi-kun. 1ra parte

Tohma veía las imágenes que se reproducían en su TV mientras hablaba por su móvil – Quiero que vallas y hagas lo que tengas que hacer – encima de su escritorio reposaba los diferentes diarios de ese día daba como titulares algunas declaraciones de políticos , de deportes, noticias nacionales y el un gran escándalo en la farándula en portada en primera primicia

" NOTICIA DE ULTIMA HORA!!! "

Por Hono Jun

Mis queridas lectoras les tengo una primicia de ultima hora, al parecer el famoso vocalista de un grupo de rock juvenil del momento Bad Luck, Shindou Shuichi pudiese estar embarazado de nada mas y nada menos, su amante, el afamado novelista de historias románticas Yuki Eiri, si como están leyendo, aunque hasta el momento es solo un rumor pero según mis fuentes, y muy confiable parece que esta noticia es contundente, adivinen, vieron a un joven muy parecido al el vocalista y a su amor entrando a un hospital de la capital se presume que el cantante pudiese tener alrededor de unos 3 meses, claro que ellos parecen que lo tienen cayadito, pero como entre cielo y tierra no hay nada oculto y como buena chismosa que soy tenia que comentárselos, aun mis parabólicas están sintonizando esa emisora a ver que captan, cuando el amor se da se pierde la cabeza y el de ellos al parecer hasta ha dado su frutos….."

La voz en el hilo telefónico saco a Tohma de su concéntrica lectura -Tranquilo estoy en camino, haré que todos ellos se retiren como si hubiesen visto al mismísimo diablo – Tohma sonrió

-sabia que podría contar con usted Mr. K-

-oh yes de hecho tengo una genial idea-

-haga lo que sea necesario no podemos dejar que esto se nos salga de las manos –

-rigth – colgó

Tohma giro su silla y se paro -Sakano-san – el productor miró a su jefe

-presidente es-es mi culpa que todo esto- Seguchi siguió hablando haciendo caso omiso a lo último dicho por el productor

-tengo entendido que hoy se daría una conferencia de presa-

- así es presidente-

- quiero que avises al organizador que N-g record producción aprovechara el momento para dar una declaraciones importantes -

-Presidente..- el moreno estaba sumamente nervioso, tal vez esto hacia bajar la productividad de la compañía!! ..!!o tal vez seria la quiebra!!! O QUIZAS…. , el rubio conocía el pensar del productor

-oh vamos Sakano-san ¿cuantas veces no hemos pasado por situaciones difíciles? … tranquilícese buena o mala. publicidad es publicidad, lejos de afectar a Ng al contrario será favorable para nosotros eso se traducirá en mas ganancia …. mañana se pondrán en venta los boletos para el concierto y este escándalo hará que se vendan mas rápido

-¿Usted cree Suguchi-kun?-

-por supuesto Sakano-san, .. lo que me preocupa es otra cosa- giro su vista al receptor visual

-¿a que se refiere presidente?- Sakano le miro con un dejo de duda

-me refiero a que grupos a favor y en contra estarán prestando y defendiendo sus ideas algo muy bueno para la matriz de opinión pero… desgraciadamente hay la posibilidad de un fanático desquiciado o un radical trate de cometer un acto que atente contra la vida de Eiri-san o de Shuindou-san –

-por eso envió a Mr K –

-correcto… confió en el, ..es el mejor – dijo con una sonrisa

**... &&&&...**

Ryu se preparaba un lindo helado bañado con chocolate¡un rico y nutritivo desayuno! _para el, _una vez listo se dirigió a la sala estaba totalmente en pelotas o con las pelotas al aire, ustedes escojan la frase .. prendió la TV para ver su acostumbrada tanda de programas altamente educativos …. Anime, anime y mas anime, su mas reciente amante y auto-proclamado novio Uesugi Tatsuha dormía apaciblemente en su cama, pobre niño anoche lo agoto hasta el extremo, ese monje era un pervertido sexual, … y el hacia de pobre e inocente victima … _rió_, se puso en marcha la cabadora que tenia por cucharilla y comenzo a comer de su helado, Tatsuha era un libidinoso .. aunque no mas que el jojojo, y llegó en el momento justo en su vida cuando pensó que ya no había razón para seguir se había encariñado con el jovencito, _mi madre_ si era un niño le llevaba unos 16 años, aunque seria mas divertido si fuese Shuichi aunque el le llevaba 14 años "reconócelo Ryuchi eres un pedofilo" se dijo así mismo riendo de sus pensamientos, siguió pensando en el vocalista peli rosa … _ahhh Shuichi_ , y lo tenia el escritorsucho ese, ahora su amor esperaba un hijo del idiota _maldito escritor!, _miro con tristeza su helado debería ser su hijo, por que el si amaba con sinceridad a ese hermoso niño el que era tan dulce, tierno y noble y ese escritor la hacia la vida imposible, espero pacientemente a que Shu se cansara de el y entonces actuaría pero noo el niño era ciego, sordo y de paso bruto ¿acaso no tenia orgullo? Siempre volvía a casa del perro rabioso de su amargado y viejo prematuro dizque novio , _molestia_ mas le valía que esa cucaracha albina cuidara y protegiera a su Shu-chan por que el pequeño estaba esperando y precisamente no dejaría que se sintiera mal, si lo maltrataba o algo tomaría a Shuichi y el niño y se lo llevaría lejos de tan nefasta persona … pero ¿ y Tatsuha? … valla que lío, -mmmm – miro a Kumagoro

-Kuma-chan te gusta jugar con Tat-chan ? – el muñequito asintió , a pantalla el programa anunciaba un anime nuevo la canción comenzó a sonar de repente este fue suspendido - si a mi también, que te parece si hacemos nuestras vidas con ..

- noticia de ultima hora- decía la voz del locutor se abrió en la pantalla a varias personas alrededor de una casa , se escuchaban al fondo los gritos a Coro de unas personas

-buuu Kumagoro que aburrido!- tomo el control para cambiarlo pero desistió hacerlo al ver y escuchar lo que transmitían

-NO AL EMBARAZO MASCULINO!! NO AL EMBARAZO MASCULINO!!

NO AL EMBARAZO MASCULINO!! NO AL EMBARAZO MASCULINO!!- gritaba la gente allí congregada sistemáticamente, _semblante serio y preocupado_ Ryu dejo el control a un lado ¿acaso era lo que pensaba ?

un chico de pelo rosa salio saludando - LA LI HOOO::- pero al ver los reporteros y la manifestación quedó congelado

#oh diablos # pensó Ryu se paro rápidamente al cuarto para ponerse cualquier cosa para cubrir su desnudes se vestía en forma rápida llamando a su pareja -TATSUHA HAY PROBLEMAS!!! – el moreno se despertó y miro a su pareja vestirse

-¿que paso?- dijo casi dormido

-es Shuichi!! los medios se enteraron de su embarazo y ahora hay activistas en su casa–

- Maldición!- dijo el moreno parándose de un salto y vistiéndose debían llegar rápido a la nueva residencia de su aniki..

- sabes donde vive tu hermano?– Ryu saltaba colocándose un zapato que le costaba metérselo dando brinquitos

-claro "My honey" por suerte me cerciore de conocer la nueva dirección - y por ende su respectiva copia de la llave aunque su hermano se lo había ocultado ..pero el era el gran Tatsuha ¿no?

**... &&&&...**

Hiro estaba tarareando una música colocada en su estero mientras se preparaba unos huevos

-tara tattá lala um ummm- en eso sonó su teléfono, Hiro apago la cocina tomo la extensión de la pared y empezó a echar la mezcla en un plato

-Hiro-san – dijo una voz femenina

-Ayaka –chan!- se quemo con la sartén hizo una mueca y coloco el trasto en el regadero, al escuchar la dulce voz estaba sumido en la mas profundo ensoñación, si tan solo la chica supiera que estaba a punto de romper con ella para casarse con Shuichi de seguro se venia de Kyoto a romperle la cabeza

-¿Hiro-san porque no me dijiste?-

- decirte que – _tono varonil y seductor_

-que Shuindou-san estaba embarazado-

-ah eso .. bueno no es fácil decir una cosa de esa y mas si es Shuichi, además K no amenazo de muerte si se lo contáramos siquiera a nuestras sombras..-

-te entiendo Hiro-san -

-pero ¿como te enteraste?-

-por la Televisión los reporteros están en la nueva casa de Eiri-sama-

-QUEEE??!!!-

-y hay varias personas gritando cosas horribles a Shinduo-san- Hiro encendió la TV vio que estaba en una zona residencial no conocida por el, y vio a los reporteros acosando a su amigo , y también vio a los activistas

-Ayaka –chan disculpa pero tengo que irme a ayudar a Shuichi-

-ten cuidado Hiro-san parece peligroso, llámame después o no estaré tranquila-

-si – cerro la llamada tomando las llaves de su moto y poniéndose en camino no sabia la dirección de la residencia donde estaba su amigo pero sabia de alguien que no los dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra … no en balde vivía acosándolo sobre todo al vocalista tomo su móvil y tecleo un numero de la memoria //– K–san…. Si vi los noticiarios… ¿sabes donde vive ahora Yuki-san? …. entiendo .. si se donde es .. ok …te alcanzo en 10 min.-// - había bajado las escaleras la moto estaba afuera quitó las cadenas de seguridad colocó la llave girándolo, la Kawasaki dio una serie de ruidos característico de aceleramientos del motor y se puso en marcha

**... &&&&...**

-¿Shuindou-kun es cierto que usted esta embarazado?... responda por favor – dijo un reportero extendiéndole el micrófono y siendo empujado por otros reporteros

-……….- Shuichi no reaccionaba todo había sido tan repentino

- ¿es de Yuki-sama el niño que espera o es de otro hombre? – pregunto casi al mismo tiempo que su compañero se entendía poco

-bueno yoo…-

-¿cuanto tiempo tiene de embarazo?- preguntó otra periodista

-………….-

-¿que se siente estar embarazado de un hombre? – las preguntas se confundían como marañas al ser formulada en el mismo tiempo, de paso se arremolinaba al rededor de el empujándolo en su intento de obtener una primicia

-¿considera su embarazo una error de la naturaleza o una aberración?... díganos- insistió otra periodista

-¿a-berración?- balbuceo Shu en eso se escucho una protestas

-NO AL EMBARAZO MASCULINO!! NO AL EMBARAZO MASCULINO!!- Shu se sitia mal estaba pálido

-…. – _silencio total por parte del pelirosado_, en eso salio su pareja

-Yuki –san Tadaima… ¿es cierto que Shuindou-san esta en la dulce espera? -

-Señores – las cámaras enfocaron al rubio miles de flases captaban su facciones _sonrisa prefabricada ante lo reporteros y medios de comunicación_ … – mas adelante se convocara una rueda de prensa y todas sus inquietudes serán satisfecha – como figuras publicas debían tener tacto con el 4to poder, y el no era tonto tener la prensa en contra le harían la vida imposible y precisamente lo que evitaba a toda costa

"_..la taza de aborto y no termino del feto en varones es mas del 80 .."_

Ese pensamiento lo comenzaba a atormentar ya Shu tenia un alto riesgo de aborto y su peli rosa no sabia … le ocultaría esto a como diera lugar por lo pronto se enfocaría de los reporteros # debo sacarlo de aquí # - si me permiten - lo reporteros se empujaban unos a otro estirando sus manos y colocando los micrófono grabadores celulares las cámaras, Eiri tomo a Shu, el niño veía como todo como una película mal proyectada, – Shu-chan ven- los periodista trataban de conseguir la información primicia

-Yuki-san solo díganos es de usted o de otro hombre? Japón entero quiere saber

-Yuki-san no cree que esto sea un revés para su carrera como escritor romántico,

-NO AL EMBARAZO MASCULINO!!... NO AL EMBARAZO MASCULINO!!- gritaban los activistas

-ES UNA ABERRACION DEBERIAS TIRARTE DE UN EDIFICIO – grito un hombre de barba por encima del coro de voz

-SI DEBERIAS DESAPARECERTE TU Y TU HIJO FENOMENO!!- dijo una mujer que sostenía una campartas alusiva, del grupo en alguna parte alguien le lanzo un huevo podrido a Shuichi este se estrelló en su en su cara, Yuki sintió indignación aun así Shu no se movía viendo a los activista

-LARGATE DE AQUÍ NO QUEREMOS ABERRACIONES!!-

-SI LARGATE DE AQUÍ TU Y TU ENGENDRO!!!- el grupo radical comenzó a lanzar tomates podridos y demás a Shuichi impactando en su cuerpo

**... &&&&...**

Hiro había llegado a la entrada de las residencia Tomillakua se había quedado conseguir en la esquina Kura con su adorable y sobre protector Manager allí estaba K en una Hoomer un vehiculo militar blindado y sumamente costoso, el susodicho tenia la cara pintada de color carne y negro llevaba un uniforme camuflaje hado y guantes negros en sus manos miraba a través de unos vinculares al escuchar el motor de la moto bajo sus manos dándole un alegre saludo a su representado …. o será subordinado para el no había diferencia

-ya era hora que llegaras Nakano-

-¿como pinta el panorama? – preguntó el guitarrista

- como dicen en mi país, very bad- (muy mal), la prensa amarillista esta alrededor de la nueva casa de Yuki-san y hay unos fanáticos activistas crazy , estos fueron convocados desde la red- señalo el lapto que estaba encima de el capot el auto Hiro se acerco y vio una pagina en Internet , allí estaba una pagina on-line de un grupo extremistas ultra conservador muy conocidos por sus formas "particulares" de protestas , esto había hecho que sus activistas en mas de una ocasión fueran llevado a la cárcel por unas cuantas horas, había sido convocado por su líder una chica de nombre Shihira Sakura el grupo se hacían llamar " un mundo mejor para todos " en eso se dejo escuchar el motor de una moto los dos hombre al girar se consiguieron que estaba allí Tatsuha y Ryu atrás de parrillero

Un Sakuma serio se bajo de la moto seguido por el moreno – K – dijo el vocalista de Ng al ver a su antiguo manager – tan grave es esto que viniste – el alto asintió – entonces dinos cual es el plan

-that is very very very easy ( eso es muy muy muy fácil)- el Americano tenia una Granada de humo en una mano y una granada aturdidora en la otra

**... &&&&...**

Eiri se coloco delante de su pareja protegiéndolo con su cuerpo, las personas congregadas lanzaron varios tipos de verduras podridas, haciendo que los reporteros se retiraran un poco cubriendo la noticia.. de alguna parte una piedra impactó en el hombro del novelista haciendo que se doblara un poco a causa del dolor, ya esto salía de su cause el grupo había transformando su "pacifica protesta " en algo mas peligroso debía sacar a Shuichi antes que algún loco les saliera al paso y por los ánimos caldeados seria muy pronto

BUUMMM!!!!!...BUUUMMMMMMM……….BUUUMMMMM

De repente y de la nada una serie de explosiones y Humo se hicieron sentir en el ambiente, todas las personas corrieron por todos lados incluyendo a los reportero , Shu estaba ido con la mirada perdida, Yuki aprovecho la confusión lo tomo en brazos y lo metió en la casa solo escucho tras de si gritos y explosiones una estela de humo cubría la zona

**... &&&&...**

una vez adentro trato de hacer reaccionar a Shu palmeándole la cara… nada saco de su pantalón un pañuelo limpiándole rápidamente la cara del resto de los tomates, huevos y restos de verduras podridas, llamándolo

-Shuichi responde Shuichi!!!- nada el niño miraba a la nada ¿que podía hacer, fue a la cocina tomo un poco de agua y devolviéndose a la sala - Shuichi por favor reacciona – trató de que le pequeño tomara agua pero esta resbalo de su boca de los ojos de Shuichi empezaron a correr lagrimas , K, Tatsuha, Sakuma y Hiro entraron por el Jardín

God Mornig llegó el exterminador creo que tenían problemas con unos moscos molestos – dijo el americano alegre, Sakuma al ver el estado de su pequeño sintió una ganas tremendas de protegerlo tan linda y noble criatura no merecía eso,

-Shu-chan nanoda no estes triste, mira – saco su peluche rosa – kumagoro vino a protegerte – Yuki apretó sus puños molesto, el niño miraba a la nada llorando en eso este miro a todos

-mi hijo no en un fenómeno , no es una aberración – por su cara las lagrimas fluían abiertamente, cayo al piso golpeándolo -mi pequeño no es un engendro… solo es un niño inocente que no tiene culpa de nada –

-…….- _silencio_, Ryu trato de consolarlo

– Shuichi no llores mira que Kuma-chan se siente triste- fue a abrazar a el niño quería hacerle sentir que había personas que lo amaban y lo apoyaban incondicionalmente que su hijo no era un error sino una bendición, pero le fue impedido por el escritor ya que este lo cargo y le recostó en el sofá, Sakuma se sintió molesto otras vez el novelista le impedía llegar a su Shu-chan _rabia, enojo y celos_

Shu miro a Yuki sabia del carácter del rubio antes lo había botado ,,, por ser "diferente" - Yuki perdóname es mi culpa ¡!! … es mi culpa!!!... pero el niño es inocente no le rechaces- dijo llorando,,, - es mi culpa arruine tu carrera de escritor y …-

¡!no seas baka!!- dijo en forma fría y dura, Sakuma apretó el puño ese maldito era un ser frío sin un ápice de cariño para con Shuichi, fue a intervenir pero K coloco una mano en su hombro este le miro, el americano ladeo su cabeza en señal de "no intervengas " Sakuma se quedo rezagado pero no muy a gusto, Eiri siguió hablando con el vocalista – no tienes culpa de nada tonto, deja el melodrama mi carrera no ha sido arruinada y yo nunca he rechazado a mi bebe- -

-Yu…-

- solo por que un pequeño grupo de fanáticos locos gritaron quien sabe cuantas barbaridades eso no es motivo para ponerte así- la cara de Yuki era rígida y seria – hay mas personas afuera que opinan diferente, unas te aprobaran y otras te rechazaran, el mundo es así …!acéptalo!, si lloras por todo aquel que no piense igual que tu entonces enciérrate y no salgas nunca –

-Yuki yo…-

-recuerda que debe ser fuerte no solamente por ti si, si no por el ser que pronto nacerá y necesitara que su padre sea fuerte ante todos los imprevistos…así que no llores, porque no estas solo … yo estoy contigo hasta el final- dijo en forma fría y molesta, Shu no podía cree lo que dijo Yuki era …

-Yuki buuuaaaa- se tiro encima de el novelista, Shuichi pensaba como podía el rubio ser un sujeto frío y a la vez radiar calidez, era una de las cualidades de Yuki Eiri que a él le gustaba , y estar en sus brazos en ese momento, en ese instante… se sentía protegido pero aun así sintió un gran mareo, Shu miro hacia arriba cerro sus ojos poco a poco desvaneciéndose en brazos de Eiri

-SHUIIIICHIIII!!!!- gritaron

**... &&&&...**

-¿Como esta él, Dr? – preguntó el rubio, el galeno lo atendía en el su habitación

A pesar de la fuerte impresión, solo fue un desmayo sencillo ,, pudo haber sido peor –

-arigato sensei-

-tranquilícese joven me entere de todo por la TV y vine a ver el estado de salud del paciente como su obstetra y en sus caso debemos ser vigilantes, Eiri entendió a lo que se refería al parecer todo estaba en contra,

"_..la taza de aborto y no termino del feto en varones es mas del 80 .."_

Un 80 # pensó, una taza nada alentadora

"…_las anormalidades llevan en nacimientos vivos son de un 15 y tan solo un 5 nace en condiciones normales.."_

De repente se sintió cansado y viejo, el galeno seguía dando sus recomendaciones

-solo debe descansar un poco- el medico metía sus cosas en una maleta miro a el joven escritor este veía un punto ciego en el piso, el Dr. Adivinando sus pensamientos se le cercó dándole una palmada – tranquilícese Eiri-san, él es un chico joven, sano fuerte y enérgico se que lo lograra … estoy seguro, además no vale la pena angustiarse por lo que aun no ha pasado y si así sucediera se que tendrán la fuerzas para luchar por ese pequeño ser ¿no cree?- Yuki lo pensó un momento, sintió un renovado aire el medico tenia razón, por su bebe y Shuichi se enfrentaría a todo el mundo

-gracias Sensei –

-bueno tengo pacientes masculinos embarazados pendiente por atender en el consultorio y de seguro después de esto hoy será convertirá en un consultorio sentimental gracias a las hormonas sin nombrar los teléfonos que estarán por reventar. Solo espero que mi asistente no renuncie el día de hoy- el galeno bajo las escaleras y se encaminaron a la entrada principal siendo acompañado por el rubio el medico seguía hablando – si que hay personas raras en este mundo y ayer precisamente un hombre fue al consultorio mi asistente dijo que venia siguiéndolos ella pensó que tal vez era " un buen amigo suyo" usaba una gorra negra que ocultaba su rostro con un a singular escritura al frente decía "we are the best band " (somos la mejor banda ) en letras flurecentes amarillas y verdes, después de que entraron se marcho sin siquiera esperarlos o pedir una cita o ¿tal vez la barriga era falsa y se equivocó? – dijo el galeno divagando sin dejar de perder de vista al futuro padre , Eiri estrechó sus ojos- parece que la gente esta cada día mas loca ¿¡no cree?, dejando en claro el mensaje oculto en sus palabras - bueno llegare tarde, hasta luego y recuerde – Eiri y el sensei hablaron al mismo tiempo

-Mi asistente le indicara la próxima cita- el buen doctor sonrió y se marcho afuera estaba en medio del campal que dejaran los revoltosos se monto en su auto y condujo por la calle desapareciendo

-¿Que paso como se enteraron?- comentaba Hiro a K – tuvimos cuidados nadie comento nada – mientras el pelirrojo hablaba, Sakuma miraba con rabia a el novelista seguro había sido descuidado.. trato de controlar su enojo pero no pudo..

-oh yes debemos ahora…- continuaba K hablando

-es tu culpa…- dijo Sakuma _mirada asesina_ Eiri se giro para encarar al vocalista de Ng _mirada asesina_ - ¡por tu culpa se enteraron del embarazo de Shuichi!- _ladró_

-no te metas Sakuma no es tu asunto-

-"My Money " mi hermano solo trataba de …- se encamino hasta donde estaba su ídolo, Ryuchi estiro su mano en gesto de "quédate allí"

-Calla Tatsuha no tienes la culpa de tener un hermano estupido, frío e insensible-

-no me digas – dijo con un dejo de ironía único estilo de nuestro Eiri-san - y un tipejo desvariado como tu piensa decirme lo que debo o no hacer , no seas estupido metete en tu vida, y anda hacer lo que mejor sabes… jugar con tus juguetes en tu casa loco inmaduro –

El moreno se sintió enojado no dejaría que insultasen a su dios - oye aniki no te permito…- K se interpuso

-no debemos perder el horizonte ..ahora Ng dará unas entrevistas allí estarán Fujisaki y Tohma tal vez debamos anunciar el retiro del concierto de Bad Luck por el bien de Shui..-

- No será así – todos miraron a las escaleras allí estaba Shuichi

-Shu-chan será mejor que descanses..- le recomendó Hiro, el pequeño bajo hasta donde estaba Yuki tomándole de la mano

-Iré con ustedes también, Me siento mejor ..y Yuki Tiene razón, no he hecho nada malo, y no me pienso esconder, mi hijo – en eso miro a su rubio – nuestro hijo es un niño igual a todos es un ser inocente y no me avergüenza tenerlo a pesar que soy hombre y tengo mis sueños ¡Bad Luck no se retira!,- dijo seguro, Eiri miro a Shuichi al parecer el joven comenzaba a madurar _orgullo_ sabia que hablándole en la forma que hizo un rato haría racionar a ese Shuichi cabeza hueca … en definitiva era un baka tan predecible que daba miedo - NO PODRAN CONMIGO SHINDOU SHUICHI LES PATEARA EL CULO Y HARA QUE SE TRAGEN SUS PALABRAS JAJAJAJAJA!!!! -K estaba al lado de Eiri- le pregunto algo al rubio escritor _medio sonrisa por parte del manager_

- Inverse psychology? ( ¿ Psicología inversa?) – el escritor rió cerrando los ojos

-did it work you don't believe? (funcionó ¿ no cree?) –

- creo que despertamos a la bestia – dijo Hiro con una gota en la cabeza

-ASI QUE VAMOS ¡!!- dijo Shu enérgico todos asintieron comenzando a caminar solo Shuichi no lo hacia, Hiro se devolvió

-Shuichi vamos ¿te pasa algo?-

-Si Hiro … tengo un hambre atroz …- en eso sonó su estomago – Yuuuuukiii-

_voz desgarbada - _ahora que!-

-prepárame un Sándwich con pasta y champú ¿si? – _repaso mental por parte del rubio, _recordó que afuera de la casa había una linda piedra tal vez si la buscaba y se la tiraba en la cabeza…. # no sueñes Eiri con lo cabezota que es seguro se rompe la piedra # Shu proseguía - Y tengo un terrible antojo de helado ya sabes del que a mi me gusta, K san podemos pasar por "paradaise cream " Hiro mientras Yuki me prepárale sándwich puedes ir a comprar soda, ah Sakuma –san tiene dulces de chocolate tengo mucha hambre y tu Tatsuha puedes comprarme unos mangas en el kiosco - _desmayo por parte de todos_ al parecer los 5 min de madurez de Shuichi habían concluido

**... &&&&...**

Tachi se regocijaba había salido todo a pedir de boca y seguro con los activistas había logrado sus cometido ese estupido homosexual estaría llorando debajo de su cama pidiéndole al escritor que lo cuidara casi lo oía # " ay Yuki mira que gente mala . cuídame mira que son malos " # nadie se burlaba de el y no dejaría que un montón de telonero estuvieran a su nivel - JAJAJAJAJAJJA!! _risa macabra_

-oye Ken –

-eh?-

-sabes de que se ríe Tachi?-

- no y tu Ma-chan?-

-no, tampoco se pero me da la ligera impresión de que no nos gustara T.T -

-Chicos – dijo el moreno muy feliz vallamos a la conferencia de prensa hoy será nuestro gran día se encaminaron por los pasillo del hotel Hilton Japan en un salón reservado, estaba al frente unas mesas largas, allí estaban dispuestos varios micrófonos y varios vasos llenos con agua y al frente de esa mesa larga estaba las diferentes sillas que serian ocupados por los reporteros de los diferentes medios al fondo de la mesa atrás en las paredes había unos anuncios alusivos al " Festival Dome Tokio" se disponía varias Cámaras, Tachi diviso al lado los grupo de Rock invitados , de Bad Luck solo estaba el primo del presidente de Ng y su lame botas con lentes y de Nitlle Grasper solo estaba Seguchi Tohma y Ukai Noriko, _sonrisa de satisfacción _

Varios reporteros comentaban reían de algunos chistes, se escuchaba los característicos ruido de personas hablando en eso llego el organizador del Festival un hombre alto tomo el micrófono

-Buenos Días..- los reporteros comenzaron con su labores los camarógrafos comenzaron a filmar al igual que los foto reporteros emperraron a inundar todos con sus flases - Alquié O'maya-des soy el representante y organizador del Festival Dome Tokio, aquí se encuentran presentes los diferentes grupos de Rock …- cada grupo fue sentándose y dando se declaraciones los reporteros rieron antes las ocurrencia de algunos grupos, solo quedaban tres grupos Bad Luck , ASK, y Nitlle Grasper, Sakano y Fujisaki se sentaron varios reporteros se pusieron de pie el plato fuerte de el día había llegado

-Ohayo gozaimas, Fujisaki-des- dijo el peliverde – guitarrista del grupo Bad Luck

-Ohayo gozaimas, SAkano-des- dijo el de lentes – productor del grupo Bad Luck- los flases alumbraban su cara el moreno de lentes prosiguió – venimos a anunciar el retiro de Bad Luck del "festival Dome Tokio" hubo varios mormullos , Tachi sonreía !lo había logrado! Ahora tenia el camino totalmente despejado de la banda del homosexual y seguidilla

-NOSOTROS NO NOS RETIRAMOS!!- dijo una voz al fondo por la puerta entraba Shuichi ,seguido de Hiro y su Manager – los flases no se hicieron esperar el pelirosa y compañía estos se sentaron en la mesa

-Shuindou-san no deberías hacer esto no es bueno para ti- le susurro Suguro

-Tranquilo Suguro-san , daiyo-des ( estoy bien)- los reporteros comenzaron a hacer un bombardeo de preguntas varios levantaron sus manos K señalo a uno

-Takio del Sol Japonés,.. Shindou-kun hay fuertes rumores de que usted es un hombre fértil de ser cierto puede decirnos si esta embarazado y cuanto tiempo tiene- K iba sacar u mágnum pero Shu le detuvo

-bueno ante todo quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por venir, …. quiero informarles a todos los aquí presente, de que soy un hombre fértil- los flases comenzaron a sonar - desde hace tres meses estoy esperando un Hijo de mi actual pareja Yuki Eiri-sama, deben conocerlo si no lo conocen pregúnteles a sus esposas e hijas o amigas, estoy seguro que le dirán con pelo y señales quien es …- los reporteros y presentes rieron – unos reportero alzaron su mano Shu señalo a otro

-Koubura de chisme y farándula,.. puede decirnos que piensa su pareja de su embarazo –

-creo que eso deben preguntárselo a el mismo- en eso entro Eiri acompañado de Mika y Tohma , Tatsuha y Ryuchi los reporteros dieron con los flases Eiri se sentó al lado de Shuichi este puso su mano encima de la del joven vocalista , las luces despedidas por las cámaras se intensificaron

-Ohayo gozaimas Yuki Eiri- des, disculpen mi retraso tuve que ir a buscar un helado que mi pareja me solicitó, aunque sea hombre al igual que ustedes no me escapo ya saben como son esto antojos – dijo en forma seria, los reporteros y presente rieron - … creo que unos de sus colegas preguntó como me siento al respecto, el y yo – Shu y Yuki apretaron sus manos- estamos muy felices con la venida de este niño siento que Kami-sama no ha dado este hermoso regalo y como tal lo hemos aceptado, - otro reportero fue señalado este se paro y comenzó con su interrogatorio

-Fuji del El diario, … Eiri-kun ¿esto de alguna forma no afectara su reputación o arruinar su carrera siendo la mayoría de su publico femenina?

-pienso que no .. al contrario muchas de mis lectoras encontraran esto interesante conozco la fibra humana de la mujer japonesa y del mundo, se que ellas me apoyaran en mi nuevo rol de padre- el manejador del festival tomo el micrófono

-se les avisa que solo hay chance de una pregunta mas – el presentador se sentó los reporteros levantaron su mano K señalo a otro al azar

-Kae del el Vespertino…, para Shindou-san, mis informante me indicaron que usted pensaba abortar, podría confirmarnos si esto es cierto y de ser así los motivos, acaso no quería al niño o niña, también quisiéramos sabes su opinión sobre lo sucedido esta mañana – Eiri estrecho sus ojos la prensa había averiguado eso … de seguro rastrearon el numero de Seguro Social del pequeño pensó unos segundos, seria mejor cortar con la conferencia pero Shu hablo

-Yo… iba abortar a mi pequeño,- los flases se llenaron de manera repetida, la mano libre el vocalista estaba debajo de la mesa acariciaba tiernamente ahora su vientre ligeramente abultado, - gracias al amor de unos amigos y mi pareja esto fue impedido, realmente fue un momento triste, pensé en muchas cosas, el miedo t la inseguridad que sentía…. pero alguien importante – miro a Yuki un instante- me enseño que la vida hay que enfrentarla y que siempre hay alguien que estas contigo aunque a veces no nos demos cuenta yo por ejemplo soy afortunado tengo a mi pareja a mi familia y a la familia de mi pareja que me apoyan- en eso Tatsuha y Ryu saludaron a las cámaras, ambos estaban vestidos de Kumagoro y a mis amigos que se preocupan por mi,- prosiguió en ese momento Tohma

- ohayo gozaimasu Seguchi Tohma tecladista el grupo Nitlle Grasper y Presidente de Ng record Producción….algunos activistas se presentaron en la mañana de hoy a la residencia de los señores Yuki Eiri reconocido escritor y Shindou Shuichi, vocalista de la banda de rock Bad Luck aquí presentes – Eiri siguió hablando

-Varias personas el día de hoy en la mañana se presentaron en nuestra casa y agredieron a mi pareja solo porque es un hombre con capacidad reproductora "especial", sin haber provocado nada el grupo que se encontraba afuera congregado insultaron e injuriaron no solo de palabra sino también de hecho, he hablado con mis abogados y hoy mismo será introducido la denuncia ante la justicia Japonesa por atentar contra la vida de dos inocentes, la de mi pareja y la de mi hijo nonato, un niño inocente, además de injuria, atentar contra la propiedad privada, no podemos dejar que estas personas sigan libres y campantes y hagan daño no solamente a nosotros sino a otras familia en nuestra situación, solo por se diferentes -

Tohma Seguchi se sentó tomando el micrófonos los diferentes foto-reporteros comenzaron a sonar sus flases los periodistas comenzaron a preguntar el organizador alzo su mano – SEÑORES!!! SENORES DEJEN HABLAR POR FAVOR!! - el rubio tomo algo de agua espero pacientemente que la sala estuviera algo de silencio comenzó a leer

-Ng como representante legal de el grupo Bad Luck a través de los abogados de la compañía el día de hoy se introducirán ante los organismos competente la denuncia de agresión física a uno de sus integrantes, daño a la moral e injuria, Ng no tolerara en ningún momento este tipo de actitud para ninguno de sus representados-

-eso es todo- indico el organizador – los reporteros trataron de obtener mas información, tenían una muy buen material e que trabajar - ahora los ASK… - dijo el organizador los muchachos vocalistas se sentaron respondiendo las preguntas del los reporteros , Shu se fue a tras bastidores -.. estuviste fenomenal Shindou-kun ..- dijo Sakano sorprendido al fin el muchachito no cometía una de sus locuras,

-si de verdad parecías que no eras tu cuñadito- en eso un hombre bajo algo regordete se le acercó, pero Shuichi no se dejaría insultar nueva mente **¡¡ EL DEFENDERIA A SU HIJO CONTRA EL MUNDO SI ERA PRECISO!! **

El hombre bajito le hablo- Shindou-kun yo..-

-LARGUESE NO PERMITERE QUE NINGUNOS DE USTEDES ME MALTRATEN E INSULTEN A MI Y A MI HIJO!!!

-Pe-pero yo-

-no diga nada se a lo que viene conozco su tipo de persona cruel y malvada -

-Shindou-san – le susurro Fujisaki

-deja Suguro-san se que no entiendes pero este hombre es un hombre que viene a injuriarme-

-Shindou-san – le volvió a susurrar Suguro-

-de manera vil e infame se le ve a leguas – señalo al sujeto – mi nariz no me engaña conozco bien a estas patrañas-

-SHINDOU-SAN!!!- le grito Suguro el pelirosa le vio- …- es Aoki Alex empresario de la cadena de tiendas " De natal" la mas grande en venta en artículos para personas embarazadas y sus hijos¡! tonto!!-

-eh?... – miro al hombrecito…- eto disculpe no fue mi intención – se disculpo con un gran rubor de vergüenza

-lo entiendo, entiendo la situación … Shindou-kun discúlpeme pero ve venido personalmente para hacerle una propuesta

-¿una propuesta?- preguntó inocente

-si, he estado buscando una figura que sea carismática y usted Shinduo-kun es la persona que buscamos deseo promover la línea de ropa materna masculina y demás artículos mis asesores me dieron una cifra rápida dando como resultado en una probable ventas del 1000- K al escuchar esto se acerco en forma rápida y por demás desinteresada $-$

-Permítame presentarme Mr K manager del grupo Bad Luck… ¿de cuanto dinero estaríamos hablando?

-K-san eres representante de el grupo no mio en particular , e dijo con una venita en eso K tomo a Su querido y amado e irresponsable peli rosado

-ah mi querido joven en la tierna y dulce espera como buen manager ofrezco mis servicios en forma desinteresada, y ahora con las vacaciones que tendrá el grupo me aburriría mucho- K acaricio su mágnum inconciente , Shu comenzó a sudar frío – y tu no quieres que eso pase-

-no! Claro que no- Shu no le quedo otra que aceptar además ya que se ofrecía apuntándole con todo su amor y cariño

-entonces déjame a mi todo- dio u leve empujó a Shu apartándolo a un lado - … ¿Cómo – preguntaba - .. de cuanto estamos hablando?-

-bueno estamos hablando de un porcentaje del 10 de ventas-

-que sea el 20- regateo el rubio

-le ofrezco el 11-

-21-

12-

-mmmmm..- K tenia la mágnum en su mano

-esta bien el 22 ni un centavo mas!- dijo asustado el empresario

- hecho!!- dijo K riendo ante el jugoso contrato que se le venia

-ese K es un arrivista – dijo Hiro con una notable gota y ladeando su cabeza

-pero K-san yo no creo que Yuki me deje trabajar durante el embarazo y ya conoces como es el – se giro ante el rubio- que dices Yuki- el rubio miro a su joven amante

-no me opongo –

-QUEEE!!!... pero Yuki-

-baka – se le acercó, -este es la oportunidad de demostrar que tu embarazo es como los demás así tendrás a mas de medio Japón a tu lado apoyándote a ti y a nuestro bebe-

-¿tu crees? –

-estoy seguro.. – de hecho era una buena estrategia además estaba su manager loco cuidándolo

-Tranquilo Yuki-san no dejare que este tarado- en eso K le palmeo el hombro fuerte- le pase algo como su manager y ahora su mentor privado no dejare que le toquen un pelito – abrazo a Shuichi- además pequeño niño embarazado solo te cobrare el 19 -

-oye K-san eso me deja con el 3 eres un chupa sangre – K se acaricio la barbilla

-tienes razón – Shu se metió un dedo en el oído

-oí bien me diste la razón?-

-oh, yes no es justo para ti y tu pequeña prole cobrare solo el 19 y como bono le regalare a mi sobrinito una mágnum

-que "amable" eres K-san de seguro se divertirá un mundo si no se vuela la tapa de la cabeza – dijo con ironía

-tranquilo le regalare las balas en lo que tenga unos 10 años

-que pesadilla eres!- mientras Shuichi y K discutían - Eiri miro hacia el podio el grupo Ask daba sus impresiones, Yuki miro a Tachi, recordó en unos de los acostumbrados, extensivos y aburridísimo monólogos el peli rosa le había comentado lo que había pasado el día anterior , vio que Tachi tenia una gorra negra y de paso la gorra decía, "we are the best band " ¿casualidad? Naaaa!!! para nada Se dejaba cortar un brazo sino era culpa de ese mocoso envidioso

**... &&&&...**

-Buenos chicos nos vemos después- Dijo Ma-kun este se fue en su carro, había terminado la rueda de prensa amen de haber posado para las fotos ya cada quien se retiraba, Ken se monto en su moto de alta cilindrada y se marcho, Tachi camino unos metros hasta su auto, en su recóndito y oscuro pensamiento se maldecía una y otra vez el no haber podido evitar que la cuerdas de pelafustanes tocaran, esta noche debería ponerse en acción debía evitar que ese cantante lo superara, al caminar se escuchabas sus pasos .. de repente se escucho otros pasos el moreno suspendió sus pensamientos enfocando lo que sucedía a su alrededor, se detuvo al igual que los otros pasos, el moreno comenzó a caminar los pasos comenzaron a sonar produciendo un extenso eco, ya Tachi sentía que su corazón se le aceleraba miro a todos lados no había nadie

-¿QUIEN ESTA AHÍ?-

_Silencio_, el cantante comenzó a semi corren, sus pisadas resonaban por aquel sitio, sintió atrás pasos que lo seguían, _nervio y miedo _troto hasta su carro al llegar al vehiculo miro a todos lados no había nadie trato de escuchar _silencio_ – jejeje creo que mi imaginación esta desbordada – se giro y abrió la puerta del auto de repente una mano cerro la puerta del vehículo de repente

**... &&&&...**

-mañana en la mañana finiquitaremos lo pendiente - dijo el dueño de los almacenes

-aja estoy de acuerdo,- dijo K estrechando la mano del empresario rico

- y yo que pensaba descansar T.T - Shu se giro - ¿Yuki no se supone que… – no había nadie que correspondiera a ese nombre - .. eh? ..Yuki? – miro a los lados y ni rastros del rubio ...- eto ¿donde esta Yuki..?. ¿Hiro lo has visto….-el pelirrojo hablaba por el móvil

-Ayaka-chan, siii lo se, redujimos a esos fanáticos ...si sabes que soy el super Hiro jajaja- El pelirosa tenia un gota en la cabeza ... se alejó de esa conversación como si le hubieran echado alguna clase de repelente, se acerco a su nuevo e impuesto manager personal el americano daba su humilde impresión a su futuro socio

-le garantizo puntualidad veras que no se arrepentirá, estaré sumamente pendiente del muchacho ..

- ¿K has visto a Yuki ¿ -

- Vera como ….- K seguía en lo suyo sin hacerle caso al pequeño – Suguro hablaba con Sakano y de seguro muy absorto

-Fuiii- silbó ,- tal vez Yuki se fue al estacionamiento a buscar el auto ..bajare para buscarlo.. adiós a todos ,- los presentes no repararon en el pequeño cada quien estaba metido en sus cosas particulares – _gran vena latiendo, -_ esta bien no respondan todos al mismo tiempo que me ensordecen- _le ignoraron olímpicamente .._ bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota -mejor me voy -

**... &&&&...**

-AAAAH!!!- se giro asustado , al una vez hecho esto al frente estaba ...

-Yuki Eiri!!- dijo sorprendido, el rubio tenia una mano metida en su bolsillo de manera casual

-valla no volvemos a encontrar Aizawa Tachi-Kun- el moreno estaba a centímetros del vehículo el rubio se acercaba arrinconándolo _mirada fiera por parte de Eiri, _- me parece que has hecho por costumbre siempre en molestar a Shu-chan- , Aizawa por cada paso que hacia el escritor hacia delante, el daba un paso hacia atrás estaba temblando, una vez mas miro en primera fila nuevamente esa mirada aterradora y asesina juraría por todos sus antepasados que ese tipo era muy peligroso tal vez seria capaz hasta de matarlo, debía negar todo

-¿no- no se de que me hablas? – se defendió

-no sabes de lo que hablo .. veamos si aplicamos algo llamada lógica – prosiguió- numero uno, ayer en la mañana te consigues con Shuichi en e dome Tokio en forma "amistosa" y dos el día de hoy en nuestra casa se encuentra rodeado de reporteros y locos fanáticos, muchas casualidades-

-no.. se lo que dices … yo no tengo nada que ver en eso!!!- negaría hasta su madre si fuera preciso

- no me lo pareces - Eiri tomo a Aizawa por el brazo este trato de golpearlo con éxito en la cara partiéndole la comisura de la boca, el rubio le dio un puñetazo en la boca del estomago del otro, el castaño entorno los ojos , caminos tres paso buscando aire en medio de todo el dolor y la falta de aire metió su mano temblorosa en su chaqueta.., Eiri se le fue a abalanzar pero su gestos quedaron frustrados, Tachi saco un arma

_amenaza_ -la primera vez me tomaste desprevenido pero ahora es diferente jeje –

**... &&&&...**

_TIN!!!… Sonido de ascensor al llegar piso_

-Yuki no baka mira que dejarme botado – Shu bajo del ascensor se encontraba del área del estacionamiento - y con lo cansado que me siento ..- camino unos pasos se escucho a lo lejos la conversación de dos hombres .. el pequeño caminó en dirección del los ecos llego hasta un muro y vio lo que pasaba era Yuki hablándole a …. Se quedó allí sin salir de su escondite escuchando la conversación

-Pensaste que podías salirte con la tuya esta vez - el moreno sonreía, _mirada fría y tono mordaz_ - yo no tengo nada que ver con tigo y tu supuesto "novio" no tienes pruebas, _mentira descarada, _es mas me entere por boca de el mismo que e encontraba embarazado al igual que todos me sorprendí mucho de quien sabe de que loco le habría puesto esa barriga, reconozco que eres valiente al aceptar algo así, ah se me olvidaba – miro de arriba a bajo a Eiri- claro si son iguales con los mismos gustos "raros" , jajajajaja se merecen el uno al otro, ahora traerán un ... como se le puede decir. ¡un fenómeno!.. si es que nace por su puesto- Shu no podía cree lo que oía salio de su escondite

MENIRA!!!- ambos hombres giraron - es mentira todo lo que dices – Shu le corría las lagrimas ese hombre no podía decir eso

-¿mentira? … pregúntale a tu novio de turno, - _tono mordaz _- acaso no sabes que puedes perder esa cosa en cualquier momento … claro si es un monstruo jajá jajá!! … solo imagínate, si nace será rechazado por todo el mundo se burlaran de el, será un marginado y tu serás el único culpable , tiene tres meses ¿no? Aun estas a tiempo de poner el remedio .. yo que tu lo abortaría sin pensarlo dos veces, hazle ese favor a la humanidad y a esa cosa o lo que seas que llevas dentro

-maldito…- dijo Yuki no le interesaba si estaba armado o si lo mataba , se abalanzó sobre el castaño aprovechando que miraba a Shu , este reaccionó pero tarde , ambos hombres forcejearon el arma, Yuki tomo la mano donde tenia el revolver y golpeo esta en el capot del carro, el arma rodó unos metros Yuki lo golpeo en la cara con el puño cerrado, Tachi rodó por el piso, el moreno levanto su vista el revolver estaba cerca se levanto para agarrarla , Yuki al ver la acción de Tachi se abalanzó encima del arma tomándola y por la misma se paró apuntando a Aizawa .. este levanto las manos trató de pedir clemencia pero a cara de el rubio había cambiado totalmente _mirada fiera fría y sin sentimiento_ , Aizawa ese estupido se había pasado

-Ahora no pareces valiente, mi hijo no es un monstruo … no permitiré que ninguno de ustedes le haga daño- .. en ese momento todo se conjugó en su ser _Furia, frustración, odio viseral _- no dejare que les hagas mas daño- recordaba que ese desgraciado había violado a Shu-chan en el pasado # mátalo # susurro su mente

-no deja eso ..- suplico Aizawa en el piso, Yuki respiraba agitado, Shu estaba estático mirando lo que pasaba .. ¿Yuki mataría a ese hombre? # no es cieto Yuki no #

-suplicas por tu miserable vida - # _mátalo de una vez !!_ # susurraba su mente

-Yu- ki..- balbuceó Shuichi

-……..- _temblor, miedo, _Tachi miraba esos ojos fríos e inexpresivo

-eres un maldito bastardo - dijo el rubio sereno # **mátalo que esperas**!!!!# recordó el dolor del pasado cuando fue insultado por no parecer japonés y ser traicionado por su antiguo Sensei…. poso su dedo en el gatillo sin pensarlo ni dudarlo saboreando el momento

Shu temblaba - Yuki ..no lo hagas -

-…………….- Aizawa solo veía acercar su fin …… un pensamiento rondaba por la cabeza de Eiri # **MATA AL BASTARDO AHORA!!!! # **el rubio estiro su brazo para disparar , Tachi cerro sus ojos recordando su vida como una película

-NOOOOOOOO ¡!!!- Shu corrió para impedirlo interponiéndose entre Yuki y Aizawa

**Avances del próximo capitulo**

-Que fue eso?- pregunto, el moreno se saco el miembro erecto de su boca, al escuchar el ruido en forma de eco

- parecía que alguien… –

-Oh diablos!! - dijo Sakuma serio, parándose ambos en el acto y acomodándose la ropas, semi corrieron por el estacionamiento hasta llegar a extremo lejano se consiguieron a Tachi en el Piso y Yuki apuntando con un revolver y Shuichi…. # no Shu-chan , no# _lagrimas de desesperación_ Ryu gritó

-NOOOO!!! SHU-CHAN!!! …..-

_**continuación: **Aizawa Tachi-kun. 2da parte_

huyyy jooo xxxddd será que Yuki .. Yukii buuuuuuaaaa!! Me estoy comiendo las uñas del suspenso ..mmmm snf snf!! Bueno ahora a esperare … en fin … u.uUUU …

El rincón del Yaoi

Quiero avisarles por este canal que el track Del manga Gravitation parte 1 esta lista y pueden bajarla a través de este domingo y para el próximo capitulo estará el track 3, espero que aquellos que no lo tienen puede pasar por la carpeta de enlaces y descarga directa allí los tendrá habilitado Mel-chan esto es obra y gracias de Dark-san ágil con el teclado y mea, parte en el montaje y adaptación

Buenos niños he estado recomendando un manga buenísimo y repito en esta tercera vez que lo recomiendo se trata de Waru wo daiteita … xxxdddd a los que todavía no lo han bajado no sabe lo que se pierde, además de las ovas…pero me enfocare en una parte del manga, se trata de una película que ellos filman recuerden que son actores, bueno la película se llama "Winter cicada" (cigarra de invierno) se trata sobre la guerra para instaurarse la era Meiji sobre el Bakuhan esta última era es donde los shogunes prosperaron durante 200 años, debido a los conflictos con el gobierno los Shogunes se mudan al oeste de Japón donde es mas frío y mas difícil la subsistencia aquí encontramos a Kuzaka Toma del clan Choshu interpretado por Kato Youji , Kuzaka es un hombre idealista el cree firmemente que la fronteras del Japón debe ser abierta para todos los demás ideales que no eran compartido por ningún miembro de su clan el esta en las tierras del norte los amigos de este incendian una embajada la cual Kuzaka ( kato) trata de impedir sin éxito al verse descubierto huye con Aizawa también miembro del clan se consiguen acorralado por una muralla de bambú un samurai desconocido que trabaja bajos las ordenes del Shogun sale de las sombra desenfunda su espada pero para sorpresa del joven lejos de matarlos el samurai corta una salida por la cual los arrojó al río salvándolos, años mas tarde llega a casa de un maestro para que le enseñe el ingles, se consigue con el samurai para su sorpresa, el mismo que le salvó la vida años atrás y este decide a darles lecciones de ingles. Este hombre se identifica como Akizuki Keiichiro el samurai, miembro numero uno del Bakuchin interpretado por Iwaki Kyosuke … el amor florecerá en el ambiente, pero sin decir nada de sus sentimientos ambos siendo enemigo por los ideales de sus clanes pero que poco importa, un día a Kuzaka ( Kato ) se le da oportunidad de viajar a Inglaterra este acepta, el último día el joven le cuenta a Akizuki (Iwaki ) que viajara al extranjero y le revela sus sentimientos que lo ama desde que lo vio, sentimientos que serán correspondido para su sorpresa ambos están juntos el ultimo día y se prometen volver a conseguirse bajo un mundo mejor para ellos lo único que desean es vivir su amor, que se pueda demostrar abiertamente, esto sucede a orillas de un río, ambos después consiguen una crisálida de cigarra que fue testigo de su amor, Kuzaka parte al extranjero pasaran mucho tiempo para que vuelva, pero la guerra estalla el shogunato contra las fuerzas del gobierno , Akizuki (Iwaki) se enlista para las fuerzas del Shogun y Kuzaka ( kato) para las fuerzas del gobierno ambos se conseguirán en el campo de batalla …… si quieren saber que pasa después en la pagina para su información los japoneses dibujaron esta historia, el ova se llama por supuesto "Winter cicada" y esta siendo subtitulada por los diferentes fansub ya sea en ingle o en español, espero que pronto estén en la red, he vistos los trailer y les digo que están geniales pero de momento confórmese con el manguita esta en si no me equivoco en el Volumen 5, especial a y b se recomienda tener dotación grande de pañuelos pero aparte de estos también hay otros mangas igual de interesantes La pagina de Mel chan y directiva adjunta este mes se lo dedican a Zetsuay mmmmm….

Quiero dar gracias a todos ustedes por leer este fics y decirle que leo con atencion todos sus revie con cariño


End file.
